Thank You Kallen
by topearsXXVII
Summary: A sudden turn of events ignites a spark between Kallen and Lelouch. How will this profound moment affect their relationship? What will become of the fated couple and of Zero Requiem? In the end, can Kallen change the inevitable? A/N: Shaky beginnings, but better bearings as story progresses like the transition from awkward adolescence to adulthood.
1. Chapter 1: Desperation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass except for this story  
><strong>-

The sound of the monorail rushing through the stations surrounded Lelouch. The dark-haired man sat in the center of one of the cushioned bench-like seats lining the walls, casually entwining his hands as they hung in between his thighs and rested his arms in his lap.

The intercom came on and a voice came through.

"For those transferring to the rapid express train, please wait on Platform 3—" Lelouch let out a low gasp and lifted his head. He saw a couple of children looking out the train's window with their mother, eager to get out of the cramped space and run about.

"–You can transfer to the Senkyo line at the next stop"

Lelouch's heavy eyes looked around the train's interior, spotting several monitors installed above his head, before reverting to his original position. His bright eyes dimmed as he looked solemnly towards the floor.

_Neither of them is needed anymore…whether it's Zero or my battle…_

He suddenly felt a slight tremor by his side. He immediately dug into his pocket and yanked the vibrating phone out. The digital name Q-1 flashed brightly on the screen.

_Kallen.._

Without another moment's hesitation, he grabbed the other end of the phone and snapped it in two. Lelouch stood up and unlatched the window behind him, shoving the broken device through the opening. He watched as the various pieces tumbled out of sight below him before returning to his seat.  
>-<p>

"Huh?" she questioned, astonished, as the tone of a disrupted call rang in her ears.

"That's not like Lelouch to do that. Something must be bothering him if he won't take my call. I wonder what it is. Could it be that the governor's announcement of reestablishing the Special Administrative Region of Japan is bothering him? Or is he depressed that he wasn't able to secure Nunnally when we raided the air ship?" She thought aloud.

Kallen ran her thumb across the surface of the number pad. Without warning, she slammed the phone shut and let out a frustrated grunt.

"I need to relay an important message! Everyone is waiting for him and he won't even bother picking up the phone? What is he thinking?" she huffed. "…Whatever it is, he better not do anything stupid. I better find him before he does anything he'll regret …but first I need to get out of this uniform"

She looked down and eyed the iconic black uniform that hugged her body. She marveled at the sleek lines that wound through her curves and complimented well with the gray lining. Ever since she teamed up with the infamous Zero, she had worn the uniform with great pride. In fact, if she could, she would wear it every day.

_What am I doing? __This uniform is a symbol of our allegiance to Zero.. I can't be carelessly walking out in public while wearing this! _

Kallen stuffed the phone back into her pocket and ran deeper into the dark alleys.  
>-<p>

The sound of her boots hitting against the pavement echoed between the empty buildings and rang in her ears. Beads of sweat began to trickle down her heated face and her vision started to become a little hazy. Sharp eyes darted side to side in search of a certain dark-haired man. Though she finally started to feel the effects of exhaustion, she forced herself to continue.

"Where is a Knightmare when I really need it?" She panted through clenched teeth. Her radiant blue eyes were suddenly alight with determination as she let out a roar.

"Damn you Lelouch!" Kallen yelled as she sprinted, fueled by the momentum and the thought of getting her hands on the elusive bastard.  
>-<p>

Said bastard sat alone, hunched over and deep in thought. Earlier, he had used his Geass to evacuate everyone around him to the adjacent cabin, leaving the entire cabin for himself. His forearms drooped in between his knees while his elbows rested above. The faint buzz of the commercials playing on the television monitors barely caught his attention. To the perplexed man deep in thought, it was just white noise.

_All this time, I've been doing this for Nunnally's sake, yet…_

"I am pleased to meet you all" a female voice echoed.

Lelouch's eyes widened as he immediately recognized the owner of the voice. He whipped his head towards the sound's origin and found that the monitors in the cabin were projecting Nunnally's speech from earlier. One by one, the commercials that dominated the screens were replaced by the familiar face. Her voice vibrated throughout the cabin and invaded his ears.

"I am the 97th successor to the throne of Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia"

Out of complete shock, Lelouch shot up from his seat, dumbfounded, as he continued to stare at his beloved sister's face on the monitor. Unknowingly, the monorail came to a stop and the doors opened up behind him. The tall figure started to back away, unable to take his eyes off the screen and unaware of the crowd that was watching him from behind.

"I shall be replacing Duke Calares, who passed away earlier, and assume the position of Area 11's governor" the video continued. It continued to surround Lelouch even as he moved farther away from it. Her voice rang clearly in his ears. The crowd stepped aside as the bewildered man walked backwards, an expression of shock still plastered onto his face. He started to turn around to run away, but bumped into a man passing by. The stacks of papers that were tucked underneath his arm flew in the air and fluttered onto the floor. Lelouch only stood by with wide eyes, unable to say a word.

"Ah what the hell are you doing?" the man angrily asked.

Lelouch didn't seem to hear him. His violet eyes were focused on the papers that were scattered over the station floor. He gasped as he realized that all of the papers were of Nunnally. Seeing her face, his breathing hastened and his heart pounded fervently in his chest. Desperately wanting to escape, he quickly turned around and started to run.

"Hey!" the man called out behind him. Lelouch ignored him and frantically continued down the station. As he ran, he noticed the large posters of dear sister pasted along the station walls. His eyes caught each and every one of them as he passed by and felt his throat constrict.

…_I...I can't…  
>-<em>

Lelouch leaned against the wall of a nearby building in an alley. His head fell back against the cold brick and he gazed up towards the night sky. He was panting heavily as drops of sweat rolled down his face. His arm reached up and grabbed the damp jacket that clung to his body. Underneath his clenched hand, he felt his heart beat furiously underneath his skin. His normally cold eyes were shaking in fear and his soul was torn into two. He was just a moment away from breaking down right then and there until he heard the groans of someone nearby. His senses heightened at hearing the pained grunts and his back straightened.

The youth hurriedly wiped the dust from his clothes before he approached the sound. As he crept closer, he bared witness to a group of men towering over a bruised Eleven man curled up on the ground. The man's callused hands shielded his beaten face while the kicks and punches targeted his middle; moans and groans slipped from his busted lips as each attack connected with his wounded body.

"Quit yapping you poor bastard!" one said.

"Loser!" Another called out.

The man doubled over on the ground pleaded to the hulking men above him.

"Please, stop! You guys are Elevens like me, aren't you?" he uttered.

His voice was wavering, partially from the injuries he received and partially because of the feeling of betrayal from his brethren. Lelouch continued to watch from the shadows. Observing the scene that played out before him reignited his anger and returned his steely glare. A moment later, a man broke away from the crowd and stepped towards the victim. The hem of his coat drifted behind him as he moved, immediately distinguishing the owner as the culprit of the attack.

"A Britannian! Of course, someone like that would be behind all this…" Lelouch hissed under his breath. In a taunting and airy tone, the Britannian spoke to the doubled-over man.

"You want this? You bring me the money." He taunted while revealing a pump.

At this time, Lelouch stepped out of the shadows and approached the group. Hearing the sound of his shoes hitting the ground caught their attention. Everyone turned to face the intruder with readied fists and defensive stances.

"Hn?" the Britannian questioned.

"A Britannian? A student?" asked one of the men.

Lelouch stopped just a few feet away from the closest man standing beside him. The corners of his lips fell into a disgusted frown.

"Japanese people devouring other Japanese…and that by becoming dogs of Britannia" he spat.

"Ha! He said Japanese!" the caped man sneered.

He snapped his fingers and without hesitating, his subordinates moved out from behind him and started towards Lelouch.

"We don't need no sympathy from Britannians!" A gruff man retorted.

"We are Elevens" another stated proudly. From behind, another man sounded out.

"Damn school boy, we don't need people talking shit about what we do for a job."

The men began to huddle closer, surrounding the violet-eyed student. Just as the men were about to unleash their fury, the Britannian noble intervened.

"They are happy about the fact that they are used by me, school boy" he said as he casually lifted his shoulders in a shrug. He stepped closer to Lelouch and stood just inches away. He lifted his hand and stroked Lelouch's face with a finger, flashing his gold thumb-ring.

"Don't touch me, you worm!" the dark-haired youth barked.

"What?" He questioned as he stepped back in surprise.

Lelouch lifted his head, revealing the glowing Geass symbol embedded in his left eye.

"Do some push-ups!" he commanded

"Okay." The man replied monotonously.

The caped noble immediately dropped to the ground and as commanded, started to do push-ups. The others surrounding him were stunned; fear and confusion were evident in their faces.

"Mr. Korczak, what are you doing?"

Lelouch slowly turned his head towards one of the men, his left eye still glowing brightly.

"I'll have you guys dance"

A second later, one of the men started dancing crazily beside their employer with arms and legs flailing wildly. One by one, Lelouch used his Geass and commanded each of the men to do some outrageous action.

"Squat!"

"Howl!"

"Clap your hands!"

In no time, the alley that was previously a mugging scene turned into an alley filled with crazed people doing absurd actions. It looked like a madhouse. Lelouch looked at upon this sight and a maniacal laugh escaped from his throat. His laugh bounced off the walls and vibrated in the air; his reason was lost.  
>-<p>

Lelouch now sat on a steel girder inside of a secluded construction area. Without knowing it, he had wandered off from the monorail station to the former Shinjuku Ghetto. Lelouch slowly rolled up his sleeve and lifted his arm, settling it on top of his thigh. In his other hand, was the pump that the Britannian had held earlier.

He thought that he might as well just take the pump from their hands, since neither of the men back in the alley was capable of processing coherent thought anymore. The hand that wielded the pump gripped the trigger tightly as he brought it towards the resting arm. The metal tip of the pump was just about to touch his flesh when—

"So you came after all, eh?"

Lelouch froze and with wide eyes, whipped his head towards the origin of the voice. He looked up and saw a woman with fire-like hair approaching him; the heel of her boots lightly thudding against the concrete floor. Sharp, blue eyes stared directly into violet.

"Kallen" he whispered to himself.

The rhythmic tapping sound that broke the still silence rang in his ears.

"This is where Zero…" she started while coming closer "…where you started everything…" she stopped in her tracks, meters away from where he sat.

Lelouch saw that her eyes were somewhat dazed and had a tint of sadness layered behind them. To his surprise, it was a nostalgia that overwhelmed her. When he first encountered Kallen, she was much different than the woman standing before him now. Over the time that they've spent together, whether it was doing missions, participating in school, or even just having a battle of wills, the two seemed to have matured. The spiky red-haired woman that fought for the Black Knights with a personality like a wild-fire was nowhere in sight. In her place was a woman with saddened blue eyes that looked upon him as he sat alone on the steel girder.  
>-<p>

Kallen also realized how far the man in front of her was from his usual charming and detached appearance. Throughout her time at Ashford Academy with Lelouch, he always had a cool composure and never seemed to care much about anything. The Lelouch then, the one she knew, was strong-willed and resilient; a natural leader. He seemed like the type of person who would never be broken, no matter what happened to him, yet here he was sitting in the middle of a construction site all alone with a desolate aura surrounding him.

Kallen commenced walking towards him again.

"Lelouch I have something…" As she stepped forward, she noticed the bulky object poised in his hand.

Recognizing the familiar outline and posture, a gasp involuntarily escaped from her mouth.

"That's…"

"Refrain." Lelouch interrupted.

"Kallen, you know about this too, right?" he asked. She didn't respond. She merely continued to stare at the metallic object in his hand.

"You can go back to the good ol' days…"

As he spoke, her eyes shook in disbelief, disbelief that Zero, the savior of Japan has spiraled into a depression and is willing to give everything up to the Britannian drug. While he was speaking to her, her mind was lost in a daze, hanging by a thread. However, his last words broke her.

"Don't joke like that!" She screamed as she marched purposely towards him, grabbing the hand that held the pump. She tried to yank it out of his reach, but he stubbornly held on.

Kallen struggled, but managed to confiscate the object, angrily flinging it onto the cold ground, hearing the pump shatter into pieces. At hearing the distinct breaking of glass, Lelouch retracted his arm and placed it close to his torso, almost in a hugging position. He set his sights downward, unwilling to face the glowering woman.

Seeing her strong leader acting in such a pathetic manner only served in angering her. Her heart was aching at the sight of him collapsing.

"So what if you failed once?" She practically yelled.

Violet eyes shifted towards her.

"Just think of another plan to get her back! Command us like you always do. Pilot a Knightmare? Search for some kind of bait? I'll listen to anything you say!" She shouted; her body shaking along with her words.

Lelouch moved his resting arms on top of his knees, dropping his arms in between his legs. Hunched over, his black bangs fell over his face, preventing the panting woman from seeing his expression.

"Then…comfort me…" he whispered, just loud enough for her to catch his words.

Kallen jolted at his request, moving to take a step backwards. Lelouch saw this and started to move, forcing his body to stand up straight. He slowly motioned towards the wide-eyed pilot, but as he advanced, she retreated, maintaining the space between them.

Her back then collided against a steel girder, which immediately cut off her trail. He took this opportunity and hastily walked over to her. When he finally stopped, only inches of air separated them.

"That's something women can do, right?" he asked in a low whisper. Kallen shuddered when she heard his tone. She shifted her eyes upward to search his softened, violet pupils.

_What is with that tone? I've never heard him talk like that before. That's not the Lelouch I know…The desolation that laced his voice has been replaced with something entirely different. It's like…begging—_

Before she could process another word, she realized that Lelouch's face was much closer than it was before. His fingers gently cupped her chin and tilted it upwards as he leaned in. With his lips slightly parted, his breaths fanned her face and her body responded to this, reflexively mirroring his action. Her lips quivered as his approached hers, unsure of what she should do.

_What do I do? This is Zero, Lelouch here! He is depressed and confused and he wants me to comfort him. Is this the way that should be done? Think Kallen, think!_

Without another second to waste, Lelouch's lips made contact with Kallen's. His eyes were closed, emanating a blissful aura. In shock of his sudden action, Kallen's eyes widened and her cheeks flared up in an instant. Little did she know that his bliss was contagious.

It slowly spread onto her, enticing her to release her hold on reality. As each excruciating second passed, Kallen's feelings of wanting to let go began to overwhelm her. Shortly after, her eyes drooped and shut, finally giving in to the temptation. She raised her arms up from her sides to the front of his broad shoulders. She leaned forward, deepening the kiss, which in response, Lelouch withdrew his fingers from her chin and slid his hands around her waist and upper back, pulling her closer to his chest.

Kallen sighed and gently moaned into his lips.

_If this is the way to rid of your worries and anguish, I won't mind. All I want is for you to be happy and be with people that truly care about you…_

As if her thoughts reached him, a lone tear streaked down the side of Lelouch's cheek.

The two pulled away, but remained in each other's arms. When Kallen looked up at him, she noticed the tear stain on his face. Concern began to adorn her expression.

"Zer—Lelouch…" she started.

Before she could say anything else, she was pulled forward, feeling wiry arms wrap firmly around her. Her hands were still positioned on the front of his shoulders and so didn't have much space to move. Her head fell between her hands and thudded against his chest while his cheek rested on top of her skull.

_Kallen…at my most desperate time you were there for me. You were able to ease my pain and kept me from straying from my path. In this time of despair and great yearn for human contact, you appeared before me and even accepted me..._

"_**Thank you**__…" _he whispered in her ear.

Kallen was surprised, but at the same time, joyous. She gently pushed herself away from him for a minute before snaking her arms around his back. Lelouch re-placed his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

The two remained that way for a good 5 minutes before they released each other.

"Lelouch, I meant to inform you earlier that there were people waiting for you back on the ship. Do you think you're up for it?" Kallen asked. In response, the corner of the man's lips curled up into a smirk.

"Of course. Zero has to be present, doesn't he?"

Before they started to depart, Lelouch suddenly glanced back, eyeing the pieces of the shattered Refrain pump scattered on the ground. The thought of injecting the thick, orange liquid into his veins sent a shudder up his spine. He couldn't believe that he was so willing to give himself up to the drug.

"Zero, sir, it's time to go."

Lelouch whipped his head towards the waiting redhead and entwined his fingers with hers.

"Lead the way, Captain. There's no time to waste. We have a world to change."  
>-<p>

**Alright, I admit that the ending to this one-shot didn't turn out the way I had hoped, but whatever, it's finally finished! I wrote this mainly based on the anime, R2 Episode 7. I was disappointed at how the scene ended and decided to add a twist or two.**

**Note: I tend to write stories when I am disappointed at something... [Also I tend to write stories of tragic pairings] so look forward to my future publishings!**

**But anyway I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read/review this story!**

**Happy reading! [I took the liberty of editing my Author Notes too lol]**


	2. Chapter 2: Exiled

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass except for this story. Shout out to lovguru23 for his or her inspiring and very creative review! There have been others wanting a continuation of this former oneshot, but I guess yours was the one that broke the glass, if that makes sense.. haha! I felt like Lelouch when I read the review with the maniacal laughing and such...anyway here I go! Wish me luck everyone!  
>-<strong>

The night was dark and the sky was spotted with lingering clouds. Zero stood in the hand of a Knightmare piloted by his younger brother, Rolo as he was brought down on the submarine's surface. No one else was in sight. The Knightmare glistened even in the night, illuminating its beauty and potential. The machine whirred as it landed on the submarine's surface. Zero jumped out of its cradled hand and touched down onto the cold metal. The Knightmare then launched itself into the sky, leaving Zero alone on the submarine. Inside, Rolo watched as his brother stood motionless from where he landed.

"Brother, your promise…"

"Yes, I will keep it" Zero replied through the intercom.

Zero stood still, facing the several Britannian Knightmares that hovered above him. They all belonged to the Knights of Rounds, an elite team of pilots that served under the emperor. The roaring ocean as it splashed against the submarine's sides surrounded them.

A familiar voice spoke through a Knightmare's intercom.

"You're going to cooperate with the Special Administrative Region of Japan?"

The voice belonged to Knight of Seven, Kururugi Suzaku. His voice was laced with doubt and skepticism. From past experiences and hardships, he knew better than to trust what Zero had to say.

_No, never again. I've lost too much from my mistakes. I don't want to lose any more! …Euphy…_

Suzaku tightened his grip on the controls.

"That doesn't mean your sins can be erased though" he added bitterly. Static sounded before another voice called out his name.

"Suzaku…"

Suzaku quickly shifted his emerald eyes towards the intercom transmitter before staring straight ahead once again.

"I know. We'll retreat for now."

As promised, the three pilots shifted gears and headed back to base for further instructions.

-  
>"The Black Knights have re-submerged into the ocean, shall we pursue the Vincent instead?" a gruff voice announced. Viletta stood behind the row of chairs. With her arms crossed protectively over her chest, she eyed the various screens. She and her team were in the headquarters established under the Ashford Academy, analyzing the massive monitors and their projections.<p>

"No, it won't be necessary" she responded. "For now, the search for C.C. will be suspended"

She ended the transmission and forcefully plopped down onto the chair behind her. Drops of sweat slowly trickled down her tan skin as she propped an elbow on the panel and leaned into her head. Her bright yellow eyes narrowed and she felt a sense of worry sweep over her.

_I'm begging you Rolo, if you get caught then I'll be…_

In the Ikaruga, the submarine that the Black Knights inhabited, the main staff gathered in a room to discuss matters about Zero and his sudden decision. One of the members started off by questioning Zero's motive by joining the SAZ.

Toudou shifted and turned his attention towards the composed man beside him.

"Ohgi…" he whispered. Ohgi immediately turned to face him.

"If Zero's decision does not benefit the Japanese…" His eyes narrowed.

"Toudou-san..!" Ohgi called out incredulously.

He saw how the commander's eyes were stern and knew that at the first sign of trouble, he would eliminate their leader. At that moment, a door nearby slid open and a slim figure walked through. At once, everyone's attention fell upon the mysterious figure as he continued his way towards the crowd. Kallen was the first to speak.

"Zero, you—"

"Lord Zero! Making your newlywed wait so much!" Kaguya piped in, eagerly running towards the man and embracing him. Almost as if running on pure instinct, Zero returned her embrace, mainly to prevent her from falling. Kaguya released her hold and stepped back, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Princess Kaguya, it comforts me to see you still possess your usual energy"

"Same to you, Lord Zero, always surprising everyone like that, saying that we're going to participate in the Special Administrative Region of Japan" Her emerald eyes shone brightly as she stared up at the masked man.

"Y-yeah what's all that about?" Ohgi hesitantly added. Tamaki decided to add his two cents in as well.

"Like I said, we'll pretend we took their bait and kick some Britannian asses!" He suggested while casually flipping his hand. Zero paused for a brief moment before responding.

"Fight and fight… and then what?" he coolly asked. Everyone, taken back by his comment immediately gasped and their bodies stiffened.

"Hold it! You're not telling us to make up with them, are you?" Tamaki yelled.

"Or is there a way we can do this without fighting?" Ohgi intervened. Like dominoes, one came after another. Adding to Ohgi's comment and to his own curiosity, Toudou questioned Zero.

"Do you intend to change this nation from within Britannia? We fight for independence—"

"Toudou…what are Japanese?" Zero rebutted.

Humiliated and unable to answer his question, Toudou remained silent, glaring fiercely at the masked man.

_Hmph, to back down in the name of the Japanese is expected of Toudou. _

Zero then stepped forward and headed towards a door behind the crowd. Everyone's eyes were on him as he inputted the code and the steel door parted, quickly disappearing into the walls, and revealing a luxurious room. Just before he stepped through the doorway, he swirled around and faced the marveling crowd.

"I will begin preparations for the plan regarding the SAZ. All of you, prepare the Knightmares and scout for any enemies until my plan is put into action. Alert me at once if an enemy is in sight"

He then turned his head towards the red-haired woman that stood not too far away from him.

"Q-1, please follow me into the quarters. There are supplies that I need you to store and distribute amongst the team and I need your input on my plans. As pilot of the Guren and Ace of the Black Knights, you are a great asset to the mission if you are successful."

Kallen, shocked and secretly elated that Lelouch—Zero acknowledged her, hesitantly stepped forward. She desperately tried to hide the soft blush that spread across her cheeks from the others watching her. The woman gradually regained her composure and strutted towards the man standing in the doorway. She looked up him, trying to see behind the mask and decipher his securely held emotions.

"Kallen…" Ohgi called out.

She turned to face him, seeing the obvious concern in his eyes and his furrowed brows. Not another word was verbally exchanged between the two, but they seemed to be able to understand each other perfectly.

_-There's nothing to worry about, Ohgi, I'll be fine. Zero is our leader and I'm captain of his personal squad. If anything, I'll be the one protecting him!_

_-That's great and all, but that's not my main concern. I'm worried that you, a growing woman, is going to be alone with a man; a man that you don't even know! How can I not be troubled? I promised Naoto that I'd take care of you!_

_-Thank you, Ohgi, for your concern. I'm happy that you've been looking after me as if I were your own sister and I'm glad Naoto-nii chan became friends with someone as wonderful as you, but I need to go._

_-…Alright. I'll let you go with him, but promise me you'll be careful, okay?_

_-I promise. Don't worry! I can hold up on my own. Thanks again, Ohgi, for everything._

Just like that, their mental dispute was over. Kallen flashed him a gentle smile before she headed inside. Lelouch shifted his body sideways, allowing her to enter first before entering himself. The steel door reappeared from whence it came and shut behind them, cutting the two off from peering eyes.  
>-<p>

From behind the door, the rest of the Black Knights were mumbling to themselves. Finally, a commanding voice ordered them to do fulfill their duties and carry out Zero's orders. Muffled sounds of shifting feet slowly faded away. Lelouch closed his eyes and let out an inward sigh and gripped the front of the mask. A soft whir hummed from the mask as Lelouch removed it from his head, revealing a shock of black hair and brilliant crimson and violet eyes. The Geass embedded in his crimson eye shone brightly in contrast to the other.

"Now that we're safe from intruders, let's get started, shall we?"

Lelouch deftly placed the contact onto his left eye as his hand swept over his face. He blinked a couple times before heading towards what looked like a back room. Kallen, who was watching him, followed closely behind with her blue eyes locked onto the floor. It was not long until a whooshing sound shook her out of her thoughts and a gloved hand reached out and tilted her head upwards. Deep, blue eyes made contact with piercing violet. She gasped at his sudden touch and froze on the spot.

"Is there something bothering you?" his velvety voice asked.

He peered into her eyes, searching for an answer. Kallen then took notice of the situation; the two were less than an arm's reach apart and he was gently angling her head towards himself. Recollections of the night they shared a kiss rushed into her mind and she stepped, or rather, yanked herself out of his grasp. Her abrupt action brought a questioning look in his eyes. He dropped his hand down to his side and stared blankly at his red-haired subordinate, waiting for her to explain herself.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just…are you really going to join the SAZ? Can we even trust those Britannians? What if the incident like the one with the Massacre Princess happens again?"

The side of Lelouch's face slightly twitched when his half-sister, Euphy was mentioned, especially in such a negative light.

_Euphy…I'm sorry your name is tarnished in history's eyes. It's my fault. If I was more careful with my words and the power of the Geass, you would still be here today._

Lelouch subconsciously tightened his fists and looked away from Kallen's questioning eyes.

"That won't ever happen again." He muttered under his breath.

He made eye contact again, this time, a determined disposition dominated his expression.

"If all goes well, this will solve all of Japanese problems without bloodshed."

Lelouch extended a gloved hand to her.

"Come. We have work to do."

Kallen was at first hesitant, feeling an unfamiliar gentleness exude from his body. She looked up at his face and saw soft eyes gaze upon her. A gentle smile crossed his face.

_Is this man the cold, calculating Zero that we've known him to be?_

Nevertheless, she slowly raised her hand and gently laid it onto his. Lelouch firmly gripped the frail-looking hand and led her further into the room, where stacks of boxes lay in the corner and on the dashboard. There were so many that they covered the entire corner like vines.

"These are all the extra supplies that we were able to get before we submerged. About a quarter of them are for later use and the others are to be distributed within the members of the Black Knights." He pointed to the large containers bolted above.

"Those are where that quarter will be stored. I've taken the liberty to mark them with an X. It's important that you treat them with care."

Kallen stood with her mouth slightly agape and was confounded at the amount of boxes she had to store and to distribute.

"Here's where you start."

She barely caught his words, whipping her head towards him in confusion.

"You're not helping?"

"No, I must refine my plans and prepare for the meeting. I'm sure an able woman like you can be up to it."

He then glided over to a nearby chair, casually sitting down and propping his arms in front. Kallen was still where he left her, eyes furrowed and fists partially tightened. An irritated growl rumbled in her throat, but she let go of her thoughts and began to work. She muttered a series of profanities under her breath as she grabbed a couple of sturdy boxes to stand on and began placing the designated cartons in the containers.

_Damn Lelouch. For a moment I thought you were human, but I see that isn't the case! The lazy bastard!_

She nimbly climbed up and pushed the first box into the spacious hangars while Lelouch sat a foot away, observing from the corner of his eyes.

_My plan is coming together rather nicely. With this, I will obtain power never before seen!  
>-<em>

One by one, the boxes disappeared into the hangar as Kallen diligently worked in silence, mixed with an occasional grunt. Sweat trickled down her body from the intense labor, but was elated at finally finishing. She let out a relieved sigh as she wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her arm. She untied her black uniform jacket that was tied securely around her waist.

"Yosh! It's all done!" She exclaimed.  
>-<p>

"I'm curious, what are inside these boxes?" she asked as she jumped down to the floor.

"They are the key parts of my plan. The content of these boxes will save the lives of millions from being further oppressed by the Holy Britannian Empire…"

He stood up, emanating a forceful aura. His steely glare returned as he held the bulky mask in his gloved hand. At once, the shock of ebony hair and merciless violet eyes disappeared into the mask.

"We don't have much time to waste. Gather everyone on the main deck and I'll explain the plan."

"Mm" she nodded. Her figure was a blur as she rushed out the door.  
>-<p>

The massive platform, filled with 1 million Japanese dressed in Zero's iconic attire, was sailing towards the Chinese Federation. Previously, Zero and the Eunuch Generals made an agreement to allow the exiled Japanese to inhabit the off-shore island.

The ice around the platform drifted away as it was crushed under the platform's force. Zero stood on the top deck, overlooking the endless, icy sea and occasionally observed the "liberated" Japanese's movements. Earlier, the Black Knights and the million exiled citizens were successful in leaving the country as a mass through Zero's timing and coordination. Now they were all heading towards a country that was willing to take them in, waiting in anticipation of freedom. Zero glanced behind at the diminishing land that was once Japan.

_Suzaku, if it were not for your stubborn heroism, these Japanese would have died at the hands of another Britannian force. Due to your gentle nature and sense of justice, you let everyone, including me escape._

Lelouch grinned menacingly at the mental image.

_This is going more smoothly than I thought. At this rate, I'll be able to put my plans into action before Britannia can even lift a finger._

He set his sights downward and watched as the Japanese removed their masks and reunited with their friends and family. Slowly, clusters were forming as everyone started to embrace each other and cry in joy.

Toudou and his unit were setting up a soup kitchen while Ohgi and the others were servicing the exiled citizens. Lelouch continued to gaze on, feeling a sick, nostalgic feeling in his heart. Out of the blue, he felt unbelievably tired and urgently wanted to retreat to his quarters.

Calculating the remaining time to reach the Chinese Federation, he assured himself that he would have plenty of time to rest. The masked man exited from the deck and headed inside. The light started to fade as he ventured further and spotted Kallen running about the noticed him as well and stopped in her tracks.

"Zero do you need something from me?"

A small metallic toolbox was cradled in her hands. Her arms were tense and her body was arched backwards from the weight. Her Black Knight jacket was crinkled as it was draped over her shoulder, clinging onto her as it was on the verge of falling.

"Not yet. For the time being, I will resign to my quarters until we reach the border."

She nodded. "We'll notify you when something comes up."

Without another word, Lelouch strode past Kallen and went to search for his quarters. After wounding through several corridors, he finally approached the familiar door and inputted the code. His body felt increasingly sluggish as he forcibly dragged his feet to move. He quickly removed his mask and set it neatly onto the stand beside him before plopping down onto the couch. He stretched his arms and legs before settling, but then a voice interrupted him.

"Are you so confident in your plans that you're being so relaxed right now?"

Lelouch shot his body upright and peered over the top of the couch. Casually sitting on the chair was C.C. cuddling with her Cheese-kun plush doll. Her long green hair was splayed over the doll and her slender arms wrapped around its middle. Her thin, white clothes loosely hung over her body. Radiant yellow eyes stared blankly as she nestled her cheek onto the top of the doll's head.

"Nothing else can be done until we land. What, I can't even take a break?" he teased.

"The Chinese won't take so kindly to those types of words" she replied coolly.

"I don't need to hear that from a witch" he calmly responded before lowering his head onto the couch arm. He heard C.C. softly scoff before she stood up and left the room.

"In that case, I'm not needed. I'll be here when you decide to ask me to take part in your mission." Her voice trailed off, but was just loud enough to be heard.

Lelouch closed his, allowing himself to be caught in sleep's lulling hands and slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber until...

He jolted at the sound of what seemed to be scraping metal. The static of the intercom sounded and caught his attention. He sat erect, waiting for the news to come through.

"Zero, we have spotted Chinese Federation territory not too far north. We should be arriving on Penglai Island in about 40 minutes."

Lelouch attached the speaker onto his ear and pushed the transmission button.

"I understand. Keep matters peaceful until we land. We don't want to have to deal with a mass riot."  
>-<p>

Ikaruga finally reached Penglai Island. The main doors opened and a stream of excited Japanese poured out and dispersed. Everyone was gathering their belongings; the youthful men lugged the rations onto the pier. Young children burst out in happiness at finally reaching solid land while the older ones helped carry bundles of supplies in their arms.

Lelouch watched as everyone exited the platform while clusters of children ran about. Toudou and the rest of the Black Knights reestablished their kitchen shack nearby and made preparations for the incoming cargo. He faintly heard Ohgi requesting the help of the members nearby to move the Knightmares from the dock. The huddled group of men complied and was soon out of sight.

Lelouch placed the mask over his head and strode out the door. Judging from the hollow echoes that resonated in the corridors, the platform and submarine were mostly devoid of humans. He then saw Kallen strolling by, carrying a large sack out the main entrance. The masked youth quickened his pace just in time to catch up to her before she stepped onto the pier. She jolted at the surprise, but didn't utter a word. The two walked side by side as everyone around them rejoiced.

"A conference room has been prepared for the Black Knights. Should we all have a meeting?" she asked.

"No, let them enjoy the freedom they have right now. They will need all the energy they can get for the toil that will come soon."

A young Japanese man approached Kallen and took the sack from her hands and walked towards the pile of gathered supplies.

She politely thanked the man before walking in the opposite direction. Lelouch felt an unknown feeling well up as he slightly glowered at the man who relieved the bundle from Kallen. From the corner of his eyes, he shot a glare at the back of the man's head.

"Zero, I'm guessing you'd like to know where the conference room is. Let me show you the way."

"Alright."  
>-<p>

The two veered into another direction and headed towards a tall, steel building that towered over the island; the perfect place for a watch post.

The door hissed open and Kallen and Lelouch stepped inside. The sky was still bright outside; rays of light that penetrated the windows illuminated the room. Lelouch looked around and saw wires strewn over the floor and a large, green costume head nearby. Without him noticing, she slipped the thick uniform jacket off and threw it onto the desk beside her.

Kallen approached several monitors and analyzed their screens. Lelouch finally noticed that the heavy jacket that adorned her shoulders was nowhere in sight, revealing slender, milky-white shoulders. She wore a yellow spaghetti strap half-top paired with her usual black uniform shorts. Her faded purple knee-high leggings wrinkled as she moved about. Stealing a look at the side of her face, he took note of her exhausted expression.

Even though Lelouch wore the Zero mask over his face, he tore his wandering eyes away from her body and forced them to gaze out the window. A hissing sound reached their ears and they simultaneously whipped their bodies around to see who had entered. A wave of blonde hair tied tightly into a pony tail caught their attention; determined topaz eyes were fixed onto Zero as the tall figure stood in the middle of the doorway: Diethard. Kallen bit back her words and turned to observe the monitors.

"Zero, I have completed reviewing the offer candidates" the blonde man reported. "You will be using the Ikaruga for now then?"

"Correct. Now, as for the one responsible for domestic affairs…"

"I understand." He interrupted. "I will make sure there is cooperation with the information management section and build around that. Excuse me then."

Diethard walked down the lit corridor, the door closing shut behind him. All the while, Kallen's finger repeatedly tapped on the desk. At the sound of the door securing, she immediately turned to the man beside her.

"Can we trust Diethard?" she asked. Lelouch approached the control panel and tinted the windows. The clear sky was dimmed and light was nearly shut out from the room.

"He used his own discretion with Sayoko back then…" she added: the suspicion evident in her voice.

"It actually makes it easier to read his thoughts now."

"Eh?"

Lelouch reached up to his face and grabbed the helmet. The back that covered his neck rose and disappeared. His pitch-black hair slowly began to appear from under the mask. He tilted his head up to the ceiling as if all the answers were pasted onto the tiles.

"That man is trying to make the symbol of Zero into a god. One can predict his actions from that train of thought. Besides, as far as media manipulation goes, he is a rare person of utmost talent."

He set down the heavy helmet on the work desk and sat down on the floor with his head leaning into his bare hand. The black cloth that covered half his face was pulled down, blending in with the rest of his neckwear.

Kallen turned her back to Lelouch and leapt onto the top of the desk that lined the entire inner wall. A foot was planted onto a metal cube for support. She reached up and unlocked a small metal panel on the ceiling, revealing a series of flashing lights and switches. She kept her grip on the lid with one hand and began to recalibrate the controls with the other.

"Do you really plan on taking over the capital of the Chinese Federation?"

"In a method of not becoming invaders. If Luo Yang falls into our hands, then the conditions for defeating Britannia will almost be met." He replied. Kallen stopped her work to stare at the man below her. Unknowingly, her blue eyes softened as she observed him.

_Guess he's all right now._

Flashbacks of the night Lelouch almost surrendered to the lure of Refrain dominated her mind. It wasn't even that long ago. Images of a desolate Lelouch sitting hunched over with the refrain pump propped in his hand stood out within the flashback.

_I was really worried about what would happen to him back there. What would've become of him if I didn't happen to come by in time?_

"What's the matter?" a low voice asked.

"Eh?" Kallen jolted and leaned backwards. Her foot that leaned on the metal cube below dug into the corner and slipped, toppling the cube as well as losing her own balance.

"Waahh!" she yelled as she fell. Like the prowess of a cat, she flipped her body over in the air and extended her arms to break her fall.

"Huh?"

Lelouch, surprised, broke his chain of thought and briefly glanced up to find a red-haired woman falling with outstretched arms towards him.

There was a loud crash as the cube bounced off the floor and the two bodies collided.  
>-<p>

Kallen's clear, blue eyes shook anxiously as they stared into Lelouch's wide violet eyes. She had fallen and somehow ended up straddling him, with their faces positioned in a very close proximity. Her somewhat clenched hands were just on either side of Lelouch's head, brushing against his hair.

Their noses touched and their shaky breaths fanned each other's faces. Silky red hair mixed beautifully with black. Their chests rose and fell evenly as they occasionally made contact. Lelouch, staring with enlarged eyes, noticed in the corner of his retinal, a shoulder strap from her top that was hanging loosely from her triceps. He took notice that her legs were straddling him, lightly pressing against his waist. The pressure from her legs squeezed his sides, but strangely pleasurable.

Her body exuded warmth that he never felt before. It felt comfortable and reassuring to him, almost like it was meant to be. Although he knew it was merely accidental, in that moment he saw her in an entirely different light. Whether it was true or not, she seemed to open herself up to him more. As they spent more time together, she began to depend on him.

Kallen's eyes softened as she slowly stretched out her arms, subconsciously arching her back while lifting her upper body further away from him. As she moved above him, his hawk-like eyes moved along with her, never breaking contact.

"Tell me, Lelouch." She whispered in a gentle voice. "Why did you come back?"

The captured man's previously wide eyes reverted back to its original state. In a calm voice he spoke.

"Kallen, when all of this is over, would you come back to Ashford with me?"

She gasped at his unexpected request.

_What does he mean by come back? Is there a secret meaning to his words? Or is he just asking me to return to the school to resume our 'normal' lives?_

While her mind was filled with endless questions and assumptions, she didn't notice Lelouch prop himself up on his elbows. The distance that she had put between them disappeared in an instant as he gradually rose; their faces were now just inches apart. In a daze, Kallen, who was gazing down on Lelouch's face a moment ago saw yellow-lined, rich navy-blue cloth in its place. The handkerchief that was always wrapped around Zero's neck seemed to invade her vision.

Kallen realized that he had moved into a more compromising position and felt a creeping blush sweep over her cheeks.

She swiftly tilted her head up in search for Lelouch's face, but unexpectedly met heavily lidded eyes examining her. Even when his violet eyes were not fully open, Kallen could still feel traces of his piercing glare bore into her, but this was somewhat different. The detached stare he once held in the past steadily melted and was replaced with a tender expression. He raised a hand and stroked the back of her head, lightly twirling strands of her hair in his fingers. He parted his lips in an attempt to speak.

"I…"

DING DONG.

"Lord Zero, please come to the Ikaruga right away, we have a problem!" a female voice gushed.

Shocked from the unexpected interruption, the two scrambled and hurriedly untangled themselves. As soon as they were free, they rushed to the main deck.  
>-<p>

"What? A marriage of convenience?" Zero exclaimed. Kaguya nodded in confirmation.

"An invitation to the ceremony was sent to the Sumeragi Concern. The bride is Empress Tianzi, the symbol of the Chinese Federation. She wanted to invite me as a friend."

A low, male voice intervened.

"And the groom is Britannia's First Prince—"

"Some guy named Odysseus" Rakshata added.

"The plan we have prepared will not be ready, time-wise… it can't be that the Eunuch Generals…"

"No, it was a move by Britannia".

"Then we're…" Ohgi started.

"The worst-case scenario" Zero finished. Behind the mask, Lelouch's glowing eyes shook in frustration.

_Damn, I had planned on controlling Tianzi before this happened. To think that the mediocre prince would be used this early…_

"Zero, behind this…"

"Indeed, there is another man. A chance to resolve the icy relationship between the Chinese Federation and Britannia in one fell swoop… a man that played such a devil-like move. Prince Schneizel." Zero concluded.

Everyone in the room gasped at hearing the name.

"Prince Schneizel? He's the one behind all this?" a woman asked.

Everyone began to talk amongst themselves. Kallen ignored their jabber and focused on Zero, trying to decipher his thoughts underneath his emotionless mask. Ceasing the incessant mumbling, Zero stood up from his seat and passionately extended an arm in front of his body, calling for their undivided attention.

"However the plan may twist and turn, it shall not fail!" He declared. He then turned towards the princess nearby.

"Kaguya, I'd be honored to attend to the wedding as your guest"  
>-<p>

**Oh my gee this took forever! Anyway, as you readers know, I've decided to continue this story. In advanced, I'd like to say that it will be a while until another chapter will be updated, mainly due to studies and lack of story flow to fit into those Lelouch/Kallen moments. Thank you to all my loyal fans! Until next time!**

**- topearsXXVII**

**[I felt that I wanted you new readers to know that the first 3 chapters or so are heavily based on canon. If you don't like that sort of thing, you can skip over to Ch. 5. Be warned though, there might be some content in those 3 chapters that you'd might want to look over before skipping over it! Try to bear with the choppy-ish story flow until I believe Ch. 8 or 9. I hope you decide to continue until the very end; thanks for the support, everyone!]**


	3. Chapter 3: The Banquet

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is owned by Japan~  
>-<strong>

"EH?" Everyone sounded.

"Z-Zero, but the Knights of Round will be attending the wedding! If you were to make an appearance, you'd be captured right away!" Ohgi exclaimed.

"That will not be the case. It is merely a friendly visit to celebrate the marriage of Empress Tianzi and Britannia's First Prince. I only wish to convey my best of intentions."

"But Zero! You're Britannia's most hated enemy! Even if you just show your face out there, you'll be arrested and executed regardless!" Kallen protested.

"If that's the case, then I will need someone to come along." Zero stated while retracting his arms back underneath his cloak.

Tamaki stepped forward and jutted a thumb towards himself.

"That's a great idea! I'm up for the job, buddy! I won't let anyone get past me!"

"That is unnecessary, Tamaki." Ohgi interrupted. He turned to the motionless masked figure. "Zero, we'll have Toudou be your bodyguard. He's very capable for the task and—"

"The purpose of attending the wedding is not to display power over the people…" Zero spun his head away from Ohgi and settled on the fiery red-haired woman looking up at him from below the deck.

"Kallen, you will also attend the ceremony…as my personal bodyguard."

"Huh?" Everyone questioned. All eyes turned to the motionless woman. Kallen's jaw dropped and her blue eyes shook with bewilderment.

"She was first designated as captain of my personal squad. It only makes sense that she come along, for safety reasons. It's best that another military icon not appear if we wish to be seen as attending entirely out of good will." Zero restated.

"Sir!" Kallen sounded. Zero shifted his head in her direction.

"I'd be honored to resume my position as captain of Squad Zero!"

She clicked her heels together and gave a bow from the waist.

"Excellent. We will all gather here again before we take leave. Be prepared in 2 hours."

Zero turned his back to everyone and walked down the corridor, the hem of his cloak softly trailing along. The door emerged from both sides of the doorway and closed shut behind him.  
>-<p>

C.C. was peacefully munching on a pizza slice when Lelouch entered the room. She stopped chewing when she saw him, but then continued chewing happily on the cheese slinging down from the bread.

"So what are you intending to do?" she asked, momentarily removing the cheese-covered delicacy from her lips.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I have something in mind."

"Oh? Does it involve attacking the groom and holding him hostage?"

"No, that's not beneficial to us. My plan was to take hold of the Chinese Federation, but now that Odysseus and Schneizel have forced themselves into the situation, it looks like my original plan won't be able to take place as easily as I had thought it would. Kidnapping Princess Tianzi was my primary objective, but it will become nearly impossible with the amount of security present." Lelouch clenched his fist.

"Kidnapping the princess? Holding her hostage until you use her up?" She asked nonchalantly. "Well it doesn't really affect me, as long as you remain alive."

Lelouch reached up and removed the heavy mask from his head, setting it down onto the stand. C.C continued to finish off her pizza slice, reaching for another on the silver tray beside her. As soon as he separated from the mask, the distinct aroma wafted up to his nose, even with the facemask still covering the lower half of his face. He didn't really mind, but it was getting somewhat tiring to meet the smell of pizza nearly every day. He strode across the room and plopped down on the snow-white couch, resting his head in his hand and closing his eyes.

"Hm? Is something bothering you?" C.C. asked.

"No…not exactly…" he muttered in response.

_Things have to go as planned. It is crucial that Princess Tianzi is in my grasp…_

A knock came from the door, interrupting Lelouch's thoughts.

"Zero, I've come to inform you that we're all set and ready to go." A muffled voice reported.

Lelouch's body stiffened, afraid that the person standing outside would abruptly enter and discover his identity.

"I understand… what is your name?" he cautiously asked.

"It's me, Kallen."

He immediately relaxed and let out a silent sigh of relief.

"You're welcome to enter." He offered.

He continued to rest his forearms on the top of his knees, waiting for the captain to appear behind the doors. True to his prediction, the massive doors parted and in came the woman with a personality like fire. Her blue eyes observed him as well as the rest of the quarters. Her eyes came to rest on the casually munching C.C. while she clung onto the oversized plush doll in her lap. Her yellow eyes met with fiery blue for a moment before turning her head and resumed concentrating on the string of thick cheese dripping down her fingers.

Lelouch turned his attention back to Kallen, who was still standing in the middle of the doorway, unable to let the metal doors close shut. He noticed that she changed out of her thin clothing and donned her Black Knight uniform. He tilted his head, indicating for her to come inside.

Luckily, she caught the hint and stepped forward, the doors emerging and meeting in the middle with a hiss. She had a hesitant look strewn across her face.

"Is something on your mind, Kallen?" Lelouch asked with curious eyes fixed on her face.

Kallen paused for a moment, gazing at her feet before uttering a word.

"Lelouch, I'm scared for you." She muttered in a low voice.

"Scared for me? That's unlike you. Normally, you'd avoid me as much as possible!" he teased halfheartedly.

What he got in return was not what he had expected.

"I'm scared that you'll be caught and our cause will be lost!" she exploded, her body shaking.

_What are we going to do when the mastermind behind all our successes is gone again? Without him, the Black Knights and Japan will disappear forever. We can't even bring him back like last time…no miracle can happen more than once…_

She felt tears threaten to spill from her eyes and forcefully shut them, clenching her teeth to fight against the welling tears. She had her back faced in Lelouch's direction, stubborn and full of pride. She immediately took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She whipped her body around to find that Lelouch was now standing, half approaching her. He stopped in his tracks as soon as their eyes locked.

"Get ready. The banquet will start soon." Kallen stated blankly before she turned and marched out the door. The sound of the doors connecting echoed in the deathly silent room.

Lelouch stood bewildered as the scene replayed in his mind. He was about to set off after her until a chillingly calm voice intervened.

"You shouldn't waste your time on such things. What's more important is your mission, isn't it?"

She shifted her bright eyes up to the motionless man.

"…Yes you're right. I should focus on completing the task at hand…" he mumbled.

C.C. didn't break contact. She kept staring at his somewhat lowered head and noticed his hands were balled up into fists. She cocked an eyebrow at this uncharacteristic action.

_What is that woman to him? At this rate, she'll most likely be a hindrance to everything…oh well. What happens will happen. It doesn't involve me._

He awoke from his daze and looked straight at her. His normally determined and cold aura returned in his stare. He scooped the Zero mask from the stand and held it in his hand for a moment.

"C.C. you are to stay here until further notice. Keep low and don't let anyone but the Black Knights see you" he commanded.

"I understand" she replied with bored eyes.

She then strolled to the couch and dropped herself down onto the cushions with her legs resting on top of the armrest, still clutching onto the Cheese-kun plush doll. She nestled her head on the top of the doll and closed her eyes.

Lelouch deftly put on the mask and left to meet the two girls who were waiting for him on the main deck.  
>-<p>

The doors that led to the room parted and the two girls spun around to look at him. Kaguya looked cheerful as always, dressed in her royal clothes with a broad grin on her face. He noticed in the corner of his eye that Kallen had looked away as soon as she saw him, which pained him a bit.

"Is everything set?" he asked the two.

"Yes My Lord, everything is in place!" Kaguya joyfully replied while still hanging onto his waist. He gently peeled himself away from her tight hold. There was only one other person in this world that he ever wanted to hold him like that, one of which, is refusing to look him in the eye.

"Wonderful. Let's go, Kaguya."

"Yes, Lord Zero." She grabbed onto his forearm and practically dragged him off the Ikaruga with Kallen following closely behind the two.

It didn't take very long to reach the Forbidden City, given that the three were transported by the Guren. The three jumped off from the cockpit and followed the trail of lantern lights. The numerous lights indicated that the banquet was well under way, dispelling the factor of a crowd to greet them so early.

The entrance was guarded by two Imperial soldiers, who easily recognized Zero and pointed their spears at him. Kaguya brushed past him and told them that they were guests to the banquet. The two glanced quizzically at each other before reluctantly retracting their weapons and allowing them to pass through the massive archway. Zero climbed the stairs with Kaguya beside him and Kallen just a step behind.

"Representative of the Sumeragi Concern, Sumeragi Kaguya has arrived" a voice boomed.

The name echoed in the spacious room, attracting the guests' attention towards the stairs near the entrance. One by one, the three revealed themselves, earning various gasps and frightened muttering within the crowd.

"Zero! Coming in so openly…" Kanon, Schneizel's right hand man, muttered under his breath. His sky-blue eyes narrowed at the sight of the iconic mask and cloak. From behind him, a suave voice sounded out.

"Guren's pilot is here too" the tall blonde added with a hint of amusement in his voice.

By now, everyone's eyes were all plastered onto the three. Whispers and rambles surrounded them. The nobles began to back away, fearful that Zero would attack them.

"Who invited him to this place?"

"Terrorist.."

"He's going to kill us all!"

At this time, footsteps broke through the crowd of nobles and approached the three. His boots clicked as he took each step and created a breeze that lifted up the lavish, white shroud. His clothes flew elegantly, leaving a lingering trail behind him. He stopped just in front of the crowd, revealing his wavy blonde hair and cool gaze. He raised the glass of red wine level to his eye level. He stared straight into it, looking at Zero through its brilliant maroon color.

"My, my…" the statuesque man started.

"Schneizel.." Zero growled. "You are the man behind this after all."

Suddenly a group of Imperial soldiers rushed up in front of Prince Schneizel and surrounded the motionless trio, jutting their spearheads in their direction, prepared to attack. Their action earned gasps from the nobles and fear amongst them arose at an alarming rate. One of the Eunuch Generals stood in between the prim Kanon and Britannia's Second Prince. He nervously shifted his eyes back and forth between the men in hope of a response. The towering prince stepped forth, breaking the line.

"Stop this quarrel already" he demanded in a calm voice.

"Tonight is a celebration, no?" he added.

"But…" the Eunuch General behind him protested. Schneizel ignored him.

"Miss Sumeragi, at tomorrow's wedding ceremony, could you refrain from bringing Zero along, please?"

"That…can't be helped, I guess" Kaguya replied hesitantly.

"If Britannia's Prime Minister says so…" the Eunuch General concluded. "Back off!"

With a swish of his arm, the Imperial soldiers withdrew their weapons and marched off to the sidelines. When the soldiers were gone, Schneizel took a few steps forward.

"Schneizel…" Zero called out with contempt. "You have shown yourself before me."

Pattering footsteps approached the confronted men and squeezed himself in between the two glowering men, preventing the prince from getting any closer. A head of bushy, chocolate-colored hair came into view. Piercing emerald eyes looked directly into the mask before him, posed to strike. Lelouch widened his eyes for a moment, but narrowed them almost immediately at the realization of who had come in between them.

_Suzaku. Hmph, of course he would take precaution._

Beside Zero, Kaguya came forth, twirling while subtly moving out in front of him and settling her hands on her waist. Her long pink attire flowed gracefully behind her. She looked up cheerfully at the brown-haired youth.

"Kururugi, do you remember me? Your cousin?"

Gino and Anya calmly approached them, stopping just in front of Schneizel, creating a protective wall surrounding him.

Suzaku's emerald eyes stared back into similar, but slightly paler shade of eyes.

"Of course.." he replied. Kaguya smiled.

"We are now the only ones left of the six clans of Kyoto"

"Kirihara and the others were supporters of terrorism. The death penalty couldn't be avoided…" he added. Kaguya's bright smile faltered for a minute, but regained its strength.

"Have you forgotten? …About the fact that Lord Zero saved you in the past?"

Suzaku was taken aback. He let out a soft gasp, unprepared for her response.

"Do you plan on bringing the death penalty to the one who had saved you?" she prodded.

Suzaku's eyes narrowed and momentarily looked down onto the floor.

"The two things are different." He concluded.

Kaguya then jumped up and clapped her hands together. A wide smile was still plastered on her face: a stark contrast with her chilling words.

"Such a pity. If only words could kill a person~"

"Prince Schneizel…" Zero interrupted. Schneizel shifted his attention towards the masked man.

"A game of chess, if you will?" Zero requested.

"Oh?"

"If I win, I would like you to give me Lord Kururugi."

Suzaku and Kallen simultaneously gasped. Their eyes were fixed on Zero's figure, tensing as he continued to negotiate with Britannia's Second Prince.

"I shall give him to Kaguya." He added.

In response, Kaguya swiveled on her heels to face the slim man.

"My, that would be the best present!" she exclaimed as she excitedly clapped her hands together. Zero paid no attention to her.

"Please await my good news.." Lelouch smirked from underneath his mask.

_As long as Suzaku is gone, I can cast my Geass on everyone here…the counter checkmate._

"Then if I win, I will have you take off your mask" Schneizel proposed.

"Fine by me"

Now it was Kallen's turn to whip her head in his direction. The risky proposition alarmed her and fear was now rising inside her body. Her blue eyes poured out her unsaid words as she looked into the bulky mask from the side.

_Lelouch, no! If you lose then everything we've ever fought for will become meaningless! Don't take this risk!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a low, throaty chuckle. She turned to its source. Prince Schneizel was smiling as if he had expected this to happen. A slight grin curved up onto the side of his face and his gaze turned icy.

"This might turn out to be an entertaining bonus"  
>-<p>

The three silently marched back to the Ikaruga where they met the rest of the Black Knights on the deck. Everyone was waiting anxious for them to tell of their news. Eager eyes were focused on the three still figures. Ohgi was the first to break the silence.

"Any news regarding the plan?"

"No, nothing has been changed. The plan will proceed. Whatever might happen will only delay our progress, but should not throw us off course." Zero responded before spinning around.

"Tomorrow night, get the Knightmares ready. Rakshata, please look over the Guren before we depart."

"Aye aye, Lord Zero" she replied calmly as she smoked her pipe; her body strewn across the couch.

Everyone watched as the lone figure left, his cloak trailing closely behind. Kallen stood, unmoving, as she reminisced of the events that played out in the palace.  
>-<p>

_She watched with great anxiety as Zero and Schneizel played their game of chess. Tension filled the air and suffocated her. The soft thunking of the pieces echoed in the small room. The nobles watched as the game played out from behind, constantly whispering and muttering to each other. Kallen looked away from the board and locked eyes with the solemn Knight of Seven across from her, standing stiffly next to the prince. Gino and Anya were standing in front of the crowd close by, eyed her._

_She noticed that the pink-haired one, Anya had taken out her recorder and focused it on her._

"_This is the ace of the Black Knights, Guren's pilot" she stated monotonously._

"_The person from last time, right? She looks so much hotter in real life than in her mug shot; definitely my type" Gino added as gave a slight salute, staring intensely at her with his sky-blue eyes._

_Kallen took faint note of him and instead shifted her head back towards the game._

_The sound of the chess pieces hitting the board continued. Rhythmically, the pieces pounded onto the board and gradually moved across, blocking and attacking._

_In the corner, Schenizel's right hand man, Kanon viewed the match in amazement._

"_He's strong" he stated. "His Highness is being pressured"_

_Schneizel moved his white castle and smirked._

"_I didn't expect you to strike back there"_

_Zero grabbed his chess piece and held it up in front of him. The crowd gasped and resumed their jabbering._

"_King?"_

"_If the King doesn't move personally, his subordinate will not follow"_

_The piece was set down onto the square. Kallen looked at him strangely from the corner of her eye. _

_'Is there another meaning behind that?'_

"_A good insight. Well then, I shall do the same"_

_True to his word, Schneizel picked up his own king and moved it forward. The air grew thick and the tension grew even thicker. Everyone in the room knew that the game was coming to an end, but no one could tell who was to be the victor._

_From behind Suzaku, Lloyd's voice overpowered the crowd's mumblings._

"_The battle of stubbornness and hatred" he pointed out to Cecile with an amused tone._

_Zero had his king advance; only a square separated the two kings. Kallen bit back a smile._

'_Lelouch won!'_

"_And? You won't be able to advance any further."_

_Zero, who was slightly hunched over the board relaxed his body and sat back into his chair._

"_Hmm… at this rate it'll end up being a threefold repetition."_

"_It's not what I wanted, but shall we call it a draw?"_

_Lelouch's piercing eyes were focused on Schneizel. He sat analyzing him and started predicting his next move. What he had in mind did not come to reality._

"_No" Schneizel responded tauntingly. "You must not underestimate the white king."_

_To everyone's surprise, including Lelouch's, Schneizel's king advanced, confronting the enemy king._

"_Checkmate"_

"_What is the meaning of this? Are you telling me to grab victory?"_

_Even from underneath the mask, Kallen could detect Lelouch's anxiety. She knew very well that he was not the type of man to accept an invitation for victory. He had the mentality that he had to earn it himself, even when accepting would make everything much easier and remove all obstacles from his path._

'_His pride as a leader is in the way. He doesn't want to appear weak and subservient.'_

_As Kallen had predicted, Zero clutched his king and withdrew. Instead of feeling joyful that Zero hadn't taken the chance he offered, Schneizel gave a soft, knowing smile._

"_His Majesty would've taken the king without any hesitation" he commented. "I seem to understand what kind of a person you are now_

_Just before Zero had the chance to respond to him, a shrill scream came from the crowd. Everyone's heads were turned toward the entrance, where Suzaku was holding back a young girl who tightly gripped a small, embellished kitchen knife in her hand. Her pink dress wrinkled and creased as she fought back against the Knight, her hand that wielded the knife was raised towards the ceiling while the other clung onto her dress. The knife was glinting as it shifted back and forth in the light._

_Seeing the knife, Zero stood from his seat while Kallen defensively stepped in front of him. As the girl was being restrained, she began to cry out to him._

"_Zero! Vengeance for Princess Euphemia!"_

_Lelouch's eyes widened, but showed no emotion from his mask. At the sound of his half-sister's name, he just backed away, almost as if he wanted to desperately escape from the scene._

_The girl's faded purple eyes shook violently along with her body, struggling to break free. She stared at him intently, driven by the motive to avenge Princess Euphemia's death._

"_Stop it, Nina!" Suzaku pleaded. His words only seemed to enrage her even further. Kanon, who was standing protectively in front of Schneizel backed the both of them further from the two in the center. His hand grasped the handle of his gun underneath his coat, but did not pull it out._

"_Why are you stopping me?" she screamed._

_She thrust her hand towards Suzaku, who saw it just in time and grabbed her wrist. Her body flailed, sensing the end of her attack. Tears fell freely down her cheeks and splattered onto the ground._

"_Suzaku, you were Princess Euphemia's knight, weren't you?"_

_Suzaku gasped, momentarily letting down his guard._

"_Looks like you're an Eleven after all!" she exclaimed, twisting away from his hold._

_Nina took the chance to break away while his guard was down and charged at the object of her rage. She roared as she turned from Suzaku._

"_Nina!" someone called out._

_Instead of facing Zero, her body crashed into a warm presence that tightly held her wrists. The figure swiftly twisted her hand, which then forced the enraged girl to release her grip on the knife. As if stopped in time, the knife slowly escaped from Nina's hand and clattered onto the floor. _

_As soon as the knife was out of her hand, Nina backed away. Her crazed eyes were on the culprit, seeing a head of red hair and donning a black uniform. Tears continued to flow from her eyes. Her voice wavered as she spoke, unbelieving of the act of betrayal amongst her peers._

"_Kallen, you're of half-Britannian blood, yet you…"_

"_No, I'm a Japanese…" Kallen stated with determination and pride._

"_Japanese? You mean an Eleven, right?" she chuckled ruefully. Suddenly, a burst of energy and anger coursed through her small body._

"_An Eleven pretending to be my friend!" she exclaimed._

_Hearing her words shot an acute pain through the warrior's heart. She lowered her eyes to the floor and gently bit the bottom of her lip._

_'No, Nina. I was never pretending.'_

_Nina's voice broke through and pierced the air._

"_Give her back!" she screamed. "Give Princess Euphemia back! I need her! My goddess!"_

_She began to approach towards Zero when Suzaku cut her off and grabbed her wrists again._

"_Nina…" he started._

"_Zero… he killed her…"_

_In her desperation, she tried to resist, but felt all strength leave her. Her body slumped towards Suzaku. Suzaku caught her and slowly lowered her onto the floor. When he left her side, he seemed saddened from what had just happened. Nina sat sobbing on the floor of the palace, dejected. Her head was down, hiding away her face. Above her, Kallen watched in agony._

"_Nina…" she whispered._

_She approached the sobbing girl and knelt down to her, picking up the knife from the floor. She sensed a fresh pair of eyes on her and looked up. Standing in front of the crowd was Milly, beautiful and elegant in her dress. Milly observed her with softened teal eyes and gave a small smile, encouraging her. Kallen stared for a moment before returning her gaze to the shaking girl before her._

"_Forgive me…for all that I've done…but…"_

_At this time, footprints advanced toward the two. Blonde hair waved in the breeze and the tall man knelt down and extended his hand. Kallen looked up at the owner of the hand and found it to be Gino, the Knight of Three. His smile assured her that he wasn't there to attack her, so she placed the knife in his gloved hand. The two stood up, one retreating back to the crowd and the other beside the masked man._

"_Let us end our entertainment here." A steady voice called out. Schneizel, the owner of the voice, looked to the masked man and slightly narrowed his eyes._

"_And to confirm, please refrain from attending tomorrow's ceremony; a game of chess won't be able to solve things this time."_

_Without another word, Zero, Kallen, and Kaguya left the Forbidden City, silence hanging above their heads. Nina was escorted out of the premises by the palace guards and was led into another room. The nobles stayed where they were, trying to put together what had just happened in their minds. Suzaku and the other Knights resumed their positions; the banquet continued as if nothing had happened. Just like that, the next day was just around the corner.  
>-<em>

Kallen, who stood still in the middle of the deck of the Ikaruga was shaken out of her recollections by a firm hand. It was Ohgi, who had come up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at his face and saw that his expression showed pure concern for her.

"Kallen, did something happen in the palace?"

The redhead slowly shook her head and forced a smile.

"No nothing happened. The banquet was somewhat dull, with all the nobles prancing around trying to win the officials' favor."

"Ha! That's expected out of a dirty noble!" Tamaki butted in. "They get something for themselves and kick aside everyone else around them!"

Ohgi ignored him; his soft eyes still focused on her.

"Has anything happened to Zero at the banquet? Surely, they would have tried to arrest him."

"No, nothing of the sort." She lied, averting her gaze.

"Nothing?"

"All he did was play chess with Prince Schneizel, that was all."

Kallen couldn't stand lying to Ohgi any longer. Even though her brother had died earlier in the war, long before Zero had appeared in her life, Ohgi stepped up and became like a brother to her. They looked out for each other and eventually became like brother and sister themselves.

_Now here I am, lying straight to his face. How despicable._

She removed his hand from her shoulder.

"I'm going to get some sleep, today was tiring…"

"O-oh, okay. Sleep well" Ohgi replied.

Kallen nodded before she turned to exit the Ikaruga. Ohgi watched as she left, not able to shake off a foreboding feeling. Tamaki, who was unaware of the air around the two came up and slung an arm around Ohgi's shoulders.

"Alright, looks like everything's been taken care of! Let's go have a mini celebration of our own with the rest, huh?" he suggested. He grinned widely, forcefully leading Ohgi towards the door.

"W-wait, we still need to confirm the plan with Zero."

"Ah don't even worry about it! We can always ask him tomorrow morning. And besides, Zero is the man; he never once let us down, so let's trust him on this."

Tamaki, who still had a hold on Ohgi led him through the door and deeper into the structure, gathering everyone as he went. Ohgi, while under Tamaki's arm began to ponder, a stern expression crossing his face.

_Something doesn't feel right. What was that nagging feeling I felt back there? It feels like something bad is going to happen to Kallen soon…  
>-<em>

Kallen walked the streets of Penglai Island, passing by many residents happily out for a stroll. Even though conditions on the island weren't the best, they maintained their joy, especially without the Britannians oppressing them. As she passed through the street filled with closing shops, the owners recognized her uniform and happily greeted her. Even children came out and waved to her with smiling faces. Everybody who saw her thanked her for her work before returning to whatever they were doing.

She took faint notice of them. She acknowledged each individual, but her mind was preoccupied with the events back in the Forbidden City. Her boots made a hollow sound as they rhythmically hit the pavement. In the distance, she could see the looming steel tower where chances are, she would find Lelouch there.

As captain of his personal squad, it was basically a requirement that she be near him at all times, so it was natural that her room would be nearby. Her mind sunk lower into her thoughts as she trudged down the streets. The night air was chilly, but she didn't mind. She just continued heading towards the steel tower. One step after another eventually led to the familiar door. She inputted her code and pushed the elevator button.

The door immediately opened and she stepped inside, pushing the button that would lead her to her floor. The doors closed and the elevator started to ascend. The low hum filled her ears as she patiently waited for the doors to open.

The elevator stopped and she walked down the corridors to her quarters. On the way, she heard footsteps nearby. She quickly turned around and found Zero walking down the corridor beside her.

_That's strange. His room isn't even in that direction._

She decided to go after him. The slim figure gradually came into arm's reach and she grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from moving any further. He turned to face her. The bulky mask that covered his face was still in place, unable to show any form of emotion.

"Kallen…"

"Zero if you're looking for your quarters, you're going in the wrong direction."

He snapped his head upwards and looked around him as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Yes, it would seem that you're correct." He replied monotonously.

She looked at him with suspicion and a pang of concern.

_Something is on his mind, but it doesn't seem to be relevant to tomorrow's mission._

She decided to try to find out.

"It's this way" she said as she pointed to the opposite direction.

"I understand" he replied softly. "Please lead the way, Captain."

She nodded and proceeded to the direction she had pointed. Zero followed along, keeping a notable distance between them. The two came to a stop at a fairly large door. Kallen turned to the man behind her.

"Here you are." She stated, walking towards her own room not too far away.

"Good night" she called out. She didn't get an immediate response, but what she got was not what she had expected.

"Kallen...would you stay with me for a while longer?" he softly asked, loud enough for her to hear.

She spun around with questioning eyes locked onto him.

"Eh?" she whispered.

"Please…"

He extended a gloved hand to her. Although hesitant, she placed her hand on top of his and allowed her to be led into his quarters. She also picked up on the remorseful aura that exuded from his body.  
>-<p>

Inside, she saw that his quarters was just as luxurious as the one he had in the Ikaruga. His hand released hers and flew up to Zero's face, removing the mask and setting it down onto the table. His other hand reached up and pulled down the black cloth that covered his mouth. He dragged himself towards the violet-colored couch and sat down, folding his hands in between his legs. His eyes were casted downwards and his body bent over, surrounded by the splayed cloak.

Kallen approached the hunched man and sat by him.

"Lelouch, is this about what happened back in the palace?" she cautiously asked.

"No, it's about Euphy…" he whispered.

She jolted in her seat.

"Princess Euphemia? But why—"

"Like what Nina had said earlier, I was the one who killed her." He interrupted.

After a temporary silence, he continued.

"At that time, I didn't know that I had lost control of my Geass. We made an alliance to establish the SAZ, but I didn't realize the Geass had gone out of control until it was too late. I… commanded her to kill all Japanese…"

He averted his gaze, looking at the wall nearby. Kallen, shocked, couldn't answer.

"But…Euphy tried to disobey the order I gave her under the Geass. I had thought that my power was waning, but…"

At hearing his words, Kallen's blue eyes lit in anger.

_All this time, we've been led to believe that Princess Euphemia had betrayed the Japanese! Now it has come to light that it was against her will! It was all from the power of Geass that Lelouch casted on her. I'm sure it was unintentional, but he was still the reason all those innocent people died!_

Lelouch's saddened voice broke her ranting thoughts.

"I knew since then that it was simply an unconscionable idea, to her—well of course it would be…I just…"

As he forced himself to continue, his hands locked together and started to tremble. Kallen watched silently as he shook, and who at this point, couldn't stand it any longer. She rose from her seat and shifted until she was in front of him.

She gently placed her hands on his shoulders and knelt down. A hand rose to stroke his black hair and the other brought his head towards her chest. At this, the man's knees reflexively buckled around her. Her stomach lightly pressed against his still-entwined hands. She shifted an arm to be strewn across his upper back while the other remained settled on the back of his head. Her once-enraged eyes dissipated and felt increasingly heavy as she held him against her. She began to speak to him in a hushed voice.  
>-<p>

"Lelouch, when you confessed that you used your Geass on Princess Euphemia, I saw red. I thought you were despicable and twisted for doing such a thing and killing hundreds of innocent people, but now that I see how regretful you are, I couldn't hold anger towards you. I realized that you, who endured constant struggles, had to deal with them alone. You sought to change the world, even though the price for it was the lives of thousands, including those of your family..."

She pulled him closer as she reached her conclusion.

"Even so…know that I'll always be there when you need me. I won't ever leave you. I'll work to help you reach your dream, even if I have to give myself to make it come true."

Kallen stood, drawing back her arms. She felt Lelouch's body stiffen and heard his breath hitch.

In a low voice that was almost incomprehensible, he spoke.

"Never. Don't give your life for my sake; I won't allow you. Fight to see the day when Japan is liberated and the world is changed…"

He suddenly looked up to her with his shining, violet and crimson eyes and grabbed her wrist. He jerked her back towards him, her knees falling in the space in between his legs and her slender body collided with his.

She let out a surprised gasp when he wound his arms around her, completely encircling her body. He laid his head on her shoulder, burying his face in her neck. After she regained her composure, she slid her hand to his head, reassuring him, while the other settled onto the back of his neck. Kallen rested her head on top of his, listening to his steady breathing. Both of their bodies emanated a kindness and reassurance that lulled them to sleep. Warmth engulfed the two as they drifted to the dream realm; their eyes drooping and feeling heavier as each minute passed.

Kallen was the first to fall victim, but managed to regain a bit of her consciousness. Her body felt heavy and started to lean backwards. She felt her hands sliding away from the warm body in front of her. Luckily, a pair of firm hands caught her before she tumbled to the floor. Those same hands laid her down onto the couch and placed her arms on her stomach. Unexpectedly, her legs were propped up and arms snaked underneath her knees and behind her back.

She felt weightless, sensing that she was no longer on the couch and was now being transported to somewhere unknown. Although she had no idea where she was going, for some reason, she felt safe. Feeling this sense of security dominate her mind, she let down her guard and nestled her cheek into the warm entity that was carrying her.  
>-<p>

Lelouch, exhausted, but determined, lowered Kallen onto the bed. He lifted the covers and raised them up to her chin. He turned to leave the sleeping woman, but stopped just before the doorway. He paused for a moment, thinking.

He then spun around in Kallen's direction, staring at her peaceful, dozing face. Lelouch approached the bed and lifted one side of the blanket. He removed his cloak and draped it on the chair across the room before lowering himself underneath the blanket beside her.

He yearned for the warmth that she provided and drew her closer to him, slipping his arm under her head and pressing it against his chest. That elicited a soft moan from her lips and she responsively slung a leg over his.

Surprised, but elated, he softly smiled. Shortly after, the world around him turned black as he followed her into the dream realm, unaware of what was to happen the next day.  
>-<p>

**Cliffhanger ooh! …I swear I just ruined the mood just now, but I'd like to announce that this is the longest story of mine to date! But, what do you think? Too sappy?**

**To the observant readers, yes I switched the role of C.C. and Kallen in that one scene. There aren't too many Lelouch/Kallen scenes so I thought I'd just mix them. Sure enough, I guarantee that this type of thing will reappear again in the later chapters! If you have any ideas on what I should add, please PM me and I will get to it immediately! If you will, please explain your thoughts on your choice and what significance your particular scene has. [it doesn't have to be Lelouch/Kallen. Any idea is appreciated! I'll try my best to do my job as a writer an incorporate those scenes if I see a place where they can fit into the story arc]**


	4. Chapter 4: Shen Hu & Guren

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise Studios  
>-<strong>

The night was still and calm; the wind was softly blowing outside and the moon's rays were illuminating the room. Inside one of the rooms lies a dark-haired youth alongside a red-haired companion. They were draped by a thick blanket that entwined around their bodies. Underneath, the two beings breathed deeply and evenly, breaking the silence that instilled.

Kallen, the red-head, was clutching onto her pillow as she lay in a fetal position with her back facing the man beside her; her wiry arms wrapping around the pillow's middle in an embrace. Where she lies, her head was directly resting on Lelouch's forearm. His arm was outstretched underneath her with his fingers grazing the pillow she held onto. The other was gently placed over his waist. One of his legs was slightly bent while the other was extended away from his body, as if he were in mid-jumping position. He released long sighs as his chest rhythmically rose up and down.

Kallen, who felt a slight draft from the nearby window, felt the chilly gust of wind attack her exposed half of her body. Instinctively searching for warmth, she released her pillow and rolled over towards the entity next to her. As soon as she faced the other direction, her face collided into Lelouch's chest; the rest of her body following her head's example. Her body immediately clung to the inviting source of heat and drew itself closer, leaving no space between the two.

Unconsciously, Lelouch reacted to her touch. He breathed in a particularly deep breath and sluggishly extended the arm that was draped over his waist further out. His fingers touched her waist and rested on her arm while looping towards her back. In response, Kallen's hand reached up and grasped the front of his shirt. The cloth underneath her fingers crumpled and balled up as she attempted to pull the heated being even closer to her. Her upper body was now protectively enclosed in Lelouch's arms. She buried her head below his jaw, gently digging into the crook of his neck with locks of his hair falling onto her face.

Having an innate feeling of incompleteness, Lelouch's outstretched leg lifted itself from the bed and fell atop of hers. Out of impulse, Kallen's dominant leg squeezed itself in between his and hooked behind his knee. The sheets and blanket rustled and shifted as the two unconscious bodies fought to satisfy their needs. By the time that they settled into their positions, Kallen and Lelouch were now entangled in a jumbled mess of limbs.

Their breathing regulated and the night was still once again.  
>-<p>

Hours later, the sky began to take on different vibrant colors as the sun peeked out of the horizon. The dark colors of the night slowly faded away to another part of the world. Time went by and the sun that was once surfacing rose up into the clear sky. The rays of blinding light broke through the windows and shined directly onto Lelouch's face. At first, he welcomed the additional heat on his body, but as it continued, he found it to be increasingly bothersome. He curled inwards in attempt to escape, but to no avail. A low growl rumbled in the back of his throat.

Lelouch slowly regained his consciousness and he groggily opened his eyes. From under his eyelids, radiant crimson and violet pupils shot out and glared angrily at the intruding sunshine. He moved to sit up, but was met with a groan and a light pulling of the front of his shirt. Bewildered, he looked down to the source and found a peacefully sleeping Kallen desperately clutching onto him. He looked down at her in slight surprise as an almost undetectable shade of pink adorned his cheeks.

Unexpectedly, Kallen also began to shift as she regained her consciousness. Her half-lidded eyes awoke, but shot up immediately at the sight of dark blue. She pushed herself away from the unknown entity by her to the far end of the bed. Her blue eyes were fueled with rage and she positioned herself in preparation to attack. Her eyes wandered from the cloth up to the face of the person and locked gazes with curious, bi-colored eyes.

"L-Lelouch? What are you doing in here?"

Her voice wavered as her cheeks heated up. In contrast, he responded in a calm voice.

"This is my room. Aren't I supposed to be here?"

"Then why am I here?"

"Don't you recall? You came into my quarters last night and drifted off to sleep."

Recollections flooded her mind and images of them ending up in a rather intimate position came up. She could practically feel the rough texture of his dark hair at the tips of her fingers and sense his anxiety melt in her arms, but all that just intensified her blush.

"How come you didn't just let me sleep on the couch? It's already inappropriate to just be in another's room so late at night!"

"I can't just do that to my dear subordinate, can I? Not when you've done much to help me with my troubles."

"W-What? But still—"

Lelouch crept from his side of the bed towards her and reached out to move the stray strands of hair from her face. His eyes' hard stare melted into a soft gaze.

"I didn't want to be alone; is that not reason enough?"

She jolted backwards and her lips parted. Her eyes widened in shock.

"I—"

A knock interrupted her, followed by a deep voice.

"Zero, everything is ready. We are waiting on your orders."

They easily recognized the sultry voice that belonged to the media specialist, Diethard. His voice was laced with obvious enthusiasm and anticipation.

"The wedding will begin in about an hour. We will gather at the main deck until your arrival."

"I understand. Assemble the Knightmares and send out Unit A to their designated position."

Lelouch stripped the blanket from his body and stood up, removing his cloak from the chair. He twirled the cloak into the air and tied it onto the rest of his attire. He turned back to the stunned Kallen who was watching him from the bed.

"You should get ready. The plan will commence shortly after the reception begins."

Lelouch then walked out of the room, leaving her alone in the empty space. Kallen shook herself out of her daze and immediately got on her feet. She straightened out her uniform and adjusted the red headband on her forehead. A fiery disposition crossed her eyes and a look of determination was plastered onto her face. When she finished grooming herself, she entered the adjacent room where Lelouch had gone into. The iconic Zero mask was the first thing that she saw upon entering. Its stoic face faced her as she approached him. She nodded and the two exited the quarters.  
>-<p>

They walked down the corridor in silence, the sound of their boots hitting the metal floor echoed all around them. Kallen was just a step behind Zero, in respect of their relationship as leader and subordinate.

"Zero, what is my part in the plan?" she asked in a serious tone.

"You are to accompany Princess Kaguya as her bodyguard and witness the matrimony"

"Eh?" she asked as she shot her eyes to the back of his head.

"If all goes according to plan, you will be there to assist, but you would need to insure Princess Kaguya's safety first."

"Are we escaping to the submarine?"

"No, that will not suffice; our carrier is something more reliable."

"I understand. I assume that the Guren will be at the ready as well?"

"Indeed. In the case of something unexpected happening, you will pilot the Guren and defend our troops. It is crucial that you lend your support for the battle that will ensue against the Chinese Federation."

"Understood."

The two reached a large steel door that parted to the side, revealing the crowd of black uniforms. At the hissing sound of the doors parting, everyone simultaneously turned to face their leader. Among them, Ohgi was the first to speak up.

"Zero, the ceremony will begin in 20 minutes. Unit A has gone ahead as you ordered and the Knightmares are ready."

"Excellent. Inform Rakshata that our carrier must be prepared by the time we exit the palace."

Ohgi nodded towards a woman beside him, who nodded in return before running off to relay Zero's message.

"My Lord!" a cheerful voice called out.

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and witnessed as Princess Kaguya eagerly waltzing up to Zero and latched her arms around his waist. He held her arms in response, but only out of respect.

"Princess Kaguya, have you slept well?"

"Mm! I did! Thank you for asking My Lord."

"That's good to hear. We're about to leave to start the plan. Kallen will be your escort and your bodyguard for the ceremony."

With her pale, emerald eyes, she caught Kallen's ocean-blue. Looking up at her, she smiled and jumped with glee.

"That's wonderful! I can't wait!"

"Everyone, ready your positions. We commence in 5 minutes. Princess, you go on first. There is a possibility that you would be allowed to speak privately with Empress Tianzi before it starts."

"Great! Let's go Kallen!"

"Ah Princess, wait a minute!" she yelled as she was dragged out by the wrist. In the blink of an eye, the two were out of sight.

After a moment, Zero headed towards the exit: his long cloak gently flew up in the air, revealing his black boots.

"Wait, Zero! Where are you going?" Ohgi cried out.

"I need to find a suitable area to execute my part of the plan. Barging through the main doors will gain too much unwanted attention from the Imperial soldiers without a definite way out."

"We can just make our own entrance! You know, use a Knightmare and blow a big freakin' hole in their walls!" Tamaki chimed in. Some were shaking their heads disapprovingly at him. Many, such as Zero and Ohgi, ignored his suggestion.

"Is it a good idea that you go alone?" Ohgi added.

"Whether it is a good idea or not is irrelevant in this case. Seeing how I create miracles within the flick of my hand, this is almost nothing. I will easily gain access to the inner structure of the building and watch from there. For now, I shall leave everything up to you Ohgi. No matter what, stick to the original plan."

"Y-Yes, sir"

Zero's figure gradually disappeared from view; the only trace was a bit of his lingering cloak as the doors firmly shut behind it.  
>-<p>

Kaguya and Kallen were heading toward a small group of people in the distance; each of them carried a lavish bundle in their arms. They seem to be nobles bearing gifts to the Empress and Prince Odysseus. Kallen realized that neither of the two brought a wedding gift and started to panic. Kaguya, who had sensed her emotional spike, calmed her.

By the time that the two girls reached the entranceway, the nobles' clustered group had increased greatly. To the Imperial guards standing by the doorway, Kaguya flashed her cheery smile and gave a nod. The guards stiffly nodded in return and allowed her through.

Kaguya led Kallen into a spacious corridor embellished with streamers and other decorations. They soon reached a towering door that had another pair of stationed Imperial guards.

"We've come to talk to the empress in private" Kaguya stated in a slightly cheerful voice. Her pale, emerald eyes looked up at the guards who narrowed their eyes at her.

"No one is permitted to see Empress Tianzi without consent from Her Majesty." A bearded guard explained monotonously.

"I am Princess Kaguya of the Six Kyoto Clans and personal friend of Empress Tianzi. I request a meeting with her."

The two guards shifted their eyes towards each other before turning back to the young girl.

"Very well. Please enter, Princess Kaguya."

Each of the men reached out to the door handles and pulled them open, revealing a dim corridor. Kallen and Kaguya entered and followed the path, which led into a luxurious room filled with servants and maids. Many of whom, were running about carrying folds of silk-clothing and vanished into the adjacent room. Kallen could only wonder in amazement at how royalty had such privileges.

The two followed the stream of girls into a large room, where a girl with snow-white hair sat alone in the center. She was surrounded by maids and servants who held the bundles of cloth for the seamstress measuring the girl's body. Upon hearing fresh pairs of footsteps enter the room, the white-haired girl whipped her head towards the entrance of the doorway. Her ruby eyes widened in surprise and quickly transitioned into pure joy.

"Kaguya!"

"Good morning, Empress"

The young white-haired girl pushed through the crowd around her and rushed up to her friend, wrapping her arms around her waist. Kaguya happily returned her gesture. When the two let go, they were both smiling, ruby eyes staring joyously into emerald.

"Empress Tianzi, today is your wedding day. How does it feel?"

"I feel nervous, but a little excited."

"Ah that's great!" the princess exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "How so?"

The young girl lowered her head in thought. Behind her, the group of maids and servants went off into another room, leaving the three alone.

_After today, after I marry that man, I will be out of the Forbidden City…as a hostage to Britannia. To think I'd get out in this manner…that the beginning would mean the end…I won't be able to come back again. I…I…_

"Empress?" Kaguya called out. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked back up in her friend's eyes.

"Hm?"

"The wedding will start soon. You should probably be getting back to having your gown fixed. We'll be leaving you."

"…Kaguya?"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"After this, will I ever get to see you again?"

"Of course! We'll always be friends, no matter what!"

Empress Tianzi was taken aback by her response, but nevertheless felt elated and reassured. A gentle smile curled her lips as she held out her hand, clasping into a fist until a small pinky jutted out.

"Promise?"

"Mm. I promise." Kaguya said as she grasped the empress's pinky with her own.

"We have to get going now. We need to find our seats before the ceremony starts, or else we won't be able to see you! Farewell, Your Highness."

Kallen and Kaguya spun around and exited. They could hear the stream of girls rush back into the room and chatter again.  
>-<p>

The two girls eventually found the way to their seats, thanks to a helpful Imperial guard who pointed the way. They climbed the stairs in silence. The only sound was the ruffling of their clothes and the shuffling of their feet. Nearing the top of the flight of stairs, light began to shine through and illuminate the dim stairway. In the box were two chairs, but only one was occupied. The other lay empty as Kallen decided to stay standing behind the princess. The box was higher up than the rest of the nobles and the Britannian guests who were seated in the pews. The chapel was enormous and was adorned with the Chinese Federation flag alongside the Britannian flag. In front, stood Prince Odysseus in his lengthy blue cloak and exquisite clothing; beside him, was the royal priest dressed in rich, blood-red silk.

Kaguya, who seemed to be deep in thought, finally broke the silence.

"What do you think Lord Zero is planning to do? With the tight security in the palace, it would be nearly impossible for him to break through."

"Whatever he has planned, I'm sure it'll work out."

"Mm. You're probably right. It's not good to doubt my future husband's plans~"

Kallen, who barely heard her, slightly jumped in her place.

_Future husband? Lelouch is marrying Princess Kaguya?_

Suddenly, the memories of the night before surfaced. Thinking back at what the two had done, guilt arose in the back of her mind. She began to utter a question, but was interrupted by fanfare. Everyone's eyes shifted towards the back of the chapel and were fixed onto the doors.

The massive doors creaked open and revealed a young girl in an elegant, white gown. Layers of her dress fell to the floor and trailed behind her; a thin veil flew behind her head as she hesitantly walked down the aisle. In her small hands, she held a bouquet of orange roses that matched the bunch attached to the top of her veil. Underneath, locks of her extensive, snow-white hair were tied with the stems of the same orange roses. Everyone's eyes were on her as she strode alone up the wide carpet to the altar. She gracefully scaled the stairs and faced the towering man who was smiling gently down at her.

The priest, with a thundering voice, began the vows. His voice echoed in the entire chapel, giving no one an excuse to not hear what he had to say.

"Do you, Prince Odysseus, First Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, take Empress Tianzi of the Chinese Federation's hand in marriage?"

"I do" he stated calmly. A small, friendly smile crossed his face as he glanced down at his soon-to-be-wife.

"And do you, Empress Tianzi take this Britannian prince, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I…I—"

A splintering sound cut off her words. The nobles below drew gasps in shock. Every being in the chapel turned to the doors. Their eyes were now on whom or whatever had interrupted the marriage. In the middle of the towering doorway stood a small group of soldiers clad in green, wielding swords behind the Chinese warrior, Xing-ke. The man wore his usual fighting attire: a long white tunic tied off with a blood-red sash and a short blue coat that barely reached his middle. His forearms were covered in thick arm-wear. On his upper arms were matching red warrior-bands. Below, he wore black leggings that were tucked into the top of his boots. A sheathed sword rested on his left hip.

The warrior's booming voice broke the unsteady silence.

"I question to the voice of the skies, to the cries of the earth, and to the hearts of the people! Where in this marriage, is the will of the Chinese Federation?"

The sound of his sword being unsheathed shortly followed. A hefty Eunuch General quickly shot up from his seat at the front of the chapel.

"Have you lost your mind, Xing-ke?" he bellowed incredulously.

"Silence, Zhao Hao!" He responded as he swished the tip of his sword towards the man. His amber eyes glowed in anger and determination beneath his long bangs.

"Representing all citizens, we protest this marriage!"

Without another word, he charged forth deeper into the chapel towards the altar, his long ebony hair flying wildly behind him. Running through the pews, two Imperials guards intervened and attempted to stop him.

"Take him down!"

They pushed their spears at him, but were easily knocked out and thrown to the side. More Imperial guards rushed up and swung their spears above his head. Xing-ke halted and raised his sword, blocking the spears' movement. With a mighty shove, he forced the guards backwards, leaving them vulnerable for attack. In that split second, he took out a blade from the folds of his clothes and threw them into the throat of a nearby guard. Blood spurted from the wound and he fell with a groan. With the guard out of the way, Xing-ke charged once again.

"Cut off the broadcast!" the small Eunuch General commanded.

The nobles relinquished their seats and all headed for the exits, screaming and panicking. In the building that was supposed to house the holy matrimony erupted complete chaos.

People dressed in brightly-colored clothes were seen going left and right, desperately trying to escape the horrifying scene that was taking place right before their eyes.

Above, Kallen and the princess were still present in their box.

"Kaguya, let's remove ourselves. It's time for our part."

Back in the chapel, the remaining guards dropped their spears and revealed their guns. Behind them, the Eunuch Generals protested.

"Hold your fire! If we hit Britannian people, it would be a serious matter! Take him down!"

The guards lowered their guns and took up their spears once again. A pair stopped directly in front of the lone warrior.

"Disloyal fool! Trying to make the empress your belonging!" the one in front exclaimed.

Xing-ke gasped and narrowed his eyes at the speaker.

_That's right. I don't know whether this is what the Empress wanted. Perhaps the Empress doesn't remember the promise 6 years ago…but even so, I made a pledge of eternal harmony with her in return for giving and saving my life. I swore…to my heart…_

"…To bring Empress Tianzi to the outside world!"

He let out a roar and mercilessly attacked the surrounding guards, inching closer to the altar where the empress silently stood. He slashed the chest of a guard and then a sweet, melodious voice rang in his ears.

"Xing-ke!" it said.

He turned to its origin and found the young girl holding an extended pinky above her head. Tears were flowing from her ruby eyes as she continued to call out his name. Her body shook as she pumped her extended finger in the air. She stood alone on the altar, glowing, as tears streaked down her face. In the corner, Prince Odysseus, surrounded by a wall of Knights, observed with slight bemusement as he watched the girl call out to the warrior.

Xing-ke's amber eyes lost their anger and were replaced by shock and underlined with joy.

_She…remembers!_

Memories of the night they made the promised flooded his mind. From its resurrection, he felt a growing determination well up inside him. Imperials guards relentlessly tried to obstruct him, constantly jutting their spearheads in his direction.

"There is no more hesitation in my heart!" he cried out as he slashed their spears and shoved them backwards.

With no other guards to prevent him from advancing, he ran towards the altar with a smile plastered on his face. Seeing the warrior approaching, the girl brought down her hand and opened her arms up to him, waiting for him to take her away. However, to their dismay, their happiness was short-lived.

Merely a few running steps away from the altar, Xing-ke's caught the Britannian flag fall down by his feet. As soon as the flag completely landed onto the floor, he saw a tall, masked figure standing beside the empress. She was pressed close against him as the man's gloved hand was grasping her shoulder.

"I thank you, Xing-ke. Thanks to your help, I was able to move with more ease."

"Zero, what is the meaning of this?" Xing-ke growled as he lowered his sword and calmly approached the two. The Imperial guards behind him froze while clutching onto their spears, not knowing what to do.

"Don't move!" Zero exclaimed as he whipped out a pistol and placed it against the side of his captive's head.

Prince Odysseus gasped as he watched on.

"Dirty…" Kanon muttered under his breath.

"Zero, I told you so many times not to come…" Schneizel whispered to himself. His cool blue eyes were locked onto the masked figure.

A growl rumbled in the back of the Chinese warrior's throat. His gaze was angrily fixed onto the armed rebel leader.

"I thought the Black Knights owe me a favor from Area 11, no?"

"Which is why I will destroy this marriage, as your group has desired. However, the bride shall be mine."

He jostled the Empress closer to the gun. Tears threatened to burst as she stared wide-eyed at her helpless savior.

"Xing-ke!"

"Empress Tianzi!" the man called out. "You fiend!"

"Oh really?" Zero asked mockingly. As if unable to contain himself any longer, he let out a maniacal laugh.

"Xing-ke!" she desperately cried out.

"Zero, do you have the intention of bringing Empress Tianzi back?"

"Xing-ke, do you think you can bring freedom to Empress Tianzi? I think not…"

At that moment a crashing sound interrupted any further conversation. Rubble and debris fell and collapsed, leaving a great dust cloud. Everyone who remained in the chapel covered themselves in anticipation of another attack. When the dust cloud subsided, in the middle of the gaping hole in the wall was a black Knightmare with a single red cloth tied to its head. The warrior gaped at the machine.

"He even prepared Knightmares…"

"Toudou, secure Schneizel!" Zero commanded.

"Understood."

The Knightmare turned to the walled-up princes in the corner and revealed its gleaming sword, but before it was able to take a step, the sword was attacked by a projectile.

"Here already?" Toudou whispered to himself.

"I will not allow you to take His Highness!" a familiar voice shouted. From the sky, the air-borne Lancelot shot towards the chapel.

"Suzaku!" Toudou shouted as he launched his Knightmare upwards, disappearing into the sky.

"Your Highness, now's a chance." Gino urged.

"Very well. Brother…"

Odysseus nodded with dumbfounded eyes and followed his younger brother out of the chapel. In the corner of his eye, Lelouch glared at Schneizel's retreating back. Just then, a transmission came in.

"Zero, all is proceeding according to plan here."

"Very well. Enter the third phase."

"Understood."

A blue Knightmare entered the chapel from where Toudou's had created the hole and lowered down a steel crate before landing beside it. The front of the crate hissed open and revealed the hunched figure of the infamous Guren. Realizing what was to come next, Empress Tianzi called out to Xing-ke one last time.

He and the Imperial guards attempted to get closer, but were met with a barrage of the blue Knightmare's bullets. He dodged it just in time, but was now unfortunately alone. Kallen and Kaguya were running to the crate, breathing heavily as they forced their bodies to go on. The red-haired pilot went in first and activated the Guren. She had it remove itself from the container and kneel down beside it. Zero ushered the empress inside the crate along with Kaguya.

"Princess Kaguya, you are to tend to Empress Tianzi for the duration of the mission."

"I understand. You can count on me."

Zero nodded and sealed the crate. The Guren reached out to him and he strode on its hand with ease. The Knightmare's cockpit opened up and he jumped in behind its pilot, closing it once again. The towering machines took flight and escaped from the battle scene.

Safe from wandering eyes, Lelouch removed his mask and set it aside. He raised his hand to the device attached to his ear and pressed the communications button.

"Toudou, retreat for now. Having destroyed Lancelot's float unit suffices. It won't be able to pursue us now."

"Understood."  
>-<p>

The container was lowered onto the concealed back of a large take-out food truck. As soon as the doors above were sealed, the two girls exited the container and met with the Black Knights. Empress Tianzi hesitantly climbed the stairs with Princess Kaguya close behind. All of a sudden, the truck made a sharp turn and the empress was tossed backwards. Luckily, the dark-haired girl was able to catch her.

"Is this the outside world?" the young girl asked.

"Yes, I didn't think we'd have to use such violent methods to grant your dream, Empress."

"Ah you remember as well?" she asked curiously as she locked gazes with somber, emerald eyes.  
>-<p>

In the Guren, Kallen was expertly maneuvering through the sky. It weaved and dove as it dodged the incoming missiles. She was now alone in the cockpit, battling the enemy forces. Earlier, she had dropped Lelouch off at the take-out truck for a conference with the Empress. Now that he revealed his plans to her, she felt a new surge of responsibility to make it come to reality. The short conversation they had before he left lingered in her mind.

"_Lelouch, is everything going accordingly?"_

"_Indeed. Our country, the United States of Japan, is just one part of a much greater union of states in my conception."_

"_What is this conception?"_

"_It is to create the United States of China."_

"_What? The United States of China? What does that have to do with—"_

"_It is part of the process of changing the world. Remember Kallen…"_

"_Huh?" she asked._

"_The Black Knights are allies of the weak and enemies of the strong. Our purpose does not only extend to the borders of our own country. There are weak and helpless people all around the world waiting for us to rescue them. And together we shall. United we stand, separated we fall."_

-  
>Safely in the truck, Zero strode across the interior to a wide table where the empress and Kaguya sat. In their hands were cups of ramen and soup.<p>

"Empress Tianzi, before we begin I must apologize for the methods I've taken."

"Ah…" she sat in wonder at the tall figure.

"Let's begin our negotiation."

Zero strolled to the empty chair on the other side of the table and pulled it out. He sat down and swiveled it around to face the young girl.

"I intend to create the United States of China. For that, I need you."

"We've already negotiated with the Indian military area of the Southern Province about this. Mongolia and Burma will take action as well."

"The United States Alliance will become the new axis of power to counter Britannia."

"But, my country is a federal system already—"

"Every system has a life expectancy." He stated harshly, taking the empress by surprise. Zero, who noticed this, softened the tone of his voice.

"For their own safety, the Eunuch Generals intended to sell you to Britannia. That is not an act that can be pardoned." He concluded before rising from his seat. He left the two alone and went up to the high level of the truck.

The door to the driver's compartment opened and the slender man calmly walked through and plopped down onto the seat beside C.C. Tamaki was completely concentrated on the map he held in his hands. His brows furrowed in slight frustration.

C.C, who was driving the truck, briefly looked at Zero with her blank, golden eyes. By her seat, her Cheese-kun plush doll leaned onto her side. He saw that her side of the compartment was covered with Cheese-kun merchandise, ranging from stickers to bobble-head dolls.

"Is that okay? To let Kaguya talk her into this?"

"She's apparently not the type that can be convinced through logic." He responded exasperatedly.

A smile creeping onto her lips, C.C. shifted her golden eyes at him.

"Not your type?"

"…It's just hard to analyze her."

"Hey, Zero" Tamaki butted in. He tore his eyes away from the wrinkled paper and settled onto the bulky mask.

"You haven't decided on my position yet? I'm like, not even anything. Let me be the Minister of Finance, or the Secretary of Financial Services or something."

"Tamaki's the chancellor of the realm for banquets" she replied mockingly.

"Hey, I told you to quit joking about me like that!" he lashed out. His expression softened as he turned back to the motionless man.

"Come on, man! Aren't we best buds?"

"Let's talk about it once we get through this escape."

"Eh?" The bearded man voiced as faced the front. "What? The bridge is gone!"

Not far behind the truck, the engines of the Forbidden City Army rumbled. Lelouch distinctly heard the thunderous sounds and smirked.

_Hmph. They've fallen for it, just as planned._

"Asahina!"

From under the gap a blue and gray Knightmare appeared.

"Yeah, yeah. All units, prepare to attack!"

At his command, hooks and ropes shot up to the ledge and along with them appeared the rows of Knightmares that were hiding underneath.

"Let's test out this new baby already!" Asahina cried out as he launched a missile pod at the tanks. Upon impact, the pod released radioactive waves that completely destroyed the vehicle inside and out. One by one, the forces were wiped out. The truck was lifted off the ground by supporting Knightmares and was brought to the awaiting carrier.

Everyone had gathered inside the carrier dock and was rejoicing at their victory. In the midst of the bustling crowd, Zero and C.C. stealthily entered the elevator. No one noticed them except for a certain red-haired youth.  
>-<p>

"Things are proceeding more smoothly than I'd thought. This is all thanks to Xing-ke and the help of his friends. That man is very talented."

"How did you know they were planning a coup d'etat?"

"Because I was trying to do the same thing."

"Even the ECM and the ambush?"

"Yes, but someone had setups already placed along one of the routes I had planned."

"I see, so from the rebel soldiers there, did you use a truth serum or something?"

"Hmph. One by the name of Geass."

C.C. lightly chuckled. The elevator stopped moving and its doors opened to the control deck. Diethard stood by, waiting for his arrival.

"What's the status at Penglai?"

"Reinforcements from India have already arrived. All that's left is to return and to join forces with them, but the Empress is—"

The deck suddenly shook violently and an explosion sounded not too far ahead. The alarms went off and the computer screens were flashing.

"An enemy attack?" a female monitor asked.

"The Knightmares in front have been destroyed!" another exclaimed.

Ohgi ran up to the intercom and flipped a small switch.

"Halt! All units, halt!"

At the sound of his voice, all Knightmare troops cut their engine as he asked.

Zero stood motionless from where he entered the deck.

_Strange. Even if we were to encounter enemy forces, they would've needed another hour…someone was able to read my move?_

From behind the bulky mask, a bead of sweat rolled down the side of Lelouch's face. He grew anxious at the unexpected blockage. In the front of the deck, a large screen was projected in the center above the others. It depicted the destroyed Knightmares smoking in the dirt with debris everywhere around them. A black dot appeared on the screen and was growing in size.

"A K-Knightmare?" the purple-haired monitor asked. Her dusty eyes widened as she focused onto the black dot on the projection.

"Zoom in! Hurry!" a man cried out.

As she was told, she activated the controls to zoom in on the mysterious black dot. Another screen smaller in size came into view and saw that the black dot was indeed another Knightmare. Billows of black smoke trailed the machine as it approached the carrier with its weapon steady at hand.

Below, the resting engineer, Rakshata, caught a glimpse at the projection and sat up immediately. The smoke surrounding the machine dissipated. Her sharp eyes were fixed on the machine that slowly revealed itself.

"That's…"

"Why does that have the same Air Glide wings as we have equipped?" Zero asked.

Without a word, three of the Black Knight Knightmares charged forward in attempt to destroy the mysterious machine. In response, the blue Knightmare shot a steel hook at the incoming enemy and pushed it off course. The hook retracted into its arm before shooting another one and ramming its victim into its ally. Each one fell to the ground.

"You've underestimated this Shen Hu"

Through the intercom, the pilot's voice could be heard clearly.

"Is that… Xing-ke?" Zero uttered.

"Can you hear me, Zero? I will not let you pass!"

Shen Hu was flying towards the carrier after defeating the outside troops. The blue machine stopped just in front of the carrier, directly where Zero was standing. An arm was extended to its side and the steel hook spun rapidly around its wrist, creating a whip-like barrier.

"Return the Empress now. I will not take your life if you do so."

Xing-ke withdrew the hook back into its compartment in the wrist. Not a second later, something red was flying in his direction. He looked in the corner of his eye and saw that the Guren was in flight.

"Xing-ke!" Kallen roared as she struck.

"Guren Kashoushiki?"

Shen Hu had pulled out a hidden sword in its forearm just in time to block the Guren's attack. He surged the sword forward, immobilizing the Guren's arm. The two struggled for dominance, but neither could break away. Sparks crackled where their parts made contact with each other.

"Kouzuki Kallen!" he growled. "…But with my Shen Hu…"

The two Knightmares shoved each other away. The shoulder blades of the Guren suddenly disappeared and were replaced by a barrage of missiles.

"Disperse into the air!"

The entire arsenal of missiles was launched at the Knightmare above, but he managed to dodge every single one of them. Shen Hu weaved and twirled in the air, leaving not a scratch on its body. The missiles left a distinct smoky trail in attempt to hit their target, but exploded against each other behind him. Shen Hu got rid of the last of the missiles before charging forward once again.

"Not bad…but I'm the Ace of the Black Knights!"

Kallen's blue eyes narrowed as she glared at the quickly approaching machine. She activated the Guren's deadly right arm and released a wave of radiation from the palm of its hand. She pulled the arm back in anticipation.

"Show her, Shen Hu, your power!" the man roared.

Xing-Ke's Knightmare paused in the air and its chest transformed and shifted. The center of the circle on its chest sunk and was replaced by a gaping black hole. Cerulean-blue energy particles formed at the mouth and were shaping itself into a ball.  
>-<p>

In the carrier deck where the team was observing the battle, a worker saw the transformation.

"Oh no that's…"

"You know of it?" Zero asked.

Rakshata sat upright and poked her head out. Her thin ceramic pipe was held delicately in her hand as she removed it from her mouth. A film of smoke escaped from her lips as she parted them. Her piercing green eyes looked straight into Zero's mask.

"My team was responsible for building that. It was developed at the same time as the Guren, but we went too hi-spec on that…a prideful Knightmare that no pilot was able to maneuver…that is the Shen Hu."

Kallen, who felt a foreboding feeling crawl up her spine, knew she had to act fast. She shot up higher in the air and shot the massive radiation wave at Shen Hu. However, at the same time, Shen Hu had just finished charging up the cannon and shot a massive energy beam in retaliation.

The two energy entities collided and struggled for the upper hand. Wave upon wave of powerful energy was used in the battle. The ground below them began to crack; the energy beams released a great wind that blew pieces of the ground all around them. Dust and bits of the earth invaded the sky.

Xing-ke smirked as the energy battle continued.

"The Tian-e Ba Wang heavy particle cannon…for it to be this powerful…"

"It's equal in firepower with the radiation wave cannon?" Kallen wondered in amazement.

Noting this, Zero smashed his fist onto the metal podium in front of him.

"Why is that in enemy hands?" he shouted angrily.

He watched as the battle between Guren and Shen Hu waged on. He saw that Shen Hu's power matched the Guren's and possibly even surpassed it. Anxiety began to build up inside him. He knew that Kallen and her Knightmare couldn't handle much longer. He wanted someone to intervene and stop the two before things got serious.

"Maharaja, that old geezer!" Rakshata muttered in contempt.

Ohgi, who also felt nervous as he watched Kallen, strode up to the splayed-out Rakshata.

"Does it not have any weakpoints?"

Rakshata merely closed her eyes and smoked her pipe.

"Its concept is different from other series. It doesn't have a radiation mechanism…and it didn't have a pilot."

"What? But there's someone piloting it now!" he yelled.

"Yeah…" she replied calmly.

Ohgi tore his eyes away from the nonchalant woman and settled them onto the projection that was still playing. Shen Hu had caught Kallen's ankle with his steel hook. Everyone on the deck thought that the Guren would be done for, but to their surprise, Kallen grabbed onto the hook's wire and raised her silver right arm. The palm of its hand began to glow bright red and an energy ball formed. Still clutching onto the hook, Kallen rushed forward with her arm outstretched towards the blue Knightmare. Only meters away from connecting, the energy ball vanished and her thrusters were cut.  
>-<p>

Monitors were beeping loudly in the Guren's cockpit. Screens flashed red and warning signs invaded her vision. Kallen frantically looked about with frightful eyes.

"My energy—"

Wasting no time, Shen Hu wrapped its hooks around the Guren into submission. The red Knightmare limply lied in its cocoon of wires as Shen Hu hovered above it in triumph. From the sidelines, a small team of Knightmares launched from the carrier and headed towards the two.

"Her cockpit block is tied up. She can't get out that way."

"Let's Pincer Attack it and break Shen Hu's wires."

"Acknowledged."

The team ignited their thrusters, but immediately stilled themselves at the sight of a sword suddenly pointed at the Guren's head. The three hovered motionlessly in the air, unsure of what to do next.

"I didn't want to do something like this, but I have an objective: the Empress. Return the—"

Shen Hu spurted blood from his mouth onto his hand. He looked grudgingly at the splotches of blood before returning his concentration on the situation. He growled.

_At a time like this…would I be able to react appropriately now?_

At that moment, one of the supporting Knightmares was shot with a radiation blast from out of nowhere. Xing-ke turned to the opposite direction and saw rows of black dots slowly approaching them. The sky nearby was speckled with planes and attack helicopters. In unison, the tanks below and the vehicles above shot at the carrier. Thick smoke filled the air, providing Shen Hu a cover to escape. The Knightmare glided towards the army.

"Xiang-lin, thank you" he spoke softly through the intercom. Kallen, who realized what was happening, started to panic.

"Huh? No, wait a minute—"  
>-<p>

"Captured by the Chinese Federation?" Toudou snarled.

"No it can't be!" Tamaki screeched as he ran up to the projection. "That's just an illusion right? It's just a set-up?"

Everyone gathered near the screen, watching helplessly as their comrade was being transported to the enemy as their prisoner.

Still in his position by the podium, Zero stood rigidly while he watched the scene play out before him. Underneath, Lelouch felt a stabbing pain in his heart. Someone dear and precious to him was suddenly taken away. His crimson and violet eyes shook violently in disbelief; beads of sweat trickled down his face.

_Kallen? She's going to be a captive? N-no…_

He slammed the palms of his hand flat onto the podium. His abrupt action gained the eyes of everyone on deck.

"Kallen!" he screamed to the projection. He then turned to Diethard.

"Are communications still live?"

Diethard nodded in response and turned to one of the monitors. The monitor-overseer nodded in return and patched through to the Guren's cockpit. Static hissed through the intercom until a voice interjected.

"F-Forgive me, I committed a blunder—"

"Forget about that!" he exclaimed hurriedly. Unknowingly, C.C. and Kallen both gasped silently to themselves. Kallen stared at the intercom as if Lelouch was standing by her. She knew very well that it wasn't him, but couldn't help it all the same.

_This is a side of Lelouch that I've never seen before…_

"Don't give up!" a low voice commanded. "I will save you! Okay? Don't make any foolish moves!"

A smile crept up her lips and a hearty chuckle arose in her throat. She felt joyous and assured that Lelouch himself, promised that he would rescue her instead of leaving her to rot in the Chinese Federation detainment cells.

"O-Okay! I understand! I won't give up! This—"

Static took over the transmission. Her voice was warbled and was drowned in the noise.

"Kallen!" he called out.

Every person present held a grim expression on their faces. A pained look crossed their eyes as they stared at the cold floor.

Ohgi broke out of his trance and fire rested in his eyes.

"Turn around, right away!"

Diethard, who seemed unaffected by the turn of events coolly stood up. In a clear voice, he spoke.

"I propose we retreat."

His words turned heads. All eyes were now on the blonde reporter.

"Why? We need to get Kallen back!" Ohgi screamed.

"Kouzuki Kallen is just one soldier." Diethard explained. Another monitor-overseer stood up in protest.

"Are you suggesting for us to give up on her?"

"Minami this is a choice...between the country known as the Chinese Federation and the life of one person, there's not even a need to think about the comparison. We need to preserve our forces and prepare to join forces with the Indian army."

He whipped around to face the speechless leader.

"Zero, your decision please. Your words given to Captain Kouzuki just now are sufficient. Any more would be taken as partiality and favoritism and cause the organization to collapse."

_But… Kallen…_

Seeing that Zero wasn't replying, Diethard continued. Eyes bored into the mask as he desperately tried to sway him.

"Shouldn't you differentiate between your emotions and your decision-making? In order to accomplish a greater goal, one needs to make sacrifices at times."

His words broke the silence. Zero, with a swish of his hand commanded the troops with a booming voice.

"We will settle this battle!"

"Why?" Diethard protested. "For the better of the organization—"

"There's a possibility that the Indian army has betrayed us as well."

"That's…"

"Have Chiba and Asahina take the crane formation. I will teach Xing-ke… the difference between strategy and real-time tactics! Black Knights, all units prepare for battle!"  
>-<p>

**Hooo baby finally finished! Now THIS is the longest story I've ever written…22 pages? HELL YEA! Again, I apologize for the longer than usual interval of absence, but it's difficult to make these things you know? Also sorry that there wasn't much Kallen/Lelouch here that everyone so greatly wanted, but I promise to you all that the next chapter, whenever that will be, will contain much more.**

**[Current me writing: Ugh I can't believe my writing was ever like this. I am ashamed as an author and as a person. Anyway, compared to the last few edited chapters, this one was mainly for grammar. At this point in the story, canon is heavily used, but the next chapter is the official break from it (mostly). There are still a few scenes from the series, but it's not as dependent as say, this one! Please enjoy the rest of the story! I am currently writing for the 16****th**** chapter, so hang tight until then!]**


	5. Chapter 5: Kallen's Journey

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise Studios  
>-<strong>

Kallen was still lying peacefully in the Guren's cockpit. Her arms were folded behind her head as she stared at the blank screens. The cockpit was dimly lit and without energy, she was at the enemy's mercy. She and the Knightmare were being transported to some unknown destination by Shen Hu and its pilot, Xing-ke, former ally of the Black Knights. The man piloted the Knightmare with formidable skills on par with those of the Knights of Round. He technically lost to Kallen, but due to the depleted energy in her filler cell, he gained an upper hand. Now as a result of that fatal mistake, she was held as a prisoner of the Chinese Federation.

She could faintly hear the whirring of Shen Hu's float unit and felt the Knightmare slowly bob up and down. Although unable to see past the Guren's cockpit where she lay trapped, she could tell that she was still in the air. She lost track of time after what seemed like hours of flying. With nothing to do, she began to daydream. Memories and past conversations flooded her mind like a broken dam. Her blue eyes glazed as she recollected each one. The carefree times at Ashford Academy with everyone were the ones that got to her the most. Student Council President, Milly Ashford, always had something wacky and laborious in mind that never let her subordinates rest for a moment.

Kallen snorted.

_That girl would always have us go to ridiculous extents to set up school activities. It's a wonder how she hasn't been detained in a mental asylum yet!_

Kallen smiled at the thought. She and the president were friends the moment she "joined" the student council. Through her, she met many others that became her friends as well, such as the bubbly Shirley and the heroic Suzaku. Over time, as she spent more time with the student council, she began to become attached to all of them. Even though at the time neither of them knew her real identity, she still considered them as her friends. It didn't take long to find out what kind of people they were.

Rivalz always struck her as some lost puppy constantly hounding Milly-chan. She always found it amusing seeing him trying to win her over with small things like offering her a ride with his beat-up motorcycle or by participating more often in her crazed school activities. Nina, the other student council member, never really caught her attention. She seemed to be glued to her laptop; her pale eyes would practically stay on its screen for hours at a time. She would occasionally look up and talk, but not for very long. Out of everyone, she was the most mysterious. She still is, in fact.

The night of the banquet at the Chinese Federation invaded her mind. Images of a revenge-crazed Nina clouded her vision. The knife she held tightly in her hand gleamed in the light and her yells echoed in Kallen's ears. The shaken pilot sat up in an instant and shook her head vigorously.

"No. Enough of that."

She forcefully pushed herself back down on the seat and rested on her forearm. Her fingers played with the upholstery as her mind began to wander again. She looked through her half-lidded eyes as she entered the dream realm. She picked up where she left off in recalling her past at Ashford.

She realized that she learned more about Suzaku and Shirley the most. They ended up being her closest friends in the academy.

Shirley, the orange-haired girl, was one of the friendliest people Kallen had ever met. Every day, Shirley would come up to her and strike up a conversation; they would talk about nearly everything. With her too, Kallen started to notice patterns in her behavior and speech. Using this skill, Kallen was able to tell whether someone was troubled. The orange-haired girl seemed to be the prime outlet of this skill.

She distinctly remembered the time when Shirley had marched up to her and asked her if she liked Lelouch. Although Shirley tried to keep cool, Kallen immediately noticed that her cheeks were bright red and her eyes were glaring, abnormal features compared with her normally docile personality. After she told her that Lelouch and she were just acquaintances, Shirley's tense shoulders dropped and she walked off in obvious relief.

_That was an interesting day. Few days after I come back and I get bombarded by something like that because of a misunderstanding. Damn that man…being so intimate to someone he barely knew…and I get the heat for it!_

Kallen softly growled before releasing a low chuckle.

"Good thing that Shirley wasn't one of those obsessive fan girls. I'd be dead in a heartbeat! Even Kururugi wouldn't be able to escape that."

Kururugi Suzaku, despite being her rival, was a decent man. He had a strong sense of justice and did everything he could to help those around him. Kallen couldn't help but admire that. It saddened her when she found out that Suzaku was part of the Britannian military, feeling somewhat betrayed. However, even after he found out that she was part of the Black Knights, he still treated her quite warmly instead of like scum. The biggest example of this was when they somehow appeared on Kaminejima Island after Prince Schneizel's airship was about to fire upon the Lancelot with Zero held captive inside. He found her bathing in the island's waterfall and since they were on opposite sides, the two clashed upon sight. Him being superior in both combat and strength, he easily pinned her down, naked and all. Having lost, she became his captive. Being the kind gentleman he is, he helped her redress and even draped his own coat over her shoulders. Later in the day, he stripped and dove into the freezing ocean to catch their dinner and generously fed her afterwards. She remembered the carefree smile he wore and the light in his emerald eyes as he skillfully caught the fish.

Kallen closed her eyes and cracked a weary smile.

_Hmph. That bastard is much too soft. One day, he's going to get himself killed if he's to keep that up. It's really too bad that he couldn't join our cause instead of turning into a Britannian dog. Everything could've been so much easier…the war could've ended faster and Lelouch—_

"…Lelouch…"

At uttering his name, she felt an unfamiliar heat sweep over her body. Her heart quickened its pace and her cheeks began to feel unnaturally warm.

Her thoughts of the academy and the student council suddenly reverted to the dark-haired man. Recalling the man, she pictured his appearance and his thin physique. His chilling smile and his piercing stare would, without fail, unnerve her. In Ashford, he had the impression of being a lazy, unmotivated, and distanced youth, but he proved otherwise. Although yes, he was lazy, he wasn't at all distant. He would spend time in the council nearly every day and interact with whoever talked to him, particularly Nunnally.

Kallen's brows slightly furrowed. She remembered how every day since she met him in the corridor, they would be in some sort of fight. She never fought him physically, of course. Even when she barely knew him, at a single glance, she could already tell that he wasn't the type who would hold off well in a fist fight. No, instead he used his brain and wit. That suited him well.

Using that wit, the two would shoot subtle fire at each other, both verbally and mentally. Whenever Kallen would hiss back at him, he would respond coolly with venom-laced words. She would fiercely glare at him with her scorching blue eyes and he would merely smirk as if he had been victorious. His haughty smirk and knowing gaze would fire her up and the two would start again.

_Damn, he really knows how to push my buttons. Urghh… I can't believe it…what did I ever do to him to deserve that treatment? If only he didn't recognize me…_

_No! I shouldn't regret that. Without him, I wouldn't be where I am today._

She turned her head and rolled her eyes around the cockpit.

_Alright, granted that I am now a prisoner of war, without Lelouch I never would have risen up from my previous state to be captain of a squad. Back in the Shinjuku Ghetto, he saved our lives! If I had died there, Mother would be left all alone. Despite the fact that I'm away and fighting, at least she has the hope that I'll be able to return one day._

Kallen breathed deeply and heaved a heavy sigh.

Before she started attending school again, she was always out in the battlefield as a mere rebel feverishly fighting against Britannian rule. The most she ever did then was terrorize them. Her efforts along with several of her comrades' did not inflict serious damage as they had hoped. She knew it and even the others knew it.

Recalling back on her previous student days, she realized that school then, was torturous. She would rarely attend and whenever she did, people she didn't know would come up to her and tend to her as if she wasn't able to take care of herself. Kallen knew that she had to keep her fake persona up, but inside she hated being treated like that to very her core. No one knew who she really was and she had to go through the day being someone she wasn't.

A deep growl rumbled in her throat as she scowled at those times.

Suddenly, the Knightmare began to shift. Kallen faintly heard metal clashing against each other and braced herself. From outside, she heard muffled sounds of people talking.

"Who are they? Whoever they are, they must be very close if their voices are able to penetrate the Guren's armor plates."

True to her prediction, the owners of the muffled voices were nearby. They were actually on the Knightmare trying to open the cockpit.  
>-<p>

"It's jammed!" a worker exclaimed. With his gloved hands, he tried to manually override the system. He rolled up his navy-colored sleeves and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Normal tools won't have an effect on a Knightmare like this. We're gonna have to bring in the Knightmare to pry it open."

"That's the best choice we have."

"We better do it quickly. The Generals are rushing us to apprehend the pilot and if we don't, we'll be banished."

"Right."

A sharp whistle resonated in the spacious garage and from the side, a bulky Knightmare rolled up. The machine turned and lifted its metallic hands to the back of the Guren. It halfway yanked out the cockpit before it was commanded to stop. The machine slid back to the side and waited for the two workers to finish the job.

The men forcefully opened the entrance to the cockpit and threw aside the torn door. In an instant, a long,, red foot shot out from inside and connected with one of the worker's jaw. The man flew backwards and landed with a loud thud. The other worker gaped at the attacker. He saw spiky, red hair and met fiery blue eyes staring angrily at him. She was standing in a defensive position with her legs firmly apart and hands balled up in front of her. Her bright red uniform clung onto her body as if it were her very own skin. Printed on the sides of her shoulder guards was the symbol of the Black Knights. Despite the uniform's eye-catching color, the worker's eyes lingered on the symbol, silently admiring the pilot's high rank.

He snapped out of his daze and clenched his fists. He roared and charged at Kallen with arms outstretched. In a flash, Kallen brought her leg up and kicked him square in the chest. He fell on his back with a groan before standing up again. He rose from the floor into a sprinting position and charged once again. Unknowingly, the other worker that had been kicked earlier had climbed up and grabbed hold of her ankle before she was able to strike the approaching man.

With her guard down, the yelling worker rushed up and trapped her in a tight bear hug. Kallen struggled, but couldn't escape from his grasp.

At that moment, two more workers appeared from a small door. They ran to the other side and set up what looked like a blue lab table. The worker who had fallen earlier pulled himself back up on the platform and helped restrain the fierce pilot. The two carried the fighting Kallen to the blue table and roughly dropped her flat onto it.

"Oof!" she grunted as her back hit the hard surface.

As she was about to retaliate, her shoulders were forcefully pushed down and a cloth was hastily wrapped around her mouth. The other men reached underneath and brought out several thick straps. They quickly wound the straps around her body: around her wrists, stomach, legs, chest, and throat. Simultaneously, the straps were tightened, leaving her immobile and causing her to tense up. Once she was tightly secured, the table was lifted to an angle so that she appeared to be standing. She saw the faces of each of the workers that stood in front of her. The heavy hands that were pressing down onto her shoulders were lifted and brought back down to their owners' sides. The tanned worker beside her turned to the other three.

"Contact the Generals. Tell them we've successfully apprehended the pilot."

A smaller, thinner man nodded and disappeared behind a nearby door.

"What should we do with her now?"

"I'm not sure what the Generals want to do with her. In the meantime, let's just leave her here until we receive further instructions."

"Understood."

Kallen listened intently to their conversation; she was curious about what was to happen to her. The uniformed men continued to talk amongst themselves as they waited for the scrawny man to return. It seemed like forever until his lanky form appeared through the door. His black hair bounced up and down as he approached the tanned man.

"The Eunuch Generals ordered us to detain her until someone arrives."

"Who are we expecting?"

"He did not specify. He only mentioned that a respectable guest will be coming to take the prisoner."

"Hm… we can only assume that this guest is a foreigner that the Eunuch Generals have undergone a trade with. I wonder what it is that they offered."

"There's a good chance that whoever is arriving is of Britannia, especially since recently, the Eunuch Generals are rumored to be associating with them." Another worker butted in.

"That is a high possibility."

The man briefly turned to Kallen before shifting his eyes back on the others.

"We'll discuss this later. Let's get her in the holding cell."

"Understood." The men nodded in affirmation.

The three men shuffled behind the table, unhooked the brakes, and carted her through a door and down a long corridor. Kallen's narrowed eyes wandered about as she was being transported. The place seemed empty, save for some workers in various rooms. Not long after, she was stopped in front of a fairly large room. It had a thick clear pane of green glass in front and steel walls on the sides. There was nothing inside the cell; it seemed to be a display for others to see prisoners in. One of the men walked up and inputted a code to open the door. The others worked to remove the black straps that held her down and grabbed her wrists. The workers hurriedly twisted her hands behind her back and immediately fastened steel handcuffs on them. Without hesitation, Kallen was shoved inside the cell. She growled and glared angrily at the men as the door closed shut and they calmly strolled away in the opposite direction. She huffed when the men were out of sight and plopped down onto the cold floor. She sat cross-legged and looked around the empty room for something to entertain her or to help her escape. The only things that were present were the blinding lights that shined above her head and the thick pane of glass. Everything else was monotonous and had no distinct features.

Kallen pushed herself off the floor and pressed her face against the glass. She looked carefully in both directions for the workers or guards, watching for movements for several moments before stepping back. She eyed the glass wall with set determination and launched herself straight into it.

"AUGH!" she groaned from the impact.

She repeatedly charged into the wall, each attempt ending in failure like the others. The low thuds that sounded when she collided with the wall echoed in the cell. Exhausted, she stopped and leaned against it, breathing heavily into the white cloth still bounding her lips. Her body slowly slumped onto the floor with her head against the glass. Kallen closed her tired eyes in defeat.

"Lelouch promised that he'd come and rescue me. He has to…"

With the last of her strength, she got on her knees and crawled back to the middle of the pristine, white floor. Her slender leg was outstretched while the other lay casually folded in front of her. In her mind, she was furiously planning a way to escape and rejoin Zero and the Black Knights. Even in her mind, the plans seemed bound to fail. Defeated, she lowered her gaze onto the floor and waited for her new captor to take her away.  
>-<p>

Night was falling. The cell that detained the fiery red-head had no windows for her to tell visually, but she knew all the same. The cell had small cracks in its structure, which left a cold draft when the wind would blow or when the day was nearing its end.

She sighed audibly. Kallen could only ponder at who would be the one to transport her to another detainment center.

_All this waiting and wondering is killing me! Whoever it is, just come show yourself already!_

She leaned against the wall behind her; her head tilted up to the glowing lights above. At that moment, the sliding of the corridor doors reached her ears. Slow and steady footsteps were approaching in her direction. Kallen's body tensed and blue eyes were glued onto the glass pane. The thudding gradually came closer and closer to her. Her body began to lean forward in attempt to see her new captor. Black boots then stopped in front of the cell door. The man turned around and revealed his armor clad body. Unlike this man, the two behind him wore dark masks and each carried an assault rifle in their gloved hands.

"Detainee #183: captured enemy Knightmare pilot charged for association with Zero and for the abduction of the Empress."

The man's voice was being transmitted through the cell's intercom and straight to Kallen. She heard his cautious tone in her introduction and felt a little suspicious.

_Do these men know what the Eunuch Generals are really planning? Or maybe they already do, but then can't mention or speak out against it…_

She faintly noticed that he had continued the introduction until certain words reached her ears.

"Knight of Seven, Kururugi Suzaku, please accept our gift as a peace offering between Britannia and the Chinese Federation."

Kallen jolted.

"Suzaku?" she whispered, half-surprised, half-angered.

She took note of a slim figure standing by the two masked soldiers. He stepped forward and the light surrounding him revealed his features. Kallen first saw saddened emerald eyes and a head of chocolate-colored hair. His Knight of Rounds uniform hung closely to his body with his rich blue cloak draped over his shoulders. Its brilliant colors and elegant design shone past everyone beside him with their dark and simple clothing. They practically melted behind him, putting all the attention on the young man in front.

Suzaku stared through the thick glass and down onto Kallen. She looked up to him with shocked and slightly angered eyes. He quickly glanced over her face; Her eyes furrowed and her fiery, spiky hair stuck up around her as usual.

_There doesn't seem to be form of mistreatment. She seems to be alright._

"I do not have any diplomatic power to say whether or not this will bring about an alliance. I am just a messenger from Britannia's Second Prince."

"Yes, of course. I will inform the Eunuch Generals that Britannia has come to take the prisoner."

The unmasked man turned to the two soldiers.

"You two, attend to Britannia's Knight of Seven. You are to escort him and the prisoner safely until they reach their carrier. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers exclaimed as their right hand shot up to their foreheads and their heels clicked together into a salute.

Without another word, the man walked down the corridor accompanied with only the hollow sound of his boots banging against the floor. Suzaku, who had watched the man leave until the door shut behind him, shot back to the bound woman in the cell.

"Bring her out." Suzaku commanded.

"Yes, sir." The two responded simultaneously.

The soldiers rushed up to the door and hurriedly entered the code. They both took a step back while the thick glass pane slid to the side and disappeared into the wall. A cold blast of wind attacked Kallen as the door hissed open. She flinched, but quickly recovered. She snarled and glared at the approaching soldiers.

The guns that were nestled into their hands were slung behind their backs as they entered the cell. They came up to her side and took her arms in each of their hands, roughly pulling her on her feet. Kallen resisted and was practically dragged out. The three stopped right in front of the motionless figure before them. The white cloth that covered her mouth was pulled down and a soldier raised his hand and placed it on the top of her head. Before Kallen could register what he was doing, her head was shoved downwards; she now saw the metallic floor and Suzaku's black boots. The heavy hand was lifted from her skull and rested on the back of her arm. She slowly raised her head to look into the solemn, emerald eyes that stared blankly at her.

"So Suzaku, this is what you're doing nowadays? Becoming a lowly messenger while hundreds are dying in the war?" she spat.

Almost immediately, a hand gripped locks of her hair and yanked down, hard. She grunted from the force and bared her teeth. Her eyes narrowed and were filled with annoyance.

"Show respect to Britannia's Knight of Seven, prisoner."

"Heh. Like hell, I would." The redhead mocked.

"What did you say?" he shouted.

"Enough. Release her." a booming voice interrupted.

"But sir—"

"We've wasted enough time here. Do as I say."

The soldiers reluctantly released their holds on the woman and hung them beside their sides.

"Let's go, the airship is waiting." The Knight ordered.

Suzaku turned and began to walk down the corridor, the hem of his long cloak flying gracefully behind him. To Kallen, who was watching him, his back gave off a heavy aura that was unlike his usual self. Kallen stared at him as he moved and was soon met with a heavy hand shoving her forward. She snarled at the soldier before moving forward. They were all silent as they exited the garage and reached the large airship parked nearby. The soldiers stopped at the foot of the ramp that extended from the carrier. Suzaku briefly stopped and led Kallen into the airship, darkness enveloping them as the ramp doors were sealed.  
>-<p>

The trip to her designated destination was lengthy. It was torturous to a certain red head because of her unanswered questions. When the airship landed, she was escorted out and into another room down the hall. At first glance, Kallen couldn't recognize where she was brought to. However, she didn't have the luxury of time, for she was quickly ushered into the backroom where she was given a small yellow bundle. The man who had given this to her told her that someone will come by and help her dress. Kallen was curious and surprised.

"Why do I need to change?"

"Orders from Sir Kururugi."

Not giving her the opportunity to probe any further, he left and shut the door. Kallen growled and looked about the room. It was small, but much more comfortable than the cell. She gazed at the bundle that was thrown onto the futon beside her. She sat down next to it and tried to guess what it was. The sound of the door opening reached her ears and she looked up. A young, petite woman entered the room. She dressed neatly and carried a humble aura about her. Her soft brown eyes narrowed as she sweetly smiled.

"Are you ready, Ms. Stadfeld?"

"It's Kouzuki." She muttered.

"My apologies, Ms. Kouzuki."

"It's alright." Kallen tilted her head upwards to meet her eyes. "What are you here for?"

"I've been ordered to help you change into your new attire." She pointed to the yellow bundle on the futon.

"It would seem that Sir Kururugi would like you to dress accordingly for what he has planned tonight."

Kallen blushed furiously at her words and looked away.

"Please don't say things like that."

"My apologies, I did not mean to make it so. He mentions that there will be a guest that will be present, so I presume that is the reason."

"Oh. Alright then."

"Let's get started."

The woman glided over to the futon and grabbed the corners of the bundle. She lifted it from the ends and unfolded it. Slowly, the yellow bundle took in the shape and features of an elegant dress. Kallen looked at the dress and her mouth hung open.

"No, no. I'm sure there's a mistake. I can't be wearing that!"

"It's what Sir Kururugi has chosen. Please don't think badly of him."

"..We'll see…" she lightly growled.  
>-<p>

Kallen was escorted with her hands tied together behind her back to a lavish room where Suzaku was waiting. The dress was long and lined with a deep red. The top of her shoulders were covered in white and speckled with red diamonds. The same design looped around her waist. She also wore a matching neckpiece that had a red bow tied around it. Streaking down the middle of the dress from her chest was a long white cloth with a similar diamond pattern. The dress was cut from the top, which exposed much of Kallen's breasts. She wore the elegant yellow dress that he picked out and felt somewhat uncomfortable. Part of the reason was that she was not used to something other than her school uniform and Black Knights attire and the other was that it revealed her upper body.

As soon as she was well into the room, the guard that had escorted her left her side and disappeared behind the door from where they entered. She looked around and in the center, saw a table with Suzaku standing by it. At the sight of him, she scowled and shot daggers at him. He sheepishly smiled and approached her. He stopped a foot from her.

"Can I trust you to not attack me if I unbind you?"

She glared at him, but nodded. He gently twirled her body to face the opposite direction and worked on the cuffs. A hiss came out from the machine that clung onto her wrists and they were placed aside. Kallen faced him and rubbed her wrists.

"Thanks" she said monotonously, more from common courtesy rather than appreciation.

"Not a problem. Shall we?" He asked as he raised his bent arm towards her. She looked at him hesitantly.

"Why are you doing this? Are you trying to turn me against Zero?"

"No not at all! I was just being polite is all…"

Kallen relaxed a little and took his arm and let him lead her towards the table. He pulled out the chair for her before going to the opposite side and pulling out his own. She felt uncomfortable, seeing how the situation was playing out. It seemed like the two were more intimate than they really are.

_It's nothing. He's just being polite._

She tried to convince herself with those words, but she couldn't help but slightly fidget in her seat. She wanted to just shout out her questions and leave, but she knew it wasn't going to be that simple.

"So, Suzaku, I've been wondering, how come you chose this dress?"

He shifted his eyes somewhere else. She noticed a faint blush in his cheeks.

"Oh…it's just that since the governor is going to be coming in soon, it'd be better if we dress respectfully so that the guards and officials here won't think too badly of us."

"Nunnally?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes, that's right. She heard that you've been captured and wanted to see you right away. She's just finished with her speech and her plane should arrive soon."

"Mm."

At that moment, the door across the room slid open and a young girl sitting in a wheelchair appeared. Her assistant pushed her chair towards the table and parked it on the end. The girl in the chair had a soft face with locks of long beige hair streaming down her sides. Her hands were clasped together on her lap and a gentle, sincere smile adorned her face.

"Nunnally!" Kallen exclaimed.

"Kallen! It's so good to hear your voice again! It's been forever since we last met." She took Kallen's hand and gently squeezed it. Her smile grew wider along with Suzaku's.

"How is Brother doing?"

"He—"

"He's been very busy lately. He's studying a lot more and helping President with a lot of her activities." Suzaku interrupted.

The redhead's eyes shot at the chocolate-haired man in front of her in curiosity. He returned it with a stern expression that urged her to go along with it.

"Yes…he's been occupied for some time now…"

Nunnally shifted towards the tabletop. Her smile faltered.

"Is that so? Well, it's good to hear that Brother is doing well in Ashford. I hope we can see each other again along with everyone else."

She turned towards Kallen with another smile.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. I shouldn't have asked about Brother's condition before yours! Have you been doing well?"

"U-uh. Mhm. I've been pretty busy myself, but it's nothing I can't handle!"

Nunnally laughed. It was a sweet, gentle laugh that lit up the room. Kallen and Suzaku also couldn't help smile and chuckle themselves.

"I never saw this side of you before! At school you seemed so tired and restricted and here it seems like you're showing your true self. I'm glad I could get to know you better, Kallen!"

The door from earlier slid open and a prim woman with dark blonde hair came in. Her heels echoed in the room as she walked to Nunnally's side. Her face was stern and had sharp features. She wore a dark green coat coupled with a matching skirt. Her glasses that were perched on the bridge of her nose magnified the intensity of her piercing eyes. In her hands, she held a clipboard and numerous sheets of paper.

"Excuse me for my intrusion, but Governor Nunnally, your next meeting will begin in 10 minutes. We should start preparing right away."

"Oh that's fine. Please give me a minute to say goodbye to my friends."

"Sorry to end our reunion so shortly. Kallen, I hope I would get the chance to talk to you more often. There are so many things I'd like to discuss with you, but I'm afraid I don't have the time for it at the moment. Please excuse me."

"Y-yeah. Bye Nunnally."

"Bye Suzaku. Be safe!"

"Don't worry about me! I'm not as naïve as I was a few years ago!" He chuckled.

Nunnally nodded and gave a wave before she was wheeled out the door. The two remaining stared at the door to where she disappeared to.

"Suzaku…why did you say what you said to Nunnally about Lelouch?" she whispered. He looked away from her gaze.

"Nunnally doesn't know about Lelouch being Zero. Since that day in Kaminejima Island where you first discovered Zero's real identity, Lelouch's memory has been altered by His Majesty. He was forced to forget he was ever Zero and…that he has any relations with Nunnally."

"What?" she nearly shouted.

"That's right. To help the cover continue, His Majesty even altered the memory of everyone associated to Lelouch and replaced her with Rolo. Anyway, I just realized that I have yet to report to Prince Schneizel. Please excuse me."

He pushed his chair back and rose from his seat.

"I'll escort you to your room."

He picked up the handcuffs from earlier and quickly placed them back on her wrists. From the side, he noticed her angry stare.

"Sorry, but it's just protocol. I would just let you go as is, but because of your high status in the Black Knights and your reputation, the officials don't want to take a chance."  
>-<p>

He grabbed her arm and led her down the corridor and into a small room. It seemed just like a normal room; everything in it was neat and organized. There was a futon in the corner and some decorations. Clothes were neatly hung in the closet and shoes were placed underneath it in a straight line. Pictures were framed and placed all over. They entered the room.

"Suzaku, is this—"

"This is just temporary. The cell that you will be staying in has not been prepared, so until it is ready, you can stay here."

He left and closed the door behind him. The sound of locks shortly followed. Kallen smirked and started to wander around the room.

Kallen went and viewed each framed picture. Some were of Lelouch and Suzaku, some of Nunnally, some of the student council at Ashford, and some were from long ago, childhood, perhaps. She approached a particularly large frame streaked with gold that sat on the nightstand by the futon. She plopped on the mattress and leaned closer to the frame. In the picture was a picture of a young girl with flowing pink hair sitting next to a familiar chocolate-haired boy on a grassy hill. Her head was leaning on his shoulder while his was resting on the top of hers. The pink-haired girl clutched her bent knees and held a beautiful red rose in her slender fingers. The boy had a hand flat on the grass behind her and the other on the top of his bent knee with the other leg stretched out in front of him. The girl wore a lavish light pink dress with white sleeves and an elegant neck piece while the boy wore a simple white uniform. The uniform was all too familiar: it was the clothing of the Lancelot's pilot. She also recognized the face of the girl that was leaning on his shoulder.

"P-Princess Euphemia? With Suzaku?" she yelled in astonishment.

_A member of the royal family together with a commoner? And a Honorary Britannian too! Enemies coming together like that? That's crazy!_

She peered into the picture again. This time, she examined it with a new perspective. Her blue eyes softened and her surprise subsided.

The two were smiling happily. Princess Euphemia's violet eyes shone with joy and some sort of peace. Suzaku's emerald eyes captured the essence of the light he once gave before her death. In the picture, they exuded bliss and equally matched her happiness. They looked as if the only things that mattered were each other.

_They probably did._

Kallen sighed and tore her eyes away from the picture. She settled on the futon and closed her eyes. The feeling that the picture gave her made her stomach tighten and her heart ache. The nostalgia of the past before the truth of Zero's identity and Princess Euphemia's death flooded her mind.

_I wish we can go back to those times. Everything back then was so much simpler: everyone was happy and no one close had to lose their memories…or their lives._

She briefly shot her eyes open and shook her head before settling again.

"I can't think of the past in a time like this. What's done is done. Princess Euphemia is dead, Lelouch is Zero, and I'm now a defenseless Britannian prisoner."

She heaved a heavy sigh and turned to her side, facing the framed picture with glazed eyes. Seeing the couple's smiling, cheerful faces planted a seed of jealousy in the pit of her stomach.

_I wonder how Lelouch is right now…  
>-<em>

**I feel incredibly happy. 2 days since the last update of this story, I've received over 17 favorites/story alerts. I've also received my first fan to include me in his or her favorite authors! You know who you are. I'd give a shoutout to you, but I'm not sure if you'd allow me to! Thank you everyone for your continuous love! Also! Guys I'm reaaally sorry that I broke the promise of having more Lelouch/Kallen scenes following the previous chapter, but I had another flow of thought. I decided to have this chapter be centered on Kallen. I thought it'd be nice to have something for herself and also include a bit of Suzaku/Euphy in it for those fans as well. In all, this chapter ended up to be just as emotion-filled as the others, which I suppose is a good thing! If you didn't like the Kallen-centered chapter, aw, but don't fret. Next chapter won't be like that. I promise for real!**

**Please review for your thoughts! I feed on them :)**

**[As a note and a warning, the next 3 chapters are very similar to this one. Only now did I realize that I broke my promise again! I also wanted to state that even though the next chapters are character-centered, their true purpose, other than giving you guys something to read, is to illustrate the time lapse since Kallen's capture. Please keep that in mind and enjoy the rest of the story!]**


	6. Chapter 6: Words of C C Rewrite

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise Studios (REWRITE)  
>-<strong>

A crash broke the tense air and bits of rubble and debris tumbled down. Shen Hu, piloted by the Chinese warrior Xing-Ke ran a gaping hole in the wall of the Eunuch Generals' command center. Zero watched as the long-haired man leaped from the Knightmare's cockpit with his sword drawn and charged straight into the center. Only the warrior's trailing hair could be seen as he moved to and fro. Zero, who sat in the cockpit of the Shinkirou, the world's greatest defensive Knightmare, watched as each of the Eunuch Generals fell. When all was silent in the command center, he landed gently on the edge of the gaping hole. Rubble still fell down from Shen Hu's impact. Zero looked around and saw the Generals' bodies surrounded by pools of blood. It was dark and no one was in sight.

_She must be here somewhere…_

In the corner, Xing-ke was kneeling beside a bound woman and working to untie her binds. Zero turned his attention towards them and decided to ask the woman.

"Where is Kouzuki Kallen?"

The woman clad in her warrior attire looked up questioningly at the towering Knightmare. She opened her mouth to utter a question, but was cut off by the man next to her. He briefly explained who Zero was searching for and a revelation came forth.

"The Prisoner of War was moved."

"What?" Zero replied in disbelief. A frown started to form on his face and his bi-colored eyes stared straight into the woman. He watched as the blue bands that bound her slowly fall to the floor and her thin body unfolding. She rose to her feet and slipped the bands off her, not breaking contact with the Shinkirou.

"That's right. Shortly after she was captured, the Eunuch Generals gave her to Britannia's Knight of Seven. We've received word that he had left the Chinese Federation not too long ago with the prisoner on board."

"She was given away so casually by lowly officials and you're telling me that he escaped?" he growled. His blood began to boil at the thought of his dear companion being at the mercy of Britannian forces and Suzaku, no less. Thoughts and wonderings raced in his mind. He tightly gripped the control panel in front of him. His brows furrowed and his piercing eyes narrowed. A scowl crept up his face and curled his lips.

_Suzaku…damn you. Is this what your plan is? Taking everyone and everything dear away from me? I won't let that happen!_

In the command center, Xing-ke and the others were getting ready to rejoin the battle. They searched around the room for supplies or something useful. Lelouch loosened his death grip on the controls, but his contorted face remained present.

_Fine. So be it. I will force you to see how foolish of a decision that was. As a result of your fatal mistake, great destruction and despair will ensue. I won't let you escape!_

Shinkirou backed away from the center and launched itself into the skies. Shortly after, Shen Hu and the others followed suit. They were ready for battle.

-  
>The carrier came to a stop and the Knightmares landed safely on its surface. Dozens dotted the ground around the massive ship. The Chinese Federation forces surrendered and peace was now present. Xing-ke's men as well as the members of the Black Knights rejoiced. They all buzzed about the deck shouting, hugging, and jumping in joy. Faint sounds of boots thudding against the steel stairs mixed in with the rambunctious noise and slowly, a masked figure accompanied by a golden-eyed girl entered. No one seemed to notice his presence and continued to celebrate amongst each other.<p>

Lelouch was grateful for that. He didn't want to be bothered by anyone at the moment. He just wanted some time to think instead of dealing with political quarrels and menial requests. He stood still in the exact spot where he had entered a moment ago. His interest in the celebration waned and he quickly became detached from everything around him. The yells and cheers that filled his ears faded into garbled noise and his vision unfocused. His thoughts began to drift and wander about, not giving a care to anything else. His mind rambled on until it came upon a familiar set of images. Slowly, one by one, the scattered images in his mind pieces together. Gradually, it began to take shape.

Strong legs, wiry arms, softly curved body, and short fiery hair. A familiar sleek black cloth covered her body. Her customary black shorts covered her upper thighs and left the rest exposed to roving eyes. She stood in place with her back facing him and arms behind her. Her frail-looking hands were clasped together with her fingers entwined. Her head was angled upwards, imitating deep thought. As if she had just noticed his presence, she slowly turned her head around. She immediately recognized him and fully faced forward. Previously hidden features of the short-tempered woman were revealed. A determined half-grin curled the corner of her lips as a youthful aura surrounded her. Her ocean-blue eyes seemed to be filled with relief and content. Her hands would release their hold on each other and drop to her sides. The faint clicking of her boots broke the thick silence. A hand was raised up to her forehead. Her once scrunched fingers straightened out and she pressed the edge of her finger tips against the corner of her brow into a salute.

The feeling from the salute was noticeably different than the average one Lelouch often received. Whenever someone had saluted to him, he or she gave a serious, ready-to-die vibe. Inflexible, monotonous, and unwilling to speak or think for themselves, they became disposable robots. Being around those could only do so much to one's mental health. In the dark sea of machines that followed his every command, an acute ray of light shone through.

In that ray of light was Kallen. She would break away from the monotonous and deathly salutes and give one of her own, one unlike any other. Her unwavering hand portrayed her steady loyalty to her cause as well as a casual, yet passionate aura. Life shone brightly in her eyes and in her smile. Different emotions would run through her body as quickly as a flickering candle. She showed exuberance and displayed admirable choices in judgment, something that severely lacked in the vast majority around him.  
>-<p>

Lelouch softly smiled. He felt an innate sense of peace and automatically closed his eyes. He continued dreaming for a moment longer before he felt something hastily nudge his arm. He considered it a mistake, someone passing by him, until the silky voice of a certain green-haired woman reached his ears. Lelouch gradually regained his senses enough to hear what she was saying.

"Lelouch, what are you planning to do with the Empress now that the wedding is annulled?"

His silence earned him a questioning glance from the corner of her eyes.

"Is something on your mind?"

Before he had the chance to respond, Diethard stealthily stepped to his side and whispered into his ear. His aqua eyes were piercing and his mouth was pressed into a thin line. A stern expression crossed his face as he gazed at the rejoicing young empress standing in front of the kneeling Chinese warrior.

"Zero, I believe we should announce to the world that Empress Tianzi and Prince Odysseus's marriage has been annulled"

"Indeed. Send word out immediately."

"Also, there is the matter of alliances. Since the marriage has been cancelled with Britannia, I think it would be best if we were to arrange a marriage between her and a Japanese, don't you agree?"

"It is an easily predictable move, but it does remove further obstacles. We shall—"

"Hold it!" a high voice exclaimed.

"Hm?"

The owner of the voice, Princess Kaguya stepped away from his side and stopped directly in front of him. Without immediate notice, the Black Knights inched closer towards their leader. A concentrated pool of members surrounded him from all sides but his front.

"This is a matter of love, not politics! You should know, right Lord Zero?"

"Huh?" Zero questioned.

Underneath the bulky mask, he focused his gaze away from the girl by his feet. He felt his cheeks become slightly warmer. Adding onto the increasing fire, more of the female members protested against the arranged marriage. One by one, the women cried out and tried to persuade their leader.

Zero felt increasingly pressured at the cries of the women beside him. Their shouts pressed against him and he felt backed up into a corner. Before he was trapped, he found leeway within the crowd and swung his arm outwards. The sound of his cloak fluttering in the wind ceased their protests. The deck was dead silent and everyone's eyes were on the masked man.

"Everyone, please give me time to think about this matter. It will greatly affect the future if we were to make the wrong decision."

Not a single person dared to speak out against his wishes. They all just stared at him in silence. In the corner of his eye, Zero spotted Xing-ke usher the empress behind his kneeling figure. His amber eyes flared while his hand rested on the hilt of his sheathed sword. His coiled fingers tensed along with his entire body. The Chinese warrior looked as if he became a statue. Completely shielded by the man in front of her, the empress peered out from above his shoulder with curious eyes. She was merely inches away from pressing her body against his. Her tiny, pale fingers lightly grasped the cloth that covered his shoulders.

It was unnoticeable to all but one. The man behind the iconic mask had barely caught that gesture. Lelouch felt his heart tighten and ache as it beat within him. He forcefully tore himself away and headed towards the stairs. As he took each step, he became more detached. His concentration was entirely focused on getting away as fast and undetected as possible.

Something was rising inside him that he was not sure of. All he knew was that he needed to isolate himself, fast. He quickly cleared the flight of stairs that led to the lower deck and strode through the corridors.

The doors to his quarters slid open and he entered the spacious room. Lelouch tore off his mask and tossed it onto the couch. He didn't even bother to put on his contact or pull down the black face mask.

The dark-haired man strode across the room and settled on a wooden chair. He propped his elbows on his knee and curved his body in thought. After a moment, his gloved hand reached out towards the table top and began to tap on its hard surface with the tips of his fingers.

The steady drumming temporarily numbed his worry before it came back full-force. Lelouch's thoughts were jumbled and oddly, he couldn't straighten them out. Visions of a red-haired youth invaded his mind.

No matter how much he tried, the images stood firm. He shot up from his seat and paced back and forth inside the room. His gloved hands reached up towards his head and grabbed fistfuls of his ebony hair. Growls rumbled deep in his throat and a fierce scowl replaced the previously calm expression he previously wore. Lelouch felt anger flow through his veins; the feeling made his blood boil and his hair stand on end.

_Why do I feel this way? I'm not supposed to lose my cool. In battle, the one that loses his cool will lose the war.  
>-<em>

He grew fidgety and decided to try to calm himself down. Lelouch walked over to the coffee table in front of the snow-white couch and groped underneath. On the shelf below, he touched the corner of a medium-sized box.

He grasped its edge and gently pulled it out. Its smooth surface gleamed in the bright light with the crest of the Black Knights engraved on its side. A small metal latch was attached to its length. He quickly undid the latch and opened its mouth, revealing its content. Snugly fitted in its inner walls lied the object of his desire. Its black and maroon checkered surface came into view along with the shapely pieces in their designated compartments. He hurriedly placed the box on the coffee table and sat down, the cloak that wrapped around him splayed all over the surrounding cushions.

He immediately extracted the board from the box. It was neatly placed onto the table before the pieces followed suit. One by one, the chess board was completed: black pieces and white pieces blankly stared ahead as they anticipated an upcoming battle.

Lelouch sat hunched over the board as he carefully moved each piece. The thudding of the pieces against the board ignited the cold, calculating mind of Lelouch vi Britannia. All emotions were discarded, leaving nothing but logic and strategy at hand.

The dark-haired youth was well into the game when he ran into an obstacle. On either side, there were few subordinates left. Various knights, pawns, bishops, and castles were scattered across the board. To the untrained eye, it would look like an unorganized tactic, but Lelouch was no amateur.

Due to his brilliance in logic and strategy, he saw the depth of the each piece's position on the board. Pieces would hold off each other while the more capable ones would strike their enemies down. On occasions, the lowly pawns that would normally be sacrificed by amateur strategists would rise up and show beyond their worth. During those crucial moments, the king values and recognizes their capabilities.

However, that did not apply to this particular game. Almost every pawn was used up and was soon cast aside, leaving only his king, queen, bishop, and knight. 4 versus 9. The odds are against him. Lelouch visualized the possible movements the enemy would make and played it as they would have. The game dragged on; the remaining pieces jumped across the board in a hurried frenzy, dancing with each other on the smooth, bordered surface.

Lelouch's gloved hand picked up the white knight and had it attack his bishop. The fallen piece crashed against the board and was soon cast onto the sidelines with the others. In return, the white knight was struck down by the black king. The soft thud of the enemy's knight symbolized the turning point of the battle. Almost as if something had sparked within his pieces, they charged forward into enemy lines in attempt to bring the rival king down.

Gradually, the white king's forces were slain, leaving only him and his lone knight. In the opposing side's army remained only he and the queen beside him.

The survivors charged at each other. The thudding sounded from various parts of the board, no one initiating the attack and merely skirting around each other.

At this point, Lelouch moved the white king towards his own into a check. It was now a showdown between powers. The two kings stood motionless in their positions, the only thing that separated them was a thin yellow border lining the squares.

The hunched man reached out with outstretched fingers towards his queen.

"Good. The battle has come to an end." He mumbled triumphantly. "All that is left is to have my queen attack and—"

His hand froze in the air. It hovered over the piece as the tips of his fingers grazed the top of its head.

"…sacrifice herself…" he whispered solemnly.

His hand drooped over the piece and gingerly grasped its head in between his fingers. Lelouch's crimson and violet eyes lowered and the light in them dimmed, a slight frown crossing his face.

On the board, the white king was closely followed by his knight. If the queen were to try to attack the knight, the enemy would take the chance to be rid of her. If she were to try to directly attack the king, the knight would retaliate. In either situation, the queen was bound to be removed. In the end, if the opponent were to make a mistake, his king would swoop down and take power, ending the battle: the sole survivor.

"A lone victory…" he muttered under his breath.

He released his hold on the queen and withdrew his arm back to his side. His rigid back was pushed onto the upholstery behind him, his glazed eyes focused on the confronted pieces. The limp hand resting on his knee tightened into a fist. Lelouch's brows crept downwards and his thin lips curled back.

"RAAHHHH!"

The balled hand shot out towards the board. In the split second before making contact, his fingers uncurled and spun his palm towards the ceiling. The chessboard, along with the pieces, flew up into the air and came crashing down onto the floor. The casted pieces on the side tumbled down onto the floor and few were left standing.

The dark-haired man let out a heavy sigh and eased back into the couch. His hands retracted and settled on his cold face. Faint images of Xing-ke protectively kneeling in front of the young empress came forth. He distinctly recalled the warrior's blazing eyes and his scowl. The young empress stood closely behind him with her snow-white hair poking out. It was the perfect image of chivalry: the able protecting the helpless.

It reminded Lelouch of his own relationship with his dear companion. In contrast, they were quite different than the typical vision of chivalry. It seemed like Kallen was the iconic shining knight in armor while he was the damsel in distress. Pondering further, Lelouch felt disturbed at the thought of the red-head risking her life for him.

"It's not supposed to be this way. Am I so useless that I can't even save a single person?"

"Well that's a first"

The hands that shielded his face dropped onto his lap like an anchor. Lelouch's eyes opened wide and turned to the source of the sultry voice. Less than a foot away from the door stood a girl in black. Delicately in her hands was a silver tray of freshly baked pizza; a thin white trail of steam wafted up into the air before disappearing. The lingering smell of the pizza reached Lelouch's nose, breaking all previous thoughts. Long bright green hair streamed down the girl's sides and down her back. Underneath her cropped bangs were golden orbs that stared at him, unconcerned.

"Were you watching the entire time?"

"I arrived in the middle of your game." She replied as she glided down the steps

"I'd much prefer you announce your arrival, witch"

"I thought it'd be rude to interrupt." She smirked. "All that aside, why are you like this?"

"I don't know. One moment I was calm and then another I lost control over myself."

"And you don't know the reason?" she paused before taking a bite out of the delicacy in her hand.

"I'm… not entirely sure of it."

"Oh? Interesting…"

"What?"

"Hmph. Even the miracle worker can't figure out something this simple? How pathetic."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes at her words. Normally, he would add on to their usual banter, but he didn't have the heart for it at the moment. He wanted answers and would go to great lengths to get them. He lowered his voice and took on a more serious, threatening tone.

"Just tell me, witch"

She continued chewing, unaffected by his venomous tone. Faint lumps formed on both sides of her face and an almost undetectable smile crept up as she stared at the anxious man.

"Isn't it obvious? Just now you were playing out a game. Victory was right under your nose, yet you didn't pursue it. The thing that prevented you from taking the king was your queen, correct?"

"Indeed. My queen was fated to be casted aside in either method."

"What held you back? The queen could be easily sacrificed for the king in order to win the game. Isn't that how it's played?"

Lelouch's body tensed. He subconsciously balled his hands into fists and he casted his gaze downwards.

"What use is a king without his queen? What is a victory, without a cause?" he whispered to himself. He half-anticipated a sarcastic answer from her while the other half was hoping for meaningful insight. The latter had a very slim chance of occurring. C.C. was not one to be concerned with worldly possessions or conflicts, so the chances of her involving herself in someone else's personal matters were very grim.

_Just what can I do?_

"Well now, since you've realized your source of anxiety, you should probably go do something to get rid of it…" a bored voice stated. "Otherwise, you'll become useless to your allies: your plans will fail and Britannia will win the war. Everything you've ever done to change the world will become meaningless."

Lelouch smirked half-heartedly from under his ebony bangs. Without warning, he grabbed the Zero mask beside him, placed it on his face, and stood up from his seat. He didn't dare show it to C.C., but her words encouraged him to take action. He strode past the munching girl and stormed out the door. He swore he heard her chuckle behind his back, but shook off the thought. Hollow sounds of footsteps filled the empty corridors as they approached the waiting mass.  
>-<p>

Zero scaled the stairs that led to the top deck. Everyone still stood in their place, waiting anxiously for his command. All eyes were glued to the approaching man. Without a second glance, Zero headed towards the empress. Seeing the slender man coming in their direction, Xing-ke tightly gripped the hilt and revealed inches of the glimmering sword.

"Have no fear. I have only come to conclude this meeting" Zero started.

Noticing that he refused to sheath his weapon, Zero shifted his head to the quivering girl behind the warrior.

"Empress Tianzi, I have decided that your destiny is in your own hands!" he boomed.

That earned him the cheers of many supporters. However, he sensed the questioning looks that the others shot at the back of his head. He swiveled away from the young ruler and faced the uneasy crowd.

"Don't you understand? Our hearts are the key to anything! Our passion, our battles, and our victories all come from the will of our hearts. With them, we are able to overcome any obstacle!"

Now, even numbers of male members began to become motivated and felt obligated to keep the good mood going. Ohgi and the others rushed towards the Chinese Federation and began creating another ruckus.

In the center, Xing-ke remained kneeling by the empress in a defensive manner. As soon as he heard Zero's declaration of leaving Empress Tianzi to decide for herself, his body relaxed. He sheathed his sword and released his hold on the hilt. He slowly spun around to meet with the white-haired girl. Smiling, Xing-ke wrapped Empress Tianzi's tiny pinky around his own and gently pressed the pad of his thumb against hers. The two smiled warmly at each other, as if they shared a secret that no one else had knowledge of.

No one took note of what was happening, except for one. That one happened to be the lone masked figure that had caused the sudden disruption. He observed the two's friendly, yet somewhat intimate gestures towards each other. He witnessed the tender smiles and soft demeanor in their amber and ruby eyes. Again, he was reminded of a certain fiery-tempered woman who was supposed to be standing by his side.  
>-<p>

The celebrations from earlier had subsided. No one was in sight as Zero calmly weaved through the corridors to the elevator. He stood motionless within the tight space, furiously thinking up a plan.

_Excellent. Now that we officially have the Chinese Federation's support, we have a stronger chance of succeeding against Britannia. Now all I need is the key to my plan._

The elevator softly whirred and moved up to the control deck. He stepped out from the elevator and entered the room. At the sound of the steel doors opening, Diethard and Ohgi snapped their heads towards the doorway. They watched the slender figure steadily approach the metal podium with eager eyes. Rakshata, who was smoking her pipe, casually lifted her head to see over the top of the couch.

"Ohgi, Diethard. Gather everyone."

"Zero, what are you planning to do?" Ohgi asked. "The Chinese Federation and the Black Knights have just made an alliance. It's pointless to attack them."

"The mission is not targeting the Chinese Federation. We're aiming for the Tokyo Settlement."

The men jolted. The tanned woman merely smiled as she pressed the tip of her pipe to her lips.

"Zero, Tokyo is heavily guarded. It's nearly impossible to penetrate the amount of security Britannia has on it." Diethard responded. "What do you hope to achieve in attacking the city?"

"Gaining power over a major Britannian industrial city is key. If we are successful, we will have an abundant amount of resources at our disposal."

"What? But that's—"

"There is no time to waste. Gather everyone here and have them prepare for the invasion."

"Y-Yeah. Understood" Ohgi yelled as he rushed to the intercom. He flicked on the switch and summoned the people as Zero had asked.

"Rakshata, inspect the Knightmares upgrade them to your ability. It is likely that the Knights of Rounds will anticipate our arrival. We need as much as possible if we hope to hold them off."

"Aye aye my lord" she chimed.

"Diethard, contact the Chinese Federation and inform them of our plan."

"Right away!"

Zero slammed his hands flat onto the metal podium in front. He heard Ohgi and the others scramble about, but they all fell on deaf ears. Lelouch stared menacingly ahead onto the map of Area 11. His violet and crimson eyes wandered about the map. Various mono-colored circles dotted the screen. He quickly glanced down towards a particular scarlet dot in southern Area 11. Beside the dot, its name glowed a rich shade of yellow. The blockish letters that was displayed by the dot read only a name: Kyoto.

_Nunnally should arrive in Kyoto in less than 3 hours. As governor of Area 11, she's supposed to attend several meetings and deliver speeches to the people. It's highly unlikely that she would be in Tokyo with her busy schedule. …It's for the best that she doesn't get involved any more than she already is. I can't let that happen. I must protect her at all costs!_

Lelouch then noticed that another dot was directly above Kyoto. The name Tokyo flashed brightly on the screen. He barked at one of the female monitors to zoom into the dot. Within seconds, enlarged pictures of the city appeared and dominated the screen: one of which included the towering structure of the city headquarters.

Zero grabbed the ends of the podium and tightened his fingers around the cold edges. No one seemed to notice the man's intentions and continued about with their preparations. A lone pair of bi-colored eyes stared intensely at the screen. They were fixed onto the massive Britannian building in the middle of the screen, analyzing each detail with great concentration.

_That's where they're holding her, I'm sure of it. …Suzaku, it begins now. I won't have you stand in my way any longer. I will rescue Kallen with my own hands!  
>-<em>

**As you know already, this is a remake of the chapter! Some fans and I agreed that the story could have been more refined. Even though essentially this remake is just moving parts around and adding bits and pieces to others, I hope it changed for the better! Sorry to those who didn't get a chance to read the chapter before I redid it! As always, please comment! I'm especially curious on the feedback for this chapter~ Happy reading! Now starting on Ch. 7!**

**[Current me: This chapter has always been a favorite of mine. Even though I had to edit a bit here and there, I could still remember the emotions and the thoughts that were running through my mind. This, and Kallen's Journey, was probably the first chapter to really have so much detail and mental insight haha.]**


	7. Chapter 7: Refrain

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise Studios****  
>-<strong>

Suzaku wandered about the Tokyo Headquarters deep in thought. He glanced around the corridors that surrounded him. Shades of gray completely covered the walls. The monochrome theme continued endlessly throughout the structure. All major Britannian buildings had similar designs and color schemes.

_It all seems so routine and suffocating. It's a wonder how these Britannians don't go insane with the droll environment they put themselves in._

He sauntered down the corridors aimlessly until he noticed a particular distant ray of light on the floor and adjacent wall.

_There shouldn't be any windows this far into the building. It's the afternoon and none of the lights are supposed to be on until 7 pm. What's making that ray?_

Curiosity spurred within him. The carefree walk turned into a mad dash towards the unknown light. He became a blur. His elegant blue cloak flew wildly behind him as he pushed on. Each thudding step brought him closer to the source. Suddenly, he stopped. His charcoal-black boots yielded just before the light's edge. It was coming from inside the huge doorway. Being so close, he heard various sounds. The gleeful chirping of birds reached his ears along with the sound of running water.

This made him question what such things were doing inside a Britannian government building. Deciding to investigate further, the chocolate-haired man poked his head out from the corner and peered inside. At first sight, his emerald eyes widened in shock. Far from his predictions, inside the room was a glamorous garden. The room was like an exquisite painting. It looked as if it were ripped out from somewhere in the outside world and dumped into the building. The change of scenery was completely unexpected in a monotonous environment such as the Britannian headquarters. Feeling the peaceful aura emanating from the garden made it a haven for those who sought for an escape. Flowers of all colors were blossoming and releasing their fragrances into the air. Birds fluttered about the graceful trees as they sang. The lush green grass shined brilliantly against the pure-white gazebo. Thick vines curled around its side, creating a shady patch underneath.

Suzaku felt drawn to the garden and hesitantly stepped inside. Blades of grass crunched under the force of his weight. It sounded comforting and reminded him of his childhood before the Britannian Empire invaded Japan. He stopped to observe his surroundings once again.

_This is much bigger than I thought. How long has this been here that I haven't noticed it?_

He gazed left and right, soaking up his environment. He noticed several familiar plants as well as the unidentifiable ones. A stream was circulated throughout the room and into a shallow pool in the center. The room was built with a high ceiling and the walls extended about 30 meters outwards.

Suzaku felt a weary smile curl back his lips.

_So they were trying to duplicate nature__.__ Putting in the high ceiling to imitate the great sky and distanced walls to be the plains? What is the true purpose of this place?_

Deciding not to get too deep into thought, he pushed aside his curiosity and strode towards a grassy hill. He knelt down and stroked the green grass, feeling its texture. Satisfied, Suzaku laid down upon it. The air was calm, almost as if untouched by the horrors of war that raged outside its sheltered walls. He breathed in the air deeply, feeling it rush up his nose and down into his lungs. It was crisp and had a faint taste of flowers. The wiry man began to feel drowsy and slowly started to drift off to sleep.  
>-<p>

In the eastern side of the headquarters was a blonde man who was searching for his fellow Knight of Rounds. The ends of his cropped hair was tied into multiple braids and slung over his shoulder. Teal eyes looked around the corridors with enthusiasm. His Knight uniform shone brightly against the gray walls. He searched to and fro for his comrade, but couldn't find him anywhere. Earlier, he had sent Anya ahead to attend the meeting with the other Knights in the main conference room. Now he was on his own trying to find the last member. Suzaku didn't carry his communicator along, so no one could get ahold of him. In the spacious building, it was tiring to manually search for a single person. The tall man had been at it for about 15 minutes and still wasn't able to find out where the elusive Knight was. He turned the corner and met with two Britannian guards on patrol.

"Excuse me boys" he called out.

The two turned around just in time to see the man jogging towards them.

"Britannian Knight of Three!" a masked guard called out as he saluted. "How can we be of service?"

He and his partner held an assault rifle snugly in their padded hands. Shining and unscathed, the guns seemed like oversized toys instead of the deadly weapons they really were. The statuesque man knew at a glance that these guards were inexperienced. A slight frown pulled down his face, but he quickly recovered with another grin.

"I'm looking for Kururugi Suzaku."

"Knight of Seven?" the other guard asked.

"Correct. We have a meeting with His Highness and he must be present. Do you know where he might have gone off to?"

"No sir, we do not, but not too long ago we saw him wandering alone in the southern corridors"

"Southern? Which sector?"

"I believe it is Sector V."

"Well then I'd better be heading over there soon. Thanks for the help!" he called out as he dashed past the two. His blonde head of hair and flowing green cloak flew out of sight as he disappeared around the corner.  
>-<p>

Moments later, he reached Sector V. Carefully scanning the hallways, he still saw no sign of his comrade. Feeling the exhaustion catch up with him, he scratched the back of his head and closed his eyes. His feet automatically continued forward down the passage.

"Ah where is he? We're already more than half an hour late! Keeping His Highness waiting like this will get us into some trouble."

The blonde man slowly opened his eyes and noticed a glowing ray of light in the corner of his eye. In his daze, he passed the corridor that contained the light, but quickly stepped back to it.

"Hm?"

He then steered himself down the hallway towards it and came across a large doorway. Stepping in the middle of the entrance, bright light flooded over him. Shielding his eyes from the unexpected shine, his hand hovered over his face. A few seconds later, the knight became adjusted to the brightness and brought his hand back down by his side. He gazed around the large room, taking in its beauty.

"How beautiful. It's just like the garden back home."

Teal eyes inspected the garden, but stopped when he took note of something that was out of place. Further into the garden was a grassy hill. Along the top of the hill was only smooth and healthy green grass until something chocolate-colored stuck out from its peak. Whatever it was, it brought attention to itself. His eyes squinted in attempt to make out the chocolate-colored object's identity. He stepped in its direction and upon closer inspection, realized that it wasn't shrubbery. Its bushiness and color made the man's mind click. He recognized the owner of the unruly hair.

"Hey Suzaku!" he yelled.

The head of hair shook and shifted. A moment later, emerald eyes locked with teal.

"Gino?" he replied. In his surprise, the wiry man stood up from his place.

"Yeah, it's me!"

The grin on the blonde knight's face grew bigger as he casually walked towards the motionless man. He came to a stop about an arm's length away from the emerald-eyed pilot. Suzaku's lips parted to speak, but was interrupted by the blonde's voice.

"Suzaku, don't you remember we have a meeting today? His Highness is waiting for you in the main conference room."

"O-oh that's right. I'm sorry, I forgot. I'll be there right away."

"Hey come on Suzaku. No need to rush! We're already late as it is!"

"But—"

Gino wouldn't hear any more of it. Before Suzaku could finish his sentence, he draped his arm around his shoulders and pushed him along. A broad smile crossed his face.

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure we won't miss much anyway. Whatever information we need, we'll just ask Anya!"

Unable to argue, Suzaku just kept walking underneath the tall man's arm. The two steadily walked out of the garden and into the corridor in silence. Suzaku couldn't help but look down onto the metal floor. His eyes drooped and dimmed as he went into deep thought. The bushy hair softly bounced as he took each step. Spotting people in the distance, Gino retracted his arm and took up an elegant march; he was still smiling brightly, as if it was second nature to him.

They passed by several guards and corridors without saying a word. When they walked down an empty corridor, Suzaku finally spoke.

"Hey Gino, can I ask you something?"

"Hm? Of course. What do you have in mind?"

"I was wondering. When this war ends, what are you going to do?"

"Me? Hm… well…"

He casually raised his arms and folded them behind his head. His gaze was angled upwards and he stared at the ceiling tiles.

"I'll probably remain as the Knight of Three."

"Huh? You're planning on staying like this?"

"If Britannia needs me to remain a Knight, then it is my duty as a citizen to adhere to its request."

"And? What if the Knights aren't needed anymore? Don't you have something you want to do?"

"I suppose so! Now that I think about it, I really want to return to Ashford Academy. Those few days that Anya and I have spent in the school have meant a lot to me! I'd like to go back to that and have more fun!"

Suzaku smiled as he looked sideways to the grinning man.

"How about you? Do you have anything?"

"Not exactly. I haven't really had the time to consider my future."

The shorter man looked down onto the ground. In his mind, he had pictured living in a peaceful world with the love of his life; him always being by her side protecting her from any sort of danger. She would look up to him with her violet eyes, smile warmly every day, and be the tender, loving woman he had come to love dearly. But that was the past. Those were the hopes and dreams of a man before his heart was torn by her death; a death that took all of the man's life and joy along with her to the heavens where they refused to come back to him.

Suzaku's heart ached. She died a little more than a year ago, but he remembered that day clearly as if it had happened yesterday.  
>-<p>

_He entered the hospital room where she was kept. As soon as he saw her lying in the hospital bed hooked up to wires, his heart sunk to his stomach. She was stripped of her clothes and was only covered by a thin blanket. Her radiant skin had greatly paled to the point where the tone almost matched the whiteness of the blanket. Tubes and machinery were attached all over her body. It was torturous to see her like that: hooked up to wires and confined to a bed. She looked trapped. The heart monitor beside her bed beeped steadily while oxygen was pumped into her lungs. The guards that accompanied him left the room and stood outside the door. Suzaku hesitantly walked up to the small stool by the bed and quietly sat down. He peered over the bed railings and inspected her. Her bright hair was splayed around her and all over the bed. _

_His emerald eyes caught the stray strands of hair that settled across her face. His gloved hand reached over the side and gently brushed the lock of hair to the side. Unexpectedly, violet eyes opened to meet his. A small smile curled her lips at the realization of the man who was beside her. Her once bright waned to a dull purple. They looked exhausted and drained of life as she gazed at him._

"_Suzaku…" she whispered._

"_Hi Euphy. How are you doing?" he asked softly.__ The outstretched hand withdrew from her forehead onto the bed railing._

_A gentle expression covered his face. The tone of his voice was laced with sadness, but he tried his best to hide it from her. However, his eyes deceived him. Euphemia looked into them for a moment and could detect the immense sadness that plagued him. She desperately wanted to comfort him, but she knew she had to get rid of business first._

"_Does everyone like the SAZ?"_

_Suzaku gasped. Seeing her look so eagerly at him caused his mind to jumble. _

'_She doesn't know what happened today? She ordered thousands of Japanese to be killed and she doesn't remember? Has her memory been altered?'_

_He pushed his thoughts to the side and concentrated on his response to the waiting princess. He debated whether he should tell her the truth. He decided against it._

"_Yes, Euphy, they love it."_

"_That's great. I'm glad that I could contribute. I wouldn't want Cornelia and Schneizel doing everything themselves.__" She smiled. __Shortly after, the smile disappeared._

"_Suzaku…you're Japanese, aren't you?"_

"_Eh? ..Yes I am Japanese."_

"_Then…NO!" she gushed._

_Her eyes were tightly shut and her face contorted. Her eyes opened once again to reveal their exhaustion. The chocolate-haired man began to worry._

"_Euphy, is everything all right? Should I call the doctor?"_

_She slowly shook her head._

"_No it's nothing."_

_After that, neither of them said another word. Silence began to thicken the air around them until a soft voice broke through.  
>"Suzaku…tell me…why do your eyes look so sad?" she whispered.<em>

_Suzaku's breath hitched and he couldn't speak. Soft guttural noises sounded from his throat. He struggled to find the words to respond to her, but couldn't seem to find the right ones. His eyes were downcast and wouldn't meet her. _

_He gripped his uniform with his hand while the other tightly held onto the bed railings. His entire body trembled__._

"_Euphy I'm sorry." He whispered._

"_Don't be. You tried your best—"_

"_No! I didn't__! I've committed the greatest sin. I never should've left your side. I couldn't protect you when you needed me most. Because of me, you're in this condition!__"__ he shouted. Remembering who he was talking to, he silenced himself and hurriedly hid his face behind his chocolate bangs._

_The pink-haired woman didn't say a word. She merely stared in surprise. The expression quickly wore off and she smiled warmly. She slowly raised her slender hand and laid it on top of the gloved fist that clenched the railing._

_Suzaku shot his head up as soon as he felt her touch. Her soft smile and welcoming gaze stung him. He smiled wearily back at her. _

"_It's alright. I'm not angry at you and neither do I blame you for what happened to me. Please don't burden yourself like this.__"__ She murmured._

_Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, but he managed to hold them back. He knew his body wouldn't allow him to speak again so he rose from his seat. Gently grasping the frail hand in his, he leaned over the railings. His other hand was planted on the other side of her head as he hovered above her. He drew closer to her, inching forward as his eyes drooped. His emerald eyes locked with violet as if they were in a trance. He stopped about an inch from her with slightly parted lips. He searched her face for signs of disapproval and thankfully found none. He leaned in once again until their lips touched__.__ The kiss was gentle and sweet, filling each other's bodies with light, fluttery feelings that made their hearts soar. Suzaku reluctantly pulled away, catching his breath. Her hand gently squeezed his._

"_I'm glad I met you, Suzaku. __Ever since then, my life had changed. Through all the time that we've spent together, I don't regret any of it. Please continue to live happily…my knight__…"_

_Something hit him: hard. He began to feel frantic as he noticed the subtle changes. Her skin turned a chalky white, her eyes were heavy and grew dimmer, her words as if she was leaving._

'_She's leaving…'_

"_No, Euphy, please don't say things like that. You'll make it! You'll recover soon and become healthy again! Euphy!" he urged__._

_The tears that he tried to hold back for so long finally escaped. They flowed freely down his cheeks and dripped onto her. He bit his lower lip to prevent the tears from spilling, but had no luck. They kept coming. Through his somewhat blurry vision, a small smile came into view._

"_I want you to be happy, no matter what. Please do that for me, as my last wish."_

"_Euphy, please! Don't leave! Don't give up, you still have time!"_

_He crumpled the bed sheet in his fist. He became increasingly anxious as she continued to smile sweetly at him with heavy eyes. He knew that if she were to close her eyes, they would never open again. He wouldn't let that happen. He would try to save her, no matter how costly it may be. He let go of the bed sheet and pressed the emergency button above her head._

"_Get a doctor, quickly! Save her!" he yelled frantically._

_He turned to the woman below him who was still smiling up at him._

"_You're going to be fine. The doctor is coming to heal your __injuries and you can go home!"_

_He said that more to reassure himself than her. Deep down in his heart, he knew the truth. He knew that sweet, loving Princess Euphemia wouldn't be able to go home anymore. He knew the truth but chose to avoid it. He just couldn't accept it._

"_I'm sorry, Suzaku. I wish it didn't have to be like this. I wish we had more time together__…"_

_The man couldn't say anything else. He just hovered above her, silently crying. Her free hand reached up to his face and cupped his cheek. At her touch, he clenched his eyes shut. _

"_Thank you for everything…" she whispered. Her eyes grew heavier and started to cave into their weight. Her violet eyes disappeared underneath her eyel__ids and her smile soon followed._

_Suzaku stood still, not knowing what to do. His eyes shook violently as he watched the life leave her body._

_The frail hand slowly slid down his cheek and fell limply beside her. The monotone beep of the heart monitor rang in his ears._

_A new wave of despair and hysteria came over him._

"_Euphy, wake up. Wake up!" he screamed._

_At that time, the doctor along with the guards barged into the room. The guards ran up to the screaming man and pulled him away from the bed. Suzaku reached out towards the pink-haired woman as he was being restrained. The doctor examined her body and held the hem of blanket that covered her. Brushing away the locks of hair on top of it, he lifted the blanket and slowly draped it over her head. Suzaku thrashed violently as his tears streamed down. He repeatedly called out her name in hopes of her responding, but to no avail. The body that was once so cheerful and full of life lay motionless under the blanket._ _The woman that had warmly welcomed him, believed in him, and loved him was no more. Just like that, she was gone.  
>- <em>

Suzaku remembered that feeling well. It was as if his heart was twisted and torn from his body. He remembered how he went into a spiraling depression for days. He completely shut himself off from the world. It wasn't until his drive to capture Zero arose when he became part of the world once again. He now had a new purpose to live: to bring Princess Euphemia's killer to justice.

"Hey Suzaku, is something wrong?" a voice asked.

He turned to the man beside him who was staring with curious eyes.

"Mm. I'm fine, just thinking a bit."

"That's fine and all, but you shouldn't do that in front of His Highness. He might just demote you and send you back to Ashford" he chimed.

Suzaku smirked and not long after, the two reached a large two-door entrance. The guards who stood by eyed them suspiciously. After recognizing them, the guards opened the door that led to the spacious conference room. Prince Schneizel sat stiffly in his luxurious chair on the far end of the long table while the other Knights sat on the lengths according to their rank. All eyes were on them as the two entered and claimed their seats.

"Excellent. Now that everyone is gathered, let's continue." The prince boomed.  
>-<p>

Kallen sat still in the elegant dining chair. Her head fell backwards against the chair's decorated embroidery, napping. Her arms lay limp atop the armrests beside her. The dress ruffled as she breathed and shifted about. Approximately a week ago, she was moved from Suzaku's quarters to a secluded area where the dangerous prisoners were kept. This particular room was enormous, but there was only one cell to hold a prisoner. The cell was surrounded by thick pink-tinted glass walls that extended high up to the ceiling and outside, a dark, endless void that led to nowhere. The interior of the cubicle was bare, with the exception of the lone chair in the center.

The area itself was not what she had initially thought. She thought that she would be put into another holding cell where the other prisoners were. At least then she would be able to talk to someone. The isolation was slowly eating away at her. She grew fidgety and did anything she could to ward off boredom. The only company she's had so far was the guard who delivered her food. Even then, he didn't talk. She just watched as he slid the tray through the narrow slot and head out the door.

Suddenly, the doors hissed open and a petite silhouette appeared in the doorway. She partially squinted to identify the approaching person and saw that it was Nunnally being wheeled in. The guard that pushed her chair stopped at the other end of the narrow walkway. He parked the wheelchair and exited, leaving the two alone.

"Nunnally!" Kallen called out. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Kyoto?"

"Mm. My schedule was delayed because of another terrorist attack and I was told to evacuate to another city. I remembered that I wanted to talk to continue our conversation, so I chose to come to Tokyo" she smiled.

"Oh right. I forgot about that" Kallen replied. Nunnally's body just exuded a sense of peace and joy that was highly contagious. Kallen seemed to have caught it. Looking at her innocent smile made her do the same.

"So what did you want to discuss with me?"

"Hm nothing in particular. I really just wanted to get to know you: the real you."

Kallen smiled warmly back at the wheelchair-bound girl. She liked Nunnally. She was always so kind and treated everyone equally. Normally she would hesitate or flat out refuse to reveal her true self, but since it's her, she welcomed it.  
>"Alright then. Let's get started!"<br>-

"Wow, that's incredible! Your life is so exciting and mysterious. I never would have known it was like this" Nunnally mused.

"Thank you. I never would have known that you were a princess either. It's really amazing. Who would've thought that you and Lelouch are heirs to the throne?"

"Not many know of our real identities. If everyone knew, then they'd never get over it! The people who ever treated Brother and I poorly would become our servants"

The two girls giggled. When the laughter ceased, Kallen tilted her head downwards and nervously bit her lower lip.

"So Nunnally, how is Lelouch as a brother?"

"Brother? He's very kind and thinks about others. He takes care of me and tries to get me involved with other people so I won't get lonely when he's not there. I love him and I wish he would enjoy himself more…but why do you ask?"

"Nothing! It's just that…I have a brother too and I was curious on how Lelouch was as one!"

"Ah I see…" she paused. "What was your brother like?"

"My brother was always stubborn. Once he would set his mind on something, he won't rest until it's done! Such a hard-head he was…" Kallen grinned.

"Back when Japan was still an independent nation, my brother, our friend Ohgi, and I would always go hiking in the mountains with our mother. Those were the days. We were all so carefree and happy: not having to worry about wars or surviving."

The shining blue eyes that gazed outside the walls lost its luster. Kallen's smile faltered and she tore her eyes from the wheelchair-bound girl to the floor.  
>"After the war started, Naoto and Ohgi immediately joined a rebel group to oppose Britannia. One day, he just packed up his bags and left. That was the last time I saw him…"<p>

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know. No one really does. The only one who was with him at the time was Ohgi, but he refuses to tell me."

"That must be horrible! Not knowing what happened to someone so close to you? If that had happened to Brother, I don't know what I'd do!"

"You'd probably get the entire city to search for him." Kallen jested.

Nunnally chuckled.

"Absolutely. I hope he isn't getting himself into any more trouble in Ashford."

"He's probably just running around the school arranging Milly-chan's activities. Ashford is a pretty safe place. There shouldn't be anything to worry about, especially with the Knights of Rounds there too. The most that Lelouch is going to get in trouble for is Shirley chasing after him for gambling again. Besides! Lelouch is an intelligent guy. I'm sure whatever trouble he runs into, he can handle it."

"Nothing different from the usual chaos…" the red-haired woman muttered under her breath.

Nunnally was silent for a moment. While she listened to Kallen, she noticed the excitement in her tone as she talked about Lelouch. Her beige brows slightly furrowed and a small frown tugged at her lips. She pondered several reasons for this and came to a conclusion.

"Kallen tell me, what is your relationship with Brother? What do you think of him?"

"Eh?" the red-head exclaimed. She felt her face become hot. The surge of warmth spread throughout her entire body, causing her to fidget uncomfortably in her seat. She brainstormed topics to avoid her question, but all seemed to fail.

"I…it's… not like that…I—he…"

Kallen chewed on her lower lip.

_What exactly is Lelouch to me? Is he my friend? Acquaintance? Superior? …Lover?_

The last word made her heart race. Just thinking about that possibility ignited a whole new wave of heat in her body. She was blushing furiously: even more so as each second ticked by.

At that time, the doors slid open. Kallen looked up to see the prim woman from when she was first brought into the city. She looked the same as before: sharp and business-like. She watched the woman as she strode to the beige-haired girl and clutched the wheelchair handles.

"Lady Nunnally, your speech in Kyoto is in 3 days and we haven't even started on the script yet. Please come into the conference room to discuss it with us."

"Mm" she nodded. "I'm sorry Kallen, but I guess I must interrupt our conversation again. I hope to see you soon!"

"A-ah. See you later, Nunnally" she waved. As soon as they were gone from the room, Kallen let out a relieved sigh. Not long after, the doors hissed open again. Blonde hair and teal eyes came into view along with the blinding white uniform. The figure was casually walking up the narrow walkway towards her.

"Gino?"

"Yup! I've come to pay you a little visit!" he exclaimed.

He was now less than a foot away from the glass wall. His usual grin was plastered onto his face as he stood erect, holding a bulky, deep blue object. Upon closer inspection, Kallen saw that the object was a book of some sort. On its spine was the Ashford Academy insignia, which sparked curiosity.

"What do you want?" she cautiously asked.

"Hold on now, I'm not here to do anything harmful. Like I said, I just came to pay a visit. I also have something to show you."

He held up the book and nimbly opened it up. When he stopped thumbing through the pages, he flipped the book to show her its content. To her surprise, the book was a picture album. The first picture that she saw was the student council donning cat costumes. Their decorated faces were smiling happily as they joked. She remembered that day. That day was the welcoming of Arthur as well as the first activity that she took part in as part of the student council.

She glanced at the picture directly below and beside it. All of the pictures that were in the album seemed to be only of Ashford. The pictures all took part in different activities throughout the time at the school, such as the Halloween party and the school festivals. Kallen noticed that various pictures were removed from the album.

Before she had the chance to voice her thoughts, she was beaten to it.

"They were of you. It would tarnish his reputation if others were to find out that he was friends with a terrorist"

"Ah right." She mumbled.

Gino slowly turned the pages, pausing to let her comment and examine all of the pictures.

"I've been wondering. Why are you showing me this?"

"I thought you'd ask that. You see, Suzaku is acting strange lately, so I thought that this would give him a break."

"You just swiped this off from him?"

"No, no, I found it in the council room. He kept it dearly inside his locker" he explained as he flipped the page. Kallen smirked when she saw the pictures. Milly held a large megaphone to her lips as she commanded the council left and right. Everyone, including the normally passive Lelouch was exhausted from carrying out her orders. Everything looked hectic, but exciting. She happened to see a picture of her and Lelouch together in the corner of her eye. The picture was fairly old, dating back before the Black Knights were first established. He looked down on her with his piercing violet eyes and wearing his usual smirk. She looked up at him with a scowl and scorching blue eyes. Polar opposites like fire and ice.

She moved on to the others as Gino continued flipping. One by one, memories began to flood her mind. She reminisced the times that the pictures portrayed and felt a smile tug at her lips. Near the end, she saw a picture that caught her eye. In it were Suzaku and Lelouch donning aprons and holding spatulas. They were smiling side by side. His emerald eyes glowed brightly alongside violet.

"He can even have this kind of look…" he mused. "I've never seen Suzaku smile like this before"

He slammed the book shut and cradled it in his hand. Kallen looked up from the album to the blonde man. His smile fell from his face.

"I'm curious"

"What?"

"You're of both Briannian and Eleven blood."

"That's correct. What of it?"

"If you had chosen the Stadtfeld name instead of Kouzuki, you could've had a decent life. Hell, with the skill you have, you could've been a Knight!"

"…What are you getting at?"

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Just wondering if you have any intentions to side with Britannia"

Kallen scoffed and turned her head towards the wall.

"I don't. I chose to take the Kouzuki name upon my own will and I haven't had any second thoughts about it."

"Is that so? Well, I guess that can't be helped. I just want you to consider the possibilities…Kouzuki."

"Hmph."

The steel doors slid open and another tall silhouette appeared. Purposely approaching the cell was Suzaku. He had a solemn look, but something in his expression alarmed Kallen. She knew that he had a motive, but couldn't figure out what it was.

He reached the end narrow walkway and came to a stop about 2 feet away from the tinted door. His eyes focused only on her, not acknowledging the grinning man beside him.

"Excuse me, Gino. I'd like to borrow this prisoner for a moment."

"Oh? Might I ask for a reason?"

"Investigation purposes…" he replied sternly.

"Alright. I'll be outside when you're finished" he waved as he walked away.

Suzaku didn't move until the door sounded shut.

"Kallen, I demand some answers."

"Answers? To what?"

"About Lelouch…"

She gasped, but concealed her surprise from him. She quickly regained her composure, putting on an emotionless mask.

"What about him?"

"All the evidence and testimonies prove him to be innocent, but I know otherwise. In my heart, I suspect that Lelouch has taken up his role as Zero."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Lelouch is back at Ashford."

"In that case, then let's discuss Zero's plans."

"I know nothing of his plans. I was a prisoner here for over 2 weeks. There is no way that I can know—"

"Enough!" he shouted. "You are Zero's most skilled fighter and his most trusted. He must have shared something with you."

"Like I said, there's none!" she spat.

"…If that's how you want it to be." he muttered.

He took a few steps towards the door and inputted a code. The thick glass door fell down into the slot below, leaving nothing else between them.

Suzaku reached inside his uniform and fetched a small maroon box. He slowly opened it, displaying a pump set. The ominous green liquid that lay beside the pump looked familiar to Kallen.

"In order to prevent any more tragedies from happening, I will use any method…" he mumbled. "So with this refrain…"

The red-head gasped audibly and jolted backwards. Her eyes, wide with fear, stared at the chocolate-haired man in disbelief.

_Suzaku, is this really you?_

With determined eyes and the pump steady in his gloved hand, he entered the small cubicle. Kallen stood her ground. Although she was fearful for her life and for Lelouch's safety, her pride refused to let her stand down. As soon as Suzaku was within an arm's reach, she whipped her arm up and slapped him hard across the face.

"I said I don't know anything!" she huffed. "How many times do I have to say it until you get it?"

He didn't flinch or move. With a red mark on his cheek, his eyes were casted downwards towards the floor.

"…Can you swear that before your brother's grave?" he whispered gravely.

His words set her back. She relaxed and looked curiously at him. Before she knew it, a hand reached out and punched her abdomen. She bent over, grasping her middle. The gloved hand unfolded and roughly pushed her backwards. She fell limply onto the chair behind her. She opened her eyes just in time to see Suzaku dashing to her backside.

"With this refrain, I shall have you tell me everything"

"Stop! I said stop!" she screamed frantically.

She momentarily regained her strength to fend off the man, but he was superior in strength. The moment she moved to escape, he swiftly grabbed her wrist and aggressively pulled her back into her seat. To prevent her from attempting to escape again, he twisted her arm behind the chair. In response, Kallen let out a pained yell. Sweat collected and began to drip from her face as she fought to break away.

She knew that there was nothing that she could do to stop Suzaku from injecting the drug into her body. She knew well of the drug's dangerous aftereffects. Recollections of her mother lying in the hospital bed came up in her mind. Kallen feared that she would end up in that same condition, devoid of life and yearning for the impossible past.

Inches above her, she felt Suzaku circle around and place his head by hers.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. It's going to be alright. You will soon lose your will and you shall obey my orders."

She heard the refrain pump shift in his hand and lost all hope. She stopped struggling and let feelings of desolation sweep over her. She looked back at the emotionless man, waiting for her fate to come.

_Brother…Lelouch…everyone…I'm sorry._

She lowered in her head in resignation and bit back the tears that threatened to flow. She felt the tip of the pump brush past her hair and further still. The cold steel grazed her neck, earning a small hiss from the bound woman.

Suzaku gazed at the woman as well as the pump that settled on her neck. His thumb was positioned on the trigger, ready to thrust the green liquid from the pump.

Then it hit him.

This very action had a striking resemblance to the Geass that Lelouch had used on him and several others. He manipulated the people under him to get what he wanted.

Suzaku gasped at this revelation and pulled back the pump from Kallen's neck.

"No! I can't… I can't be like him!" he growled.

With all his might, he hurled the pump away from him, leaving tiny shards of glass scattered all over the floor. He watched the green liquid from the syringe pool around the pump with bitter relief.

He released his tight grip on Kallen's wrist and stormed out with the thick pink-tinted glass door rising behind him. Kallen could only stare at his retreating back as he exited the room. She threw her arms across her chest and hung her head. Sweet tears rolled down her cheeks and a half-hearted smile adorned her face. Her body trembled more by the minute, happy that she wouldn't have to endure the same fate as her mother's.  
>-<p>

Gino propped himself by the door, closing his eyes. The album that he was meaning to give to Suzaku was tucked neatly underneath his uniform. At the sound of footsteps, he opened an eye. A head of bushy hair invaded his vision. The figure didn't acknowledge his presence and continued walking down the corridor in a hurry.

Gino stood on his feet and jogged towards the man.

"Hey Suzaku!" he called out.

The man in front swiveled around to face him. The taller man halted before him.

"Ah. What is it?"

"I have something to give to you" he replied as he fished out the album.

"Here"

"Eh? Is this my picture album?"

"Mhm! I found it at the academy and I thought you'd like to go through it in your spare time. You know, to blow off some steam or something."

"Thank you. I wonder though…what were you doing when you found this?"

"Haha! That isn't important. The important thing is that you relax once in a while. Since we can't exactly go on a vacation, I thought looking through old memories might do the trick."

"I really hope so…"

"Well anyway, did you get anything out of her while you were in there?"

"Who?"

"Kouzuki of course!" he exclaimed as he jutted a thumb towards the cell entrance.

At the mention of Kallen's name, Suzaku looked to the floor with a bitter expression.

"More or less…" he muttered. "I don't think it's possible to extract information from her."

He turned away from Gino and continued walking down the corridor towards his quarters. Gino, who detected Suzaku's troubles, knew it was best to leave him alone. So instead of badgering him to explain, he decided to head to the garage to check on his Knightmare.

He took a final glance at the retreating Knight's back before he rounded the corner.

_Something's definitely on his mind, even if he won't admit it. Whatever it is, here's hoping that it won't affect his performance…  
>- <em>

Suzaku reached the door that led to his quarters and stepped inside. Clutching the album in his hand, he plopped down on his futon. Hunched over, he propped his elbows atop of his knees with his forearms dangling in between his knees.

"Just a little longer and I could've gotten what I wanted. Zero's identity would be exposed and we could've gained the upper hand."

_But if I had gone through with it, I would be no better than Zero. I'd be a manipulating monster just like him. …I can't ever become like that._

"Ha, even thousands of miles away, he still haunts me"

Suzaku smirked, but it disappeared in an instant and was replaced by a slight frown.

"Lelouch, how will this war turn out for you? Are the lives of these people meaningless to you? Are they just pawns in your twisted game?"  
>-<p>

**As you all probably know by now, I redid Ch. 6! That's partially the reason why this update was so long…**

**But anyway, yeah I know, the ending to this chapter wasn't that great. I was planning on adding more to it, but I figured that it could be saved for the next chapter, whenever that will be! My work is really piling up, so the next update won't probably be out until another month or so. So sad, I know…**

**Since I'm still pretty obsessed over Code Geass, I started going over the 1****st**** season again! Euphemia just passed away and I feel sadness all over again. I really wanted to expand on Suzaku and Euphy's relationship since it's so short-lived. Still quite beautiful and sweet. Please continue supporting me and my story! Remember to drop a review every now and then~ otherwise, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	8. Chapter 8: Past Memories and Resolve

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise Studios****  
>-<strong>

The darkening sky was littered with menacing black dots. They approached from the Chinese Federation's territories like swarms of flies. Wave after wave rushed towards the east. Behind them were fleets of airships and carriers that hovered closely to the ocean. Their large bodies pushed through the dense air and a menacing shadow formed below them. Endless waves of machines both large and small flew across the vast ocean. Near the front leading the massive fleet was a lone black Knightmare. It was different than the others that followed it. It exuded a certain elegance and power. It was the infamous Shinkirou. Inside the cockpit, the Black Knights' iconic leader and Britannia's most dangerous enemy, Zero was piloting it. Inside, enlarged images covered his screen.

The man's violet eyes shifted from picture to picture, savoring the memories that each one held. He looked around, glancing at the familiar faces. Several, if not all consisted of Ashford Academy and its inhabitants. Even one or two had C.C. in it. He smiled softly at the peaceful times that the pictures portrayed. Directly in the center of his collage was a photo of his dear sister Nunnally. She smiled sweetly as Suzaku and Kallen attended to her. Flowers and small gifts occupied their hands and broad smiled adorned each one of their faces. Seeing his sister's smile automatically brought one of his own on his face.

Lelouch lightly pressed a button on the control panel in front of him and all the pictures surrounding it disappeared. He moved it to the side and had the next one appear. The first thing that came on screen was a photo of the Britannian-Tokyo Headquarters. However, it was unlike any other. With the push of another button, the picture distorted and formed into another one. It displayed a fairly empty hallway. Patrolling the hallway were two guards clad in thick armor. Their guns were cradled in their padded hands and the sound of their boots hitting the floor echoed. It was a security camera feed from one of the corridors in the headquarters. Lelouch watched with minimal interest in the feed and continued passing through the cameras, spending no more than a minute on each. He was about to move onto the next one when he saw something that peaked his interest. He caught two familiar figures passing through the adjacent hallway. Lelouch recognized the figures and rushed to find the feed that would show them to him. At last he found it.

A male figure with a wiry frame was escorting a young lady. The man's chocolate hair swished and bounced as he walked.

"Oh? So Suzaku looks like you're here after all. I thought you were assigned to Shinjuku a few days ago. What a surprise…" he smirked.

He continued watching the screen. Sharp, alert emerald eyes looked straight ahead. His leather-covered hands were holding onto handles that pushed the chair in front of him and his rich blue cloak trailed behind him. Chestnut-colored hair caught his attention. Lelouch's focused eyes were instantly drawn to the petite figure sitting in the chair like a magnet. He immediately recognized the figure's soft face. A shocked gasp escaped from his mouth as his violet eyes widened. His bored expression and his relaxed form suddenly disappeared. Seeing the image of his dear sister, his body shot toward the screen. He stopped just before it, his face inches away, refusing to let his sister out of his sight.

"Nunnally!" he whispered.

All previous attention that went to Suzaku immediately transferred to the young lady. He observed intently at her every movement. He witnessed every moment, from her changing expressions to her unheard words. Her gentle hand would occasionally reach up behind her and lightly touch the hand that was pushing her along. An unfamiliar and uncomfortable feeling rose up in his gut upon seeing his enemy and his sister together. Lelouch's energy was slowly sapped from his body as he forced himself to go on. At this time he couldn't take it much longer. He shut off the feed and pushed himself back against his seat.

His slouched body leaned to his side and into his gloved hand. Fingers slowly ran through his dark hair, feeling the strands graze the back of his hand. He grasped a fistful of his hair and a scowl curled his lips.

_Why is Nunnally in Tokyo? That's not part of my plan; she's not supposed to be there! She should've been in Kyoto by now! _

Lelouch's expression suddenly became morose.

_No…I can't… I can't have her be involved. I'll just abort the mission and—NO, it's too late. In just a few hours we'll be reaching Area 11's shores. There has to be some way that I can resume the attack as well as ensure her safety. What do I do?_

He raised his head and glanced at the picture he had set aside earlier. He took a look and firstly saw the carefree face of his former best friend.

"Nunnally..."

Lelouch's hand extended out towards the photo and lightly touched the chestnut-haired girl's face. His fingers pressed harder against the screen, angrily curling into a fist.

"Damn it!"

The balled fist was then yanked from the photo and slammed down against the armrest beside him.

The sound of static broke the tense air in the cockpit. Through the intercom came a low and rough voice.

"Zero, sir there is an island 4 miles from our location that we can use as a rest stop. The crew is exhausted and the Knightmares need to recharge their fuel cells."

Lelouch's dark brows furrowed and he simply stared at the small box that emanated the noise. In his mind, he fiercely brainstormed ideas to secure his beloved sister. Each idea that came forth seemed bound to fail and bring about consequences to either side. Upon each failed idea, the violet-eyed man grew angrier. The indent in his brow was evident: a sure sign that he was completely frustrated.

"Zero? Can you hear me? We're nearing the island to recharge the troops."

Lelouch knew that he couldn't ignore him any further. He had to give some sort of reply or else he and the others would assume something went wrong, but he couldn't help it. Upon discovering Nunnally's presence in the targeted city, Lelouch desperately wanted to charge at full throttle to go rescue her, but he knew that was utterly irrational. Although Nunnally meant the entire world to him, he knew that charging headfirst into enemy lines wouldn't result in any good; worse, in fact. Lelouch decided that he needed to calm himself down before his surge of emotions would lead him to make dire mistakes. With clenched his teeth and fiery eyes, he turned to the intercom.

"Alright. We leave as soon as the Knightmares are prepared. There's no more time to waste, our mission is at hand. It is imperative that we reach Tokyo by tomorrow night."

"Yes, my lord!" the voice shouted.

Both the static and the man became silent. Lelouch was once again alone in the cramped space. He could hear the faint voice of the man from the intercom commanding the fleet to land. Glancing at the monitor, he saw the hundreds of Knightmares and carriers dip down onto the wide plot of land below. Only he remained unmoving in the air as the rest dropped. Slowly, he steered Shinkirou to follow suit. Lelouch opened the drawer beside him and pulled out his mask. He quickly pulled it on as the Knightmare touched down onto the grass and the cockpit opened up. He stepped out and saw that everyone was already performing their unsaid duties. For that split second the masked man felt a certain pride rise up inside him, but that was quickly casted aside. He descended onto the ground from the platform and landed effortlessly. Not even a minute after landing, C.C. came strolling by. Her neon green hair swayed as she walked towards him in her usual carefree walk. She came up to him and leaned onto the Knightmare's leg behind her with her arms casually wrapped around her chest.

"We should be able to reach the shore by tomorrow. You are aware that as soon as we come into range, the Britannian forces will be alerted, right?"

"Of course. That's part of the plan" he muttered.

The green-haired woman gently tilted her head towards him with what seemed like a questioning look. Before Lelouch could confirm his thoughts, she spoke again.

"The Knights of Rounds will be difficult to handle, but nothing that will seriously affect your plan. As long as the troops do as they've been trained to do, everything should be running smoothly."

"Excellent. The plan must succeed. C.C., do whatever it takes to make it so"

C.C.'s golden eyes lazily shifted over to the motionless man.

"Judging from your humorless tone, I'm guessing you've discovered something important, haven't you?"

"Indeed. On the way, I found out through the security cameras that Nunnally is in Tokyo…"

From the corner of his eye, Lelouch could see that the news had little interest to her.

"Nunnally? She's your sister right?"

"Correct."

"Why not just go rescue her along with that woman?"

"It's a little more complicated than that. Even if I were successful in taking her with me, it won't ensure her safety. My sole purpose is to protect her. It'd be quite meaningless if I let her get hurt, especially from my own doing."

"Hm is that so…no wonder you're in such a foul mood" she sighed.

"Can you really blame me, witch?"

"No, I guess I can't, but at the same time neither really pertains to me. Unless your own life is in danger, I'm not exactly motivated to put myself out there."

"Hmph. That's expected from a witch like yourself" he smirked.

"Precisely, so that means you shouldn't be raising your expectations"

The woman pushed herself off the Knightmare's leg and uncrossed her arms. She turned to the masked man beside her with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Well, since you've got everything worked out, I'm going to go find something tasteful to eat. See ya" she waved as she turned to walk away.  
>-<p>

After the troops' duties of tending to the Knightmares and the other ships were completed, everyone shifted over to their other set of obligations: food. Several units scurried about, unloading boxes full of food to feed the massive crew. A stream of people came in and out of the ships like a line of ants. More and more of the boxes appeared from the carriers' bellies. Many of the troops that weren't unloading the boxes were busy setting up camp. In a flash large tents were scattered amongst the wide land and shortly after, bonfires sprung up.

Every man and woman cooperated with each other in seemingly perfect harmony. However, that disintegrated as well. As soon as the camps were finished and the troops were well fed, the environment suddenly became into a large party. The troops seemed to be having a good time, making jokes and telling stories around the warm fire.

Off in the back, Zero stood by watching them all. He somewhat envied their carefree nature, but couldn't hold it against them. They all knew that tomorrow might be their last day on this planet and felt the need to celebrate their last night to its fullest.

Without anyone noticing him, Zero slipped away into the forest. Even though he was aware that the troops wouldn't dare bother him, he wanted some time to himself. He wandered deeper into the forest and even deeper into his thoughts. The endless trees and shrubbery reminded him greatly of his experience on Kaminejima Island.  
>-<p>

_Zero awoke to the sound of waves crashing against the rocks and the distant cawing of seagulls. As his senses began to return to him, he felt the force of the ocean push him and soak his entire body. He felt lightheaded. As he gradually sat up, he held his head in his hand and let out a pained groan._

'_Where am I?' he asked himself as he searched about his surroundings. 'How did I get here?'_

_He began to explore the island a bit. He walked cautiously around the shore, half-hoping to find someone else trapped on the island with him. Not far ahead, he saw a pile of rocks lining the shore. He decided to climb them in attempt to scout the land._

_It took a while for him to reach the peak, but nevertheless attained it. He gazed around and saw nothing but thick trees and the vast ocean before him._

"_Its climate and vegetation are similar to Shikinejima. It can't be far away. …I guess no one else is here. I'm going to have to find a way to get off of this island, fast. Hmph. It'll be difficult to contact Ohgi and the others, but calling for assistance from the Britannian army would be—__"_

_The sound of pattering feet reached his ears, making him twirl in its direction__.__ The first thing that came into view was lengthy hair the color of sakura blossoms._

'_That hair…'_

_The next thing he saw was a pair of radiant violet eyes focused on him. Her face lacked fear and instead filled with unusual curiosity and determination._

'_I can't have my identity revealed now!'_

_Before either could say a word, Zero drew out his pistol and aimed it at her head. Still, fear was not evident in her expression. Unaffected by his action, she took a step closer._

"_Lelouch?" she whispered._

_Although it was a whisper, he heard it as clearly as day. At the sound of his name, he gasped to himself, but continued to poise the gun at her._

"_Lelouch, is that you? I haven't told anyone, I swear, so please let me know before you shoot me."_

_Underneath the bulky mask, the man stared in surprise at his half-sister. Sweat began to drip down the side of his face and his mind furiously debated on whether to keep her alive or not. Not long after, Lelouch gave into his conscience and lowered his gun. He tucked it away under his cloak and his gloved hand reached up towards his mask. _

_It hissed softly as it opened, revealing a shock of familiar black hair and piercing violet eyes. He heard her gasp as he gently removed the black facemask he wore, showing his naked face._

_Tears began to well up in her eyes and she grinned from ear to ear. In her happiness, she hurriedly ran to him and wrapped him in her embrace, unknowingly pushing him off balance. The two fell, but neither seemed to mind._

"_Lelouch, it is you! I'm so glad!"_

"_Euphy, how long have you known?" he asked as uncomfortable silence filled the air._

_He and Euphemia laid against the large boulder that separated them. Even then, he could still see the remnants of her discarded clothing and the hem of his cloak on her body._

"_Ever since the hotel-jacking" she replied meekly._

_"I see..."_

_The two continued to discuss as the sun heavily beat down on them. Slowly, the gap between them, formed after years of separation, began to close. The awkward aura that surrounded the two gradually dissipated and was replaced with sheer comfort and joy._

"_Ne, I have a question"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Are you… Zero or…"_

"_I am Lelouch."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Right now, I'm the Lelouch that you've always known, Euphy. I will always be."_

"_Mm I'm glad"  
>- <em>

Hours passed by and the wind began to pick up. Feeling a bit chilly and drowsy, Zero decided to head back towards the campsite and rest. He arrived to find the previous rambunctious mood gone and complete silence in its place. The scattered fires of the various campsites were all put out and everyone seemed to be fast asleep. It was as if the island had never been disturbed by outsiders. He looked to the side and saw that the Knightmares and carriers were all set neatly aside, prepped up to go at the first sign of dawn.

Zero strolled around the campsite and casually looked about. Dozing bodies huddled close to each other near the dying fire. Each one had a thick blanket drawn across their curled bodies. That was all they had. There weren't enough pillows to go around, so the majority of the troops had to go without them and sleep on their arms or on the dirt. Some of them even had to share blankets, especially the younger members.

In the near distance, he saw the faint outline of the tents that were set up earlier. He took note that all the people that were sleeping outside consisted of only men. There was a good chance that many if not all of the tents were inhabited by the females and by the senior members.

_At least they managed to withhold their honor and modesty. Even if this might be their last day, it still would be dishonorable for the two sexes to be sleeping with each other so casually. _

The masked man turned back towards the rows of Knightmares in search of his own until his foot stumbled upon a heavy object. When his foot made contact with the unknown mass, it let out a low, irritated grunt. Zero gazed downwards to see a snoring man by his feet. This man had a certain presence about him that was unlike any other member. He lacked sophistication and exuded crudeness even in his sleep. It was the Black Knights' one and only Tamaki.

Tamaki seemed to have been drinking heavily tonight. His flushed face equally matched the redness of his short, scruffy hair. His body was splayed like a starfish with a blanket twisted around his middle. Drunken snores resembling a broken vacuum cleaner sounded from his widely opened mouth and a foul smell rose from him. Tightly clasped in his fist was a nearly empty sake bottle. In fact, many empty sake bottles were littered around him. Lelouch found it amazing how this single man could intake so much alcohol and still be able to function properly.

"Heheheh. Mm it's alright ladies. I'm the captain of the Black Knights and Zero's right hand man. You don't need to worry about anything. The Mighty Tamaki will protect you…. Mm all I ask in return is that you stay a night with me…" he slurred as he rolled onto Zero's foot.

"Oh don't be so shy girls, there's plenty of me to go around!"

A smile crept up Tamaki's lips and drool started to spill onto the leg that he clung onto. Zero silently cursed him and yanked his foot away from the drunkard.

He proceeded further away from the campsite in search of Shinkirou.  
>Lelouch didn't feel comfortable sleeping amongst his troops. Still highly protective of his identity, he was certain that some curious soul would saunter up to him and remove his mask while defenseless in his slumber.<p>

_I can't ever allow that to happen. My identity must be concealed at all times. If anyone were to figure out that I am the Emperor's son, a rebellion is sure to ensue__.__ That risk cannot be taken._

After some time, Zero finally found the Knightmare within the multiple rows of machinery. The Knightmare's platform emerged from the cockpit and lowered onto the grass. Zero nimbly hopped onto the steel surface and hoisted himself inside. Once the entrance was sealed, Lelouch removed the heavy mask and placed it on the dashboard. A pair of sharp, piercing eyes emerged underneath his dark locks and stared intensely at the blank monitor. Those eyes were slowly drooping as fatigue began to catch up to their owner.

The man bent over the control panel and daintily pressed a button. The screen before him gradually began to glow brighter and then became clear. The screen became like a window and displayed the night sky. The moon, distant and unreachable, shone brightly alongside the dozens of white stars that surrounded it. In the starry night sky, it was like a large pearl, waiting to be plucked by the hands of God to be carried away to an unknown land. The scenery was almost surreal.

Lelouch gazed at the monitor that displayed the image for a while, just simply laying back and appreciating the night's natural beauty. At that moment, just as he was about to succumb to sleep, a radiant streak of light came tearing across the sky.

The thought-filled expression that covered his face dissipated and was replaced with a gentle smile. The shooting star brought forth nostalgic memories of his childhood in Britannia.  
>-<p>

_The sun had long set, but the evening was not dark. The vast sky illuminated the earth with the light from various stars and a large, full-bodied moon in the center as the main source. Outside in the royal garden were Lelouch, Nunnally, and their dear mother. The three were sitting on the cold grass, donning thick clothing and stared wondrously at the vast sky above them. Lelouch and Nunnally stared in awe at the beauty, calling and tugging onto their mother's arm at each thing that excited them. Calls for their mother and soft chuckling were all that could be heard__._

_Smiling, Nunnally suddenly jumped up and started dashing around in the grass with her arms raised high in the air. She was giggling happily as the grass grazed her legs and the wind rushed against her._

_Lelouch, who naturally felt concerned over his beloved younger sister stood up from his seat and began to chase her down._

"_Nunnally, be careful! You might fall and get hurt!" he called out._

"_Aw but Brother this is so much fun! It's like the wind is playing with me" she laughed._

"_Yes, but it's not safe! What if you get hurt?" he replied as he caught up to her. His fingers encircled her wrist and tugged her towards their waiting mother._

"_It's ok, I have you to take care of me! I'm happy as long as I'm with you Brother!"_

_Lelouch couldn't help but smile at her sweet response. He looked back and saw her large blue eyes look up at him, full of youth and innocence. He felt glad that she relied on him to protect her and felt happy to do so. _

_On their walk back to their seats beside their mother, Nunnally glanced up and saw a streak of light cross the sky. Her eyes widened and her smile broadened. With her free hand, she reached out towards her brother and gently tugged on his sleeve, calling his attention._

"_Look, Brother, a falling star!" she exclaimed._

"_Hm? Where?" he asked as his eyes followed where her small fingers pointed._

"_It was right there! Mom, did you see it?" she shouted excitedly._

_The young girl escaped from her brother's hold and ran to the seated woman on the grass. She stopped just before her and pointed to the sky once again._

"_Did you see the falling star?"_

"_Mhm I did. You know, if you see a shooting star, you can make a wish on it. Whatever you wish for, it will come true"_

"_Really?"_

"_Mhm, really. Whatever you wish for."_

"_I know! I wish for you, me, and Brother to always be together!"_

"_Oh that's a wonderful wish, Nunnally" she whispered as she took the girl in her arms._

_Lelouch stood nearby, smiling at the two. Even though he hadn't seen the shooting star, he too wished for the three of them to be together, happy and without a care in the world__.  
>- <em>

_That wish, that dream was crushed. The following afternoon, the sound of breaking glass and multiple guns firing filled the air._

_Lelouch heard the noise and rushed to see what the commotion was about. He ran down the lengthy hallways and barged through the doors. He kept running until he reached the main stairway. There, he saw the broken glass and empty bullet shells scattered across the marble tiling. Scanning the lower floor, he saw blood splatters all over the walls and puddles surround a dark-haired woman face-down in the growing maroon pools. Lelouch immediately recognized the identity of the woman. _

_His violet eyes widened in shock and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He took a step back, unwilling to believe something so horrible had happened to his loving mother. Just before turning around to run away, his eye caught something underneath his mother's body. Small hands streaked in blood were hovering inches above her body from underneath, shaking violently. Small gasps and shuddering came below as well. It was then that Lelouch noticed the chestnut-colored hair that peeked out from the side. He knew that hair all too well._

"_NUNNALLY!" Lelouch bellowed._

_Impulsively, he dashed down the flight of stairs to the bloody mess. Young Lelouch, with all his might heaved their mother's lifeless body off the little girl and took her in his arms, not caring that the warm liquid was getting on him too. . Her body was trembling and she couldn't seem to move. __He quickly inspected her body for injuries_

"_Nunnally—"_

"_Brother? Brother, is that you? How come everything is so dark?" she whispered between shuddering breaths._

_The boy jolted as a realization came to him. Looking at the girl's blank blue eyes, his fear was confirmed. He felt hot tears forming and clouding his vision, but he forced them back. In his arms, he felt his sister's body fall limp. A powerful wave of fear and denial coursed through his veins and something inside him snapped._

"_Nunnally? NUNNALLY!"_

_Lelouch grabbed her arm and slightly jostled her, gradually with more strength as each call to her was unanswered. His small hand rested heavily on her arm and his face shot up towards the ceiling_

"_..HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"  
>- <em>

_She lay motionless in the white hospital bed. Her legs and eyes were wrapped in several layers of bandages. It's been days since the horrific incident by the stairway, but the memory continues to haunt Lelouch and fester in the back of his mind._

_Earlier, he overheard the doctors discussing amongst themselves._

"_I've never seen anything like this before" one said. "Her legs are lame and her eyesight is gone, but we can't find the reason"_

"_The poor girl must've been so traumatized from witnessing Lady Marianne's death that her sight left her" another mused._

"_That may be the case, but that doesn't explain why her legs are no longer of use. We've tried everything that Britannian medicine has to offer, and yet nothing could explain it. What do you propose we should do?"_

"_I don't think there's nothing else that we _can_ do. Like you've stated, we've tried everything and nothing seems to offer an explanation. All we can really do is pray for her sake."_

_Lelouch was infuriated. He stormed out of the building in search for his advisors. From them, he would arrange a meeting with his father, the Emperor.  
>- <em>

_Not long after being banished from Britannia, Lelouch and Nunnally went in search for their new home. He slowly pushed his sister's makeshift wheelchair through the winding forest path, weary of the dangers that might lurk in the thick shrubbery._

"_Where are we going, Brother?" a soft voice asked._

"_We're going to live with Japan's Prime Minister__"__ he replied._

"_A Prime Minister? Is that like the Emperor of Japan?"_

"_No, the Prime Minister is someone that the country's people elect into office."_

"_Oh how interesting" she exclaimed._

_Young Lelouch smiled down at her and then looked up. The leaves of the branches of the towering trees created a net above them, blocking his view of the night sky. A patch in the vast net revealed a shimmer of the crescent moon, letting the moonlight shine through the leaves. In that split second, he saw a thin streak of light and stopped._

'_A falling star…'_

"_Hm? Is something wrong?" Nunnally asked. Her frail hand raised from her lap and rested atop of his._

_Lelouch was brought back to reality at her gentle touch._

"_Oh it's nothing. I just thought I saw something strange" he assured her._

_She merely smiled and retracted her hand from his._

'_That's right…Nunnally's sight has been taken away from her…she can never see another falling star again…'  
>- <em>

Lelouch smirked wearily at the nostalgic image on the screen.

"Ah it's been so long since then. Everything's different now… but I suppose it's for the better. Our lives have changed and so the world must do so as well."

_The world will become what you wished for, Nunnally: gentle and peaceful. Your last wish was crushed, therefore I will do everything in my power to make this one come true. Nothing else will stand in my way._  
>-<p>

**Oh man, this story is taking in all types of pairings! C.C./Lelouch, Kallen/Suzaku, Kallen/Lelouch, Suzaku/Euphie, Lelouch/Nunnally, wow! Once again, I do apologize for the lack of the primary pairing, Lelouch/Kallen, but I will surely make up for that! The next chapter shall be the one that everyone is waiting for! Honestly though, I had such a major writing block with the next chapter that was supposed to be this one. I figured that being away for an extended period of time again isn't going to fare too well, so I decided to make a filler chapter to satiate you readers' hunger for a bit.**

**OH as a last thing, let's see if anyone can figure out the lyrics to this song! If you can, I will give a shoutout and dedicate the next chapter to you! (Warning: songs can be in any language) It'll be a nice change, wouldn't it? :) alright, here we go! (Please state song name and artist)**

**"I saw you dancing on that speaker box, girl, what's your name? I see you texting on that bbm, can we exchange? I got 2 glasses at my table, can I show you the way? Tonight's the night to let it go, girl it's okay."**

**Happy New Year everyone! So how about it? Opinions, opinions, opinions!**


	9. Chapter 9: Long Awaited

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise Studios****  
>-<strong>

The day has come. Endless waves of machines flew across the vast ocean, nearly covering the bright sky. The lone Knightmare leading the massive army sped up as their destination was nearing. The others followed its example, engaging their thrusters and accelerating across the sea like a barrage of bullets.

Lelouch, with his fingers sprawled across his face, opened his eyes. Sharp violet eyes peeked out from underneath his long bangs, analyzing the screen before him. A slight frown pulled down the corner of his lips as he continued to stare at the unchanging scenery. Ever since he gained knowledge of Nunnally being stationed at the Tokyo Headquarters, he couldn't get her off his mind. Having Kallen, his most dear and most trusted subordinate and ally be captured and held as a Britannian prisoner was torturous enough. The presence of his sweet sister amongst the people he was set out to destroy just added more fuel to the raging fire that burned within him.

He knew he had to find some way to get Nunnally out of harm, but his choices were limited. No one in Lelouch's eyes could be trusted with the responsibility of ensuring her safety, not even Xing-ke or the Black Knights.

It was then that the dark-haired youth realized that he only had one choice, to ask his former friend and ally, Kururugi Suzaku.

Lelouch gritted his teeth and tightened his fists at the thought of coming to _him_ for help: _he_ who was supposed to be his closest ally, _he _who held his precious companion hostage, and _he _who opposed him and sought to destroy him and everything he stood for.

A low growl rumbled in his throat.

"I doubt he would be so willing to guard Nunnally at my request. Damn! This is not going to be easy…"

The hand that covered his face lowered onto the armrest beside him and clutched onto the upholstery. His knuckles turned white as his arms shook from the force. As soon as he released his hold on the armrest, he reached out and keyed in a command on the screen. A large burgundy box appeared before his eyes and he leaned back into his seat and patiently waited. In large neon letters, the words "Sending Transmission" slowly flashed as the signal was being transmitted. A moment later the words disappeared and were replaced by a video thread displaying C.C.

Golden eyes focused in his direction as her emotionless face was broken by a gentle smile. The smile twisted and shifted into what looked like a taunting smirk.

"What do you need from me?" she cooed.

"C.C. it is important that you listen right now."

"Oh? You're not confessing your love to me, are you?" she chuckled.

"Now's not the time for nonsense, witch. Pay close attention…"  
>-<p>

"As you wish."

Without another word, the transmission was cut off and the screen reverted back to the unchanging scenery. A jagged landform slowly began to come into view, revealing thick foliage and machinery on its shores. Lelouch dived underneath the army's range of sight, somehow breaking away from the fleet without drawing any attention. The Shinkirou engaged its thrusters and sped towards land.

"Lelouch, we're nearing the shore. Is the plan still in action?" C.C.'s sounded from the intercom.

"Indeed. Keep the course and wait for me."

"Understood. Have fun" she added before she disconnected.

He landed in the deepest part inside of a nearby forest and took out the ignition key. The glowing lights that showered the cockpit faded and died down.

The violet-eyed man dipped his hand into his pocket and fished out a small cell phone. He effortlessly flipped it open and dialed the familiar number before snapping the device to his ear. It rang once, twice, and continued as every second passed. It's come to the 5th ring and he was starting to feel anxious. Just as he was about to give up, the ringing stopped and a low voice came through.

"Yes" the voice stated.

The voice was stern and was hinted with suspicion. Even though Lelouch knew that the person on the other end was the one he wanted to reach, he was still surprised that the call had even been received.

"Ah, Suzaku?"

"Lelouch."

"Yeah. Um…have you heard the news?"

"Mm. Area 11 is going to become a battlefield once again. However, it would seem that you are the one who's the mastermind behind everything. Whether or not more blood will be shed is up to you."

Silence overcame the dark-haired man. Before he could respond, Suzaku spoke again.

"Lelouch… are you Zero?"

This time an involuntary gasp escaped from his lips. His eyes widened as he struggled to form his words. Remembering the reason for the call, he clenched his teeth and forced himself to speak.

"Yes…. I am… Zero."

"Tck! What does the enemy of Britannia want from me?" the voice hissed.

"Please, I need you to protect Nunnally"

"Nunnally?"

"Yes. The Emperor is using her as a hostage to keep me in check. That's why I had no choice but to take action secretly…. Please, I beg you. I don't have anyone else!"

"Do you think I'd readily accept your request? Especially after all the things you did: killing Euphy and thousands of innocent people. Do you think I can just forget all that?"

"… No… I don't."

"…That's quite unlike you, Lelouch, lowering yourself like this."

"I know! I know… but please, protect her. Protect my only sister…"

"Alright"

"Huh?"

"I'll do it, but on one condition."

"And what is that?"

"If you want me to protect her, then you must come meet me in Area 11. The meeting location will be the Kururugi Shrine. We shall meet alone."

Lelouch closed his eyes for a moment before replying, thinking of the possible consequences. There were so many, but he didn't have a choice. He had to do something.

"I understand. I'll be there."

He immediately ended the call and stuffed the cellular device into his pocket.

Lelouch reached over to the side and opened a compartment. Tucked neatly inside was his school uniform folded into a flawless square. He gingerly lifted the bundle from its vinyl encasement and closed the drawer.  
>-<p>

The steel platform lowered onto the grass and the violet-eyed man stepped down. Hurriedly ironing the faint wrinkles with the palm of his hand, he strode through the forest in search of the shrine. Hours later, he finally reached the foot of the steps leading up to the Kururugi land. He gazed up at the length of the seemingly endless flight of stairs. It was almost dream-like. He finally raised his leg and firmly stepped on the stone surface, taking the first step. As he scaled the stairs, fond childhood memories rushed over him. The place certainly made him nostalgic, noting old remnants of his past everywhere around him.

The roof of the aged shrine finally came into view, indicating the end of the stairway. Eventually Lelouch reached the top to find a chocolate-haired man standing meters away from him. The man's emerald eyes glowered at him as Lelouch took a few steps in his direction. The sound of the gravel crunching underneath his shoes echoed in the still air.

"It's already been 8 years eh?" the dark-haired youth started.

"It has. It's been 8 long years since I've met you and Nunnally, but now's not the time to reminisce about such things. Let's get down to it. Did you come alone?"

"As I've promised.." he replied.

"I'm actually surprised you came. I figured you'd come up with some devious plan to approach this matter. I didn't think you'd dare show your face to me." He stated sternly.

Lelouch was taken aback. He didn't' expect that kind of response from him.

"'As I've promised' eh? There's no way I can believe you anymore."

"Then why would you also come here alone?"

"I wanted to set things straight. I've become quite the detested person on this path and I refuse to continue until I've confirmed everything"

Suzaku's emerald eyes looked sharply into violet.

"Did you use the Geass on Euphy to massacre the Japanese?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Lelouch responded.

"Yes. I gave the command"

"Why? Why do such a thing?"

"To help the Japanese people."

"Help? Everyone at that stadium was murdered!" he shouted.

"If the SAZ were to be established, then the Black Knights would be no more."

"That was it? That's the only reason? That's why Euphy and Shirley died; because of your damned selfish ambitions?"

"Yes they did." He muttered.

"Then tell me. Did you merely consider them as your pawns? Were they just as disposable to you like any other person?"

"…Yes, they were. Everything was because of me."

"Tsk, you're not human. You deserve to be punished for all your crimes" he spat.

Suzaku started to turn away when he was stopped by the sudden sound of crunching gravel. He looked back to see a dark figure kneeling before him with his head hung low. His back was hunched and his fists were tightly clenching the cloth of his pants. Suzaku knew that Lelouch was becoming desperate if he was willing to set aside his stubborn pride to bow down to him. Nevertheless, the action shocked the chocolate-haired man and nearly left him speechless.

"Forgive me. Right now, I am bowing down to someone for the first time in my life. I beg of you, for her sake, please protect Nunnally—"

Before he could finish, a black shoe firmly planted itself on the top of his head and forced it down onto the ground. The smoothed stones that lay underneath him scraped against Lelouch's face, causing him to let out a pained groan.

"Do you think you can be forgiven by doing this? What does this do? People have died because of you. Nothing that has already been done can be changed! Everyone that suffered by your hand…Shirley…Kallen…Euphy! They don't deserve any of it!"

At the mention of Kallen's name, Lelouch's body stiffened.

"Kallen… is not a pawn…." The oppressed man hissed. "She's more than that!"

"More? Is that what you said? If she has such a great significance to you, why have you let her go down this path of destruction?"

"I…I…don't know."

"You don't know? Pathetic." He released his foot from Lelouch's head. The dark-haired youth slowly regained his composure, standing tall and proud.

"At this rate, she's going to lose faith in her savior and everything she ever hoped for will be trampled"

"I won't let that happen!" Lelouch muttered angrily. "I will save her, no matter what!"

"And how do you intend to do that? Are you planning on sacrificing more people's lives for her sake?"

Violet eyes stared intensely at emerald eyes that stared back with equal force.

"Answer me!" Suzaku shouted. Lelouch still didn't reply. He merely continued to keep the fierce eye contact. Growing impatient, Suzaku took a step and lunged forward, extending his fist outward and connecting it with his target's jaw. The force from the punch pushed Lelouch sideways, making him fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"Kallen is going to rot in that cell because of you…" he hissed.

At that moment something within the fallen figure snapped. His eyes flickered with anger and he bared his teeth at the man standing above him. He quickly recovered onto his feet and with a roar wildly swung his fist at him. It surprisingly connected, stunning the both of them. However, Lelouch's sudden attack didn't seem to have much of an effect. Suzaku faltered, but remained standing: he was motionless as he rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand. Their eyes met once again, but the situation seemed to have reversed. Lelouch was now the one glowing with anger and Suzaku was emotionless.

"You don't get it, do you?" the solemn figure whispered. In a flash he brought up his clenched fist and rammed it into Lelouch's diaphragm. The youth keeled over, short of breath as he curled within himself.

"Your methods of obtaining peace are unethical. You claim that Zero is the ally of justice, but that is a lie. You are said to be the man of miracles, but all it really is just calculations and theatrics. Zero is merely a symbol, a tool to justify your deceptions. They are like the words of God to the desperate and so they follow you down the cursed path of carnage. The only way to atone is to make those lies the truth."

Suzaku then shoved the body away from him, causing it to tumble backwards.

"Continue to lie until the very end."

"Suzaku you…"

"I will protect Nunnally as promised, but I cannot say the same for Kallen. What happens to her will be your decision. I cannot protect someone who is a national threat."

The fallen figure stood up and eyed him suspiciously.

"You should leave" the chocolate-haired man grunted.

Lelouch nodded and turned towards the stairs. As soon as he was about to take the first step, he was confronted by a Britannian Knightmare. More appeared from behind the trees and from behind he heard the numerous cocking of rifles. He was bewildered, not knowing what was happening.

"Stop right there" another voice called out.

Lelouch turned to see the owner of the voice and found it to be Schneizel's right hand man, Kanon. The thin figure slowly stepped out from behind the shrine with a small device in his hand. He clicked a button on the device and lowered his hand to his side.

"So you've finally shown yourself. Your identity has been compromised Lelouch, or should I say, Zero?"

All eyes were focused on the lone man in the center, but one set glared angrily at a certain Knight.

"You…you did this?" the surrounded man whispered.

"Lelouch, this wasn't my doing. I—"

"Silence!" he yelled. Almost as if he was possessed, Lelouch let out a loud roar and charged at Suzaku at full speed, ignoring the guns pointed in his direction. He was about an arm's length away from reaching his target until something small sped by his face. It was so close that he could practically smell the burning metal as it rushed past him. Another step and he would have been killed.

Shocked, Lelouch immediately stopped in his tracks and turned to where the bullet was fired. He turned and saw the purple-haired officer pointing the steaming gun at him.

"Restrain him" he commanded.

A couple of masked soldiers marched up to Lelouch and grasped his arms. They deftly kicked the back of his knees, forcing him to kneel before everyone.

The captured youth gritted his teeth and glared at the motionless figure standing above him. Angry tears began to form in his eyes as he weakly attempted to escape from the soldiers' hold.

He finally threw back his head to fully face his so-called friend. A wave of despair and anguish flooded him, bringing about more hot tears that stained his cheeks.

"Suzaku you… you betrayed me!" he bellowed.  
>-<p>

"Suzaku, well done. Because of you we were able to discover Zero's true identity. His Highness is very pleased with your work" Kanon praised. He held up the small device that he was holding and clicked another button.

It turned out that it was a voice recorder. Two very familiar voices sounded from the gadget, replaying every word of their conversation. As soon as it stopped Kanon stuffed it underneath his coat and gently smiled at the stunned youth.

"How did you find me here?" Suzaku asked grimly.

"It wasn't very difficult. We tracked your whereabouts from your Lancelot."

"You bugged me?"

"It's nothing out of the ordinary. You are Britannia's Knight of Seven. Your movements must be monitored for security purposes. It was ordered by His Highness himself. He noticed that your relationship with Zero was abnormal and decided to investigate."

"I see…" he mumbled. "What is going to happen to Zero now that you have him in custody?"

"Hn... I figured you'd ask that. Prince Schneizel only ordered him to be detained in the Tokyo Headquarters. I'm sure His Highness has something else in mind in regards to Zero's punishment."

"Is that so…"

"Don't worry anymore. This war will soon come to an end now that their leader is in our hands. You're dismissed. Return to Headquarters until further notice" he instructed.

"Yes sir" Suzaku replied.  
>-<p>

No one dared utter a word as they escorted Lelouch to the military vehicle. Just as they neared the car a large golden javelin pierced the ground, causing it to break and crumble. The guards who were tightly clutching the ex-Britannian prince's arms were thrown to the side from the impact.

"Princess Cornelia, I will save you!" a voice boomed.

Lelouch glanced up into the sky and saw the familiar Knightmare hovering above. A relieved smile flitted across his face before he dashed deep into the forest. The remaining soldiers shouted cries of confusion as they were casted aside. Their cries faded as the ex-prince ran through the endless foliage in search of his own Knightmare. At last, he found it.  
>Without a moment of hesitation he leaped onto the steel platform, closed off the cockpit, and launched himself into the air.<br>-

"_Everyon__e, be prepared. Remember your positions" C.C. voiced through the intercom._

"_C.C.? Why are you in command? Where's Zero?" Tamaki asked._

"_He's out for a bit. He'll be back in a few hours."_

"_Is he safe?" Rolo inquired._

"_He should be. He always has something up his sleeve"_

"_I'm glad to hear—"_

"_He's not supposed to be gone at this time! We need him!"__ Tamaki interrupted. _

"_Well he's not here."_

"_You're not serious are you? This will become another Black Rebellion! We can't let that happen again!__"_

"_Then do what I say__"_

"_You bitch—"_

"_That's enough! We no longer have a choice__.__ We will continue with the plan with or without him.__"__ Toudou growled. "Everyone stand by! Unit A__,__ flank the east end. Unit B, to the west. Units C and D protect the carriers.__"_

"_Toudou, what about __the others?" Chiba asked._

"_They've already received their instructions. What they were ordered to do is beyond me. All we need to do now is to wait for their signal"_

_The fleet hovered over the city, nearly blacking out the sky. Below they could see the increasing Britannian Knightmares file into position. As each minute passed, the numbers grew._

_Both sides remained still. They were waiting for one to come to the other, but neither was making a move._

_Just then an explosion came from behind the Britannians. Like a domino effect, more explosions came about. The commotion drew the army's attention. In the distance, gunfire was going off and the faint cry of the warriors echoed in the air.  
>- <em>

"_Commence the infiltration!" Toudou boomed._

_He unsheathed his massive sword and charged into enemy lines. As instructed, the separate forces flew to their positions and went on the offensive. The carriers landed and unloaded the thousands of troops from their bellies. They looked like ants as they scrambled up the land with their black armor and readied rifles._

_Knightmare after Knightmare launched into the air towards the fleet. It seemed endless. Machines both from Zero's forces and from Britannia were falling from the sky like flies. Adding on to the dangers, the headquarters' defense systems were rapidly shooting the intruders down. Explosions sounded from all around, adding more fuel to the fire. The steady slopes of the land became jagged and sharp from the impact of the fallen machines. Dozens of soldiers were crushed under their force. _

_Safely behind barricaded walls, Britannian soldiers were easily pushing back the Black Knights. The Black Knights were now suppressed and had nowhere to go. They were still practically stuck on the shores__._

_The fleet was also having a difficult time. They were outnumbered and they didn't have much experience piloting Knightmares. As the fight continued, the fallen machines consisted more of Zero's forces than of Britannia's. From the looks of it, it was a losing battle.  
>- <em>

Lush colors of orange and gold spread across the blood-red sky, encircling the massive, glowing orb as it lowered itself onto the horizon. Hints of night were peeking out from the top, slowly replacing the sky's brilliant colors. Lelouch and Lord Guilford flew north over the endless sea of trees towards the settlement. It was dark by the time they reached it, only to discover that the fleet was being mowed down by the Britannians. Smirking, Lelouch held up a button in his hand and firmly pressed it. The monorail that encircled the city suddenly stopped and their roofs revealed strange devices. The machines emitted a bright light and all of a sudden the settlement's electricity was gone. The city lights faded away and the headquarters' defenses were shut down, allowing Zero's forces to proceed with more ease.

"Perfect. Rolo, how are things there?" Lelouch asked.

"Tolerable. Thank you for using the Gefion disturbers. It's made things much simpler. We are beginning the operation. We will secure Nunnally"

"Very well. I'm counting on you, Rolo"

"Understood"

A smile crept up his face. His calculating eyes shone with joy as he watched the tides turn against the Britannian force.

_Wonderful. Everything is being taken care of. Now with all these complications out of the way, I can fulfill my mission._

Lelouch steered the Shinkirou towards the building. Britannians took note of this and started to attack him.

"Die, Zero!" one shouted. He charged at him but was then stopped by the sudden loss of his arm. Confused, he turned and saw a gleaming sword in the hands of a black Knightmare.

"Those who oppose us will be punished by my hand"

"Why you—"

The Britannian directed his gun in his direction, but before he could fire, his Knightmare was split in half.

Several others gathered in front of the two and readied their weapons. Toudou slashed left and right at the continuously charging enemies. Each one that approached him ended up crackling and falling to the ground.

"I give my thanks" said Zero.

"There's no time for gratitudes. Go while you can"

"Alright"

The Shinkirou veered off to the side and made its way towards the building. Another wave of Knightmares came from the east and aimed their rifles.

In a flash Toudou stepped in. They unloaded their weapons at the black Knightmare, but they couldn't seem to hit him. He maneuvered to dodge the bullets, barrel-rolling in the air and strafing in every direction. He flew to a higher altitude and defensively held his sword in front of him. His engaged his thrusters and charged straight at the rifle-wielding machines, pulling his hand back to position the edge of the sword towards them. They shot at him, but the few bullets that made contact didn't seem to have much of an effect. In a blink of an eye, one of the Knightmares was impaled. The victim hovered motionless as its chest sparked and crackled. The black Knightmare kicked the machine away, unsheathing the sword from its body before turning to the others beside him. Pivoting, he decapitated another Knightmare before it had the chance to attack. The massive sword was swiftly swung about, skillfully slashing the bodies and piercing through the Knightmares.

It was then that he was interrupted by a propelling cord that was directed at him. Toudou was able to detect it earlier and managed to sidestep, having the cord nick his shoulder instead of his chest. He turned in the direction where it had come from and saw a dark outline above. Hovering at a distance was Percival, the frame of Knight of Ten, the Vampire of Britannia.

"Oh how sad. I didn't hit the mark."

"Grr…."

"So you are the famous Toudou huh? I'm glad. Now I can have some more fun!"

Percival angled itself and charged at full speed towards the black Knightmare.  
>-<p>

Lelouch was now inside the building. He listened to the echoing thud of his boots as he walked through the empty corridors. Not far down, several footsteps were approaching him. Out from the adjacent hallway came three armed guards clad in thick armor. The lights from their weapons flashed brightly at his face.

"Stop right there!" one demanded.

As the guard requested, he stood in his place.

"Reveal yourself!" he added.

"As you wish." Zero complied.

Lelouch gripped his mask and removed it from his head. He lifted his head and flashed his crimson and violet eyes at them.

"I command you three to lock yourselves in the bathroom"

"Understood" he replied monotonously.

The three put down their weapons and marched past the dark-haired figure. Lelouch smirked and put on the mask once again before continuing in his search.  
>-<p>

The electricity had suddenly gone out and the guards outside the sealed doors were making a commotion. A squad or two even came in the red-haired prisoner's cell for inspection. Kallen could tell that they were on high alert. This made her anxious but at the same time giddy.

She couldn't seem to be still for a moment. She fidgeted in her seat as her intense blue eyes stared at the steel doors, waiting for it to open and reveal the one who she's been waiting so long for.

The guards that were clamoring about not long ago were hushed. Kallen decided to wait a little longer for something to happen, eagerly waiting for a certain masked figure to appear. She waited, but nothing happened. The doors were still locked and she was still held captive.

"Maybe the guards had killed off the reinforcements…" she whispered. She violently shook her head. "No that's impossible! Zero wouldn't let his men die like that."

As the red head delved deeper into her imagination, the hissing sound of the steel doors parting reached her ears. She perked up immediately and peered at the dark silhouette standing by the doorway. A beam of light flashed from the figure and into her face. She flinched from the sudden brightness but managed to keep an eye on the silhouette. The body shape seemed odd and unfamiliar. The person seemed somewhat short and its frame was much bulkier than the wiry body of the violet-eyed man.

"Zero? Is that you?"

The mysterious man lifted his feet and walked towards the cell. As he came closer Kallen discovered that the man was not the one who she had expected. It was a Britannian guard. Upon this discovery, her heart sank deep into her stomach and she disappointedly lowered her eyes. A slight frown tugged at the corners of her lips and all of her energy was sapped from her body.

From the top of her vision she saw the black boots stop right in front of the pink walls. At the sight of him she suddenly felt angry. She bared her teeth and glared at the guard.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

He didn't answer. His eyes were blank and unfocused, as if he was possessed by something. Without a word he stepped over to the side, revealing another mysterious figure behind him. Kallen was shocked. She eyed the person from head to toe, instantly recognizing its features. She saw the dark cloak draped around the thin body and the familiar mask covering the person's face. She jumped out of her chair as her heart soared.

"Zero!" she exclaimed.

"It's been a while… Kallen"

Hot tears were nearly bursting behind those blue eyes as he took another step towards her. At this time the guard reached into one of his breast pocket and took out a small card, extending it out to Zero. Zero pulled the mask from his face, revealing his features. When he flashed his eyes to Kallen they were no longer cold and calculating as they've normally been. Instead, they were soft and tender. Lelouch grabbed hold of the card and swiped it into the system. The thick glass door disappeared from sight, no longer an obstacle between them. For a moment everything was still. The moment the door was out of the way, Kallen hesitantly took a step. It was almost dream-like. She almost didn't believe that what was happening was real, but her pounding heart and aching body was proof enough. Overwhelmed with joy, Kallen sprinted with all her might to the waiting figure before her despite the heavy dress holding her back. She nearly tackled him, pushing him backwards as she threw her arms around his neck, welcoming the long-missed warmth.

Lelouch wrapped her arms around her slender body and pulled her closer. He laid his head in the crook of her neck, letting the locks of bright red hair tickle his face as he breathed in her scent.

_It's been so long… I missed this feeling._

"Kallen I'm sorry" he whispered

She glanced at his closed eyes curiously.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I'm… sorry that I let you go through all this. I mean this as in _everything. _I should've done something in Shinjuku so you wouldn't ever have to fight again—"

She pulled back a bit, jolting Lelouch. She looked squarely into his remorseful eyes with determination.

"Enough. Don't apologize. I knew the risks in following you and I don't regret it. I said I would follow you until the ends of the earth and I intend to do so."

The dark-haired youth stood stunned. He didn't expect her to respond that way. Even though he couldn't utter any words in response, he once again pulled her in and held her tightly. He briefly held her against him before he broke way. His sharp eyes quickly eyed her down and a mischievous smirk crossed his face.

His sudden change of mood somewhat alarmed Kallen.

"What's with that smirk?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking how that dress is really nice on you." he commented.

Kallen automatically looked down at herself as if she didn't know what dress he was talking about. When his words finally registered into her mind, her cheeks flared up in an instant. Her body was heating up and her mind was jumbling.

"L-Lelouch, w-what are you saying?" she stuttered.

"I'm saying that you look beautiful" he whispered.

"H-Hey! You can't go around saying whatever you like!" she exclaimed.

"Oh? Is that so? And why not?" he questioned playfully.

Kallen furrowed her brow and pouted. Her flustered face simmered down a bit, but was instead replaced with slight annoyance. She huffed and glared at him, crossing her arms across her chest.

Lelouch chuckled softly to himself and placed the mask to his face. Once it was secure he took her hand in his and led her to the doors.

"Let's go. We need to get to our Knightmares before something happens."

"A-Ah yes."

She looked around and noticed that the guard from earlier had disappeared.

"Where did he go?"

"I sent him to a maintenance closet"

"Huh?"

The floor started to rumble. The two froze in their places and waited with fearful eyes.

"We have to move quickly" he urged. "Let's go"

She nodded eagerly and flew out the door.  
>-<p>

The rumbling was becoming more violent as they made their way to the hangar, but they persisted. Lelouch panted heavily as he tried to keep up with the fit red-head. The more the unathletic man ran, the further she seemed to be getting. She seemed to run with ease, even with the weight of the dress holding her back. He stared at her with glazed eyes in admiration. This was the longest he had ever run and it felt like his entire body was being engulfed in flames. He was completely exhausted, but figured that if he were to stop, he'd collapse and never regain the strength to get back up again. He didn't have much of a choice. They had to escape.

The two flew down numerous flights of stairs and corridors to look for the hangar that contained the Guren. As they ran through a corridor, a powerful blast of energy broke through the wall right in between Kallen and Lelouch. The force from the blast blew away the floor and the walls as well as hurling the two into the air. Kallen was thrown into the wall and had the wind knocked out of her. She came down from the wall and landed flat on her stomach.  
>She struggled to get back on her feet, but could only manage to gather enough strength to get on her knees. She felt dizzy and lightheaded. From the corner of her eye she noticed a dark liquid drip onto the cold floor. Dark splotches had formed underneath her head and was beginning to pool around her fingers. She then heard the sound of concrete breaking. The floor under the blue-eyed woman began to crack and crumble away. She tried to force her numb body to move, but it was too late. By the time she tried to jump away the floor around her had already fallen apart.<p>

"Kallen!" a voice cried.

She reached out and barely grasped onto the edge of the broken floor. She dangled freely above the gaping hole underneath her and attempted to pull herself up. When she grabbed the ledge with her other hand the floor under her fingers began to crack. She gasped audibly and remained still.  
>-<p>

Lelouch groaned from the force of the impact. His ears were ringing and his head was throbbing. The wind propelled him into a nearby wall, nearly knocking him unconscious. Fortunately, the bulky mask took most of the damage. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that the front of his mask was severely damaged. He could barely see through the extensive web-like cracks that spread across his screen. Annoyed, he yanked the broken mask from him and tossed it aside. When he opened his eyes again, he sluggishly gazed about. From his slightly blurred vision he could make out the outline of a slender figure on the floor. As his vision started to clear up, he recognized the distinct fiery hair and brightly colored dress that belonged to a certain pilot. He detected a thin streak of blood streaming down the side of her face and drip under her chin.

"Kallen…" he mumbled groggily.

Although his mind was not fully recovered from the impact, the sight of fresh blood triggered feelings of concern.

He stretched his hand towards her as if he could grasp onto her from that distance. His rational mind kicked in and concluded that he had to reach the other side in order to get to her. He tried to stand up, but his legs wouldn't obey. He then rolled himself over and crawled to the doorway beside him. The bits of rubble that settled onto him crunched as he crept across the floor. He slid himself in between the steel doors and leaned on one end. Using whatever strength he had, he thrust his legs upwards and against the frame. He was finally on his feet. Panting, he looked over to the fallen figure across from him. Kallen gradually rose and was now on her hands and knees.

Lelouch tried to move his legs. He could move them, but they were still unstable. He groped along the walls for something to grab onto and found a small wooden table that was overturned from the blast. He threw himself towards the table and quickly held onto its legs.

The faint sound of cracking concrete reached his ears. He thought that the floor beneath him was breaking, but saw that it was secure. Then fear struck him. He whipped his head towards Kallen and saw that the concrete under _her_ was giving way. He saw her blue eyes widen immensely as the floor started to tilt. Lelouch knew he had to do something to save her. Out of impulse he released the table and attempted to run to her.

"Kallen!" he screamed.

His legs were only able to take him a few feet until they gave in. The dark-haired man immediately fell and growled at himself in frustration. He heard her shout and shifted his attention in her direction. To his horror, he saw her dangling above the destroyed floors, struggling to keep her grip on the ledge. A new sense of determination came over Lelouch. He grunted as he forced himself to rise. Thin arms pushed his upper body from the concrete. He stuck a knee under his abdomen and leveled himself. Without another moment to waste, he pulled in his other leg and planted both feet firmly onto the floor. The man shoved his body upwards using both his arms and legs. He regained his footing and steadied himself.

Lelouch sprinted towards her before his mind could register the dangers. He pushed the surfacing thoughts aside and let his heart take over his body.  
>-<p>

Kallen grunted as she felt her strength quickly deplete. Sweat was trickling down her face from the strain and her fingers were losing their grip.

Her anxiousness increased as she felt the ledge pull away from her. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. She faintly heard someone calling her name, but didn't pay much attention to it. It was just white noise to her. She watched the rubble from the crumbling floor tumble down the tall building. She inhaled sharply as she realized that she couldn't hold on any longer. The tips of her fingers slid inch by inch until finally they gave into the weight.

She clawed at the edge in desperation. She was falling; falling further and further away from life as she knew it.

…_I…I don't want to die…__someone please, save me!_

Almost as if her prayers were answered, a long arm suddenly reached over from the top and grabbed her wrist. Surprised at her sudden stop, she gazed up at the figure that latched itself onto her. She saw long, flowing hair and frightened violet eyes that shone brightly underneath black bangs.

"Kallen, hang on!" he yelled through gritted teeth.

"Lelouch!"

He mustered all of his strength to try to pull the red-haired pilot up. She rose inch by inch towards him and the ledge. Lelouch reached out to her with his other hand when she was in range. She raised her arm and was in the midst of grabbing hold of his hand until she was interrupted another energy blast. A few more followed the previous one and struck in the same area. The attack had targeted the side of the headquarters and had created numerous holes. Several floors were devastated by the blasts and were on the brink of collapsing. Without the support of the floors, the building began to tilt. The impact from the barrage of explosions shook the entire building and tore Kallen's hand away from his. Her hanging body was swaying to and fro from the massive winds and began to slide back down, pulling Lelouch along with her.

The man groaned. It felt like his arm was being ripped from his arm socket. Even though the pain was eating at him, he endured it for both of their sakes. The violent shakings prevented him from using his remaining strength to pull Kallen to safety. Instead, it was used to prevent them from falling over to their deaths. As time passed, he found it increasingly difficult to maintain stability. He knew that something had to be done, fast, before they would be doomed.

Kallen gasped quietly to herself when she found her wrist was slipping from his grasp. Now nearly half of his torso was peeking out from the ledge. Bits of rubble fell from under him as he inched forward. She noted his strained expression as he attempted to keep the two of them from falling. She analyzed his face for some time before she came to a conclusion. She gazed solemnly into his piercing eyes.

"It's going to be alright. We're going to get out of this soon" he assured her.

She didn't reply. For a moment she remained silent, merely staring into his eyes.

"We can't make it like this. There's too much risk in saving the both of us. If we both die we'll be leaving the Black Knights and the U.F.N. susceptible to defeat, but if one of us can survive then there's a chance that we can fight back."

"What? What are you saying?"

She didn't answer; she couldn't. Without hesitation, she shot her other arm up and grabbed onto his hand. Her fingers clasped the back of his gloved hand and gently squeezed it. She searched for his fingers and began to pry them away.

"No! Please don't do this!" he begged as he tightened his grip.

"I'm sorry, Lelouch…" she whispered.

In one swift movement she yanked her wrist free and was sent tumbling down.

"KALLEN!"

Lelouch instinctively pushed himself further over the edge and clawed the air for her hand. The tips of his fingers grazed hers, but were unable to grab onto them. She flashed a sweet smile at him, a smile that made him melt and feel at peace, but now the sight of it made him sick to his stomach. Lelouch merely stared in horror as he watched her disappear…gone forever.

-  
><strong>I have returned! (momentarily). It's finals week and I had to get studying, so I apologize for the lack of chapters. This one was originally much longer, but I decided to cut it off here for the next one. This chapter is dedicated to the person who guessed the song from the previous chapter: <span>Moonkin.<span> Congratulations! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter (if you are still into this story).**

**I'd once again like to thank all the loyal readers who've stuck by me! 3**

**If you've read this far, you know what to do after reading *hint hint, wink wink* :)**

**As always, have a great day and HAPPY READING! Until the next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: FLEIA

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise Studios****  
>-<strong>

When Lelouch could no longer see Kallen's form, he withdrew from the ledge and stood up. With a hunched back and lowered head he walked aimlessly and stopped before a dilapidated wall. Suddenly filled with rage, he tightly balled his hand. With an anguished roar, he thrust his fist into the wall. The punch pained him greatly, but he didn't hold back. He repeatedly attacked the wall until his glove took on a maroon shade.

"IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WHY DID YOU THROW AWAY YOUR LIFE AS IF IT WAS NOTHING? DID YOU EVER CONSIDER THE FEELINGS OF THE PEOPLE AROUND YOU? THERE COULD'VE BEEN ANOTHER WAY!"

"AAHHHH!" He bellowed as he struck the wall for the last time. His eyes were alight and wide with fury. His entire body was shuddered between breaths. The anger that he held faded and left behind an empty shell. His tightly clenched fist unfurled and dropped to his side. His knees began to buckle, threatening to collapse.

He would have given up the entire mission if not for a single thought that crossed his mind. It was almost like a whisper that called out to him.

_Maybe she survived the fall. Maybe she's down there waiting for you to come save her._

Lelouch's hunched body straightened and a ray of hope flickered within him.

"That's right. What if she survived? …I have to know."

The violet-eyed man gathered his strength and dashed down the corridors. A mysterious, soft whirring sound came from the left. Without confirming whether the source was a friend or foe, he pushed on.

"Master Lelouch"

It sounded familiar. At the sound of his name he halted and turned to the gaping hole beside him. Hovering in the middle was the Guren!

_Is that really the Guren? There's something different about it. No doubt, that Britannian scientist is the cause of this, but who could be piloting it? It couldn't be. It's__—_

"Sayoko!"

"Yes, Master Lelouch. The hangar was collapsing so I had to pilot the Guren SEITEN before it was crushed under the debris. Where is Ms. Kouzuki?"

"SEITEN? Never mind that. Sayoko, I require your services. I need you to take me to the ground directly under this wing"

"Of course."

The Knightmare's crimson arm reached out and offered its hand. Lelouch clambered on and wrapped his forearm around its index finger. Once he was secure, the Guren engaged its low thrusters and descended.  
>-<p>

As they neared the ground Lelouch spotted a brightly colored object amongst the debris. It was a faded golden color with red and white embroidery. The sight of it triggered an image of Kallen, of her wearing an elegant dress of the same design.

"Sayoko, over there!"

She voiced a confirmation and clumsily veered the Guren toward the area he pointed out. The Guren landed and lowered its arm. The man jumped down from the large hand and rushed over to the golden object. As he neared, he confirmed that it was indeed Kallen's dress. He had found her. Although initially glad, a sense of concern came over him. What worried him was the fact that he couldn't see anything else but the cloth. Doubts rose in his mind, but were quickly casted aside. He got down on his knees and began to remove the rubble that lay atop of the dress.

He shoved a large piece of concrete to the side. The concrete groaned and rumbled as it was moved from its place.

He heaved several smaller pieces behind him. The sound of the bits thudding against the ground motivated the violet-eyed man to continue. It gave him the feeling that he was getting closer, even though the pile of rubble was enormous.

One by one, the large pile gradually disappeared, its remnants scattered around the sweating man. Lelouch lifted up a chunk and saw strands of fiery red hair splayed all over the ground. He gasped and dropped the piece, unaware that it had almost landed on his foot. He took another in the same vicinity and nearly threw it aside.

The crown of a head emerged from underneath. Excited, he removed another. Pale skin, a pair of closed eyes, a sharp nose, and soft lips revealed themselves from the dust. He found her. He finally found her. After removing the last of the debris, he remained still. His figure hovered over hers, observing quietly.

"Kallen…" he whispered.

His heart beat furiously in his chest and blood pumped into his ears. He anxious waited for some sort of movement from her still form. Minutes passed and nothing came out from his waiting except for overwhelming feelings of anguish and despair.

His racing heart slowed and practically plunged into his stomach. A long arm reached out and wrapped around the red-head's midsection and another dove under her locks of fiery hair.

Deflated, Lelouch pulled her limp body closer to him and gently set her head against his chest. Salty tears streaked down his face and steadily dripped on Kallen's dusty face. His body crumpled as he tightly held her.

He didn't care that the dust and blood were staining his clothes or the fact that Sayoko was quietly observing from the Guren. He stifled a sob and shuddered. The gloved hands that wrapped around Kallen withdrew and quietly placed her back down onto the ground. With hot tears blurring his vision, he slowly rose and turned away

Lelouch swiveled on his heels to the kneeling Knightmare beside him.

"Sayoko"

"Yes Master Lelouch"

"Take me to the east end as quickly as possible. I must take care of a certain nuisance."

"Understood. What about Ms. Kouzuki? What shall we do with her?"

At the sound of her name, Lelouch winced. After seeing her in that condition, his soul was raw with pain and desolation, but he didn't dare show it.

"Take her back to the Ikaruga. A funeral must be arranged for her." He muttered.

Uttering those words tugged at his heartstrings. He never thought that he would ever speak of her burial, much less put it into consideration.

_She wasn't supposed to die._

He narrowed his eyes and a sharp frown pulled on his lips as he coolly strolled up to the Knightmare. The metallic arm was lowered once again and the cloaked figure effortlessly stepped on. The Guren stood and launched itself into the air, gliding around the destroyed building to the awaiting Shinkirou.  
>-<p>

Explosions lit up the sky. When one faded away, another took its place and from the faint explosions fell the ruined remains of defeated Knightmares. Clouds of dust rose from the fallen, creating a thin veil between the battling machines.

The main contributor was the infamous Knights of Rounds. Their advanced Knightmares flitted about the sky in the blink of an eye and obliterated dozens with a single energy blast. They pushed back the waves of enemy Knightmares like nothing.

The warriors couldn't take much more. Just when Zero's troops were on the verge of surrendering, a black frame shot up into the sky in front of the Knights. At the sight of the frame, the charging Knightmares halted.

"So, you've willingly shown yourself before us. How imprudent of you… Zero. Suzaku, we'll be leaving this matter in your hands. Deal with it accordingly." Waldstein commanded.

"I understand" he replied.

The White Reaper strafed forward as the others dispersed. The Lancelot slightly crouched while shifting its energy rifle in its hands. Neither of the men moved from their positions while explosions steadily echoed in the air all around them. The aura between the two was so thick and heavy, it was almost suffocating. Only a tiny spark was needed to ignite a heated battle between the former-friends.

From inside the cockpit of the Shinkirou, a transmission came from the intercom. The familiar voice blared in Lelouch's ears as he glared at the hovering Lancelot. The bitter tears that clouded his sad eyes were gone and were replaced by pure rage. Cold, piercing eyes and a vengeful soul were all that was left of him.

"Zero, can you hear me? Cease your operations. I possess an armed heavy tactical class warhead. If deployed, it will cause damages of over 40 million L. So before it—"

"Do you think I can believe you just like that? You're mistaken! Jeremiah!"

"Yes, Your Majesty" a voice boomed.

Before Suzaku could register where the voice was coming from, an apartment complex collapsed and a cloud of dust covered the ground. Appearing from the dust cloud, a large sphere-like frame shot out at the Lancelot like a bullet. Suzaku was able to deflect his attack in the nick of time, but was unable to maneuver out of his position as he was forced backwards.

"Siegfried—Lord Jeremiah!"

"Kururugi Suzaku…I should thank you. Because of you, I have found where my loyalty truly lies. It lies with Lord Zero!"

A jade-colored spark resonated around Siegfried's exterior and circled about the Lancelot. Panels on the top opened and released a wall of heat-seeking missiles. Sensing the attack, Suzaku thrust himself away from the frame and skillfully dodged the barrage. Several explosions sounded behind him and disfigured clumps of metal fell to the ground.

He recovered from the attack and poised his rifle at the Siegfried. A powerful blast of energy shot at the sphere-like frame, but Jeremiah effortlessly shifted to the side. A line of Knightmares burst into flames as they fell from the sky.

In response, another barrage of missiles was launched. The Lancelot brought up its energy shield, but a few stray missiles struck the community below them. Suzaku took note of this and charged into the front of the Siegfried in attempt to stop its attacks.

"Lord Jeremiah, I wish to end this meaningless fight. Please surrender and—"

"I will do no such thing! I must fulfill the wishes of My Prince. Do you know what your foolishness has done to him? Do you think that ending this battle would erase his agonies?"

"That's no reason to bring everyone into this!" Suzaku cried as he spiraled towards him. "What happened is between me and him. No one else has to die because of us!"

Meters away from reaching the Siegfried, the Lancelot was suddenly thrown off-course. Coming out of nowhere was the Knightmare of Britannia's Vanguard Lancer, Guilford!

"Lord Guilford! Why—"

"Kururugi, you must understand. We both serve our lords. That's the way it is!"

"You…You're being manipulated by his Geass! He is not—"

"I have sworn to protect and serve my lord at all costs. If Princess Cornelia commands me to, I shall wholeheartedly perform that duty!"

"Lord Guilford, he is not Princess Cornelia!"

"Silence! How dare you denounce the name of my lord?"

Guilford gripped his lance in both hands and twirled it, rapidly gaining speed. His thrusters ignited and he crouched into a sprinting stance.

"Suzaku, don't engage with him! Fire FLEIA! Kill Zero!" Nina commanded.

The emerald-eyed man ignored her and disconnected the transmission. During this time, Guilford charged with his lance, only to be stopped by a green energy shield. Without a moment to waste, the Lancelot shoved him aside and targeted a certain Knightmare nearby.

Lelouch grabbed hold of the control panels and fired several energy beams. To his dismay, the White Reaper easily darted through them and was heading straight at him. Jeremiah acted quickly and trapped the Knightmare in his energy disruptor.

Lelouch smirked, pleased with the results.

"Good. With Suzaku out of the way, nothing else will stand between me and victory"

The violet-eyed man keyed in a command and prepared to fire another beam into the Lancelot's cockpit. A distinct whirring sound reached his ears and was growing louder. In an instant, the cannon was withdrawn and the energy shield came up in its place. Striking directly at the Shinkirou's chest was a wired projectile from Gino's Tristan.

"Britannian Knight of Three" Lelouch growled.

"That's right. I've come to rescue my fellow Knight here. Defeat is not acceptable on a Knights' battlefield and it won't happen now."

He veered away from Zero and struck the Siegfried with a powerful energy blast. The force was just enough to free the Lancelot from its grasps. The white frame flew out of its range and recovered with a sudden charge at the motionless Shinkirou. The two frames clashed while the others were occupied with their own battle; ribbons of light streaked the dark sky. Both of the men struggled to gain the upper hand, but neither could obtain it. When one had the opportunity to, it was shut out by interfering enemies.

The Shinkiriou's beam managed to hold off the Lancelot while Jeremiah and Guilford dealt with Gino. At one point, the black frame was able to push the white machine back, but had little effect. Skillfully strafing and barrel-rolling about in the air, the Lancelot recovered and began going on the offensive.

The dilapidated buildings beside him began to topple over, threatening to bury him. Suzaku shot the Hadron Blaster and pierced the building's rigid bodies, easily flying through the falling objects. Within a split second from emerging from the dust cloud, he activated his boosters and thrust into the Shinkirou's Ultimate Shield.

The Lancelot battled fiercely to pierce the shield, but had no luck. Sparks of energy flew from both the shield and the White Reaper as the Knightmares maintained their positions.

"Zero, answer me. If I am the reason that you've started all this then—"

"Don't be so conceited. What makes you think that you are the reason? My sole purpose is to create a peaceful, gentler world. None of it concerns you."

"It does concern me! The world you're trying to create doesn't exist! Can't you see that? You're sacrificing thousands of innocent lives for something that might not even be possible to achieve. You are betraying—"

"You are a man who betrayed your parents, your country, and your own people. It is not a surprise that you'd turn your back against friendship as well. Who are you to question my goal or my methods? Sacrifices are always needed in order to create something more beautiful. We've both made our share of sacrifices, but the difference between yours and mine is that mine are for a greater cause. What have you sacrificed for? For whom? Tell me, weren't they all for personal gain?"

"That's not true! Everything I've done was to _save _Japan! Zero, if anything_ you_ are the one guilty of personal gain. You've torn this country apart and for what? For your sick games? That's the most selfish thing I've ever heard! Everyone near you is suffering!"

"Silence!"

The Shinkirou and Lancelot were suddenly sent in opposite directions. Before Lelouch could initiate his attack, his radar beeped rapidly.

"What?"

From above, a maroon Knightmare flew towards him. The Ultimate Shield was once again brought up and deflected the attack just in time. Sparks crackled and flew in all directions. Through the wall of electricity, Lelouch could see the faint outline of the Mordred.

"I wonder…. are your shields superior, or is my Stark Hadron?"

The bulky components of the Mordred merged together into an enormous cannon. The cannon hummed and 4 bright balls lights lit up before propelling themselves into the Ultimate Shield. The impact was so great that it forced the Shinkirou back at alarming speeds. Thick rays of energy reflected off the shield and shot out at all sides.

_This is not good. At this rate, even the Ultimate Shield can't withstand this much force…Damn! I can't do anything in this situation. I'm a sitting duck!_

A low growl rumbled in his throat as he glared at the maroon Knightmare. The Stark Hadron blast continued beating on the shield mercilessly. The powerful beam seemed to be growing stronger by each passing moment.

Just before the shields were about to give out, the Mordred's attack ceased. In the blink of an eye, a brilliant ball of light emerged from above and struck the Knightmare squarely in the chest. The ball of light revealed itself to be the Guren SEITEN!

"Captain Kouzuki reporting back to the front lines as head of your personal squad"

When Lelouch recovered and finally opened his eyes, they nearly popped out of his head. He couldn't believe it! The woman that he thought had died not too long ago was here in front of him.

_She's alive!_

"K-Kallen!" he cried happily.

His heart was jumping in joy. It beat so furiously that he thought that it would burst from his chest. He almost couldn't believe it, if not for the soothing, confident voice that rang in his ears.

His waning fighting spirit rejuvenated as he eyed the familiar crimson Knightmare. Its frame was altered here and there, almost recklessly. There was something about the new frame that exuded a certain sense of reliability…intimidation…and power.

"Alright, now we can turn the tide in our favor!"

"Yes!"

The powerful Knightmare extended out its energy wings and charged right at the Mordred. The deadly right arm of the Guren SEITEN launched itself towards the Mordred at lightning speed. The arm connected onto the frame's head and with the flick of Kallen's hand, sent the Knightmare hurling towards the earth.

Lelouch watched silently from behind the frighteningly powerful Knightmare.

"Why did Anya not resist? She just took the damage without fighting back" he mumbled to himself. "Something is not right here."

"Zero, your orders?" the female inquired.

"A-Ah. Excellent work, Kallen. Now all we have to do is secure the Governor and victory is ours—"

"Oh? Is that so? Well now, looks like I'm going to have to try a little harder to make sure the Black Rebellion will not succeed" a voice interrupted.

"Who—"

Several missiles exploded in front of the 2 Knightmares. Luckily the Shinkirou's shields were online and the Guren SEITEN absorbed the impact. If the Shinkirou had been in an attack mode, it certainly would have been heavily damaged.

Kallen growled and swiveled around to find the origin of the missiles. Hovering nearby was the Percival!

"So that is the Ultimate Shield, eh? Comes pretty handy doesn't it?"

"Vampire of Britannia!" Kallen spat.

"I see that you've got your hands on a nifty little machine there. I'm curious to what it's capable of. Let's find out, shall we?"

"Lord Bradley, we have authorization to terminate the Guren" a muffled voice sounded.

"I don't care whether we do or not. I just want to start killing! In battle, that is your only option!" He cried.

Without warning, he shot a cord straight at the Guren SEITEN. Kallen charged straight at it and easily knocked it over to the side with the swish of a hand. She was nearing the Knightmare and was about to strike until the Percival activated its spinning lance.

He retracted his arm and shot forward in attempt to pierce the Guren, but had no such luck. Kallen foresaw the attack and shifted to the side. The Percival launched a barrage of heat-seeking missiles at the crimson Knightmare. The Guren dodged around each of them and stuck out its right arm. The silver hand of the frame propelled itself straight into the Britannian machine.

The detached hand weaved about in the air in search for its target, impaling several Knightmares as the Percival maneuvered behind them. Countless explosions surrounded the two and dyed the sky a golden shade.

"Oh ho that was a close one"

"The next time won't be so lucky!"

"Is that so? Dear Eleven, do you know the true meaning of the battlefield?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hmph. Don't you know? Killing people in everyday life is a crime, but here on the battlefield, you are celebrated as a hero for the number of people that you kill. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Oh? So tell me, why is Mr. Vampire of Britannia telling me this? Do you want to become a hero?"

"Not quite. I don't care about those medals and recognitions. I just want to take the thing that's important to my enemies—life. To openly take away their lives is the greatest thing that's ever happened! I just can't get enough of it!" he laughed.

"It seems that you truly live up to your name, but you know, I find you repulsive. The world would be better off without you!"

The Guren raised its silver hand and summoned a swirling energy disc in the palm of its hand.

"Take this!"

She thrust her hand forward and released the deadly disc in the Percival's direction. The Percival held up its shield and braced itself for the attack.

The energy disc cut into the shield and bounced off towards the community below. As soon as the Britannian frame revealed itself from behind the shield, it thrust its lance towards the crimson frame. Kallen unsheathed her close-combat weapon and met his lance with equal force.

She quickly countered his attack by shoving his weapon away and surged forward. The silver hand of death reached out and firmly clutched the head of the Percival.

"What? This can't be!" he exclaimed.

"So what is the thing that's most important to you?" Kallen mocked. "Is your life the only thing?"

"Damn you! You dare threaten me? I will not be defeated by a mutt!"

Kallen smirked in contempt. Before he could utter another word, she flicked a switch and activated the deadly weapon. A shock of powerful radiation shot out from the silver hand and engulfed the Knightmare in its wave. What was once the vessel of Britannia's Knight of Ten was now bits of rubble and ashes.

Lelouch, who had been observing quietly from behind, was speechless. He couldn't believe how skilled the pilot was and how powerful the Guren had become.

_It's so fortunate that she chose to be on our side…_

"Good work, Kallen. Now that he is out of the way, all we have to do is secure Nunnally and—"

"I won't allow that!"

The Lancelot dropped from the sky and aimed directly for the Shinkirou. The Guren SEITEN positioned its weapon and rammed straight into it. The two Knightmares clashed and sent sparks flying everywhere.

The Lancelot engaged its boosters in attempt to force the Guren back and get to the Shinkirou. At the realization of his intentions, Kallen activated her own boosters and propelled forward, pushing the White Reaper back instead.

The White Reaper pushed itself in the other direction just far enough to pull out his rifle. He quickly took aim and fired the Hadron Blaster at the motionless bystander in the back. The energy blast however, did not reach its target.

It was nowhere close. The Guren flitted across the sky in the blink of an eye and as soon as the shot was fired, it was intercepted by the crimson frame and deflected back at the Lancelot. He tried to dodge it, but was a little too late.

The blast had connected with his leg and bore a hole straight through it. Although Suzaku was shocked that the machine could deflect his Hadron Blaster, he refocused and set his target on the crimson machine.

Kallen predicted that he would shoot at her next and summoned an energy disc before he turned the rifle to her. Just as the Lancelot was about to fire another blast, the rifle was split into two and fell to pieces.

Kallen launched the Guren's silver arm and snaked it towards the Britannian machine. The Lancelot brought up its energy shield, but the deadly hand proved to be too much for it. At the slightest pressure from the hand, the energy shield collapsed, leaving the Lancelot open for attack.

Kallen saw this as well and charged directly at him. Suzaku unsheathed his sword and struck at the Guren in a last-ditch attempt. The Guren effortlessly blocked the attack and shoved the sword to the side. When the sword was out of the way, the crimson Knightmare swung its left arm through the air and amputated the White Reaper's arm.

Suzaku launched himself higher into the air and tried to hold off the powerful machine with a roundhouse kick to the head. Unfortunately, Kallen grabbed hold of the Lancelot's leg and twisted it, nearly disconnecting it from the body. She added on to the damage by performing a roundhouse kick as well.

The kick connected with the back of the neck and sent it soaring in the other direction. Using her new flitting speed, she rushed to where the dilapidated Knightmare hovered and raised her sword high above her head.

"Goodbye Suzaku"

The great sword was plunging towards the Lancelot's chest. In any second, both Suzaku and his Knightmare would be no more. There was only a tiny margin of space before the sword would impale him. In that short time, very little could be done.

Suzaku could choose to either accept his death or use that short time to come up with an escape. He had chosen the latter. The Lancelot swiftly kicked the sword to the side and miraculously escaped by barrel-rolling to a relatively safe distance.

A secret weapon unknown to the Kallen and the Black Knights unfolded in front of them. The Lancelot's remaining arm now held a compact navy-blue gun. From it he shot an energy blast in Kallen's direction.

She easily sidestepped it, but immediately sensed something was out of place. The small ball of energy hovered in the air behind her. It shone brightly, emanating rays of light in all directions. Its radius grew larger and larger at each passing second, giving off an intimidating force.

"All units, retreat immediately! FLEIA has been fired!" a Britannian commander exclaimed. At once, an entire fleet of Britannian Knightmares abandoned their positions and fled for safety.

"Huh? FLEIA? …Everyone! Something is not right. Retreat now! Everyone, get away from the area as fast as you can!" Kallen ordered.

Without warning, the ball of light rapidly shrank and transformed into a massive ball of light. From then on, time seemed to have slowed. Hundreds of Knightmares, both of Britannia and of the Black Knights, fell victim to the light. Their screams of agony echoed in the air as they disappeared within the glowing ball.

Kallen flitted away from the explosion and searched for the Shinkiriou. She found him in the distance, unmoving and simply hovering in his place. She flew towards the Shinkiriou as fast as the Guren would allow her to and reached out to him. However, the distance between them was still great. Fear arose in her and sent chills up her spine.

"Zero! Zero, you must escape! You'll be killed!" she cried. No response.

Kallen grunted in frustration. She had to get the Shinkirou moving and somehow get both her and Lelouch to safety.

Time was running out. She had to come up with something or else they could lose their lives. She raised her silver arm and aimed it at the motionless Knightmare. The hand launched at him and securely wound itself around its body.

She retracted the cord to make it more controllable. The Shinkirou was now firmly fastened onto her side. Kallen knew that she couldn't afford to waste time. She could practically feel the deathly light creep up against her.

At full speed, she soared past the Shinkirou. Now because of the extra weight, she struggled to fly at a speed fast enough to outrun the approaching light.

Kallen took a glance back and saw that the light was advancing faster than she had expected. The hot radiation began to seep into the cockpit. The red-head was greatly alarmed. Now facing forward, she focused entirely on escaping.

She tried to get the Guren to fly faster, but her efforts did not pay off. The next moment, everything was completely white.  
>-<p>

Everything that was in the way of the massive ball of light was gone. All that was left of the Tokyo Settlement was an enormous hole.

Very few structures remained; several of them were heavily damaged and ready to collapse. There was no apparent sign of life within 45 miles of the explosion. In a matter of seconds, a thriving, technologically advanced community was leveled and turned to dust.

Hovering above the former-settlement was the Lancelot. Its body was damaged from the blast. Parts of its legs and arms were missing and only the emergency boosters were supporting it. The Knightmare's pilot stared blankly at the effects of FLEIA.

He was so used to seeing so much destruction that it no longer had an effect on him. The loyal, principled Kururugi Suzaku still remained, but his former caring self no longer existed. It was all thanks to Zero that his heart had turned cold and indifferent.

He firmly held the controls in his gloved hands and decided to land. The Lancelot gradually descended towards the massive dent and landed directly in the middle. The cockpit hissed open and an emerald-eyed man stepped out. He leaped down onto the barren earth and gazed about. All around him were walls of dirt and concrete ruins 100 feet high.

He absent-mindedly kicked debris from his feet and walked around the length of the hole, mentally taking note of its size. He recalled a chilling voice shout at him just before he was to meet his fate. The voice echoed in his mind, commanding him to _live on._

Suzaku sighed.

_Everything is gone. Hundreds, maybe thousands more have lost their lives because of his stubbornness._

The man pondered for a moment longer before his thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling him. However, he couldn't make out what the voice was saying to him. It was coming closer and it sounded urgent.

Suzaku's eyes wandered up to the mouth of the hole and found a panting soldier looking down at him. He noticed something round and oddly-shaped held in the hands of the soldier.

"Lord Kururugi!"

"What is it?"

"The search team has found something important."

"Bring it to me"

"Yes, My Lord"

The soldier dropped down to the floor and lowered himself onto the loose dirt. He slid down the wall for several feet before recovering and scrambling towards the motionless figure. He halted before the pilot's feet and held up the object. It was Zero's mask!

The mask was severely damaged; parts of it were missing and thick cracks extended across the front. About a quarter of it was gone. It was almost unrecognizable if not for its unique shape and remnants of its navy-blue screen.

Suzaku took the mask and gingerly held it in his hands. He stared deep into the cracked screen as if he could see the owner's face underneath it, his face remaining blank.

_Does this mean Zero is dead? Will the terror finally stop? Lelouch, this is what your ideals have gotten you into. If not for your so-called miracles and your unethical methods, you'd still be alive. You'd still be someone I'd call a friend. However, the hand of fate has divided us and turned us against each other__.__ As a commemoration of our friendship, I will erect a memorial in your name…your true name. Goodbye, Lelouch._

"Good work. I will take this back to His Highness immediately. Continue searching for survivors."

"Yes, sir"

Without another word, Suzaku hopped back into the Lancelot and launched into the sky.  
>-<p>

Meanwhile in the Ikaruga, a thin man half-staggered, half-crawled into his quarters. His hunched body threatened to give in and send him falling to the floor. Luckily, he managed just enough to make it safely to the couch.

The moment his body made contact with the upholstery, all of his remaining energy disappeared. The man's head hung low, letting his long, dark hair fall over his face. Violet eyes drooped and gazed blankly at his limp hands as they settled in between his knees.

The bent figure trembled slightly in his seat. The shocking effects of the FLEIA explosion were catching up to him now.

A chill was sent up his spine as he recalled the moment right before his memory went black.  
>-<p>

_Lelouch watched helplessly as the great ball of light neared him. Everything was engulfed in its rays and vanished under its light. He merely hovered in the air, unable to register the fact that his life was in danger. He faintly heard the exclaiming voices that sounded from the intercom. _

"_What is that? It's coming closer!"_

"_Retreat! All forces, retreat immediately!"_

"_Get out of there!"_

"_Zero! Zero, you must escape__! You'll be killed!"_

_Just before the light had reached him, the Shinkirou was being pushed backwards by another being. Through the monitor, he saw the outline of a crimson Knightmare. The Knightmare desperately tried to get the both of them out to safety, but it seemed hopeless. The light was quickly approaching them and there were no signs of it stopping._

_As if a miracle had happened, the light suddenly stopped. It rapidly shrank and disappeared. Numerous carriers and Knightmares crashed into each other from the force of the powerful gale of wind that the light created. With the threatening ball gone, the night was deathly silent. No one dared move for fear of another blast._

_Lelouch was stunned. He stared dumbfounded at the gaping hole in the center of what was once the Tokyo Settlement._

'_That could have been me. I could have died without ever completing my mission. All my hard work would have been a waste.'_

_He didn't even realize that the crimson Knightmare from earlier was still dragging him away from the site. In fact, he didn't care._

_The static from the intercom beside him woke him from his daze. Voices could be heard, but was not understandable. Then another thought crossed his mind. Lelouch whipped out his communicator and punched in the numbers. He anxiously waited for the receiver to pick up, but all he heard was the dial tone._

"_The person you've called is unavailable, please leave a message or call again later—"_

_Lelouch grunted in frustration and redialed. The reattempt was just as futile as the first. The voice kept repeating the same line over and over again. After the 4__th__ try, he gave up. He yanked the communicator from his ear and dialed in a different number._

'_Please answer'_

_He was now feeling desperate. He hadn't heard from Sayoko or Rolo since the explosion. He needed to know the situation and how Nunnally was faring. The line rang for some time before a click interrupted._

"_Yes Brother" a voice answered._

"_Rolo, I can't get a hold of Sayoko. Please tell me you three are safe."_

"_Brother, Sayoko was escorting Nunnally out on the Britannian transport shuttle. They were in that light. They didn't make it"_

"_It's alright. Let me talk to Nunnally for a bit"_

"_Brother, Nunnally and Sayoko are dead!"_

"_DON'T LIE TO ME. Just…just let me talk to her…please…__I beg of you…__"_

"_I'm sorry"  
>- <em>

_That was about as far as his memory went. Anything after that was a blur. He didn't even know how he ended up at the Ikaruga. That Knightmare was most likely the one responsible. He later found himself at the hangar deck of the Ikaruga. _

_From the monitor, he could see several of the Black Knights head towards them. Even from high up in the Shinkiriou, he could clearly see the elation on their faces. _

_Although he did wonder why they were excited at the machine next to him, he didn't have the time to investigate. Any longer and he would be putting his identity in danger, which would then force him into a corner. No matter what, he had to conceal his identity._

_Who knows what would happen if they knew. Mutiny? Assassination? Disorder? There would be a higher percentage of those occurring if that were to happen. I cannot lose them now… not yet…_

_While the chattering crowd was engrossed in the crimson machine, Lelouch quietly opened the cockpit and stealthily hopped down. _

_Pulling up the hem of his cloak up to his face, he managed to slip by without anyone seeing his face. Once safely behind the doors, he made his way through the winding corridors to his quarters.  
>- <em>

Now here he was, all alone with no way to vent out his pent up emotions. He had an urge to punch something, another wall perhaps, but when he saw the maroon stain on his glove, he set the thought aside.

His hand was still sore from the last time he had attacked a wall and he didn't want to experience the pain again. He thought of taking a walk, but then remembered that he had thrown away his mask and didn't have a replacement in hand.

He was practically trapped inside his quarters. Luckily, few people venture this deep in the Ikaruga, so he knew that he wouldn't have a hard time dealing with them.

Now he was fidgety. He didn't know what to do next. All he wanted to do was find Nunnally and bring her back safely, but he couldn't even do that. He couldn't do anything. He felt completely useless. His purpose and his drive were gone.

"You know, sulking really doesn't suit you" said a soft voice.

Lelouch turned around and saw C.C. by the door, pizza and Cheese-kun in her hands as usual. She calmly walked across the room and plopped herself down on the couch beside him. Lazy golden eyes looked straight into violet.

When their eyes locked, Lelouch noticed something out of place. He realized that her normally indifferent eyes were not present. They instead held this sort of inquiring feeling, as if she was genuinely interested in what was bothering him.

"After telling you so many times, I'd figure you'd learn to knock before entering a room" he started.

"Hm it's not like it's going to make a difference. We share the same living space, so I don't see the need to knock."

"Do as you wish, witch. There's no sense in even trying anymore. It's only a matter of time before this all ends anyway."

"True, but it really all depends on you, doesn't it?" she broke eye contact and turned her attention to the pizza slice. "So, it seems that something is bothering you again. Which is it? That destructive weapon? Nunnally? Or perhaps it is that girl…Kallen?"

Lelouch froze.

_Kallen!_

He remembered the red-haired pilot was fighting Percival just before Suzaku had fired FLEIA, but he couldn't remember what happened to her. He desperately tried to recall it, but the memory slipped from his fingers.

His heart began to beat rapidly at the thought of her disintegrating under that bright light. His injured hand started to throb. His clasped hands subconsciously tightened and he turned his gaze to the floor.

"I guess it is her then."

"C.C. tell me, is she alright?"

"I have no idea. I simply passed by her ward and went on my way"

"Ward? What ward? Where is she right now?"

"The hospital ward. She's probably still there, actually. Judging by the looks of her injuries, it doesn't seem like she'll be able to leave so easily."

Her words caused his ears to perk up even higher.

_Injuries? …That's right; she had fallen from the Britannian Headquarters and fought against the Knights of Rounds. Of course she got hurt. How can I be so clueless?_

"Tell me where it is" he demanded.

"Go 2 floors down and go straight down the hallway. Somewhere near the conference room, there should be a sign with a red cross on it. That's where you'll find her" she replied.

"What's her room number?"

"Figure it out" she teased. A small smirk played on her lips. She was clearly enjoying torturing him.

"I really don't have the time for this C.C." he hissed. "Tell me the number"

"How should I know? I only passed by it once"

"Fine. I'll find out myself" he said as he strode to the door.

"Oh by the way" she started.

Lelouch stopped and turned his head to her.

"I notice that you aren't wearing the Zero mask. What happened to it?"

"It got damaged. I have no use for something broken"

"I see. Alright then, you may go" she waved.

The door hissed open and out the man went. As C.C. had instructed, he boarded the elevator and went down 2 floors. He made sure that no one was roaming the hallway. So far, luck seemed to be in his favor. No one was present. He couldn't even hear their voices echo about the Ikaruga.

_They must have gone out._

Although the coast was clear, he was still carefully observing the doors for someone to appear. It seemed like forever before the sign finally came into view.

At the sight of it, Lelouch sped up his pace and practically sprinted into the ward. He was already panting by the time he had rushed through the doorway. He straightened himself up and quickly scanned the numerous windows.

Many of them were already occupied by injured soldiers and pilots, but none of them was the one that he was looking for.

He turned the corner and was met with another ward. He scanned through this one as well, but was still unable to find her. At the 3rd wing, Lelouch found a particularly large room near the back.

Curious, he peered into the window and found a thin figure lying in the bed. The first thing that he saw was the head of fiery-red hair. Glancing over the woman's body, he recognized its soft, distinct features. It was unmistakably his dear Kallen.

As soon as he stepped inside the room, the figure's eyes snapped open. Deep blue eyes met with violet. All was still inside that hospital room. Recognition was evident in the young woman's eyes as soon as she realized that she wasn't in danger. Her lips parted and turned upward into a broad smile.

"Lelouch!" she cried as she quickly sat up. The next minute, she was clutching the side of her head in pain. The man immediately felt concerned for her. He approached her and eased himself onto the edge of the bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he brushed away a few strands of hair from her face.

"Mhm. Just a few bruises here and there, nothing too serious really."

He noticed that the bandage wraps were spotted red where her forehead injury was. He also took note of the multiple bandages covering her face and arms.

_So many wounds…how can she say that she's fine?_

"That's good to hear. I'm glad you're back, Kallen."

"Thank you, but um, Lelouch, is it alright for you to be here like this?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, wouldn't you be discovered? You're not wearing your mask."

"True, the chances are much higher, but the possibility is lower since we're in a secluded area. I had to make sure you were okay."

Kallen's cheeks flared up and once again prevented her from replying with some witty remark.

_What's wrong with me? I'm turning soft! I can't believe this is really happening to me!_

She hid her annoyance and continued to avert her gaze from his. Then suddenly, her eyes widened and she whipped her head to the door.

"Somebody's coming" she hissed under her breath.

Lelouch acted quickly and dove under the bed. He barely managed to slip in before the white door creaked open. Several pairs of black boots entered the room and approached the bedside. 2 pairs were on one side and one on the other. The man on the right started talking.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm still a little woozy, but it's not a problem. I'm still good for battle"

"Kallen, being able to fight isn't thing to be worrying about right now"

"It should be! If I can't fight, then I'm completely useless to the team!"

"That isn't true and you know it. We have plenty of people here that are incapable of fighting and we don't look at them any differently than any other member."

"But Ohgi—"

"He's right" another interjected.

"Toudou?"

"If you are so intent on fighting, then it's best that you tend to your body first. An injured pilot is just as bad as no pilot. You of all people should know that."

"It would be a good idea to listen to these two, Ms. Kouzuki. They seem knowledgeable enough. Besides, even if you do heal up, what is there for you to do?"

"Diethard!" Ohgi muttered.

"Let me explain. Our forces, along with Britannia's, are weak at the moment from the FLEIA bombing. It would take weeks for us to recover, so even if you have a quick recovery, you'll just be sitting around like the rest of us."

"Not if Zero has anything to say about that!" Kallen exclaimed.

"That's right; Zero has the majority say in this matter. We would have to consult with him." Toudou added.

"But where is he? Nobody's seen him since then. He couldn't have died in that blast, right?"

"That is unlikely, Ohgi. The Shinkiriou is in the hangar. Rakshata is inspecting it at the moment."

"So that rules out his death. I'm glad. I shall go on ahead and look for him right away" Diethard added.

A pair of black boots turned and walked out the door, but as soon as one left another came in. This time it was different. The shoes were slimmer than the previous ones and the new visitor didn't enter the room as the others had.

"Toudou-san, the troops are calling for you" a female voice stated.

"What is it, Chiba?" Ohgi asked.

"The recruits wish to train themselves for combat and request Toudou-san to be their instructor"

"Hm alright. I'll be there" the stern man grunted as he followed the woman out of the ward.

"Ah well, I guess I'm gonna have to go too. I also need a little freshening up, but I hope Toudou will go easy on me this time. Get well soon, Kallen" Ohgi said as he trailed after the two.

As soon as everyone was clear out of view, Lelouch remerged from under the bed and pulled up a chair next to the red-head.

"It looks like everyone is really worried about you huh?"

"It's only natural. Ohgi has always been there for me and everyone else is practically like family" she said coolly as she turned her head to the side.

Lelouch saw through her façade and smiled. However, his smile faded and his expression turned serious.

"Am I …considered family to you?" he whispered.

Kallen gasped in surprise. His softly spoken question demanded all of her attention and so she faced towards him. She saw that his sharp eyes somewhat softened as he held his gaze. Almost immediately, she could tell that the question held a deeper significance, but she didn't know how to answer. Her mind just froze.

_This isn't just a yes or no question, there's something behind it. There's always another meaning behind these types of questions. What is he really asking me? Do I consider him as a brother of mine? If I say something like that, will he be offended?_

Kallen started to open her mouth to respond, but no words came out. She stared helplessly into his violet eyes in search of a hint, but could find none. She tightened her fingers around the rough blanket and drew it closer to herself.

"I…no, you're not." She uttered. "I…I care about you very deeply, but you're not like the others. They are like brothers and sisters of mine."

She cringed at her words. They were uncharacteristic of her and it sounded awkward coming from her lips. She just wanted to dive under the blanket and disappear from the rest of the world.

"But you're different. You're something else to me" she concluded.

She went over her words in her head and a thick shade of pink crossed her face. In an attempt to preserve what was left of her dignity, she quickly turned to the side and set her focus on the floor. She could feel Lelouch's stare bore into her and felt her neck and ears begin to feel hot. She couldn't take the pressure anymore.

_I wish he'd do something instead of just sit there and stare at me. Please, just move your hand or stand up or something! If you're not going to, I am!_

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Truly, I am"

"Eh?"

She heard rustling and suddenly saw rich, blue cloth in front of her. The familiar golden lining on the cloth indicated that it belonged to Lelouch. She knew that he was going to do something, but she had no idea what. She simply waited for what was to come next. However, what happened was not what she had expected.

A warm, gloved hand reached out and cupped her chin, slowly pulling it up to meet with soft eyes. She softly gasped when his body moved closer towards hers. She noticed the gap between Lelouch's face and hers was slowly disappearing. Her heart pounded in her chest. She was certain that he could hear it too.

His hot breath fanned her face, causing her body to stiffen. Her cheeks flared up and were practically the same shade as her hair. Her mind just stopped functioning at this point. She eyed the parted lips that were inching toward her and squeezed her eyes shut.

Lelouch crept closer and closer until he was about a centimeter away from kissing her voluptuous lips. At that moment, she tightly closed her eyes. It was a simple movement, or rather, a gesture, but it said a lot more. He saw through his heavily lidded eyes just in time.

He stopped and eyed her for a moment. He spotted fleeting emotions of anticipation and nervousness on her face. For some reason, that simple, almost innocent gesture was enough to stop him from pushing any further.

He instead placed his hand on the back of her head and drew it closer to him as he moved forward. He briefly kissed her forehead before breaking contact. He stepped back just in time to see her clear-blue eyes open and lock with his.

She gaped at him in curiosity and confusion. It looked like she wanted to say something, but it seemed like she wasn't going to be able to.

"I'll be going now. I'll visit you again soon" He said as he turned to the door. Instead of walking out, he merely stopped in front of it.

"Kallen…how would you feel if you were able to return to Ashford?"

"W-What is this about?"

"I'm simply curious. What is your answer?"

"I'd…that would be a nice change from going off into more battles. I'd really like to see everyone again. It's been a while hasn't it? We should go back and at least catch up with everyone."

"I understand. In that case, you should be prepared"

"What? Are you kicking me out of the team?"

"No, nothing of the sort. Just be ready when I call for you, understand?"

"I understand" she whispered.

"Alright. I'll be going first." He stated.

The white door slid open and closed behind the thin figure. His silhouette strode across the wing and disappeared from sight, leaving the pilot behind to only wonder what his intentions were.

Lelouch snuck back into his quarters and scanned the room. Everything was about the same as it had been before he left to visit Kallen. The only difference was that there were multiple empty boxes of pizza stacked on the table. From the couch popped a neon-green head of hair and a pair of golden eyes. They peered at him, waiting for him to announce news or give a command.

"C.C. I'm going back to Ashford"

"What for?"

"I need to lay low for a while. Where better to do so than my own school? Not one student suspects my identity and I won't have to wear that bulky mask all of the time. Perhaps I can gather some information as well. So tell me, witch, how do I get there?"

"And why should I reveal this to you? What's in it for me?"

"If you don't tell me immediately, I will lock you in this room and feed you what the prisoners are eating."

"Oh? Why such a harsh treatment? You know I was only joking…" she sighed. "There is a pod attached underneath the Ikaruga. It will take you underwater and if the inputted coordinates are correct, it will lead you to the designated site."

"So that means it will lead me somewhere else other than the academy?"

"Correct. As of right now, the coordinates are set to take you into an aquarium. The whale section of the aquarium is where the pod will emerge."

"That won't work. People would be coming in and out. I'd be discovered as soon as I come up"

"This particular section of the aquarium is old and rundown. It's practically abandoned, so you won't have to worry too much about that. Just make sure you emerge after closing hours."

"Alright then. I'll be leaving immediately, so take care of things here. Order an immediate search for Nunnally. She must be found. Any act of rebellion will be seen as treason and shall be severely punished. I'll contact you again at the end of the day for your report. If anything else happens before then, call me as soon as possible, understood?"

"As you wish" she replied sarcastically.

Without delay, Lelouch rushed out of the room in search for the pod. A flurry of ideas stormed his mind and a new set of plans was about to be set into motion.  
>-<p>

**Ah being sick never fares well. Cannot think…but anyway, what is this, the 10****th**** chapter? Wow this story has come pretty far, considering how it was originally a one-shot! So, what do you think? Are you guys up for another 10 chapters or so? Let me know your thoughts in the review box! **

***As a side note, in the Author's Note of the previous chapter, you see a random 3. For those who are wondering, it was actually supposed to be a heart, but I guess the site doesn't allow those arrow signs.**

**Have a great day as always! (:**


	11. Chapter 11: An Unexpected Gift

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise Studios****  
>-<strong>

As C.C. had told Lelouch, the submarine emerged from the large whale tank of the aquarium. The top of the submarine pulled back to reveal an ebony-haired youth with glowing violet eyes. Lanky legs poked out from the pod and set foot onto the metal platform. In his hands he held a small bundle in what looked like Zero's attire. Lelouch briefly glanced down and tried to iron out the wrinkles of his uniform.

"Hm it's been a while since I've worn this. It really takes me back" he chuckled.

The man strode down the dim hallway and exited the building. Gazing about, he saw the state of the cities to be more or less the same as when he first took on the role of Zero. The sight of it stirred mixed feelings of relief and bitterness. He was bitter due to the fact that his efforts didn't seem to affect the Britannians, but was comforted by the thought of everyone at Ashford's safety. Stuffing the Zero cloak and uniform into his bag, Lelouch walked further down the road and hailed a taxi.

"Ashford Academy"  
>-<p>

The taxi made a turn into the heart of the city. A "shortcut" as the driver called it, considering the lengthy distance from the aquarium to the academy. In boredom, Lelouch started to daydream. He looked out the window and saw the gleaming, towering buildings above him. Through the opposite window, he saw the rundown homes and buildings that belonged to the Elevens. Soon enough, the violet-eyed man began to grow tired of seeing the luxurious Britannian structures besides the dilapidated slums of the Elevens.

_Soon…once this is over, all this won't exist anymore. Everyone will be one and at peace…just like how Nunnally wished for._

He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and fished his cell phone from his pocket. Digital numbers shone brightly on the face of the cell phone and a name came up: Milly. He pushed the call button and pressed the phone to his ear. The dial tone continued to ring as he waited for the receiver to pick up. Finally, a click sounded from the other end and a bubbly voice came through.

"Hello? This is Ashford, Milly"

"A-Ah President, it's Lelouch"

"Lelouch? Oh! Lulu, where have you been all this time? We thought you were in some sort of accident or something. It's great to hear you're alive. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I've just been really busy recently."

"Geez, you could've given us a call once in a while. Anyway, to what do I owe this honor of receiving a call from my dear Vice President?"

"Can't I just call to simply talk and catch up?"

"Ha! I know you, Lelouch. You're not one to chitchat so casually. Such a serious guy! At this rate, you won't be able to find a girl. Then again, I don't think that's gonna be too hard, since your crazy fan girls have been waiting for you all this time. Deal with them when you come back, got it?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, President. I'll be at the academy gates in about 10 minutes from now. I was hoping if you would prepare my room before I arrive. I'd appreciate it if news of this doesn't reach the rest of the school until I get there."

"Don't worry, I, Student Body President Milly, will do whatever it takes!"

"Thanks. I'll see you soon"

"Mhm gotcha. Bye Lulu!"

Lelouch stuffed the phone into his pocket and peered out of the windshield. The front gates were now in sight. He gathered his bag and prepared to get off.

The youth paid the driver and left the taxi. As soon as he had shut the car door, he heard the joyful voice of a certain blonde president. Turning to the direction of the noise, he saw the eccentric woman stand in the center of the walkway with her hands planted firmly on her hips. In her right hand, she held a large white megaphone. Even from the relatively far distance, he could see her broad, mischievous grin and sparkling blue eyes. Lelouch knew from his years of experience as her subordinate that they indicated that something was about to happen.

Milly raised the megaphone to her mouth and pointed at him.

"Everyone, the one you've been waiting for has finally arrived! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Ashford's prince, Lelouch Lamperouge!" she blared.

Cannons on the rooftop shot bits of confetti and streamers into the air. In an instant, the doors opened and hordes of female students flooded the walkway. They all screamed in joy as they bore banners and gifts, each wanting to surpass the others with their preparations. Lelouch was taken aback.

After having a discussion with Milly moments ago, he didn't expect for her to arrange a welcoming party, especially in such a short time.

_She really is the president…_

The crowd made their way to the stunned man and surrounded him. Those closest to him cooed his name and constantly tugged onto his sleeve. Lelouch could only remain still as his arms were being pulled in all directions. He had no idea what to do.

"Ok everyone, that's enough. We have plenty of time to harass him later, so don't use up all your energy! Expect him to be the main star of the next school festival!" Milly announced.

"Huh?" Lelouch questioned. His shock was evident on his face.

All around him, the girls squealed in delight and hopped about. Others sighed as they reluctantly released him and moved away. The crowd slowly dispersed and disappeared back inside the buildings, chattering and giggling on the way. When the girls finally left, Milly skipped across the walkway and stopped by the stunned man's side.

"So, did you like the welcoming?" Milly asked jokingly.

"I thought we agreed to keep it quiet" He hissed.

"How can you expect your return to be kept quiet? You're like an idol at this school, you know. Come on, your room is ready. Meet us at the student council room after you put your things away. 5 minutes should be enough, right?"

"Eh? But—"

"I'll see you there!" she ended as she walked away.  
>-<p>

Lelouch closed the room door behind him and made his way to the council room. Before he even realized it, he was standing right in front of the familiar lavished door. The door swung open and in the doorway was a thin figure with pasty navy-blue hair. The figure grinned from ear to ear and draped an arm over the dark-haired man's shoulders.

"Lelouch! We've missed you, buddy! Where've you been all this time?"

"Good to see you too, Rivalz. I've just been busy with some outside business."

"Business? I didn't know you had a job! How could you leave me out of it, buddy?"

"It's not quite a job—"

"Hey hey, don't just stand in the hallway you two!" Milly called out.

"Coming, President!" Rivalz replied happily.

The thin man removed his arm and jogged towards the blonde woman, forgetting to bring a certain someone along with him. Lelouch softly smiled to himself as he reminisced his student days. Shortly after, he joined the others at the table.

"Okay everyone, we have a lot of work to do!" Milly exclaimed. She dramatically turned around and slammed the rolled up plans onto the oak table.

"Now that we have our vice president back, we can work twice as fast!"

"Ehh?" Everyone questioned. "B-But President, don't you think that's too much?"

"Nonsense! With the next school-wide activity and the school festival coming up, we need all the manpower we can get! Huh? Where's Shirley? She's supposed to be bringing the supplies."

"She's probably in the bathroom" Rivalz chimed in. "Why don't we get started while we wait for her?"

"Good idea! You finally came up with something eh, Rivalz? So! Lelouch, I'm gonna need you to go and fetch a few things from the storage room."

"Hm?"

"Go, quickly!" she commanded as she forced him out of the door. "Here's a list. Make sure you get everything"

The door slammed in his face and the lock clicked into place. Lelouch sighed and decided to do as she ordered.  
>-<p>

"5 model heads, 3 rolls of pink cloth, 3 rolls of blue cloth, and 6 rolls of white cloth. What is she planning to do with all these strange materials?"

His footsteps echoed in the empty hallway. The afternoon sun illuminated the dimming hallways and warmed his pale skin. Everything seemed so peaceful when he was Lelouch compared to the life he had when he was Zero. He rounded the corner to find a slender body leaning against the wall. Orangey bangs hid her eyes while the rest of her lengthy hair hung freely down her frame. From the looks of it, it seems like she was waiting for him to come along.

"Shirley?"

She jolted at the sound of her name. Her head tilted upwards, revealing clear jade eyes that looked at him in surprise.

"Oh Lulu! You've returned!"

"Mm I just came back not too long ago. Anyway, what are you doing here? President has been looking for you."

"Milly-chan? What for?"

"She said that you were supposed to bring in supplies to the student council room. She hasn't informed me of her plans yet, so I can't tell you any more than that."

"Ah but…I don't recall her telling me to get anything…"

"That's strange. She must've thought she already told you. Do you have any idea what she's planning to do?"

"Nm" she shook her head. "Not a clue"

"That's okay; you can just ask her when you get there. Anyway, I have to hurry it up. I'll see you back at the student council room" he waved. He stepped away and continued down the hallway.

"W-Wait!" she called out.

Lelouch stopped in his tracks and half-turned his body around. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No, but um…I was wondering if I could come with you instead" she stuttered.

Shirley quickly looked away from him, but it was clear that her face was flushed. She fiddled with her fingers and slightly rocked back and forth on her heels.

The violet-eyed man noticed her anxiety, but merely smiled.

"Of course. I could probably use some help carrying these things back anyway"

"Hai! I'll try my best!" she giggled. She had changed so much in such a short time. Just a few minutes ago, she looked so nervous and fragile that a tiny gust of wind could have knocked her over. Now as she walked beside him, she couldn't seem to stop smiling.  
>-<p>

"Eh? What are these for?" Shirley asked aloud as she struggled with the model heads. The harder she tried to gather the heads together, the more they seemed to not want to stay still. She began to walk towards the door, but lost her footing and ended up toppling onto the floor. The model heads fell and rolled in all directions.

"Ouch! Geez, these just won't stay put!" she muttered irritably as she rubbed her lower back.

"Here, perhaps a box for them would be best" Lelouch suggested. He pulled her onto her feet and held the large box in front of her. Shirley reached out to take the box and accidentally grazed his hand in the process.

Almost immediately, the girl retracted and began to blush.

"Is something the matter?" Lelouch asked.

"A-Ah no, it's nothing" she answered. "I…I just thought how embarrassing it was for me to fall like that haha"

"Is that so? Please be more careful. I don't want you to get hurt"

His words caused the orange-haired girl to take on a brighter shade of red. Unable to respond, she snatched the box from his hands and quickly placed the model heads inside.

Lelouch, who was a little surprised from her sudden action, dismissed it and went on searching for the rolls of cloth.

Several minutes later, the two emerged from the storage room with bundles of rolls in their arms.

Lelouch locked the storage room door and made his way along with Shirley towards the student council room.

"These are quite heavy, aren't they Shirley?" he started.

"Mhm. I can't believe Milly-chan had you go get them by yourself! If you were alone, you'd probably collapse under all of these!"

"Hey now, I could've managed somehow. Thankfully, you happened to be around the corner. You were a great help. I hope you don't mind me asking, but why were you just standing in the hallway? You never quite answered my question earlier."

Shirley suddenly stopped and lowered her head. Lelouch, who was following closely behind, used all of his strength to stop himself from crashing into her.

"Shirley? Is there something wrong?"

"…Say Lelouch…I've been thinking…"

"Hm? Thinking of what?"

From the corner of her eyes, she briefly took a look at him. She slowly turned around to face him and stared up into his violet eyes. In them, he saw a mix of hesitation and indecisiveness. They practically screamed at him, desperately trying to convey some sort of message, but Lelouch couldn't figure out what they wanted to say.

"Lelouch…um…I was wondering if…if you'd like to—"

"Yo!" a voice called out.

The two swiveled to the source of the call and found Gino and Anya nearby. They looked the same as always, excluding the occasional bandage here and there. Gino, grinning broadly at the two, took a step closer.

"What are you guys doing?"

"It seems like we interrupted their conversation" Anya pointed out.

"Really? Haha sorry about that! Anyway, are you headed for the council room?"

"Ah yes, we are" Lelouch replied.

"Is that so? It looks like you might need a hand or two with that load. Mind if we offer our assistance?"

"Not at all. Thank you for your help" the dark-haired man smiled as he eagerly handed over the majority of the rolls to Gino. He took the few from Shirley's pile and handed one or two over to Anya while carrying the rest under his arms.

"Alright, let's go!" Gino exclaimed excitedly.  
>-<p>

"We're back!" Shirley shouted in the council room. The rest of the group behind her shuffled inside. Everyone trotted over to the long oak table and set their load onto its surface. They then turned to the buzzing television where Milly and Rivalz sat stiffly in front of. Their eyes were glued to the screen as the news reporter announced the daily news.

"What's going on?" Shirley asked as she plopped down onto the couch beside the blonde woman.

"Shh. They're about to make a huge announcement!" she whispered.

No one in the room made a sound. They all intently watched the television screen as the anchorwoman read the news.

"Late last night, there was a massive, unidentified explosion in the Tokyo Settlement. The explosion nearly destroyed the entire settlement and killed millions of civilians. His Highness, Prince Schneizel has sent numerous search squads to evacuate any survivors in the area. It is unclear whether the Britannians or the terrorists have fired this deadly weapon. This weapon, which vaporizes anything in its path, has made it difficult to determine how many have suffered in the blast.

Earlier today, an important object has been discovered by Britannian Knight of Seven, Kururugi Suzaku. Found nearby the remains of the Britannian Headquarters stationed in the Tokyo settlement was the mask of the Black Knights' leader, Zero."

"WHAT?" everyone shouted in disbelief.

"This is getting interesting" Gino smirked to himself as he settled into an open seat by the television. Anya followed him and stood closely behind the couch. Lelouch, who was initially uninterested, remained standing in his place. He was anticipating what the Britannian government would do with the new, yet false information.

"According to Britannian officials, Zero could not have been able to survive the blast, no matter what type of trick he used. When asked if there was a possibility that Zero could have survived, a Britannian general commented that 'Zero, although a menace to Britannia, is still a human being. If thousands of civilians were unable to escape the explosion, then the chance that a single man would is much slimmer. We've also noticed that the terrorist activities have subsided as a result of the Tokyo Settlement explosion. That gave us more of a reason to believe that the mastermind, Zero, is no longer able to command their troops. With the disappearance of their leader, the Black Knights and other terrorists would no longer be able to conduct any more threats to the Britannian Empire.'"

"Ehh? Could Zero really be dead?" Rivalz asked. "Geez, what a pity. I'm glad that there won't be as many attacks, but now there's nothing to look forward to!"

"What are you saying, Rivalz? Of course there'll still be attacks! If not by the Black Knights, then by the hundreds of other rebel groups out there" Shirley snapped.

"But didn't you hear? Without Zero, they're practically harmless. It'd be a real miracle if he made it out of that explosion alive…"

Lelouch observed them quietly from the back. As everyone immersed themselves into the conversation, he took this opportunity to take out his cell phone. With his back facing the rest of the student council, he dialed a number and waited for the receiver to pick up. Fortunately, it didn't take long.

"So I'm assuming you've seen the news" a lazy voice sounded.

"Indeed. My mask was discovered and now everyone believes I'm dead"

"That seems to be the case. So what are you planning to do?"

"Right now, we have no choice but to wait and recuperate. I'm sure no one is ready to face another FLEIA attack, so this is the perfect opportunity to build up our defenses. Have Rakshata look over the Knightmares and upgrade them as much as she can."

"Roger. I'll be hanging up now."

"W-Wait! I still have something to ask!"

"Well? Ask."

"…How is the search for Nunnally and Sayoko coming along?"

"The troops have searched a quarter of the ruins of the settlement, but nothing was found. They're going for another patrol tonight"

"Great. Keep up the good work"

"You seem quite nervous for such a cold person, don't you think?"

"Don't start now, witch. Anyway, that's all I have to say for now. Report to me tomorrow"

"Oh? You don't want to hear about my surprise?"

"Surprise?"

"I'll be sending you a little something in a few days. Don't worry, it's completely safe with its carrier"

"What? What are you saying—"

"Lulu! What are you doing over there?" Milly interrupted. "Come on, we've gotta get started!"

"Ah coming!" he replied. He then turned back to the phone. "Tell me quickly"

"Hm but that'll ruin the surprise. There's a reason why it's called that. Anyway, have fun being a student. It might be the last time…" she muttered under her breath. "Bye!"

A click sounded and the dial tone rang in his ear.

"O-Oi! Damn"

He disconnected the call and stuffed it in his pocket. Something then lightly tapped his shoulder. Lelouch turned around, only to feel the sharp jab of Milly's finger sinking into his cheek.

"Gotcha! Hey let's go. We only have a week before the next school event and we haven't gotten started yet"

"Hai. I'll get to work right away"

Milly smiled her mischievous smile and boldly jutted her finger up towards the ceiling. "Yosh! This will be a success!"  
>-<p>

It took the student council members 4 days working nonstop to make preparations for the event. In that time, no streamers and decorations were set up in the hallways or rooms, no special machine, and no food stalls were set up. Only the hundreds of oddly-shaped hats that filled the council room were the results of their labor. Lelouch, who had noticed the lack of change and decorations, began to suspect Milly of having an ulterior motive. The fact that no one else knows what she was planning supported his theory.

_That woman…doing unnecessary things again. _

"Mr. Lamperouge, would you please read aloud the passage?"

"Hm?" he voiced as he turned from the window. The instructor, textbook in hand, was looking down at him curiously.

"Well it looks like you've finally come back to us. I know you and the others have been working tirelessly for the upcoming school event, but please pay attention. You can daydream at a later time"

"Yes ma'am" he replied as he stood from his seat. "The Great Empire of Britannia was first established in…"

_I have this feeling that Milly is doing this for my sake. Or is it for someone else's? Damn, if only I knew what she was up to!_

"Excellent as usual. Now, Rivalz, please read the next passage" the instructor's voice echoed.

To Lelouch, time went on much slower than he'd like. With glazed, bored eyes, he stared at the classroom clock, detached from the rest of the world. His mind was still trying to uncover Milly's motive. In order to survive through the eccentric woman's plans and ideas, he had to be prepared for any situation. Remembering the incident at the last school festival brought a slight chill up his spine. He didn't particularly want to remember how he and C.C. were almost caught by Kallen and Suzaku in the warehouse. Close calls like that are never really welcome.

A melodious chime sounded in the room. It was the end of the day's classes. Lelouch rose from his seat and slipped out the rear door, hurriedly heading towards the student council room.  
>-<p>

2 days before the school event. Lelouch was starting to feel somewhat exhausted from all the work that he's been doing, even though he subtly passed most of it to Rivalz. He was absolutely sure that Milly was targeting him again. After all the subtle and not-so-subtle attempts of getting Milly to tell him her plans, he still had no idea what she was thinking. He could only gaze at the brightly-colored hats that lay in front of him. He and the others were told to report to the academy plaza before the announcement tonight.

Right now, he was waiting for C.C.'s daily report on the search. Recalling Nunnally and Sayoko being engulfed in the white ball of light pained him greatly. At the mere thought of it, his heart sunk and he was forced to take his mind off of the topic before he went into a spiraling depression.

After some time, Lelouch began to become impatient. He eyed the clock. 6:42 pm.

_I asked her to report to me by 6:30. It's been 12 minutes! What could that witch possibly be doing right now?_

The man reached into his pocket for his phone, but felt only the smooth fabric of his pants.

_What? It's not here? …It must be in my room. Grr, I don't have time for this!_

He stood up and exited the room. Fortunately for him, no one seemed to have noticed his absence. He jogged down the corridor and saw a familiar small frame walking towards him. Short, tanned hair bounced as he walked. Large violet eyes stared back at him in surprise. The figure raised an arm and called out to him.

"Brother!" he cried happily.

Lelouch slowed down and stopped just a foot away from the shorter man.

"Rolo? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be heading the search team?"

"Mm. I was, but C.C. requested that I come back to Ashford to look after you. Oh that's right! C.C. asked that I bring a certain something with me here. I have it in my room right now. You should come and look after it."

"Rolo, I don't have time for that right now. I have to get my phone from my room and hear the announcement later. I'll look at it when I have time." He echoed as he dashed down the corridor.

"Wait, Brother!"  
>-<p>

Panting heavily and slightly perspiring, the dark-haired man finally reached the door to his room. Without hesitation, he swung the door open. He barely took a step into the room before he found himself falling and pinned to the floor. The impact knocked the wind out of him and disorientated him. Something heavy pressed on his abdomen. With dazed eyes, he peered at the figure sitting atop of him. His eyes slowly trailed up the entity that trapped him. It was then that he noticed scorching blue eyes bore into him and a poised arm was held above its head. Locks of fiery red hair invaded his vision.

_Red hair?_

A wave of shock and doubt came over him. The only thing that the pinned man could do was gape at the woman.

"Kallen?"

"Eh? Lelouch?" From her shaky voice and enlarged pupils, it was evident that she was just as surprised as he was. Once she let the information sink in, she lowered her arm and eased the death grip she kept on his sides. She however, remained in her place.

"Why are you here?" he questioned.

"I was sent here by that C.C. She nearly forced me into that pod with Rolo…" she snorted.

"C.C.? Why would she send—"

Just then, someone barged in and stopped just before them, glaring quizzically. The quizzical glance only lasted for a moment before he shook his head and turned to Kallen.

"Kallen, what are you doing here? You were supposed to wait in my room, not Brother's."

"Sorry, but I've never really been in this part of the building. I can't exactly tell which room is whose."

"But I gave you instructions!" he sighed. "Anyway, since you're already dressed, please get off of Brother and let's go announce your arrival."

"Oh" she blushed as she finally took note of her compromising position. She rose and dusted off her uniform. The two were just about to leave when a certain dark-haired man scrambled to his feet and called out to them.

"A-Ah wait! You can't announce Kallen's presence! Everyone knows that she's part of the Black Knights from the Black Rebellion!"

Rolo turned and smirked. The smirk hinted at something similar to a mix of jealousy and sadness. For some reason, it sent a slight shiver down Lelouch's spine.

"It's alright. The Emperor wiped that part of their memory. They can only remember small parts of the rebellion, so there's no need to worry."

"Is that so…" Lelouch mused. "In that case, I'll be the one to lead Kallen to President."

"But Brother, you have to get to the student council room, don't you?"

"It's alright. She's a member of the council. We're going to have to meet up later anyway, so we might as well just go together. You can go on ahead Rolo. If you meet the president, can you tell her that I might be a bit late?"

"But—" he started to protest. He however, decided against it. "I understand. I'll be leaving first then"

Without glancing back, the petite man made his way down the hallway.

Lelouch didn't waste any time. As Kallen watched Rolo's silhouette fade away, he went straight back into his room and grabbed his cell phone. He flipped it open and saw that no one had called him.

…_I see…so she planned to have Rolo and Kallen do it in her place huh? Figures._

"Say, Lelouch. What's going on?"

"About what?"

"Why are we here?"

"You mean in my room?" he joked. "I just came in to get my phone, but ended up—"

"I'm not talking about that, stupid" she scoffed. "I meant why are we here in Ashford?"

"Who knows?" he shrugged. "This is all C.C.'s doing. I don't really know what's going on in that woman's head"

"Maybe…this is her way of telling us that it might be the last time we'd be able to return here…" she mused.

Lelouch froze. _"The last time we'd be able to return here" _Kallen's words rang in his head and sent a chill down his back.

"Don't say such absurd things. Of course it won't be the last time. I'll make sure of it. Anyway, we have to get going or else we miss the announcement"

"Announcement? What announcement?"

"Oh right, I forgot to mention it. President is planning some kind of school event for tomorrow. We've got everything set up, but no one knows what's going to happen. She said that she'd announce it tonight at the plaza. It's going to begin in about 15 minutes. If we hurry, we can get to the nurse's office and make it in time."

"Eh? Why—"

"It won't take too long. Come on, let's go." He interrupted as he grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her from the doorway. He closed the door and led her down the opposite hallway.

The two nearly flew as they dashed towards the nurse's office. After several minutes of nonstop running, Lelouch was on the brink of fainting. He stopped in front of the large oak door and let go of Kallen's hand in order to catch himself from falling.

"Are you alright?" the red-head asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just hate using up my energy like this…anyway can you wait here for a minute? I need to get something."

"U-Um, mm" she nodded slowly.

Lelouch opened the large door and closed it behind him. Shortly after, he reappeared with a first-aid kit in hand.

"What is that for?"

"It's for you. You're going to have to replace your bandages sooner or later, so you might as well have some handy" he smiled.

The dark-haired man cracked open the small white box and pulled out a small strip. Closing the box, he peeled away the plastic cover and approached the wide-eyed woman.

"Hold still" he commanded.

Lelouch's long fingers reached out and brushed away the stray strands of hair from her face. He took another step and was almost pressing against her chest. The youth removed the blood-stained bandage and gently placed the strip over her wound. The tips of his fingers lingered on her skin and subconsciously cupped her face. The two remained motionless as they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

Then a loud gasp broke the silence, followed by the sound of something crashing onto the floor. Kallen jolted and instinctively looked for the source. Not far off down the hallway where the two came from stood a glassy-eyed woman with streaming orange hair. She stared at them with wide eyes and trembling hands. Pooling around her feet were the contents of the broken champagne bottle. Shirley broke the eye contact she held with Lelouch and knelt down to pick up the glass shards.

Kallen gently pried Lelouch's hands from her face and walked over to the kneeling woman. She too knelt down and began to pick up the pieces.

"A-Ah Kallen! You don't need to help me. You might get sick again! Having these illnesses are already enough!"

"Is that right? Haha" she laughed nervously.

"Oh right, I'm supposed to be sickly" Kallen muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"It's nothing. I'll be fine. It's just a little bit of work. Besides, I'm pretty sure I was the one that made you drop the bottle in the first place…"

"Oh no, no, no it's my fault for being so clumsy" she chuckled awkwardly.

Kallen just glanced at her from the corner of her eye. She decided to dismiss it and continue cleaning up.

"By the way Kallen…" Shirley whispered.

"Yes? Do you need something from me?"

"Do you mind if I…can meet with you later? I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure, um, when and where should we meet?"

"Tonight at midnight. I'll be by the fountain in the east garden."

"Alright, but do you mind if I ask what you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about—"

"What are you two talking about over here?" a deep voice asked.

"Oh it's nothing, Lulu! Just some girl talk, that's all heheh"

"Is that so? Well, I just came over to remind you two that President will make her announcement in 3 minutes. If we want to hear it, we'd really have to hurry."

"The announcement! Oh no, I forgot all about it!" Shirley exclaimed. "I'll be leaving first. Kallen, remember what we talked about, okay? I'll see you later!"

When she was out of sight, Lelouch turned to the woman beside him.

"Is there something that I should know about?"

"Not at all. It's just girl talk. You wouldn't be interested"

"Hm? But—"

"It doesn't concern you" she growled.

Lelouch gazed at Kallen with a questioning look. She ignored his stare and dragged his arm along with her as she strode after the orange-haired woman.  
>-<p>

The plaza was packed by the time that the two arrived. There was hardly any room to raise an arm, let alone move through it. Lelouch tried going around for an opening. Kallen, who was impatient and determined to get a good spot to hear the announcement, forced her way in through the crowd. She bumped into everyone and a stream of apologies flew from her mouth. She even cursed at a few of the men that tried to touch her. If Kallen weren't supposed to be upholding her fake persona, then she'd kick their teeth out.

The jostling crowd tossed her side to side. As the redhead progressed further, it became increasingly difficult to move. Then at one point, she was stuck. She had no way to get out. The moving bodies around her were also too heavy and too condensed to push aside.

Something rubbed her butt. Instinctively, Kallen whipped around and slapped the offender square in the face. The man fell backwards onto the ground with his hand gingerly touching his now-swollen face. He stared up at her in bewilderment. Realizing that his touching her was an accident, she quickly bowed in apology and dashed through the thinning crowd.

At that time, someone's hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her out from the group of students. Kallen looked up to find Lelouch's violet eyes looking down at her. His brow slightly furrowed and worry lines crinkled his face.

"Where have you been? I thought I lost you again"

"Tsk, I can take care of myself. I'm not helpless…"

"You're injured! The injured normally don't go out and put themselves into more danger"

"They're just small cuts and bruises. They're no big deal."

"That's not the point. I—"

"Ladies and gentlemen! The time has come! I, President Milly Ashford will now reveal the theme for tomorrow's school event!"

Everyone turned towards the blonde woman standing proudly on the balcony. With the spotlights and lavish dress, she really looked like a celebrity.

"As everyone knows, tomorrow is Valentine's Day! I've decided to celebrate it by declaring it Cupid's Day!"

"Cupid's Day?" everyone whispered.

"Yes, Cupid's Day! See here, I have 2 different-colored hats in my hands. Pink is for the girls and blue is for the boys. Everyone is to wear this hat tomorrow morning by 9 am or else his or her club's budget will be cut in half" she explained.

Milly then placed the pink hat on top of her head.

"The game is to take the other's hat and place it onto your own. If you succeed, then you and that someone will officially become a couple by my decree!"

"EHH?"

"Easy right? Like this!" she exclaimed as she dragged one of her assistants into the spotlight. The blue hat was placed onto her head.

"If I take her hat and put it on the top of my head like so, then we will become a couple!" she explained. "Now then, please form a line in front of the student council room for your hats. Members, please start making your way to the council room. That's it for now! I'm looking forward to tomorrow, you guys!"

Milly and her assistants disappeared from sight. The gathered students shuffled along towards the council room, whispering and chattering the entire way.

Lelouch and Kallen managed to catch Milly as she was on her way to help distribute the colorful hats.

"President, I'd like to discuss something with you"

"Oh Lelouch! What is it? Eh? Who is that next to you? …KALLEN?"

"Er yes it's Kallen—"

"Kallen!" she yelled in joy. Before the red-haired woman could respond, the bold woman flung herself onto her, almost pushing her over.

Kallen made a soft strangled noise, which made an alarmed Milly withdraw immediately.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot about your poor health. I hope I didn't cause anything"

"That's quite alright, President. I um, I should've expected something like that from you"

"Thatta girl. Anyway, I can't believe you're back! It's been months since I've last seen you. Are you doing okay? Your health isn't getting any worse, is it?"

"Eh no, no, it's nothing like that. I was just busy catching up with all my schoolwork."

"President, since it seems like she's going to be staying here for an extended period of time, I was wondering if you have a room where she could stay in" Lelouch intervened.

"An extra room? Hm I don't know. The last time I took a look at the roster, every female dorm was already filled. Having 3 in a room could be a handful …HEY what about this? She can stay in your room! That'd settle it, right?"

"HUH?" the two voiced. They were taken aback at Milly's sudden idea. Neither of them could talk. Only guttural noises of bewilderment escaped from their mouths.

"President, why mine?" Lelouch finally asked.

"Hm? You don't like the idea of her staying in the same room as you? Who knows? It could be a good experience" she winked.

"P-Please don't say things like that, President. I was just curious to why you chose me out of all the people on campus."

"Oh that's easy. It's because of all the guys in the academy, you're the one that we can rely on the most! See, unlike the other boys here, you have that royalty-like feel that says 'You can trust me. I am a gentleman'. Plus, I doubt Rolo would be so willing to have another person in his room. Now I suggest you help get rid of all those hats before you help her move her belongings in your room. Get to it, you two!" Milly exclaimed as she pushed the two towards the council room.

"I have some very important things to attend to, so I'll be leaving first, okay?"

"Eh? You're not planning on helping us?"

"Oh of course I am! I will join you guys as soon as I'm finished with other matters! See you later!"

As quick as a flash, the charismatic woman was gone. What she left behind was a small, flustered group of student council members quickly distributing the colored hats. It took them hours to finally get rid of the hats. Once each one was gone, the members heaved a great sigh of relief. Rivalz plopped down on the couch and let his head drop onto the armrest.

"Oh man, that was rough. I can't believe we got through all that! I was sure my arms were going to fall off after the 2nd hour. I can't believe Gino and Anya never showed up!"

"Well, at least we know what the hats were for" Shirley pointed. "Milly-chan planned another extraordinary activity. She's really amazing"

"Yeaah" Rivalz agreed without hesitation. "Too bad she was too busy with other things to come by. I can't believe she's going to graduate soon. What will we do without her?"

"Hm? She's planning on graduating this year?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course! She has to sooner or later. She wanted to go and explore the world before she turns all old and wrinkly" Shirley giggled.

"Aaahh President! Why must you leave us? Couldn't you have stayed another year or two?" Rivalz grieved. "Well, she already made up her mind. I guess there's nothing that we can do about it… anyway it's pretty late. I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight everyone, see you all tomorrow morning"

"I guess I'll be going too" Shirley added. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight" Lelouch responded.

The violet-eyed youth gazed up at the clock. Its face read 11:52 pm.

"I suppose I should be leaving too"

He walked out of the council room and locked the door behind him. The hallways were illuminated by the moonlight, giving them a surreal feel. The night was peaceful and quite beautiful. The stars were out and the moon was shining brilliantly.

He made a few turns and ended up on the east side of the school. Since he didn't come to the east side too often, he had a hard time distinguishing the corridors in the moonlight. He came across a row of windows and saw a lonely figure sitting outside. The large fountain blocked the moon's rays from hitting the figure's face.

Shortly after, another figure appeared. The person's slender frame bathed in the moonlight. Fiery, red hair gleamed and large, blue eyes shimmered.

"Kallen? What is she doing there?"

Her lips started to move. She was conversing with the mysterious person.

Lelouch became increasingly interested. He took his eyes off the scene and searched for a way to the garden. Thankfully, the entrance was not too far away. Sneaking around as quietly as he could, the man leaned on the nearby pillar. Peeking out, he clearly saw Kallen's face, but he still couldn't identify the other being.

"So what is it that you called me out here for?" Kallen started.

"I wanted to discuss your relationship with Lelouch" the person stated.

The person's voice sounded familiar to the observing youth.

"So? What is your answer?"

Almost as if a switched had been turned on in Lelouch's mind, he recognized the owner of the low voice. It was no mistake. The mysterious figure that Kallen is having a discussion with is Fenette, Shirley.

"Eh? My relationship with him? What about it?"

"Earlier today, I saw you with him. You two were awfully close and his hands were touching your face. What is he to you?"

"U-Um…he's just a fellow student council member. There's nothing between us. He was just helping me put on a few bandages."

"Is that true? There's nothing?"

"Well um…"

At hearing those words come out of Kallen's mouth, Lelouch's heart nearly dropped. He was saddened that she hadn't acknowledged her feelings for him yet. He was tempted to just leave the two alone and go back to his room, but was stopped by a certain voice.

"Say, Kallen, I'm only doing this because I have feelings for Lulu. I want to be with him and I don't want you to be hurt if I confess to him. Out of all the girls in the academy, you seem to have the closest relationship with him. If by chance I do become a couple with Lulu, I hope we can still be friends. I don't want our friendship to be destroyed because of it. Is that alright?"

"...Yes, that'd be wonderful." Kallen hesitated.

"That's great!" Shirley exclaimed as she stood up. She bowed in gratitude to the motionless redhead before she went her own way. Moments later, the remaining figure began to move. The sound of her footsteps started to fade and the soft creak of the door opening and closing followed shortly after.

Sensing that he was now alone in the garden, Lelouch left his hiding spot and entered the building. He immediately found a hallway and followed the slender silhouette back to the room.  
>-<p>

He waited outside for several minutes after she had entered the room before entering himself. Softly closing the door, he shed his academy coat and hung it on the coatrack. He glanced over to where Kallen was supposedly lying. Articles of clothing were strewn all over the floor surrounding the bed. The dark green blanket gnarled and wound around her and tufts of her hair stuck out from the top. It was an almost unrecognizable mess. The corner of his lips tugged upwards as he gazed at the green blanket-ball.

_It hasn't even been that long since she came in. I suppose if it's her, it can be possible._

Lelouch walked over to the closet and pulled out a pillow and a thin blanket. He strode to the couch and lied down on it, drawing the blanket closer.

Taking a final glance over at the mass on the bed, he closed his eyes.

Lelouch couldn't seem to fall asleep. He tossed and turned in the tight space, but couldn't seem to get comfortable. It didn't help that the conversation earlier was still on his mind.

"_What is he to you?...Of all the girls in the academy, you seem to have the closet relationship with him…I have feelings for Lulu…"_

He still couldn't believe that Shirley had feelings for him. He didn't think that the ditzy, bubbly girl that he had known for so long would see him this way. The fact that he didn't feel the same way about her only seemed to have complicated the situation even further.

_I suppose tomorrow will be the day to end all this. Sooner or later, my hat will be taken by someone and I'll be coupled with that person._

Concluding it as that, Lelouch still felt unsettled. However, due to his increasing fatigue, he chose to just let it be.

He also knew that he wouldn't be able to get any sleep if he were to sleep on the uncomfortable couch. Without hesitating, he picked up his pillow and blanket and marched over to the still bed. The bed shifted and creaked as he settled into it. The great ball beside him showed no signs of movement. The deep, even breathing was undisturbed.

He was tempted to grab the dark green blanket and sneak himself under it, but decided against it. An angry and surprised Kallen in the morning would not be something he'd look forward to. He already had the taste of her strength earlier today.

Instead, he wrapped his arm around the large bundle and pulled himself closer to it.

_Even if it's like this, I'm grateful I can still be beside her._

"Goodnight Kallen."

Lelouch gently squeezed the bundle and gradually fell asleep.  
>-<p>

**Welcome, new followers! And to the long-time followers, Ch. 11 is finally done! This is I suppose, another filler chapter. I don't know, you can decide. How have you all been doing so far? Anything good happen? (:**

**I hoped to put up more than one chapter within this month hiatus, but things came up. Chances are, I won't be able to update for this story again for another month or so, so please look forward to it! Ah as a quick mention, in the previous chapter, I realize that there were some parts of it that were uhhmmm... illogical? Sorry about that! However, I can't go and change it, especially since it is a big chunk of the chapter itself and that'd mean I'd have to rewrite everything. The most I can do is watch out for such things in the future chapters!**

**Love you all! Have a wonderful month! **


	12. Chapter 12: A Moment of Silence

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise Studios****  
>-<strong>

The sunlight slowly seeped in from under the curtains. Inch by inch, the darkness that filled the spacious room gradually disappeared. Two entities slept peacefully on the bed. Soft snores and heavy breathing sounded from their mouths. Lelouch, who was clinging onto the edge of the bed, awoke at the sudden jolt. He groaned and reluctantly opened his violet eyes to find out what disturbed him from his slumber. The first thing that he saw was a petite foot resting on top of his chest.

_Whaa..?_

Upon remembering that he climbed into bed with a certain woman, he calmed down. His rational mind kicked in and he assessed the situation. At this point, the youth was fully awake. When he tried to get up, a pain shot through his lower back. Lelouch grunted and forced himself to sit up.

_Why am I hurting? I don't remember having any injuries or doing any extraneous work._

Gingerly rubbing his back, he glanced over to the woman beside him. What he saw as he turned around caught his full attention. The dark green blanket that she had wrapped herself in was now hanging by her feet. The hem of her white mid-top rose high up to her middle, partially revealing the outline of the lacy black bra underneath. Her skin, due to the lack of sun exposure, practically glowed in the dimly lit room. The waistband of her shorts tightly hugged her waist and emphasized her womanly curves. The sight of it mesmerized him. She was lying on her back with her head turned in the opposite direction. Her splayed limbs stretched across the entire bed, greatly resembling a starfish or an octopus. He couldn't tell if this was how she normally slept or if she was finally comfortable with him to reveal this side of her.

_She'd look much more appealing if it weren't for her unladylike habits…_

Almost as if she had heard his thoughts, her foot twitched and struck the side of his face before resting on the crook of his neck. His brows furrowed as he nudged the foot away. Kallen's foot slowly slid off his shoulder and bounced onto the mattress. She stirred and let out a soft groan. With sleepy eyes, she pulled herself up into a sitting position. The redhead rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand before they fluttered open.

At first, all she could see was a blur. Then the globs and shaky outlines took on their shapes and became clear. There was a particular shape beside her that she couldn't recognize.

_I don't remember there being such thing in the room. Am I hallucinating?_

She was about to dismiss it until she took note of unfamiliar breathing. Her blue eyes focused on the outline until features could be made out. In her sleepy state, she could barely see a wiry frame with a head of thick, dark hair.

In an instant, she was fully awake at the realization of what, or rather, who, was sharing the bed with her.

"Lelouch!" she gasped.

"Good morning" he replied coolly.

"W-Why are you in the bed?"

"I should be the one asking you that. Normally guests don't share beds with their host, but instead sleep on the floor or the couch. However, because it would have been bothersome to wake you, I allowed you to stay."

"Eh? That doesn't mean we should be sleeping on one bed though!" she exclaimed

"No? If I do recall correctly, we've already slept together" he smirked. "And besides, it's not like I was able to get a good night's sleep anyway. You took up so much of the space that I could barely keep myself from falling over"

Almost immediately, her face took on a bright shade of red. Her face scrunched up and she broke eye contact.

Lelouch swung his leg over the edge of the bed and got up, hiding his victory smile.

"You might want to get dressed soon. It's almost time for President's Cupid Day to begin and you wouldn't want to go out wearing that, would you?"

"Eh?" she questioned. She looked down at herself and felt her cheeks grow hot. Instinctively, she grabbed the green blanket beside her and yanked it over her body.

"O-Oi, Lelouch! Did you do anything weird to me while I was asleep?

"Please don't say such things. I'm not that kind of person" he sighed. "Get dressed. We're going to be late." He huffed as he buttoned up his coat.

She silently cursed at him as she searched around for her uniform with the blanket wrapped tightly around her torso. All the while, a particular dark-haired man was eyeing her affectionately as she moved about.  
>-<p>

Moments later, the two emerged from the room. The bright pink and blue hats that the student council had made nights earlier were placed onto their heads. Wearing the bulky hats seemed to be fairly uncomfortable for the two, for they constantly touched and shifted them around.

A door sounded shut, startling the fidgety pair.

Lelouch turned to the door and found a petite boy smiling up at him.

"Good morning, Brother" Rolo greeted.

"Good morning Rolo" the youth replied.

"It's almost time for President's event to start. We should start heading towards the council room before those girls find you"

"Right"

Rolo grabbed the end of the dark-haired man's sleeve and dragged him down the hallway, leaving a certain bewildered, blue-eyed redhead behind.

She took a step in their direction, but stopped herself. She then decided to go her own way instead of trying to keep up.

_Don't do it. Think of your image. You'll just look like a lost puppy if you go after them like this._

"Kallen! Stadtfeld, Kallen!" a voice called out.

This voice was not one that she could recognize immediately, unlike that of Lelouch or her fellow Black Knights. She turned her head towards the adjacent corridor to find three girls running towards her. Their faces seemed to be full of worry and they appeared to be in a hurry. As they were coming closer to her, Kallen still couldn't quite remember who they were. She merely stood in her place as she furiously racked her brain for names.

Before anything could register into her mind, the three girls were already panting in front of her.

"Kallen, are you alright? How are you feeling? You must be exhausted after helping Milly-chan organize this whole thing, isn't that right?"

"Are you hurt?" "Let's walk slowly today." "You might feel better after taking a nice walk" the other two chirped.

_Oh… that's right. These girls are my fake persona's friends. Looks like it's time to put up another show._

"Mm I feel fine. It's been a while since I last visited. I've missed you guys" she smiled.

"We missed you too Kallen! You're so adorable!" they cooed. "Come on, let's go outside. President's Cupid Day is about to start"

The girls stepped forward and linked arms with the fiery-haired woman. Soon enough, they were practically dragging her down the corridor.

Kallen, the admired and feared captain of an elite fighting force, felt somewhat flustered at the casual skin ship. Instead of the usual response of a kick to the shin or a slap to the face, she simply let them lead her away, for the sake of hiding her identity.  
>-<p>

Rolo led Lelouch to the council room, only to find a swarm of girls in front of the door. As soon as they stopped, the girls turned to them. As soon as the girls saw the tall, violet-eyed man, they went wild. It was as if they were at a concert.

Lelouch cringed. He knew from the start that Milly's idea would bring him nothing but trouble. "Do not worry, Brother, I will take care of this. I will not allow these crazed girls to claim you for themselves." Rolo whispered to him.

"Mm. I'll trust you on this."

With much difficulty, Lelouch was finally able to enter the council room. He had lost Rolo within the crowd of students and had no choice but to continue. The screaming girls wouldn't have allowed him to search for the petite boy anyway.

With a sigh of relief, he firmly shut the door behind him. As he turned around, he was taken aback. Dozens of pink hat-wearing girls were eagerly waiting for him and not a single council member was in sight.  
>-<p>

Shirley watched the bewildered man with great intensity as soon as his figure entered the room. She stood near the center with jade-colored eyes enflamed in determination. She knew that she had very tough competition, seeing how almost every female student in Ashford was out to claim him.

_I must get to him before everyone else can. I'll protect him from ending up in the hands of some fan girl. …I hope he will accept me._

Shirley rigorously shook her head and clenched her fist.

_No, don't think like that! Of course he will. We've been friends for forever! It's only natural that we'd be taking a step further, right?_

The humming of the P.A. system broke her thoughts. Everyone's attention shifted from the handsome violet-eyed man to the speakers. Their anticipation doubled in size and the atmosphere tensed.

A familiar voice cleared its throat before proceeding.

"Good morning, Ashford Academy, this is your president, Milly Ashford speaking. It is almost time for the much-awaited Cupid's Day to begin! But, before we start, I'd like to make an announcement…"

There was a long pause; too long for the audience's liking.

"Anyone who brings me Lelouch Lamperouge's hat will receive a 10x club budget increase!" she exclaimed.

"EH?" everyone questioned.

Lelouch could feel everyone's eagle-like eyes directed towards him. Drops of sweat began to roll down the side of his head under such intensity. He gritted his teeth and took on a clumsy defensive stance.

"Yosh! It's time! Let Cupid's Day officially start! Meeowww!"

At the sound of the signal, Lelouch's body stiffened. The deafening sound of the girls' squeals followed soon after.

"Lelouch is mine!" a nearby student called out. She extended her arms out to him in an embrace.

He backed away, only to feel the storage door handles dig into his back. The only idea he had was to push through the stampede of girls waiting outside the council room and somehow prevent his hat from being taken until the day ended.

"Where is everyone when I need them? If only Sayoko and the others were here. I could at least orchestrate a plan from somewhere secluded!" he muttered to himself as he started for the door.

Just then, everything seemed to have stopped. The clock was still ticking, but everyone was silent and motionless.

One of the storage doors slowly opened from behind Lelouch. Out came a petite, beige-haired boy. He quickly scanned the room and frowned at the swarm of girls. Remembering his mission, Rolo stepped back into the storage, hauling Lelouch's body with him. As soon as the storage door was firmly shut, the Geass wore off. Shortly after, a loud thud sounded, along with a low groan.

The girls stopped in their tracks and looked about the room in confusion.

"Where did Lelouch go?" "Did he disappear?"

The council room door swung open and a group of panting girls stumbled in.

"Has Lelouch been caught yet?" one asked in between breaths.

"No, he hasn't" another replied. "He was just here a second ago, but he just disappeared"

"That's weird; we didn't see him come out"

"That's right. We were all fighting to get in. There's no way he could've escaped without us seeing him"

"Hey, maybe he escaped out the window!" someone suggested.

"That's crazy! He couldn't—"

"He wouldn't do that, would he?"

Some of the girls gasped. "Maybe he did! He probably used some sort of magic trick and jumped out of the window without us noticing!"

"Everyone, let's move out! We need to find him as soon as possible!"

A shout of agreement filled the room along with the sound of shuffling feet. A pair followed, but stopped before the entrance. Her jade-colored eyes glanced back at the storages. She merely stood there for a moment before deciding to confirm her suspicions. She hesitantly took a step forward and reached out for the door handle.

She grasped the handle and started to open it. Bit by bit, light began to seep through until—

"Shirley, what are you waiting for? Hurry up or else Lelouch might escape before we get a chance to see him!"

"O-Okay! I'm coming!" she replied.

She released the handle and dashed out of the room.

From inside, the two men sighed in relief. They then emerged from the storage and dusted off their uniforms. Lelouch noticed that Rolo was panting and that his skin was slightly paler.

"Thank you for your assistance, Rolo. I'm sorry to have you use your Geass for such a silly thing"

"It's alright. As long as Brother is safe, then it's okay" he smiled.

Kallen on the other hand, didn't seem to have such luck.  
>-<p>

"Aah! Please don't be like this!" Kallen squealed.

The redhead frantically ran down the corridors. No one was in sight except for a particularly large crowd trailing behind her.

"Kallen!" "Kallen, please accept me!" "Don't listen to him, he's crazy! Accept me instead!" "Get out of the way, dammit!" a group of male students shouted.

"Heh, as if any of you would be able to claim me," she smirked to herself.

Almost immediately, her smirk vanished and was replaced with a disgruntled look.

Since the event had started, she had been running daintily with arms swinging side to side, as any normal girl would. This gentle manner greatly irritated her. She had always been bold and rather fearless and yet here she was, running away from a bunch of weak, puppy-eyed men. She felt rather disgusted at the act that she had to put up, but fought to endure it.

Kallen so desperately wanted to drop her fake persona and kick all their asses, but restrained herself for the sake of the mission—whatever it was.

After some time, she began to feel tired. It was more from running in such a feminine style than from running itself.

Either way, sweat was trickling down her face and she felt lightheaded. The group of men behind her was quickly catching up. If she didn't' do something, she'd be at their mercy, which she would never let happen without putting up a fight. If it were to occur, she wouldn't hesitate to unleash the raging demon within her. However, luck seemed to be on her side at the moment. Not far down, someone waved at her from another corridor. At closer look, she found that it was one of the girls that always accompanied her.

_I still can't remember her name…_

She felt guilty, but was able to momentarily push away those feelings aside. All of her concentration was focused on what the girl was signaling to her. Her hand swung like a pendulum, quickly motioning to Kallen to come to her.

Kallen was curious to what the girl was planning. Something inside her warned her to be cautious, but she had no choice. She could feel the men's hot breathing on the nape of her neck and she couldn't risk blowing her cover when an opportunity to escape was practically handed to her. A surge of energy flew through the woman's body. She used this new strength to break away and round the corner. As soon as she stepped foot into the adjacent corridor, her eyes spotted planks of wood swinging towards her head.

Kallen instinctively dropped down and slid underneath just in time. The planks of wood swished behind her and connected to the faces of the men right behind her. The crack of the planks and the groans echoed in the empty corridor. Kallen picked up her fallen hat, gave a slight nod to the girls, and made her escape. As she greatened the distance between her and the swarm of men, a heavy burden was lifted from her shoulders and a new sense of lightness entered her body.

Thinking back to the obscene scenario just now, she grinned to herself.

_How fun it must be to be a student again__.  
>-<em>

Meanwhile, a certain ex-prince stooped behind a rose bush. A stream of students dashed by, failing to notice him. After a few minutes in a crouching position, Lelouch's legs began to feel numb. He attempted to circulate his blood by alternating his weight to one foot and to the other, but it did not last very long. He had to leave his hiding place. Patiently, he waited for a chance. For a moment, no one came by. Lelouch took this opportunity to stand up, but was unfortunately spotted by the track team.

"There he is! Get his hat!" a male student commanded. "Our club budget is at stake!"

The entire team switched directions and charged after him. The youth scrambled out of the bushes and rounded the corner. The ground rumbled and shook violently. He gazed about and saw the rugby team as well as the jockeys stampeding towards him. Just the sight of them gave him the chills. Lelouch took up a new direction and headed towards the plaza.

"Archery team, ready, and fire!"

The lone man looked up and saw a wide net falling down on him.

"What is this? Everyone's out of their minds!"

Just before the net enclosed on him, something, or rather, someone forcefully pulled him out. He could distinctly hear the sound of a motor and realized that he was now in the sidecar of Rivalz's motorcycle.

"Rivalz!"

"Hey there Lelouch. Hoo, that was a close one! You alright?"

"Yeah, perfect" he mumbled.

"Okay! Now it's just smooth sailing from here" Rivalz grinned.

"And why is that? Are you planning on helping me?"

"…Not exactly."

"What do you mean? Luckily, we can't become a couple. Our hats can only be replaced by pink ones, so what are you intending to do with mine?"

"Oi! What do you mean by that? I could be very attractive if I wanted to be! Grr ...Anyway, I plan to deliver you to President!"

"To President? You must be joking!"

"Not at all! I'm not all that happy that she asked everyone to target you, but this is a huge opportunity for me! I can finally impress her and get her to see me as a man!"

"Rivalz…"

"Won't you help me this one time, Lelouch? I'd be really thankful for it. If you're still not convinced, I'll buy you lunch for the rest of the year! I'll even let you order me around for a while" the blue-haired man pleaded. He turned back and found the sidecar seat empty.

"EH?" he exclaimed.

He immediately stopped the motorcycle and scanned the area for the familiar frame, but couldn't see him anywhere. The other students around him were still frantically searching for the man.

"I guess they didn't seem him either…"

Rivalz heaved a heavy sigh.

"Geez, how long did he leave me talking to myself? I'm such an idiot! How can I lose him just like that? Really, why is he so elusive?" he cursed as he furiously ruffled his hair.

"…Now's not the time to give up! I'll make President mine for sure!" he smiled as he started up the motorcycle.  
>-<p>

Lelouch had rolled out of the sidecar and made his way into the school. There was no place for him to hide in for the rest of the day. He reached into his pocket and fished out his cell phone. Reading its digital face, it read 2:43 pm.

_There's still so much of the day left. I doubt I can last for that long. As a last resort, I'll just hole up inside my room. It's perfect; no one would dare intrude._

Opening the door, he slipped inside the building. Fortunately for him, no one was in the hallway at the time. That gave him the opportunity to go about in a more leisurely manner, which helped calmed his nerves a bit. However, even that didn't seem to last very long.

"Hey, where are we?" someone voiced.

"I'm not really sure. I've only been on this side of the school a few times."

"Do you think we're lost?"

"It can't be! We're students here, that'd be humiliating if we got lost in our own school!"

"Maybe we'll just look for someone and ask for directions back"

"That's a good idea"

The voices were approaching Lelouch. Then before he could react, their owners appeared before him. The group of girls stopped for a moment. They paused and widened their eyes. Of the crowd, Lelouch automatically recognized the flowing, orange hair and jade-colored eyes staring at him.

"Lelouch" she whispered.

He saw her lips move in an effort to speak to him, but her low voice was drowned out by the screams of the girls beside her. He was taken aback by the sudden surge of activity and started to back away. The girls dashed towards him, pushing and nudging the still girl aside.

Lelouch felt that he had to do something to help her, but he didn't have a choice. The girls practically blockaded the entire hallway and were coming at him like a massive bulldozer. He just ran in the opposite direction for as long as he could. He didn't even take notice of where he was going. At the moment, all he was concerned about was his own survival.

The dark-haired man wound through the entire school, going left and right, dodging the student body to the best of his ability. At this point, he was exhausted. Beads of sweat trickled down his face and his heart nearly beat out of his chest.

His vision began to blur and he felt slightly lightheaded. As a last ditch effort, he made a sharp turn into an outer corridor. He could faintly hear the yells and squeals of the crowd behind him. He looked back to make sure they weren't trailing him. However, as soon as he faced forward again, he collided into something soft. As he fell backwards, he heard a distinct shout of pain.

Rubbing his lower back, he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"I apologize. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine" she groaned.

Lelouch slowly opened his eyes, but at the sight of the figure in front of him, they suddenly snapped open. The girl that he had run into, or rather, crashed into, was no ordinary student.

The fallen student opened her eyes as well and gasped at what she saw.

"Lelouch!"

"Kallen!" they shouted simultaneously.

"What are you doing here?" Kallen asked. In her mind, she was chastising herself for letting her guard down.

"Haven't you heard the announcement? I'm the school's most wanted. I'm—"

"Lelouch!" "Lelouch!" "Ms. Stadtfeld!" "Kallen-san!" "Where are you?" voices called.

At the sound of their calls, their bodies tensed. Lelouch quickly stood up and pulled the redhead onto her feet.

"We have to move. They'll catch up with us soon."

"But where are we going?"

"A safe house" he replied.

The violet-eyed man tightly held onto her hand while he dragged her into a nearby room. The moment the two were inside, he slammed the door shut. The two waited by the door, listening for the sounds of the groups closing in.

"Eh? Where did they run off to?"

"He disappeared again? Geez, he really is so hard to catch…"

"Ms. Stadtfelt isn't that easy to deal with either. She's like a ghost!"

"Man, who would've known that a sick girl like her would be able to pull one over us like that?"

"It's also unexpected for Lelouch-sama to be so athletic!"

"We can't lose hope yet!"

"We still have enough time in the day to search for them!"

"Yosh, let's go and find them!"

Cheers of agreement followed and their footsteps faded away. Kallen made her way towards the bed and plopped down on it. She sighed in relief and looked to the man by the door.

"Well, the worst of our problems are over, but now what do we do? We can't just stay in your room for the rest of the day. Someone is bound to walk by and find us out"

"Do not worry so much. Very few people know of my quarters and most of them are presently with the Black Knights."

"I suppose." She scoffed as she removed her hat. She cradled the oddly-shaped object in her hands. "Ah I really can't believe these were able to endure that mess. It's a miracle they didn't fall off when we ran into each other"

"I'll just assume that it's due to the craftsmanship of our student council" he replied as he did the same. He placed it onto the table before he sat himself beside her. In response, she gently set her own hat down.

"So now what, Oh Great Leader of mine?"

"Let's see, there's the option of discussing battle strategies and future plans"

"That sounds good and all, but I don't think this is the right time to do so."

"When do you suppose is?"

"I don't know, but it's definitely not when we're being hunted by the entire school."

"I see…" he murmured as he slowly stood up.

The dark-haired man instantly grabbed his back and sides in pain.

Kallen, who was observing his movements, felt alarmed. She jumped up and gently placed her arm around his waist for support. Quickly scanning up and down his body, she assessed the damages.

"Did you get injured when you fell earlier?"

"It would seem so. My poor athleticism would most likely have something to do about it"

"You're pretty weak for someone of such high status" she sighed.

"What I lack, I make up for with my intelligence, unlike someone here" he teased.

That remark earned him an icy stare from the fiery woman. However, instead of continuing with their usual banter, she led him towards the bed.

"Lie down flat on your belly" she ordered.

"Ah so the captain is now giving her superior an order"

"Just do it" she growled through her teeth.

Lelouch decided to do as she wished. He climbed on and eased into his pillow.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'll give you a massage to reduce the pain."

"A massage?"

"This is something that my mother used to do for me and my brother when we were aching. I don't remember too much of it, but I'll give it a shot"

"Do as you wish" he replied as he shed off his uniform coat.

Kallen nodded and stepped onto the bed. She knelt beside him and firmly placed her hands on his back. The two appeared calm and collected, but both of their hearts were pumping furiously against their chests. Kallen paused to think for a moment.

_Wait. Isn't this being too intimate? Being alone with him is already suspicious-looking. If someone were to walk in on us while I was giving him a massage, we're done for! Will he really not mind?_

The longer she pondered on the topic, the more hesitant she became. She merely remained in her place, unmoving. Lelouch figured she was thinking of how compromising her offer was. He himself felt a little embarrassed, but otherwise did not mind. He liked having her close to him and being able to spend time with her, even if the majority of it was spent on the battlefield.

As time slowly ticked by, he began to grow impatient. His impatience stemmed more from her hesitation rather than the massage itself.

"When you finally come to a decision, please let me know" he commented.

"A-Ah okay."

"I'd much rather hear that decision sooner than later though. If you think too much about this, you're most likely not going to get anything done. I understand if you believe you're incapable of—"

"I am completely capable of doing a small task like this!" she interrupted, offended.

She was beginning to fume at his remark, but he simply smiled to himself.

_You just can't let go of your pride, huh?_

"Alright, I'll do it" she concluded.

She repositioned herself and stiffened her arms. She firmly pushed down on his lower back. Her determination flared along with the fire in her eyes. She knew that if she were to back out from her own suggestion, she would be branded a coward forever.

Kallen listened intently on Lelouch's reaction. His eyes were closed and half his face was buried into the pillow. He let out a soft sigh and a groan now and then, but otherwise gave no other response.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Much better, thank you. Do you mind if I ask you to put more pressure?"

She shook her head and proceeded kneading.

After some time, her arms began to feel numb. At the angle she was working at, it required much more energy to push down. An idea appeared in her mind, but her cheeks began to feel hot at the thought of it.

Kallen exhaled deeply before proceeding with her idea.  
>-<p>

As soon as Lelouch felt something squeeze against his side, his eyes shot open. Hands were firmly planted on the back of his shirt and were digging into his skin. It was much stronger than before. It felt good, but the unknown object pressing against his side piqued his curiosity. He stole a glance and what he saw surprised him.

Kallen was on his back, straddling him. She nervously bit her lower lip as her face took on a bright shade of red. He remembered this feeling well. The last time occurred on the Ikaruga when she tripped while adjusting the control panels. He remembered the details of that incident clearly. It was rather enjoyable, but was unfortunately, just an accident. This moment however, was not. No matter how he saw it, she had made the decision to sit atop of him.

Although her action caused his heart to skip a beat for a bit, he decided not to think much about it and continued enjoying the moment. He eased back into the pillow and closed his eyes. He concentrated on her hands and steady breathing. It nearly lulled him to sleep.

After a while, Kallen withdrew and clapped her hands together.

"Okay! That should do it" she concluded.

Lelouch awoke from his dream-like state at the sound of her voice. A discontented groan rumbled deep in his throat.

"Come on, my arms feel like they're gonna fall off. I've been at it for about half an hour. You should be more appreciative" she scoffed.

The blue-eyed woman looked to the clock.

"We should probably move out soon. It's almost time for Cupid's Day to end"

Kallen slowly stretched her limbs as she swung her leg over the edge of the bed. Before she was able to get on her feet, she was grabbed from behind and pulled backwards. She let out a squeal in surprise as she practically flew over the side.

Her cheek landed on something warm. Long arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. She raised her head to find a certain violet-eyed man looking down at her. He whispered to her with half-pleading eyes.

"Can't we just stay like this for a while longer?"

Kallen softly gasped and slightly pulled away. She however, was not able to move very far before she was pulled back in. Since she couldn't back away, she turned to face the window, breaking eye contact. She had to have some time to think and having eyes bore into her wasn't exactly helping.

In all honesty, she wanted to just blurt out a loud yes and give into his warmth and comfort, but she knew all too well that it wasn't that simple. She had to consider the possibilities and the consequences. He of course had no problem with such a thing. With the swish of a hand, he could eliminate any obstacle in his path, but it was very different for her. She had to be careful for both of their sakes.

"Kallen?" he tenderly called.

He called her name in such a gentle manner and yet there was an underlying tone that demanded her full attention. The redhead turned to the youth. Blue eyes locked onto violet and all was silent.  
>-<p>

**Hoo! Back off new CG authors, I am back! Hahhah just kidding. I'd like to say that, but it turns out that I'll be busier than ever! I will of course try to write a few sections at a time to get the next update up as soon as possible! Thank you patient readers for your constant support. What I'll do without you guys, I don't know. I hope you all had a wonderful month and I hope you will continue to do so.**

**As a quick note, I'd like to say that there is a chance that the story will continue on from Ashford for the next chapter or two. That basically means, Zero Requiem will be on hold until then. Sorry for those who were waiting for its continuation, but I'd like to suggest to enjoy the Lelouch/Kallen scenes as much as possible! Some um… disagreeable things might happen *wink wink***

**Put in some feedback as always, and I will see you all later! (Thank you Emily G for your encouraging words! I just happened to be finishing up on this chapter lol)**

**P.S. If you review, but don't want me to respond, just put something like "no reply" or a giant X at the bottom of your review (:**


	13. Chapter 13: Farewell to Our President

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise Studios****  
>-<strong>

A tense air surrounded the two. Time seemed to have slowed as they continued gazing into each other's eyes. Kallen's rational-half screamed at her to push herself off and walk away before something regrettable happened. Meanwhile, her emotional-half urged her to stay where she was. The girl was torn into two. She wanted to remain in her place, but she knew that she had to stop before it was too late. Kallen tightly squeezed her eyes shut and lowered her head.

_-__He is Zero, your superior! You cannot be fraternizing with your leader! That's immoral and completely absurd._

_-__But hear your blood rushing and your heart pounding in your ears. It's not something that happens often. You should cherish this moment, not destroy it._

_-Keep a distance between you and him. It would only become a burden on the both of you if this sort of thing continues in the future. Remember that you are a rebel, a soldier!_

_-This man is calling out to you from the bottom of his heart. Can you really ignore it?_

_-His type can be found anywhere. There is nothing significant about him as a man. He's rude, arrogant, and hard-headed. _

_-He's also caring, intelligent, and passionate. Isn't that why you decided to follow him after the Shinjuku incident? Isn't that why you couldn't help but become involved with him?_

At that thought, the disputing voices in her mind were silent and she suddenly became aware of the warmth Lelouch gave off. Slowly, the red-haired woman opened her eyes. Once again, violet eyes locked with blue.

Upon closer look, Kallen noticed something different about his eyes. The hard, indifferent stare that he always held towards other people melted away into a soft gaze. Only Nunnally received that look from him. Seeing them directed at her gave her a sort of butterfly feeling. She was mesmerized at how beautiful they were. Somehow, her stare eventually drifted from his eyes to his lips and she suddenly had an urge to take a closer look.

Without really realizing it, she was already inches from his face. Her vision blurred as she let her emotions guide her towards him. She faintly heard a word being uttered, but it was quickly silenced.  
>-<p>

The dark-haired man searched for an answer within her large eyes. He could tell that she was having a hard time choosing. If it were a different situation, he would have teased her about her indecisiveness, but his intuition told him to keep quiet and refrain from influencing her.

The seconds he spent waiting for her response felt like hours and the hours that they've spent together only felt like minutes. No matter what she chose, he just wished she would relieve him of the agonizing wait. He himself was somewhat in a daze. He looked at her with affection and doubt at the same time. Lelouch knew that Kallen would always stay by his side, but only as a commanding officer instead of as a lover. The latter is what gave him feelings of doubt. He already knew that he had something towards the fiery redhead, but he was unsure of what she felt towards him.

He was afraid that he was being too forward and forcing her to make a decision, rather than let her confront him at her own pace. The youth recalled the times that they've spent together. The majority of them were brief and usually in the face of battle, but nonetheless enjoyable. The memory of the night he kissed her in Shinjuku arose in his mind. He realized that in the times that they were together, he was always the one that initiated things; he couldn't exactly remember a time where she took the first step. The sudden awareness gave way to a whole new wave of doubt. The man so wanted to take their superior-commander relationship to another level, but the feelings of doubt were overwhelming.

_Perhaps I should stop pursuing her. She doesn't seem to have the same interest in me as I do for her. Everything that ever happened between us was forced or accidental. I don't want it to be like that. I might as well just keep our relationship as it is or else it might become broken beyond repair._

When Kallen lifted her head from his shirt, she stared straight at him. Her eyes were glazed and mysterious-like. Her body started to shift under his hands. Lelouch took that as a sign for him to let go and so he did. He slowly eased his firm hold on her back and began to withdraw. Much to his surprise, she did not back away.

Instead, she came closer to him. She lifted herself off of his chest and crept up on all fours. He could clearly see her heavy eyes and parted lips. Her hands rested beside his head and pressed deep into the mattress. She was so close to him that he couldn't move.

"Kal—"

Before he had the chance to call out her name, he was cut off by lips planted onto his. The delicate, lingering kiss wiped away all previous doubts Lelouch had about her. Every worry and suspicion that he ever had melted away at her touch. He closed his eyes and placed his hands on her lower back. He pressed closer, slowly deepening the kiss. A slow burning fire was rising inside of him as time ticked by. As the fire grew, his need did as well. He suddenly hungered for more than just a simple kiss or caress.

It wasn't long before Kallen broke away. She hovered above him for a moment, slightly panting while flashing him a shaky smile.

"I'm sorry for that. I don't know what got over me."

Lelouch didn't respond. He kept still like a statue with his steady gaze and his hands still on her lower back. She tried to decipher what he was thinking at the moment, but had no luck.

"Lelouch?"

His right hand snaked up her back and rested on the nape of her neck. In one swift motion, he rolled the both of them over and caught her lips with his own. She let out a gasp in surprise as she was suppressed in almost a minute. Although the youth transferred a good amount of his weight on his forearms, her body was still placed with a lot of pressure. She could barely move from the neck down, but frankly, she didn't really want to be anywhere else.

He gently sucked her bottom lip for permission. She responded by partially parting her lips and allowing him access. Kallen slipped her arms from underneath and wrapped them around his neck and upper back. From that, she felt the corner of his mouth curl upwards against her lips.

_That's interesting. I never thought he'd be the type of guy to be into skin ship. I always thought that was a girly type of thing…_

Almost as if he had read her thoughts, his actions began to be more assertive. He pushed forward in hopes of a response, eliciting low moans and playfully biting on her lower lip. As Lelouch had anticipated, his tactics worked. The fiery redhead's competitive side flared.

In the blink of an eye, Kallen's unnatural passiveness disappeared and her old self reemerged.

Her movements equally matched his. Their mouths fought and danced with each other in an attempt to gain dominance. Neither was successful for very long. As soon one gained the upper hand, the other would retaliate shortly after. The two were so engrossed in their own world that they didn't hear the sound of the door swinging open.

"Hey Lelouch are you in here—AAH sorry for disturbing!" a flustered voice cried out.

The two's eyes snapped open and they immediately broke contact. Limbs withdrew as the bewildered couple turned to the door. A wiry figure with pasty navy hair stood in the doorway with his back turned towards the door.

"I-I didn't mean to interrupt you guys, but President ordered us on a search for the two of you," he scratched the back of his head.

"What's wrong, Rivalz? Did you find them?" another asked.

"Yeah I found them, all right" he muttered.

"What's with your voice? You seem embarrassed about something. Let me come over there to have a look"

"N-No, it's perfectly fine! You don't need to come over here!" he protested.

Rivalz crossed his arms into an X and furiously shook his head.

"Eh? What are you hiding, Rivalz? It surely can't be that bad, right?"

"No, wait!"

Before the flustered man could protest any further, a thin figure with flowing orange hair entered the room. Jade-colored eyes widened and were filled with shock and disappointment.

"Shirley…"

Rivalz couldn't see her expression, but he knew that it wasn't a joyous one. He quickly turned to the dark-haired man. In the split second that he made eye contact with the youth, Lelouch saw that his eyes were filled with anxiety and were almost apologetic. Rivalz didn't know what to do in this sort of situation, so he merely stood behind Shirley while nervously scratching at his cheek.

The violet-eyed man moved from his position and seated himself on the edge of the bed while a certain redhead remained sitting in her place. He couldn't bring himself to look at Shirley in the eyes and so casted his gaze onto the floor. Lelouch peeked at her from the corner of his eyes and could practically see her heart drop at the sight of him and Kallen alone together. Shirley hesitantly took a step toward him. Her lips quivered as she tried to speak. However, no words came out from her mouth.

Seeing her attempt as futile, the woman turned away and dashed out of the room with her head down. He faintly saw a thin, clear trail of tears streak down her face as she ran out the door.

Rivalz, who was pushed aside, started after the orange-haired girl. He first looked to the two who were sitting in silence.

"Sorry for bringing more trouble your way. I just have a knack for that" he joked. "Anyway, I came to tell you that we're all supposed to meet in the plaza soon. Cupid's Day is about to end in 20 minutes. Everyone is waiting for you two, so I'll catch you guys later!"

With that, the smiling figure left the room.  
>-<p>

The atmosphere inside was so tense. An uncomfortable silence filled the room and nearly suffocated its inhabitants. Kallen was the first to break the stillness.

"So um, I think we should get going now" she mumbled.

Lelouch answered with a nod and gathered the fallen hat by his feet. He stood and grabbed the other on the table. The woman approached him and grabbed hers in a hurry. She placed it on her head while he did the same. They hesitantly walked out of the room, closing the door behind them and making their way towards the plaza. Not a word was said the entire way there. The only sound was of shuffling feet.

The pair finally approached the doorway that led to the plaza. Glancing out the window, Kallen saw a large crowd surrounding the area. She could recognize the faces of several of the men who were chasing her earlier as well as the more notable fan girls. They were all waiting in anticipation for the duo's arrival. Kallen heaved a heavy sigh and proceeded outside.

However, a firm hand kept her back. She turned toward the man with a curious look on her face.

Lelouch fidgeted in his place.

"Um Kallen, I was thinking about something"

"What is it?" she asked. Her heart nearly skipped a beat. She tried her best to keep her cool composure.

_Is he going to say what I think he's going to say?_

"Do you trust me?"

She was taken aback.

"Eh?"

"Do you trust me?" he repeated.

"…Yes. I trust you"

"Excellent" he smiled. "Take off your hat"

She did what she was told, but eyed him with suspicion.

"Alright. Now what?"

Lelouch removed his own hat and placed it onto her head. He grabbed hers and placed it on his. Kallen started to protest, but was cut off with a finger pressing against her lips.

"I have it all under control. Just follow me"

He swung the door open and strode outside with a confused redhead trailing closely behind. The crowd was going wild at the sight of the two, but immediately changed moods at the sight of the pair's exchanged hats. Several sighed in disappointment and cursed under their breath.

Lelouch and Kallen simply stood in their place, allowing the news to sink into the rest of the group. The violet-eyed man looked out into the sea of faces and found a particular pair of jade-colored eyes staring at him. As soon as the orange-haired girl made eye contact, she turned away and left the scene.

Lelouch nervously rubbed his arm while Kallen stood with her head lowered. Soon enough, a familiar voice rang in their ears.

"Excuse me, coming through. I need to get to the front."

Out from the thick crowd came a blonde woman with a broad smile plastered onto her face. She eyed the two and planted her hands on her hips.

"Well, this turned out to be quite unexpected. I figured you'd eventually be caught Lulu, but what were the chances you'd end up being coupled with our Kallen? Geez, my plans didn't turn out the way I thought it would."

"How so?"

"I had this out for Shirley's sake, really. I hoped that you and Shirley would be the couple of the day."

At the sound of her name, the two slightly cringed. Fortunately for them, no one seemed to have noticed their expressions.

"So looks like this will end Cupid's Day! Congratulations, you guys! By my decree, you are officially a couple" she cheered. "Now that the day's over, we can finally send those Knights back!"

"Knights?"

"The military happened to notice that the school was running amuck and sent a couple Knights to straighten it out. We kept trying to tell them that it was nothing, but they weren't quite convinced. I'm counting on you for this, Lulu!"

"I'm not certain I'll be able to do much"

"President!" a voice called out.

Everyone's eyes turned to the origin of the call. A white Knightmare whirred and landed onto the ground nearby. The machine knelt and a man appeared from within. The second the man showed himself, Lelouch and Kallen froze.

"Suzaku…?" She whispered. Her eyes widened in shock and her body automatically tensed up at the sight of the familiar face. It wasn't that long ago that she became a Britannian prisoner. The memory where the man nearly injected Refrain into her veins stood out in her mind. That moment gave her more of a reason to be cautious in his presence. She slightly bared her teeth in his direction as he happily chatted with Milly.

On the other hand, the dark-haired youth glowered at the distant figure. He still harbored bitter feelings from their last encounter. That was only moments before FLEIA was fired onto the Tokyo Settlement and decimated everything in its path. Suddenly his thoughts turned to his dear sister, Nunnally. The thought of her disappearing in that white light infuriated him. All his bottled up feelings of anguish and rage were resurfacing at one glance at the Knight.

The youth couldn't take it anymore. He fled the scene while everyone's attention was directed at the Britannian Knights. Kallen noticed his sudden change in mood and decided to go after him.

As she left, she could faintly hear Milly's voice.

"Eh? They were just here. Where'd they run off to?"

"Who?"

"…Ah no one. I just thought I'd introduce you to some interesting students, but I guess they were too shy"

"That's a shame. I'd like to meet them"

That was all she heard. The rest that followed didn't matter to her. Now that she knew that Milly had kept their identities confidential, she could fully concentrate on the fleeing man before her.  
>-<p>

He ran for some time, but eventually wore himself out. Although far from any danger, he felt that he just had to keep going. He desperately needed to calm down and come up with a plan to deal with the situation.

Sooner or later, Suzaku and the other Knights would leave the academy, but what about the next encounter? If he were to lose control of his emotions during an invasion, his plans would fall to ruins in an instant. His reputation as a miracle worker would be tarnished and his leadership would be threatened. There was just so much at stake from one little mistake.

Lelouch continued speed walking through the hallways, oblivious to his surroundings. He didn't even hear Kallen's calls as she approached him. Neither did he feel the light shake of his shoulder when she grabbed him. Only when he was spun around did he snap out of his daze. He looked down and saw a red-haired woman glaring up at him.

"What was up with you back there?"

"I've no idea what you're talking about"

"Don't try to squeeze your way out of this. Why did you storm out of there like you did?"

"I was just trying to keep my identity from being discovered. There's nothing else more to it, so please let go of me"

He motioned towards her tightly balled hand. She refused. Her grip tightened even further.

"I know you're trying to hide something from me. You can trust me, can't you?"

"Kallen, please understand, this is not something for you to be involved with"

"I have every right to be involved. As captain of your personal squad, I am responsible for your well-being. If you're troubled, it's my duty to help you to the best of my ability"

"Is it only your duty?" he muttered solemnly.

"Eh?"

"Never mind that I ever said anything" he replied as he started to walk away. Once again, the petite hand on his sleeve prevented him from moving. Kallen opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by another voice.

"Ah there you guys are!"

"Milly-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you two, of course!"

"Why though?" Lelouch asked suspiciously.

"I've come to make an announcement. We, the student council of Ashford Academy, will host a grand banquet in honor of my leaving! It starts tonight at 8, so be there on time!"

"EH?" the two sounded.

"Don't worry, only the student council members are invited. We can't have the entire student body in the council room, now can we?"

"Can a party be set up in such a short time?" he wondered.

"Of course! Who do you think I am?" Milly grinned. "I've already got Rivalz and Shirley working up a storm! In fact, they should be about finished in 30 minutes. Now to complete it, I need someone to go out and buy a couple bottles of champagne."

The eccentric woman turned to the redhead.

"Kallen, I'd hate to ask of you, but would you please bring them to the council room? I know you're sickly and bound to collapse, but I'm sure you can manage. I've seen a glimpse of your inner strength, especially from all that running earlier" she winked.

"U-Um, sure. I'd be happy to do it"

"That's fantastic! I'm gonna discuss a few things with Lulu here for a moment and I'll be on my way."

"Ah, no need to do that. I was just planning on leaving. I'll see you at the party then, Milly-chan"

"Bye! See you soon!" she waved happily.

Lelouch and Milly remained silent. They waited until Kallen was out of sight before they began their conversation.

"What was it you wanted to discuss with me about?"

"Well, you might not like what I'm about to say, but I wanted to talk to you about Shirley"

"Shirley?"

"Mm. You see, she's been moping around lately. I assume it's your doing?"

"…I…I suppose it is so"

"I noticed her reaction when she saw you and Kallen in the plaza. It's not often I get to see her like that."

"Are you hoping to get me to go apologize to her?"

"Not at all. You see, Shirley's hurt because she has deep feelings for you" Milly paused. "You don't seem to be very surprised about that. I always thought you were pretty dense for not seeing it"

"It's not exactly something I had prior knowledge of. I overheard her talking with Kallen about it"

"I see… and you don't feel the same towards her"

"Yes" he replied.

"If it were under different circumstances, would you have fallen for her?"

"I…cannot say for sure. I never thought about her in that way before. Even when we kissed, I didn't really feel a connection. She's always been a friend to me."

"Is that so…"

For a moment, she was silent.

"Is there anything else you'd like to mention?"

Milly smiled broadly and patted him on the shoulder.

"Nope! I've already asked what I wanted to know. Be sure to expect me when I have more questions to ask. So I'll see you at the party, right Lelouch?"

"Of course, President"

"Good to hear. Although you and Kallen make quite the odd couple, I wish you both the best of luck! Just remember though, she's fragile. Don't accidentally break her with one of your snarky remarks, okay?" she winked.

"I'll remember that"

_If anything, she'd bite back…  
>-<em>

Night fell and the stars were out. The air was chilly and the academy was bathed in the moon's rays. The corridors and quads were empty: not a single soul was in sight. It was quiet. The students were all in their dorms. Inside, a group of students were having their own celebration inside the student council room.

The party was lively and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Milly and Shirley were chatting about all sorts of topics, ranging from boys to fashion. Rivalz stood by Kallen and Lelouch, cracking jokes and making a fool out of himself. His rambunctious laughs echoed in the room, gaining the attention of the others. He eventually calmed down a notch and wiped a teardrop from his eye.

"Hoo, that was a good one. I couldn't even breathe!"

"Hehe right…" Kallen butted.

"Hey uh, do you think President would wanna hear these hilarious jokes?"

"I wouldn't bet on that, Rivalz"

"Aw man and I was sure she'd have a good laugh from them too. Hey! Do you wanna help me get her attention?" he suggested as he casually draped his arm around her shoulder.

Lelouch glared at the pasty-haired man as the amusement disappeared from his face. He didn't like the idea of another man outside of family being so close to Kallen.

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well, maybe I could have you pretend to be my girlfriend to get her to be jealous. When she notices that I'm with someone else, she's bound to notice me! That'd work, right?"

His careless words further irritated the glowering man. Kallen chuckled humorlessly. She gently pushed away his arm and sympathetically patted his shoulder.

"She'd definitely notice, but not in the way that you imagine. Maybe next time"

The man sighed heavily.

"I guess so." He glanced at the clock. "Whoops, almost forgot!"

He broke away from the two and proceeded towards the back of the room. Grabbing one of the champagne glasses, he gently tapped it with a metal fork.

"Attention, everyone"

Everyone became silent and turned to the back.

"Ahem, as everyone knows, our president will be graduating from Ashford Academy this year. In honor of her leaving, I'd like to propose a toast. Please come up and grab a glass"

They did as they were asked and took a champagne glass from the table.

"Now then, now that we're all set, I will begin the toast. Thank you President Milly-san for the best 3 years of our lives!"

"We couldn't have done it without you" Shirley chirped.

"Ashford Academy won't be the same without its president" he added. "To Milly!"

"To Milly!" they sounded as they raised their glasses.

"Thank you all for your kindness. It's been a great honor serving you as your president" Milly smiled. "Rivalz dear, can you open the bottle of champagne?"

"Not a problem!"

"I'm sure you should have filled the glasses _before_ you made the toast" Milly jabbed.

In response, the man just chuckled nervously. He was embarrassed that he forgot such a simple thing. To hide his pink face, he swung around and grabbed the nearest bottle by its neck with one hand and a corkscrew in the other. He rushed to get it open, but had much difficulty in doing so. Rivalz pulled at the cork with all this strength, but still could not remove it. The others watched in amusement as he continued.

"Hey guys, do you think you can give me a hand over here?" he grunted.

"Sure thing" Milly replied. She then turned to the other man. "Lelouch, would you mind?"

"A-Ah, not at all"

Lelouch approached the struggling man and grabbed onto the bottle's smooth body. Rivalz shifted himself over so that all of his power would be concentrated on pulling the cork out. The men tugged and twisted, but no luck.

"You're not supposed to pull it like that" the dark-haired youth pointed out through gritted teeth.

"What am I supposed to do then? All it takes is to yank the thing out!"

"There's a reason why it's not opening in the first place!" he rebutted.

"I can handle it!"

Lelouch gripped the bending corkscrew.

"You're not supposed to be bending it"

"It's fine! I got it!"

Rivalz gave it a final jerk. The popping sound of the cork filled the room, followed by a yelp. Everyone turned to the owner of the voice with wide eyes and gaping mouths. Kallen stood still, slightly crouched in a defensive position. Droplets of champagne fell from her clothes and her hair. Her uniform was drenched in the liquid. She finally opened her eyes and glared at the two men with a burning stare.

The room was silent, save for the soft dripping. Milly was the first to speak out.

"Geez you two, can't you get anything done right?" she sighed exasperatedly. "It's not a problem. Rivalz, take the champagne bottle from Lelouch and distribute drinks. Shirley, please lead Kallen to the bathroom. Lelouch, go and find a set of clothes that Kallen can use for the time being. We don't have to end the night like this."

"Yes, President" the pasty-haired man called out. He sounded more than happy from her words and went on to pour the champagne immediately. Lelouch had a confused look on his face as the bottle was taken from his hands.

"Come now, Lelouch, this is the least you can do for spilling champagne all over her clothes. You should be glad I didn't have you do something else" she assured with a playful wink.

Milly turned away from the man and cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Let's go people, let's move it!" she shouted.

All at once, everyone scrambled. Rivalz hastily poured the champagne into the glasses, Shirley ushered Kallen out of the door, and Lelouch went on to find a set of clothes.  
>-<p>

"You can shower in here" the orange-haired girl pointed. "Careful though, the lock on the door doesn't work very well. Do you want me to stand outside?"

Kallen shook her head.

"I don't think someone will just wander around here this time of night. Thank you for the offer though"

"Certainly" she smiled. Her smile started to fade and lowered her head. "I guess that means I lost, huh?"

"Eh?"

"Oh it's nothing" Shirley grinned again. "I'll just get out now so you can shower"

The door closed and Kallen could hear the girl walk away.

The redhead dismissed the conversation and turned on the shower faucet. As she waited for the water to warm up, she peeled off her soaked clothing. The smell of her clothes wafted up to her nose, making her slightly gag. She neatly folded her uniform and placed it on the counter in plain sight, while discreetly wedging her undergarments within the folds. They were also doused in the liquid, but fortunately for her, they didn't retain the sickening smell.

Finally bare, Kallen slowly stepped into the pouring water. She sighed in pleasure at the soothing water hitting her skin.

_Being here has been such an inconvenience lately. I don't remember it being this way. Of course there were some changes, but nothing that significant. The goal hasn't changed, so why do I feel this way?_

A knock on the door snapped her from her thoughts.

"Who is it?" she asked as focused her piercing glare at the door. A hint of defensiveness underlined her tone.

"It's Lelouch. I've come to bring you your clothes. Should I leave them by the door?"

Hearing that it was someone she knew, she relaxed a bit, but was still wary.

"Come in. I'll close the curtain"

She did just that. Only after the curtain shifted did the violet-eyed man enter the bathroom.  
>-<p>

Lelouch opened the door and softly gasped to himself. As soon as he stepped into the vicinity, he noticed Kallen's shapely silhouette from behind the shower curtain. He felt his cheeks begin to grow hot and focused his attention elsewhere.

"I'm sorry for ruining your clothes"

"It's fine. Something like this happening once in a while is okay"

"Ah by the way, I could only find some old clothes of mine. I hope it's alright"

He set the clothes in the basket by the shower.

"Don't worry about it. It's more than enough. …Heh suspicious, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that they're asking you, a man, to come in and deliver clothes to a lady at such a vulnerable moment"

He stole another look at her silhouette, but forced himself away. He decided to lean on the countertop so that he wouldn't be so distracted.

"So you're suggesting that they set this up?"

"It seems like it, doesn't it?"

"I suppose so, but I don't think those boisterous people are really capable of devising an elaborate plan like that"

"Who knows? Perhaps they have a side to them that you don't know of"

"Perhaps" he smirked. "Well if you don't need anything else, I'll see you later, then"

"Wait!"

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Earlier today…what you did…does that make us a couple?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Cupid's Day. You switched my hat with yours at the end. Why did you do that?"

"Well that's all I could come up with at the time. I thought it was better that we ended the whole thing by becoming a couple instead of being attacked again"

"I see… can I ask you something?"

The dark-haired man smirked at her asking for permission. It was unlike the brazen woman to do so.

"You might as well since we're here. What is it?"

"…Does this mean we're an actual couple now? Or do we just dismiss it and go on with our lives?"

He was taken aback. He figured she would eventually bring it up, but didn't expect for her to ask him so soon.

"I…I'm really not sure. It depends on how you want to see it, I guess"

Lelouch tightened his grip on the countertop. His mind quickly put together carefully structured sentences. He had to be cautious when approaching the topic. There was no reason to make their relationship worse.

"How…how do you see it, Kallen?"

She jolted.

"M-Me?"

"Yes. I want to know what you make of it."

"I um…I—"

At that moment the telephone rang.

"Hm?" he questioned. "Who could be calling here at this hour?"

"I have no idea" she uttered.

She was grateful that the call had cut her off. Her blood was pumping so hard in her ears she thought she would collapse before his question could be answered.

"I'll see who it is" he replied as he picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Kallen Stadtfeld?" a hushed voice asked.

"No, she's busy at the moment. Would you like me to relay your message?"

"Give the phone to her"

"Who is calling?"

"Someone she knows quite well. Let me talk to her"

"Kallen, it's for you"

"Who is it?"

"I'm not sure, but he said you should know him"

Lelouch stepped forward to hand the receiver to her, but hesitated. She pushed back the curtain a few inches and grabbed onto the phone, unintentionally grazing his hand in the process. He stood beside her with his back against the wall and his eyes facing the door. He could practically feel the steam heat up his backside.

Kallen held the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Stadtfeld, I'm glad you were able to take my call"

"Who is this?"

"My name is not relevant"

"Eh? Of course it's relevant! You're the one who asked for me"

"That isn't the point of this conversation. I've come to tell you that I've got a surprise waiting for you back in your bedroom. Go find out what I've left you or else I'll set off the bomb I planted at the base of this academy"

"WHAT?"

"You've got 1 hour. Meet me in the council room. That is all for now"

The other end of the line clicked and the dial tone rang in her ears.

"Wait!" she shouted as she swung around.

She didn't realize that she had pulled the curtain along with the telephone wire, much less notice the violet-eyed man that was still standing there.

"Damn!"

"What was it that he wanted?"

"…It's nothing. I've got it under control"

"It's nice to hear that, but it sure didn't sound like it"

"Don't worry about it, I can handle it"

"If you say so…" he trailed off. "By the way, I can see everything"

"Eh?" she wondered.

She looked down at herself and gasped in embarrassment. She automatically crouched down and hugged her knees, hiding as much of her body as she can.

"I won't tell anyone about what happened here, so you can get that off of your mind"

"T-Thanks"

"I'll be waiting outside when you're ready"

"Mm" she nodded.  
>-<p>

Kallen slipped on the shirt and pants that Lelouch had brought her. His old dress shirt hung loosely on her shoulders and well down below her waist. It was far too big for her liking. She prefers less distracting clothes and the loose, hanging sleeves were all but. The slacks were not any better. As soon as she attempted to take a step forward, she almost tripped on the cuffs. Frustrated, the redhead rolled the pant legs until they reached the bottom of her ankles.

"This will have to do until I can get my clothes back"

She soon emerged from the bathroom with a bundle of clothes in her arms.

"What should I do with my wet clothes?"

Lelouch swiveled around to face her. He eyed her from head to toe, trying his best to hide his expression from her. She however, felt his wondering eyes on her and instinctively hugged the bundle closer to her chest.

For so long, he's only seen Kallen wear clothing that tried to hide her figure, even though they've failed miserably. His oversized dress shirt pretty much had the same effect, if not worse, but something about it appealed to him. Perhaps it was the vulnerability that a loose shirt and a pair of slacks were the only articles of clothing she was wearing, or perhaps it was because her wearing _his_ things symbolized that she belonged to him.

With a clouded mind, Lelouch couldn't tell which one matched with his thoughts. He didn't even have time to sort them out, for a certain redheaded woman snapped him out of it.

"Yo, Lelouch!"

"A-Ah, yes?"

"Do you know the way to the laundry room? I'll just put these in there"

"I see…" he murmured.

"Do you know where it is?"

"Actually, I don't"

"EH? How can someone who lives here not know where the laundry room is?"

"Have some mercy! It's been a while since I've been here"

She exhaled forcefully.

"What do you suppose I do with these now?"

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'll just have someone from the student council take it for you."

"That's a good idea. Glad you could come up with _something…_"

"I may not be the best when it comes to housework and such, but I still have the highest IQ"

She scoffed.

"Come on, let's go back to the others. We shouldn't be keeping them waiting for too long"

Then the telephone conversation with the mysterious man surfaced in Kallen's mind. She stopped in her tracks. She gritted her teeth and whipped around, marching with determination towards her destination.

"O-Oi, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing. You go on ahead. Tell them I'll be meeting up with them later. By the way, can you hand my clothes to someone when you get there?"

"Are you sure you don't need me to come with you?"

"Heh. A physically weak man like you won't be of much help. It's alright. It's just a nuisance that I need to take care of first."

Lelouch scowled at her remark. Even though he knew fully well that her words were true, they still hurt. However, he didn't let them get to him.

"Okay. Be careful and don't get lost"

"I'll manage somehow"

He watched her walk away until she was no longer in sight. Only then did he turn around and make his way towards the council room.  
>-<p>

"That bastard! How could he plant a bomb here without anyone knowing?" Kallen growled. The burning fire within her just seemed to grow stronger the longer she replayed the conversation in her mind. By the time she was standing in front of Lelouch's bedroom door, she was oozing rage. The woman practically ripped the door off its hinges. She stepped inside and was drawn to a small box on his desk. She lifted it and found a letter underneath.

Kallen cast the box aside for the time being and started at the letter.

_To Kallen:_

_If you haven't already, open the box. I only ask you to use them when we meet. Consider them a gift from me._

_Sincerely,_

_A.S.C.P._

"A.S.C.P.? Who could that be?"

She glanced at the box from the corner of her eye and took it in her hands. The lid was carefully lifted and she took a peek inside.

"What is this?" the woman shouted in a burst of anger.

In the box was a set of rich blue lingerie lined with white frills and laces. Kallen held the push-up bra as far away from her as her arm would go. Her face contorted in a mix of confusion, embarrassment, and anger.

Soon enough, all other emotions melted away, leaving only anger in their place. Kallen growled and hastily shed off her clothing. She felt more comfortable now that she was wearing some under clothes, but she was still on edge.

"Okay. I've got the clothes on as the pervert asked. Now I have to meet him in the student council. I wonder what he's going to have me do…"

Her anger flared once again when she looked down at her lingerie through the dress shirt.

"Tch! If that pervert thinks he can try something, he has another thing coming! I'll kick his ass all the way to the moon!"

Kallen stormed out of the room in a huff and proceeded towards the student council room. In her mind, she thought of several possibilities that would happen the moment she walked through that door. Many of them happen to be of him ambushing her from different angles. A few others were of the possibility of her not being able to defend herself in time. A chill ran through her spine at the thought of that. However, she had faith in her abilities and believed she would ultimately come out as the victor.

The echoing thuds of her footsteps calmed her nerves a bit. Then they stopped. She was already standing in front of the student council door.

_I need to find out the location of the bomb no matter what. I can allow sacrificing myself for the sake of the innocent people here…_

Kallen inhaled deeply and burst through the door. It was pitch dark, save for the dim glow from the night sky. It was quiet. She cautiously took a step inside and darted her eyes from side to side in search of movement. She could hear nothing else but the sound of her breathing. Her heart was beating faster each second in anticipation.

Something rustled nearby. The woman jolted at the sound and turned towards its direction.

"Who's there? Come out and show yourself"

"I see you've come as agreed, Ms. Stadtfeld" a raspy voice spoke.

"Where are you?"

"I'm right in front of you"

"Not going to come where I can see you?"

"Can't risk it"

She growled in frustration.

"Fine then. I've come as you've asked; tell me the location of the bomb"

"I don't know what bomb you're talking about"

"Don't play with me!"

"Hmph. It's so much fun though. Besides, how do I know you haven't discarded my gift?"

Time was ticking. His toying with her was in fact the last of her patience. She dashed towards the voice and tackled the figure. As soon as she heard the loud thud of the man hitting the floor, she planted a knee on his chest and raised a fist high above her head.

The moment before the fiery woman was about to strike a blow, the lights flickered on. Everyone in the room was looking down at her in curiosity and amusement.

"Geez Kallen, you sure do know how to get fired up" Milly commented

"That's right. I didn't know you had this side to you" Shirley added.

"Huh? What's this all about?"

"I'll explain soon. How about easing your grip there?"

Kallen suddenly remembered that she had attacked someone and when she saw who it was, her eyes widened immediately.

"Rivalz! Wha—"

"Nice seeing you again, Kallen" he grunted. He had difficulty breathing with a certain knee rammed into his chest. His eyes were filled with a mix of surprise and fear as he looked up to the woman on him. She scrambled on her feet and took a few steps back. The pasty-haired man stood up and dusted off his uniform.

"Sorry about that by the way" she muttered

"Heh no harm done. I suppose it's my fault for taking it so far" he joked. "But wow, Kallen, you sure do pack a punch. You are the last person I'd expect that from"

She averted her eyes elsewhere and turned to Milly.

"Tell me, what's going on?"

A sly smile curled the blonde woman's lips

"A joke!"

"Eh? What do you—"

"She meant to say that the whole bomb situation was all made up" a deep voice answered. He stepped closer, revealing dark hair and piercing violet eyes. They didn't appear as amused as the others'.

"Lelouch…"

"It turns out she had everything planned since the champagne incident"

"Impossible! Milly-chan, you couldn't possibly be the one who called me! It was definitely a man's voice"

"That's what Rivalz was for" she winked. "It would've been too obvious if I did it and Shirley refused to deceive you"

"But the letter—"

"All the work of our dear president" Rivalz butted in. "Did you see the initials at the end?"

"A.S.C.P."

"It stands for Ashford Student Council President" Lelouch stated bluntly. "Fairly simple"

"Don't sweat it, I couldn't even figure it out when she was writing it!"

"You were so proud when you finally figured it out" Shirley giggled.

"I don't understand"

"Oh it's simple" Rivalz started. "A is for—"

"Not that! Why did you guys go through all this trouble?"

"Because!" Milly stepped forward. "I figured your underwear would be unusable and thought I'd do you a favor and give you a set"

"EH? Couldn't you have given just handed it to me instead?"

"No can do!"

"Why not?"

"I just couldn't resist. It was the perfect opportunity for a last prank. It's unfortunate you became the victim though. Sorry for the trouble. You have to admit, it made things a lot more interesting! And through all that, I got something else out of it"

Kallen cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"There's more?"

"Of course! I managed to snap a few pictures of you changing into your underwear!" she grinned as she flashed a few photos.

"EH?" Kallen shouted in embarrassment. Her cheeks felt hot and quickly took on a bright shade of red.

"I happened to be on the way to the student council when I saw the opened door. I took a quick peek and bingo!"

She proudly fanned herself with the pictures in her hand.

"Milly-chan, what are you going to do with them?" Shirley asked. "You don't plan to make them public, do you?"

"Nah, I wouldn't do that, but you know, that's a good question! What _am_ I going to do with these? Hm I'll let you all know when something comes in mind. Now then, shall we continue with our celebration or shall we end it here for today?"

"Aah I think I'm gonna call it in President" Rivalz smiled wearily as he rubbed his arm and chest. "I think I've had enough mishaps for one day"

"Is that so? Ah that's a shame. I had hoped we would continue until the sun came up" she sighed. "It can't be helped, I guess. Nonetheless, this was a very memorable time for me. Thank you all"

"Ah!"

"Hm?"

"Milly-chan, what do you plan to do after you graduate?" Shirley asked.

"I'm not really certain. There aren't a lot of suitable places for me… I'm actually a little scared to go out into the real world…"

"Don't worry! If anything, we'll be right here supporting you, President!"

Everyone nodded and smiled warmly at the stunned woman. She in return smiled back.

"Mm! Wish me luck guys!"  
>-<p>

**Alright, I'm just going to save what I originally had here for the next chapter. So this time, I've had other people give me ideas and help me construct them. How was it? OH and thank you Lordban for your "suggestion" in the previous chapter. It really helped get things going!**

**In this time, I've also discovered that Kallen's name is actually Karen. I seriously had no idea! I guess the Japanese accent just pronounced the R as L's huh? That's all I have for now: brain working at 3 AM does this sort of thing. Next thing you know, I'll be blathering on about other nonsense lol.**

**I apologize if the quality of this chapter dropped from the previous one. I wanted to have an update as soon as possible haha. I've given some thought and it'd be great if someone would answer this: Would you prefer it if I updated chapters in smaller segments or have it as one long chapter like how I've always done? I could try to do the first option for some time and let's see how you guys will take it.**

**Drop a review now and then for some love and have a nice summer everyone!**


	14. Chapter 14: Farewell to Our Friend

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise Studios****  
>-<strong>

"We will now be introducing our young, new reporter with the next segment" a male voice announced.

"Hai! Hello everyone, this is Milly Ashford reporting live at the Tokyo Settlement!"

"My, we've got ourselves an energetic one, haven't we?" a gentle voice added.

"Why yes, it seems we do. What do you have for us, Milly-chan?"

"Judging from the dark skies behind me, it looks like it will be raining for most of this week, so everyone, please dress warmly and remember to carry an umbrella with you!"

"Geez, she sure works fast" Rivalz smirked.

"She is our president after all" an orange-haired woman giggled. "It's amazing how she became a reporter so quickly!"

"That's right…it's only been 2 days since she left and she's already on the go!"

"I wonder though, why a reporter?" Kallen asked.

"It's because she's the best at being a spokesperson! She_ did_ spend the last few years as our president" Shirley responded.

"Of course, of course. Well, I'm happy for her" the navy-haired man sighed. "It's gonna be so quiet around here"

"Don't say that! It's your job to keep the academy alive!"

"Eh? Me? What am I going to do? Lelouch is the vice president! Shouldn't _he_ be the one in charge of those things?"

"Normally my position would demand that of me, but since I am far less capable of organizing Milly's standard of school activities, I am forced to relinquish that power onto you"

"Oh come on! This is totally unfair!"

"Sorry, Rivalz, but it's for the sake of the academy" the violet-eyed man smirked.

The men's discussion gradually escalated, or rather, only one of the men was getting fired up. Everyone smiled in amusement as they watched the two bicker. Shirley took her eyes off the television screen and glanced at the clock. Its face read 6:43 pm. The girl gasped and shot right out of her seat.

"Oh no!"

"What's the matter, Shirley?"

"The flower shop closes in 20 minutes! I really need to go right now or else I'd have to wait for another week!" she shouted as she anxiously paced the room.

"It should be open tomorrow, right?"

"No, no it won't be! The shopkeeper will be out of town by then. I need to pick up my order today!"

"Hah? Only for a bouquet? Why go through all that trouble? You can buy them anywhere! In fact, you could even go over to the gardening club and pick some out" Rivalz suggested. "Any should be fine"

"No, I can't! It has to be special"

"Ooh for a boyfriend?" he teased.

"EH? No, no! It's not for a boyfriend!"

"It probably is; who is it? You can tell us!"

"No really, it's not for a boyfriend!"

"Oh? Then who could this be for?"

The orange-haired girl ceased her pacing. She casted her gaze downwards and slightly dropped her shoulders. Her frail hands which were beside her hips were clasped together and pressed tightly against her chest. In a faint whisper, she replied:

"…It's for my dad"

After her statement, everyone fell silent. The air in the room became so heavy that it was almost suffocating.

"I…should hurry before the store closes"

"Shirley" Lelouch called after her.

She immediately swiveled around at the sound of his voice. Her large, jade-colored eyes were locked onto violet. Curiosity and anticipation were evident in her expression.

"Yes?"

"Remember to bring an umbrella with you. We wouldn't want you to get sick"

"Mm" she nodded. "Thank you"

She turned on her heels and exited the room. Even in her absence, the air was still thick. The three nervously bit their lips and fidgeted about.

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of her father's death, isn't it?" Lelouch asked to break the silence. He of the three in the room felt the most uncomfortable. Flashbacks of the day flooded his mind. He distinctly remembered hearing his thudding footsteps and the splashing of the puddles. The sound of the falling raindrops echoed in his ears.  
>-<p>

_The dial tone sounded._

"_The person you're calling is unavailable—"_

_The call was disconnected. The phone in his hand was then stuffed into his pocket._

"_Well it's not like I expected her to still be there" Lelouch sighed__._

_He was calmly walking to their rendezvous point. It had been more than 2 hours since their meeting time. He doubted she'd wait for him in the rain for so long. Fatigue plagued his body, tempting the man to stop pursuing a ghost of a hope and return to the academy, but something in his mind convinced him otherwise. _

_As Lelouch reached the park, a blurry silhouette came into sight. Slowing down, the youth was able to identify the figure as the bubbly orange-haired girl. The dim glow of the tall street-clock beside her illuminated her thin figure, giving it a somewhat ethereal feel._

"_Shirley!"__ he called out. _

_No response. He called out her name again, but still no answer. Judging from the lack of reaction, he concluded that something was bothering her. It was unusual for the normally cheery girl to overlook anyone. In the years that he's known her, not once did she ignore him._

'_I made her wait and didn't show up until now. Of course she'd be upset'_

_Lelouch's broad shoulders slumped at the thought of being reprimanded, but he nevertheless decided to approach her. He didn't really have much of a choice. In less than a minute, the gap between them closed until they were standing about 3 feet apart. As a gesture of apology, he allowed himself to be exposed to the pouring rain in her place. His umbrella loomed above her, stopping the tiny droplets from pelting the drenched girl. Violet eyes glanced up and down the body in front of him. Her yellow summer dress was completely soaked from the pouring rain. _

_Water steadily dripped from her body, coming from the ends of her hair to the bottom of the dress. In seeing the girl's poor condition, feelings of guilt began to arise._

'_How long has she been waiting for me? She should'__ve just gone home__'_

"_Um…I'm sorry I'm late. I had my hands full with other matters. I'll make it up to you somehow. I'll make sure to arrive on time next time__" __he offered, but she simply stood there__._

_She was completely motionless with her lowered head and hand loosely grasped onto the handle of her maroon purse. If it weren't for the rhythmic elevation of her chest, he could have mistaken her for an actual statue__._

"_Shirley? Is something bothering you?" he asked. At this poi__nt, he began to feel concerned, but he wasn't sure how to make things better. "Before you answer, let's first get out of the rain. You're going to catch a cold if you don't change into dry clothes soon"_

"_Say, Lelouch"__ she mumbled._

"_Hm?"_

"_That man, Zero…he fights for the weak, doesn't he?"_

"_Huh? U-um __yes. Well that's what he says, anyway."_

"_Is it true? __Then tell me…why…why did he kill my father?"_

_Hearing her wavering tone laced in her words, Lelouch felt a shock run through his body._

'_Her father…?'_

_Shirley slowly raised her head, revealing her swollen, tear-filled eyes. Hot tears streamed down her face and mingled with the cold raindrops. Hands that hung freely by her side began to tremble and instinctively balled the soaked dress in her fists. _

_His own hand started to shake and the umbrella's handle began to slip from his fingers. _

"_He was a gentle man. He never laid a finger on me. He never did __anything wrong…" she sobbed. "But he was buried…suffocated!"_

_The girl's voice gradually rose as she continued. Her despair and woes poured into her words and invaded the man's ears. Now it was his turn to stand motionless. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. He refused to._

"_So why? Why did my father have to die...this can't be, this can't be! IT CAN'T…!"she screamed. _

_Searching for comfort, she turned to the man before her. As if trying to escape from reality, she dropped her purse and charged straight into the man's arms. The force of the impact knocked the black umbrella from his hand and sent it falling onto the ground beside them. Shirley tightly wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into the crook of his neck__.__ Her cries were muffled, but Lelouch could feel her petite body shaking violently against him and her warm tears soaking into his uniform. _

_The smiling face he always knew was gone. All that was left was a broken girl hanging onto him as if her very life depended on it. For the first time, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't take back what he did and he certainly can't bring her father back from the dead._

"_Please, Lel__ouch…" she begged. "Help me…__"_

_She started to pull away and looked up to him. Without warning, she inched forward and gingerly planted her lips onto his. He stood still for a moment, processing what was happening. As she pressed into him, he felt her desperate yearn for comfort emanate from her body and a wave of pity and regret washed over him._

_Shirley's hands crept up and settled onto his shoulder blades while his own became entangled in her wet, flowing hair. Lelouch shut his eyes and sunk into the kiss._

'_Please forgive me'  
>-<em>

Ever since that night, he couldn't get over the fact that he had killed his best friend's father. Each rainy night reminded him of that incident; the intense feelings of pity and guilt surface to haunt him. Her eyes were what got him. The memory of the sorrow and utter hopelessness that he saw in them was seared into his mind. She of course, doesn't remember that night. She couldn't. He had made sure of it with the extraordinary power of his Geass.

_It was for the better. She wouldn't have gone through all those painful memories if she hadn't met me. _

Upon discovering that the anniversary of his death is the following day, Lelouch now felt the obligation to visit her father's grave. It was the least he could do in attempt to atone for his sin. The deed could not be undone, but the gesture gave the youth a bit of relief.

He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he rose from his seat. Violet eyes briefly locked onto blue before turning away. Without a word, he exited the room. The sound of pattering footsteps followed closely behind. His piercing eyes darted back and forth. After confirming that no one else was watching them, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Kallen, I need to say something"

"What do you want to tell me?"

"It's about Shirley's father. Have you heard of him?"

"Not too much. I heard he was a kind man. He was compassionate and hard working."

"Has anyone told you how he died?"

"I was only told that he suffocated while on the job. Why do you ask?"

"…Do you remember that day when our forces assaulted the SAZ?"

She glanced at him in curiosity. A question was on the tip of her tongue, but she decided against it and swallowed it along with her anxieties.

"I do. If I recall correctly, it was the mission where nearly half of the mountain collapsed in a landslide"

"Correct. As it turns out, many had died in that landslide. One of whom was Shirley's father"

Kallen froze.

"It can't be…" she whispered. "There must be a mistake! In the scouting report, no one was supposed to be in that area until the next day!"

"The company dispatched his unit as well as a few others just after the report was sent. Shirley was called to the site and confirmed her father's body. There's no mistake about it"

"Wait a second, the last time we came back, she acted like she didn't recognize you. Could it be that she knows—"

"She did. The night the Kyoto ship was sunk, she found out my identity"

"Then how come she can't recall any of it? As far as her memory goes, nothing out of the ordinary happened"

"That's because I used my Geass to erase all memories of me from her mind…"

"You…erased it?"

"Yes. It was for the better. Her father is still gone, but I can at least put her mind at rest. She doesn't need the burden of being associated with Zero. However, the fact remains that I was the cause of her father's death"

"No, it isn't! We are at fault just as much as—"

"You and the Black Knights were under my command. I was the one who gave the order"

"But—"

"It's alright, Kallen. After all that's happened, I'm sure I can endure this much. After all, it's already been a year"

"…I want to know though, why are you telling me this now?"

Facing the ceiling, he pondered for a moment.

"I guess it's because I didn't want to be the only one who knows the truth. With Shirley's memories erased, there's no one else but me. I suppose this is just another way of telling you that I won't be attending classes tomorrow"

"Where are you going?"

"I'd like to pay my respects"

"Should I accompany you?"

"No need, but thank you" he smiled.

Turning around, he proceeded walking down the corridor with his captain beside him.

Now that he's confessed, it was like a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders. A sense of relief flew over him and put him at ease. It was of course only temporary, but he cherished the moment all the same.  
>-<p>

The distinct splats of the raindrops pelting on the pink umbrella echoed in Shirley's ears. It was a chilly night and she had forgotten to bring a jacket along. The wind bit at her as she hurried to the shop. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally pushed the door and rushed inside. The tinkling bell sounded and someone emerged from behind the counter.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, please. I'm here to pick up my order"

"Ok. Do you have the receipt with you?"

"Oh yes! Here you are, sir"

"I'll bring it out in a minute, miss"

With that, the man disappeared behind a door, leaving the girl alone. Her eyes wandered about the small shop, taking in the various colors and aromas around her. She looked out the window and watched the rain fall.

For some time, she felt that she's been experiencing déjà vu. Something about the rainy night reminded her of something, but she couldn't quite place a finger on it. Whenever she tried to recall what it was, the feeling disappeared. It was as if some force was preventing her from remembering.

Shirley was spacing out as she stared out the window. She didn't even hear the florist approach her from behind. At the slight of her shoulder, she jolted and whipped around, only to find a large bouquet of flowers in her face.

"Your flowers, miss" he softly smiled. His face wrinkled pleasantly and his tired eyes lit up.

"Oh! T-Thank you" she stuttered as she took the bouquet in her hands.

The sweet aroma wafted up to her nose, relaxing her nerves.

"That's a really beautiful bouquet. Whoever will receive it must be someone really special"

"Mm" the girl nodded. "I hope he likes it"

The man chuckled.

"Young people these days are so full of life. It must be fun being so youthful. Anyway miss, I must lock up soon. Have a good night and please be careful on your way home"

"Thank you, sir! Good night and please take care of your health!"

He waved her goodbye as she walked out of the shop. Shortly after she had left, the store lights went off and the door lock was secured.

Shirley shivered as she made her way back to the academy.

"Geez, it's so cold! I can't believe I forgot to bring a jacket. How stupid of me!"

After trudging through the rain and the chilly wind, she couldn't wait to burst through her dorm and jump into her cozy bed. Her dorm mate would probably scold her for disrupting her sleep, but it didn't bother her. It was a small price to pay for surviving in this cold weather. The orange-haired girl held the bouquet closer to her chest.

_Just another block or two, Shirley. You're almost there!_

She marched through the streets, eyes ablaze with determination. She crossed a street and caught something in the corner of her eye. She turned to the object and saw a tall street-clock. Its pale, glowing face stared at her. She stood still, trying to remember why the clock seemed to be so familiar to her, when suddenly, an image bolted in front of her.

Shirley jumped a foot back.

"Wha…? What was that?"

Another image flashed before her. She had only seen a glimpse of it, but managed to make out a small portion. The image showed her a man extending a hand to her. In his hand was the smooth handle of an umbrella. It tilted upwards in an attempt to shield her from the rain and allowed her to see the man's face. But she couldn't see his face, for it remained hidden in the shadows.

As soon as the image came, it disappeared. As Shirley tried to decipher what it meant, more images materialized.

It was raining again. This one resembled the previous one, but seemed to be playing at a different moment. She was now much closer to the mysterious figure. The orange-haired girl was merely inches away, but was still unable to identify him. She continued to close the gap between them until their lips met. A tingling sensation arose inside of her when she felt hands pull her closer.

The scene dissipated and formed another in its place. It however, was very different than the ones before it. The starless sky was dark and an ominous light painted the horizon. Her hands felt numb. She looked down and found that a pistol was held firmly in her shaking hands. Its mouth was still steaming and the smell of burning iron invaded her nostrils. For some reason, the girl felt nauseous. Her vision was turning blurry and her legs threatened to give out.

A lanky silhouette lies unconscious before her feet. Blood flowed from an injury in the man's temple and dripped onto the concrete floor. Her hand hesitantly reached out towards the figure.

The scene melted away and she was now thrown into another world. Mixed feelings of sadness and confusion welled up in her chest. The sky was a beautiful golden color tinted with crimson and orange. Stationary cable cars were found next to her. In one of the cabins, a man with a mischievous grin observed her. She had no idea who he was, but the notion that the grinning man would relieve her of her pain, entered her mind. Shirley knew all too well that he was manipulating her, but the strong emotions that she harbored clouded her reasoning.

She again was in possession of a handgun, but this time it seemed to be aimed at someone else. That person standing right in front of her was clutching onto his wounded arm. Rectangular pieces of paper spilled from the inside of the man's coat and scattered around their feet. The trembling girl stole a glance at one of these pieces of papers and saw that they were all pictures.

_Those photos…I remember them…I was the one who took them…_

The distraction lasted for a brief moment before her attention was directed towards the injured man once again.

"Shirley, put down the gun!" he shouted.

He sounded familiar. He had to be someone significant for him to appear in all of the images.

_Where have I heard his voice before?_

Shirley groaned from the dull pain in her head and squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them, she found that she was now in the arms of the mysterious figure. His sturdy limbs enveloped her in an almost apologetic manner. Her head was firmly against his shoulder, preventing her from seeing the man's face.

"I'm sorry I put you through all this. You'd be happier if you had never met me"

His arms loosened and she immediately withdrew. What she saw were softened, violet eyes staring down at her. Then suddenly, his left iris glowed until it took on a crimson shade and a strange symbol appeared in his pupil.

"Forget everything about me" he whispered.

Ebony hair took form as well as other distinguishable features. One by one, a recognizable face was presented. In that instant, a force rushed into her body. The Geass barrier that kept her from recalling lost memories crumbled. Her head was spinning and she felt like she was going to burst at any minute. Bits and pieces of her memories whirled around in her mind like a violent hurricane. The girl couldn't take it anymore. The influx of information was too much for her to handle. As soon as she felt that she was going to lose consciousness, it stopped.

The jaded-eyed girl was now on her knees, panting heavily. Thick drops of sweat began to roll down her cheeks. The rain continued to pour down on her while the umbrella lay on the wet sidewalk beside her. The damaged bouquet was by her feet; the fallen petals were swept away into the gutter.

"I…I can remember! Everything is coming back to me now" she shuddered between breaths. "Lulu…everyone…"

Suddenly aware of her surroundings, the stunned girl got on her feet; the umbrella and bouquet now back in her hands, she silently made her journey back to the academy.  
>-<p>

The next day, the sun was shining brightly. The wind gently rustled the trees and blew away the fallen leaves. All was quiet at the cemetery; a lone shadow stood in front of a tombstone with flowers in hand. Locks of brilliant, orange hair flew wildly behind the slender figure. Heavy jaded eyes stared at the engraved name: Joseph Fenette.

Closely behind, the sound of crunching grass broke the solemn silence. A man of ebony hair and sharp, violet eyes approached the still girl. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, partly of the growing cold and partly of hesitation. He stood by her side, staring at the slab of stone by his feet.

"It's already been a year" he started.

"Mm" she nodded. "Time passed by so quickly. I still can't believe all this happened just last year"

"Yeah. A lot of things were going on then."

She paused to stoop down. One hand cradled the bouquet while the other reached out to sweep off the dirt on the stone. The man hurriedly knelt down to help her. As soon as she was satisfied, she laid the bouquet in front and stood up. She dusted her clothes before turning to the kneeling man. He didn't move. Instead, he just gazed up at her with questioning eyes.

"Lulu, I need to talk to you"

"What is it about?"

"I...I remember everything."

His pupils widened and let out a barely audible gasp.

"Haha what are you talking about, Shirley?" he joked. "Remember what?"

"I remember the night I discovered Zero's identity—_your_ identity. I remember the night we kissed, Mao, the day you erased my memories—everything. How could you do that to me, Lelouch? Don't you trust me? Don't you know the pain that I've felt after recovering my memories? The fact that everyone I knew was wearing a mask to deceive me? How was I supposed to tell who was real or not?"

The guilt he tried to suppress for so long began to surface once again. He never expected her memories to return.

_Jeremiah isn't around to activate his Geass-cancelling power, so how did she remember?_

The man stood up and took a step towards the panicking girl, only to have her take a step backwards.

"Shirley, please understand. I had no intention of hurting you. What I did was to protect you. In associating with me, all you did was suffer. I couldn't let that continue"

"But still, Lulu…" she sniffled. Tears were welling up and threatened to spill. "I was so scared. I was living in a world of lies; I didn't know what to do! I was going crazy just at the thought of it. I…I wanted to die"

"Don't think of such things! You have me and the student council, right? We're like family. Think about how sad everyone would be if you're gone. We need you, Shirley"

"I don't know if I can go through with it...the memories are so overwhelming…"

"Don't push yourself too much. Come on, let's go somewhere warmer. The wind is starting to pick up"

She hesitated for a moment before following after him.  
>-<p>

The two wandered about in the mall, window-shopping and sight-seeing. They've already circled the entire area about 3 times. Fortunately, in that time, Shirley was able to cheer up and enjoy herself. She seemed to have forgotten their conversation earlier, which was good news to the dark-haired youth. Now that he thought back on it, he was rather glad they had that discussion. If they hadn't, who knows what the girl would have done? She could have gone up to a roof and ended her life. Although extreme, it was a possible outcome.

"Is there anything you like?" he asked her.

"Yes! There are so many cute clothes here! I don't know how I could have missed them!"

"Would you like to take home a few?"

She swiveled around. The girl was obviously tempted. He could see it in her wide eyes.

"No, I mustn't! They're all so expensive and I'd feel bad if you had to pay for me…"

"One or two shouldn't be a problem. Which ones do you want?"

"Really? You don't mind, Lulu?"

"Of course not. You're a close friend of mine"

Shirley smiled in response, but it wasn't the usual joyful smile. She wore a smile that had traces of longing and sadness. He noticed, but before he was able to comment, he was whisked away by the orange-haired girl.  
>-<p>

"Are you ready to head back to the academy, Shirley?"

"Mhm! I think this is enough for one day, don't you think?" she grinned as she held up the several bags hanging on her arms.

"Yeah, I never spent so much time in a mall before. I never had any interest here"

"Maybe it's just the person you're with" she giggled. Realizing the meaning of her words, her cheeks flared and she averted her gaze. Lelouch looked to the floor and scratched the back of his head in discomfort.

"Um, so I'll just use the restroom and we'll go. Please wait here for a moment"

"O-Okay! I'll be right here!"  
>-<p>

A few minutes later, the youth emerged from the restroom and proceeded to meet his friend where he last left her. However, when he arrived, she wasn't there.

"Shirley?"

_Where did she go?_

He scanned the area in search of the bubbly girl, but no luck. She was nowhere in sight. He entered the store they last shopped at and searched the area. Lelouch looked around again and found a familiar face. Down on the first floor, he spotted fire-like hair and ocean-blue eyes.

_Kallen? What's she doing here?_

He opened his mouth to call out to her, but she disappeared amongst the crowd. He searched left and right for the woman, but she was already gone.

_Am I seeing things? No, that's not possible. I definitely saw her…should I go after her? No, I have to find Shirley first. Kallen isn't in any danger or anything like that__.__ She's probably just out for some fresh air. There's nothing wrong with that._

Lelouch made his way down the stairs. He only advanced a few steps before an explosion sounded nearby. The floor rumbled from its impact, followed by the terrified screams of the crowd. Shortly after, another explosion set off, and another. Several went off until the air was filled with smoke and debris. Shoppers ran in all directions in search of an exit. Hordes of people pushed for the exit while the rubble began to fall on them. Frantic men and women shoved Lelouch out of the way, jostling the man left and right. He tried to make his way up the stairs, searching for a jade eyed girl.

"Shirley!" he cried as he reached the top of the stairs. "Where are you?"  
>-<p>

While waiting for Lelouch to come back from his restroom break, Shirley wandered off to the nearby shops. She walked by the shimmering windows with beautiful handbags and clothes. Her eyes twinkled at the sight of such luxurious items. She went on for a while until she heard a large explosion behind her. Shattered glass fell to the floor and thick clouds of smoke arose from the inside. A line of people steadily exited the store in coughing fits. Shirley took a step forward to help the people still inside, but was cut off by the sound of another explosion, followed by another.

In less than a minute, it turned into chaos. Crowds of people were fighting for the exit, shoving and elbowing others out of the way. A passing man clipped her side, knocking her over along with her several shopping bags to the dusty floor. Before she knew it, she was already inside the dark plume of smoke. Shirley coughed violently to counter the invading gas and blindly pushed through the thick, suffocating curtain.

She couldn't see for so long. It was all dark and the gas burned her eyes. Eventually, the smoke began to thin out. Her vision was improving, encouraging her to continue.

After what seemed like endless hours of walking, she saw light seep through. A flow of energy surged through her body in hopes of escaping. However, she had somehow made a wrong turn somewhere and ended up in a spacious, chapel-like room. An enormous glass-stained window loomed ominously over her. The flower designs glowed as they basked in the light. Shirley gazed around in hopes of another way out.

She was all alone in this unfamiliar room with nowhere to go.

Just then, echoing footsteps approached her. They seemed calm and unhurried.

_Who could that be?_

"Run away! Something strange is going on here and the whole building might collapse!"

No answer. Instead, the mysterious figure stepped toward her and into the light. From the shadows revealed a beige-haired boy with sharp, lavender eyes.

"Rolo? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help Brother."

"You…you are his ally, right? Please, let me join too! I want to protect him." she blurted.

He was taken aback by her sudden declaration, but the emotion was soon replaced by skepticism.

"How are you going to help him? What can you do?"

"I…I don't know. I can't come up with plans and I certainly can't fight…but no matter what, I want to be useful to Lulu. Let me help him achieve his goal! I want to get Lelouch's happiness back for him! And for his sister, Nunnally, too!"

"…How do you know of Nunnally? Who told you of such things?"

"No one. I regained my memories. I remember"

Rolo's eyes snapped open. Something inside him did as well. Before he knew it, he was now aiming his handgun at the girl.

"Rolo, wha…what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Shirley. It wouldn't have to end like this if you didn't remember, but it's for Brother's sake. He can't get distracted like this. As for your offer, I reject it on his behalf. He doesn't need anyone else. I'm all he needs"  
>-<p>

A gunshot pierced the air. Lelouch heard the shot and ran towards it. Climbing nimbly up the unmoving escalators, he quickly reached the second floor. A thin layer of smoke still resided in the air, blurring his vision. Something, or rather, someone called his name. It was barely audible and was almost dismissed, but he heard it. Turning towards the call's origin, he saw a hazy outline of someone lying on the floor.

He pushed through the smoke and approached the still figure. He moved closer and saw strands of orange hair along with the familiar attire. Suddenly recognizing the person's identity, he sprinted towards her.

"Shirley!"

The pool of blood around her was now visible. Her pink blouse was soaked in the blood and splattered onto her white shorts. The bright liquid trickled down the steaming handgun that lay in her hand. Lelouch could see the details of the small hole in her midsection and was on the verge of gagging.

"Who…did this?"

Shirley's eyes fluttered open and her heavy, jaded eyes met with violet.

"Lulu? It's you, isn't it? …I'm glad. I'm glad that I could talk to you one last time."

"No, don't say that. It's not the end! I'll get a doctor right away"

He sunk his hand into his pocket and yanked out his cell phone. Shaking fingers started to dial in the numbers.

1-1-9—

A frail hand reached up and settled on the back of his hand.

"Don't. Just listen to what I have to say…please"

He gave no reply. His fear-stricken self didn't allow words to flow

"When I first regained my memories, I was so scared. A fake teacher…friends with no memories… Everyone…was lying to me" she gasped in between breaths. "It was as if the world was watching me"

She shifted her head a bit to the side to avoid the man's hard stare.

"At first, I wanted to run to someone and shout out… that I remembered. I… wanted to tell the world the atrocities you've committed. I was…so close to doing so. Just another step…and it would have been all over. But no matter what you did to me…in the end…I couldn't bring myself to do it."

Her focus transitioned back from the floor to the stunned youth. The corners of her lips slightly curled upwards into a smile before she continued.

"Lelouch, you've been fighting by yourself against this cruel world. So…for so long, I wanted…to become the one truthful thing to you…I wanted to be by your side and help you up when you're knocked down…I… love you, Lelouch."

"Shirley…"

"I love you. Even when I knew you killed my father and committed so many sins, I couldn't bring myself to hate you. Even when you tried to make me forget everything…in the end…I still fell… in love you with you all over again. No matter what happened, I still loved you…" she trailed off.

Tears spilled from the corner of her eyes as they began to droop. Lelouch panicked. He reached up to his left eye and nearly clawed it in trying to remove the color contact. The thin lens was pulled away, revealing the crimson tattoo-embedded pupil.

"Don't die! I order you not to die!"

She flashed him a weak smile.

"It's fate, isn't it?"

"Hang in there! Don't die, Shirley! Don't die!"

Hot tears rolled down the side of his face and dripped into the dark liquid. He could feel the strength in her hand diminish. She could barely keep her eyes open, despite her efforts. Her eyes were already closing and the life in her was disappearing. His words stuck in his throat and only uttered guttural noises.

"It's alright, isn't it, Lelouch? Can I love you?" she whispered.

The petite hand that lay on the cell phone gradually slipped until it fell into the circling pool of blood.

The trembling man gasped and grabbed hold of her shoulders. She looked as if she was in a deep sleep. The peaceful expression on her face was unsettling. He jostled her in hopes of seeing her eyes open once again.

"Wake up, Shirley, wake up!"

After the realization that she was gone hit him, he reluctantly withdrew his blood-covered hands from her shoulders. Wrapping his arms around himself, he let out a bloodcurdling scream that could be heard from around the world.

Days after, a funeral was held. The priest muttered a prayer before the casket was lowered into the opening. Her mother knelt before the grave and bawled. She clawed the earth and curled up within herself. Her cries of anguish were the only ones heard, for the others were numbed with silence. Dozens of students dressed in their customary school attire stood by as the silver-trimmed container was buried. Suzaku, Gino, and Anya, donning their Knights of the Round coats and uniforms, hovered over the casket as if they were her guardians. Milly, Rivalz, and Kallen were on the opposite side with despondent looks on their faces.

"Has anyone seen Lelouch?" she mumbled.

Rivalz shook his head as he aggressively wiped the tears from his eyes. Kallen tightly clenched her skirt and gritted her teeth. As she gazed upon the smooth surface of the casket below her, she couldn't help but feel waves of guilt wash over her. She shut her eyes and recalled back to the unfortunate day.  
>-<p>

_A petite frame walked the empty hallways. After a few turns, she reached a familiar door. It was swung open and the figure slipped inside. The door gently closed behind her, as to not attract any unwanted attention. This morning was particularly long. Kallen ran herself ragged trying to keep up with her persona. For some reason, everyone wanted to chat with her today. The date wasn't anything special and no event was taking place, so it puzzled her. However, after hours of maintaining her guise, both her energy and willingness began to fade. Her curiosity left her as fatigue spread throughout her body._

_'Taking a break definitely sounds good right now.'_

_And so, she did just that. Marching over to the window, she pulled the curtains closed. Every bit of light was forced out and the room was almost pitch-black. Luckily, her previous training allowed her to sense objects around her and maneuver her way to the inviting bed. She nearly pounced onto the mattress when she was within arm's distance._

_Kallen shed off her uniform and carelessly tossed it onto the floor. She, now in her underclothes, shifted about before finally falling asleep._

_After some time, a sudden rapping on the door woke a certain redhead from her nap. She thought she was imagining it, but it sounded again. Groggy-eyed, Kallen stretched her long body before swinging her legs over the edge._

_"Who—"_

_She immediately cupped her hands over her mouth and managed to stop herself in time._

_'What am I doing? I can't be answering the door! Someone will find me out!'_

_Instead, the redhead waited for the unknown person to call out to her._

_"It's me. Please open the door"_

_"Rolo?" she questioned incredulously. "What do you want from me?"_

_"I'll tell you when you open the door"_

_"Alright, I'm coming"_

_She stood up and slipped on a pair of shorts and a loose spaghetti-strap s blouse. The woman twisted the door handle and swung the door open, revealing a petite beige-haired boy standing no more than a few inches away._

_"You took your time" he commented in slight annoyance._

_"I was putting on a change of clothes. Neither of us would want to have me come out in my underwear"_

_His stern face did not budge. He only stared at her humorlessly._

_"Anyway, Rolo, you mentioned that you wanted to tell me something. What did you have to say?"  
>-<em>

Now Shirley was dead_._

Kallen anxiously chewed on her lower lip.

_ It wasn't supposed to end like this! No one was supposed to be hurt. It was a trap for the military! This is all my fault. I shouldn't have listened to that damn Rolo. If it weren't for that plan of his...she would still be alive right now. I'm sorry, Shirley...I'm sorry._

Meanwhile, a tall shadow observed the procession from afar. No one was remotely aware that someone else was watching them. The shade of the great oak tree that he stood under hid him from sight. This man with ebony hair and piercing eyes did not dare interrupt the mournful scene, especially in the presence of a certain Knight. He watched the brunette's head shift left and right in search of him. Knowing his personality, there was no doubt that Suzaku didn't accept that the man was dead.

He continued to observe from his location as heaping amounts of the earth was shoveled into the hole. He could hear the faint thump of the dirt thud against the casket. Each heavy thud caused Shirley's mother to cry out even louder.

Milly and Kallen knelt by her and embraced her in attempt to shield her from grief. Suzaku knelt down as well and laid a hand on her trembling shoulder. He turned to the redhead and mouthed a few words, to which she shook her head. Lelouch could tell that she was in no mood to be questioned.

Something felt off. Given that they were attending Shirley's funeral, Kallen had every right to be saddened, but somehow it felt like there was another reason behind it. Even Shirley's closer friends weren't as distraught as she was. They were huddled together and were silently crying into their coat sleeves. The Knight of Seven seemed to have sensed it as well, for he mercilessly continued to question the woman. Finally, she got on her feet. She seemed to have reached the end of her patience. She mouthed something to him, to which he responded by standing up.

Suzaku's back was turned to Lelouch, obstructing his view of the two. A sense of uneasiness and suspicion began to arise, but dissipated when the Knight backed away. Although his expression showed some signs of disbelief, he seemed to be satisfied at the moment.

_I will have to ask her about this at a later time..._

Brilliant red streaks covered the orange sky. The sun glowed brightly as it gradually disappeared into the horizon. As time passed by, only a few of the attendees remained. The majority of the student body dispersed, save for the student council. Even Gino and Anya left. Only the 4 and Shirley's mother were still present. The mother, still wet with tears, faced the young group.

"It means a lot for you all to come. I'm sure my Shirley would have been very happy."

"It's the least we could do for her. She was our friend" Rivalz smiled. The woman walked up to Milly and grabbed her hand in her own. She flashed a sad smile at everyone.

"Such great friends you are. I'm glad you were a part of her life. Without you, she just wouldn't have been the same." she turned to the Knight. "Are you the one who Shirley's been telling me about? Ashford's prince?"

Suzaku jolted, but chuckled shyly as he scratched the back of his neck.

"No, ma'am, I'm not. I'm merely an honorary Britannian serving His Majesty."

"Oh I'm sorry. I don't recognize you, so I just assumed you were him. Now that we've mentioned him, where is he now? I'd like to meet this boy"

The man shifted his eyes towards Kallen. In a low voice, he muttered:

"Perhaps she might know"

Everyone faced her in anticipation.

"He...isn't around anymore" she mumbled before averting her gaze.

"That's a shame. I had something to give to him. Would you mind passing it along when you see him again?" she asked as she placed a light blue envelope in Kallen's hands.

"A-Ah thank you, ma'am."

"It looks like we should all be going soon. It's getting dark. I don't want you kids to lose your way out here."

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to stay here a little longer" Milly cut in.

"It's not a problem. Stay as long as you want. Just be careful on your way home, okay?"

"Don't worry about us, ma'am. We're tougher than we look" she replied cheerfully.

The 4 watched as the mother shuffled to her car and drove away. When the white outline faded off into the distance, Milly faced towards Kallen and plopped a bulky stack wrapped in brown paper on top of the light blue envelope.

"Here you are"

"What is it?"

"The pictures I took earlier. I wanted to give them to Shirley for her to decide, but...I'm sure she would have passed them onto you in the end. So there." she grinned. Before the confused redhead was able to say a word, the eccentric woman turned her attention towards the bushy-haired man.

"So Suzaku, do you have to get going right now?"

"Eh? Um, no, I have some free time"

"Fantastic! Let's all hang in the student council room for a while" she declared as she dragged the surprised man by the hand. Rivalz shouted after them, strongly protesting the idea, or more over, the sight of Milly holding hands with someone else. Nevertheless, he ran after them, leaving Kallen alone by the grave.

Footsteps approached her. Kallen, who was already in a defensive stance, eyed the tall figure walking her way.

"Lelouch"

"I see you have something there for me."

"Huh? Oh right!" she exclaimed as she held the envelope to him. "Shirley's mother wanted me to give you this"

He glanced at the outstretched object and held it in his hands. Swiftly sliding his finger underneath the flap, he reached inside. He felt around and touched what seemed like two slips of thin paper. He pulled the paper out, revealing its content. The small, rectangular strips that were in between his fingers were actually tickets.

"Opera tickets?"

Lelouch skimmed it and found that the event was the next day. He smirked ruefully and grabbed the end of one of the tickets. Walking past the perplexed woman, he knelt and set it on the tombstone. The other was stuffed back into the envelope and into his pocket. Without a word of explanation, he walked away from the grave. He stopped in his tracks. With his back turned to Kallen, he spoke.

"We should head back soon. It's been a while, don't you agree?"

"Eh? Head back? You can't! Suzaku is on academy grounds. We can't go back just yet"

"No, not to the academy. I meant back to being Zero. It seems like we've overstayed our welcome. We should return before something else happens."

"...I see. I'll pack my bags tonight. I'll ask Rolo to arrange our transportation. We should be able to depart by midnight"

"Excellent as usual, captain."

"Thank you...Zero" she saluted. "I will get started right away"

She trudged past him and towards the academy. Lelouch glanced back at the freshly erected tombstone for the last time before going to prepare for his departure.

_Goodbye, Shirley.  
>-<em>

**Alright! Done with the 14th chapter! 14 down, so many more to go! haha**

**As everyone knows, this is a Shirley-concentrated chapter. The last time this happened was probably in Ch. 5 when Kallen was captured. I hope you all had positive reactions to this one! Classify it as a tribute to her or something to give yourself a reason to like it ;)**

**SO recently, it has come to my attention that I've been forgetting to update my Air Gear story, As Fate Would Have It. It's been 3+ months since the last time I've written for it, so I just wanted to warn everyone that I will be taking some time off from Thank You Kallen in order to make up for the lost time. Don't worry, I won't be _completely_ out of it! It's more like a long delay.**

**Thank you everyone for your support! You know what to do after reading a chapter! Signing off for now:**

**-topearsXXVII**


	15. Chapter 15: Babel Tower

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise Studios****  
>-<strong>

"Hey, server girl! Come and fill up my glass" a man called out. The women sitting beside him giggled amongst themselves as the servant approached them. This servant, like the others around her, was donning a sexy bunny suit. It was a low, revealing outfit, complete with floppy bunny ears and a puffy white tail. Once she was within arm's length, the blonde man shoved his glass into her face. His hand was so close that she could see the detailed cuts of the sparkling gems on his finger.

"Right away, sir" she replied as she placed the empty glass onto the platter. As soon as the glass was out of his hand, he grabbed hold of her cuff.

"Once you're done, come back here for some fun" he snickered as he reached over and tugged at the outfit.

Her expression contorted into one of pure disgust. She turned towards the bar, but was stopped by a sudden slap on her lower backside. She let out a tiny yelp and instinctively tensed her body. A throaty chuckle escaped from his lips as his lustful eyes wandered the server's figure. His thick mustache crinkled upwards.

"Make sure to come back, cutie. I'll be sure to be very gentle with you" he hissed.

The woman bit back her words and headed towards the bar. She chewed on her lower lip out of frustration and fuming anger.

_Don't blow it. I have to play my part well. But…_

"Why did I have to be the one to dress up?" she huffed exasperatedly. She silently cursed the witch-like woman who put her up to it.

_Just endure for a little longer. You can get your revenge once this is all over.  
>-<em>

She idly stood by the bar, waiting for the drink. The bartender was taking a considerably long time. In fact, as soon as she arrived, he walked off from behind the counter and disappeared into the crowd.

In the meantime, she scanned the area, taking in her surroundings. Nearby, she could hear cheering and pained grunting. Peering closer, she saw that the people were watching a fight. They pitted two Eleven brothers against each other; not an iota of concern crossed any of their Britannian faces. The woman sneered at the amused spectators and restrained herself from spitting at their feet.

Around her, casino tables were bustling, cards were shuffling, and clients were squealing in joy. The neon letters of Babel Tower shined brightly in the somewhat dim room, exuding a soothing aura. It was an amiable mood—for the Britannians that is. With hawk-like eyes, the server glared at a young gentleman mistreating a co-worker—a fellow Eleven. Filled with blind rage, the hot-tempered woman was about to confront the man, but was interrupted by a clinking sound beside her.

"One whiskey on the rocks. Sorry to keep you waiting" a voice sounded.

She turned to find a different bartender: one with spiked, blue hair, a deep tan, and a sharp chin. A knowing smile was plastered onto his face. They didn't exchange any other words, but he seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. He gave a slight nod and directed his open hand towards the back of the room.

"Your client is waiting, miss" he said in a low voice.

She didn't give a response. Instead, she set the filled glass onto the platter and headed towards the customer. Her deep, blue eyes wandered around the room, searching for something, or rather, someone. Not a single familiar face was in sight. However, a certain tilted hat caught her attention. She shifted her eyes in its direction, but to her surprise, it disappeared from view.

The woman dismissed surfacing thoughts and concentrated on dealing with a particularly rowdy client. She exhaled and started to head back to the man. The echoing sounds of her heels scraping against the floor rang in her ears. Initially, she was irked by the cluttering thuds, but now the heels' rhythmic beat served to calm her nerves. The man took notice of her and a broad, menacing smile curled his lips.

It was already hard enough taking up the job, but to deal with touchy, lustrous men? It was too much.

She approached the table and stretched to set the glass down, but suddenly clipped one of the girl's shoes with her own. The bunny suit-donning woman lost her sense of balance and lurched forward. At that moment, time seemed to slow down.

The falling woman glanced to the side to see the girl opening her mouth to let out a scream. The man's eyes widened and his face contorted as the glass's content was spilled onto him. She saw that she was advancing towards the carpeted floor. Luckily, her body acted before her brain could process what was happening. Just as she was about to collide with the floor, her foot jutted forward, quickly restoring her center of balance.

Time then seemed to have resumed, for the sound of shattering glass reached her ears. Everyone was silent and all eyes in the room were on her. She could feel their stares boring into her like hot coals.

The fiery woman cautiously raised her head, only to see a drenched man boiling in anger. Even though fully aware that she had made a mistake, she couldn't help but smirk at the bewildered figure before her. All the while, her smug look only served to anger the hulking figure even further.

Fueled with rage, he immediately got on his feet and yanked the half-kneeling woman up with him. His large, sausage-like fingers tightly wound around her wrist, unwilling to let the perpetrator get away.

"You bitch!" he bellowed. "How dare you blatantly humiliate me!"

"I've done nothing. You're the one making a fool out of yourself" she muttered.

"What? You should watch that mouth of yours. A high-ranking official like me won't stand for such impudence!"

His hand twisted the tiny wrist, eliciting a yelp. After a moment, he relaxed his grip. The red-haired woman who was trapped in his clutches breathed heavily. Beads of sweat started to roll down her cheeks as her knees buckled underneath her. The mustached man jerked her onto her feet and cupped her chin with his free hand, forcing her to look at him.

"My, my, what a shame. Such a pretty girl like you to be of Eleven blood. It's really too bad. I ought to buy you and punish you for disrespecting a Britannian" he sneered. "After all, you Elevens will never be as great as us. The terrorists can plan all the rebellions they want, but in the end, every last one of you will be destroyed—"

A head of fiery hair surged forward, interrupting his speech with a powerful head butt. A loud crack, followed by a groan, broke the momentary silence. Due to the force of the unexpected retaliation, the official was sent flying. He landed on top of the table, crushing the several bottles and glasses underneath him.

The woman stood firmly in her place. Her stubborn pride coursed through her veins, not allowing anyone to dishonor the name of captain of the Black Knights and of her heritage.

"Don't you dare drag our names through the mud. Don't even utter a single word against my people. We Japanese will prevail in this war!"

At the same time, the blonde man slowly stood back up; strands of his neatly-slicked back hair fell over his eyes. His mustache bristled and his eyebrows furrowed. Hidden muscle rippled under the elegant attire, ready to unleash its power.

"YOU FILTHY ELEVEN!" he roared. An open hand was raised high above his head and was coming down in one smooth arc. It was aimed for the stunned woman who stood directly in its path.

A distinct whack resonated in the room. She flinched, waiting for pain to shoot up her body, but after a moment or two, felt nothing. Curious, the woman peeked out. A bulky figure dressed in protective armor stopped the incoming attack with the side of his rifle. More and more of these people seemed to appear out of nowhere, for she was now surrounded.

A distinguished officer stepped forward. She gazed up into his eyes, only to find that they were blank and hazy, as if he was possessed. He didn't even seem to realize that she was standing beside him.

"You are under arrest for disturbing the peace and destroying private property."

"What is this?" the man questioned. His wild eyes darted back and forth, demanding answers from the men. Two of the soldiers ran up and twisted his arms behind his back. The handcuffs were fastened and the victim was hauled away.

"This is preposterous! I demand the meaning of this!" the client shouted as he was dragged from the scene.

"Everything is clear, sir" the officer saluted.

"Excellent work. Begin evacuating the building" a low voice ordered.

"Yes, sir"

Without another word, the officer followed after his troops. The server girl swiveled around towards the origin of the commanding voice. As soon as she turned, a familiar charcoal hat caught her eye. Tinted sunglasses were perched precariously on the tip of the figure's nose. Behind the sunglasses were distinct eyes that she could recognize anywhere. A haughty smirk curled his lips, confirming her suspicions.

"L-Lelouch!" the woman whispered.

For some reason, feelings of happiness and relief began to well up inside her chest. She of course was aware that she was under careful surveillance, but had no idea that this person would personally attend.

"Sir!" another shouted. Everyone's attention shifted to the origin of the voice. As he came closer, blue eyes widened: it was the bartender! "We are ready for you in the interrogation room."

"Alright. Urabe, have your squad set a perimeter around the designated floors. Give the signal once the floors are secured. Tell Squad B to begin setting up"

"As you wish" he saluted. Before he ran off to fulfill his orders, he grinned at the woman. She was about to utter something, but was cut off by a single word:

"Kallen"

She automatically turned to face the dark-haired youth.

"Your mission here is complete. If you will, please accompany me to the interrogation room"

Lelouch walked past her, but seeing as that she wasn't following, glanced back.

"Come with me; I need your assistance"

Kallen complied and hurried after him. The two exited the lobby and proceeded towards the interrogation room; their footsteps echoing in the empty hallway. From behind, sounded the shouts and protests of the evicted Britannians.

The redhead stared at the back of Lelouch's head, desperately wanting to convey a message. Since they left Ashford, Shirley's death was the only thing that occupied her mind. Knowing that she was an accomplice, she's been haunted with the orange-haired girl's ghostly image.

The moment when she found out that Shirley had passed away, her heart cracked into two. She helped ended someone's life and violated her ethnic code.

_-__Enough. You couldn't have known what lied in store. You did it to get the Britannians to change their ways. It was for the greater good._

_-__If it really was for the greater good, then why do I feel so guilty? I feel like I've betrayed everything that I believed in. I can't continue on with this stain on my conscience._

_-__This war claims lives every day—it's only natural. Brother and many others gave their lives for this dream: a country where discrimination ceases to exist and where Japanese and Britannian can live together in harmony. Are you going to waste their efforts?_

_-__I know I can't. I know that we've all gone too far to turn back now, but—_

"What's the matter?"

"Eh?"

"You haven't been quite yourself lately. Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"…Actually…I…"

He stopped and turned to face her, searching her eyes. Looking up into his piercing pupils, Kallen suddenly lost the courage to speak up. Instead, she broke contact and lowered her head.

"I-It's nothing" she mumbled under her breath. She gritted her teeth, immediately regretting her choice. What's said has been said; she lost an opportunity.

Even though she was focused on the glistening floor tiling, she could feel his intense gaze bore into her. Uncomfortable silence surrounded the two, or rather, a certain bunny suit-wearing woman. Mere seconds have passed, yet they felt like forever to her. An uneasy feeling gnawed at the back of her mind: she couldn't take it anymore. Her mouth cracked open and a guttural sound escaped from her lips, but someone beat her to it.

"I see then. If it's that insignificant, it is best that you resolve it as soon as possible. Having such distractions will only serve to hinder your performance and endanger those around you"

"I-I understand. I will do my best to deal with the matter."

He didn't respond; he merely shot a quizzical glance at her.

"Very well. Now then, Kallen, how long do you suppose you'll wear that costume?"

"Pardon?"

She automatically looked down to see what he was talking about. As soon as she realized that she was still wearing the revealing bunny suit, her face turned bright red. Instinctively, the woman swiveled on her heels and tightly hugged her chest.

"Don't look at me like that, you pervert!"

"I told you not to say such things, didn't I?" he sighed.

"It's hard not to when you're pointing things out like that" she huffed.

"I was only reminding you that you were still wearing it"

"T-That was unnecessary. I could take care of myself, you know"

She heard a soft chuckle, followed by approaching footsteps. Before she could do anything, something warm was wrapped around her. Kallen jolted, surprised to find out that Lelouch had shed off his coat and draped it over her shoulders. A blush slowly crept onto her cheeks, matching the color of her hair.

"W-What are you doing?" she stuttered.

"Being a gentleman. I doubt you have a set to change into at the moment, so you will have to make do with this for now."

The woman sighed. She grabbed onto the coat and began to remove it from her shoulders until a firm hand grasped her own. She gasped and soon blue eyes connected with violet. What she saw in them had taken her aback; they were stern and threatening.

"I…can't take this" she whispered sullenly.

"Why is that? Has my gesture offended you in some way?"

"No, it's not that. Something has just been on my mind for a while and adding more pressure onto it won't help make it go away"

More silence came in between them. Suddenly, Lelouch's hand released Kallen's and took hold of the coat collar. Kallen exhaled deeply and closed her eyes, waiting for the warmth of the cloth to be taken away. To her surprise, the coat was pulled further across her body. She opened her eyes and saw the dark-haired youth securing the middle buttons.

"It would be pointless to probe into such matters if you don't wish to reveal them yourself" he stated. "Like I said earlier, you will have to make do with this for the time being"

His hands withdrew from the buttons. One of his hands fell back down to his side while the other reached out and gently tucked a lock of fiery-red hair behind her ear.

"That is an order, Captain"  
>-<p>

Meanwhile, the arrested man was dragged into a dim room and hastily thrown into a chair. He groaned in pain as his back crashed into the hard surface. Unexpectedly, rope was being tied around his ankles and his torso. He yelled in protest, but his shouts fell on deaf ears. The men who tied him up got on their feet and exited the room without so much as a word. The guards who brought him in stood nearby with their rifles ready in their hands.

"THIS TREATMENT IS UNREASONABLE; PUTTING AN ELEVEN IN HER PLACE IS NOT A CRIME!" he spat.

The guards merely stared at him with blank, emotionless eyes. They simply remained still in their positions.

"WHO IS YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER? I DEMAND TO SEE WHOEVER IS IN CHARGE!"

From behind the still guards, the metallic door slid open. From the doorway a low voice resonated in the room.

"That would be me"

"Who are you? State your name"

"You are dismissed" the slender figure directed towards the guards. They shouted an affirmation and disappeared behind the thick door.

The man sporting a hat and tinted sunglasses stepped forward. He reached up to his head and removed the accessories from his face, revealing a shock of ebony hair and a sharp face. The man slowly opened his eyes and showed to the seated figure his violet pupils of royalty.

"My name? I am Lelouch vi Britannia"

"L-Lelouch? No it can't be! You were declared dead! How can you still be breathing?"

"I _was_ dead. For years, I've been living in this cruel world that we call home, watching, and seething in anger at my own helplessness as humans slaughter each other for trivial things as rank. Only when I became Zero did I feel alive"

"Zero? _You're_ Zero? Britannia's No. 1 enemy? Impossible!"

"It isn't as impossible as you think. After all, I _am_ the miracle worker, am I not?"

"No! I refuse to believe this nonsense! You are of pure Britannian blood: a descendent of our leader! How can you be fighting against your own people?"

The blonde man's bulging eyes wildly scoured the empty room. His sight focused on the motionless woman behind the ex-prince. She hadn't said a word since she entered the room, which garnered suspicion in his perspective. Suddenly, the veins in his neck pulsated and his face was flushed with rage.

"YOU! THIS WAS YOUR DOING, WASN'T IT?" he bellowed. "YOU BRAINWASHED OUR PRINCE AND TURNED HIM INTO A TRAITOR! YOU DISPICABLE ELEVEN WENCH—"

Before the chained man could continue, Lelouch whipped out a pistol from his waistband and aimed it at his head. The tiny red laser dot shined in between the eyes, unshaking, and showing no sign of hesitation. .

"Do you dare accuse my dear captain in my presence?" he questioned with an icy tone. "I alone, made it my purpose to change the world"

"What? An Eleven…a captain of Your Highness? Are you mad? Choosing such a treacherous being to be so close is—"

His words were cut off by a muzzle firmly pressed against his forehead.

"I see that you haven't quite learned your lesson. I gave you a chance to learn from your first mistake, but it's apparent that such kindness won't change your ways. How dare you speak ill of her! Unforgivable!" he started as his voice escalated. Suddenly, the volume of his voice dropped. "Well… unfortunately for you, there is no second chance."

The dark-haired youth cocked the pistol and settled his gloved finger on the trigger. Hearing the faint click, the seated man began to shake. His mouth agape, bullets of sweat profusely rolled down the side of his mustached face.

"N-No, please! I apologize! I-I'll do anything you ask of me! Just don't kill me!" he begged. Staring up into ruthless, violet eyes, he was on the verge of tears. He shamelessly bowed his head in hopes of inciting pity from the gun-wielding figure.  
>-<p>

When Kallen sensed that Lelouch was ready to pull the trigger, she took a step towards him with an outstretched arm. Her hand rested on his shoulder and gently squeezed it. Lelouch turned his head to face her and saw her disapproving frown. Her deep, blue pupils demanded that he stop what he was doing.

He examined her face for a while longer before giving her a slight nod. She in turn retracted her hand and took a step back to where she previously stood. Though he was reluctant to let the insults slide, he complied with her wish. The violet-eyed man flicked the safety switch and let his extended arm fall to his side.

"Very well" Lelouch spoke through clenched teeth. "I have spared your pathetic life. In turn, you must keep your promise"

"R-Really? You're letting me go?" he smiled shakily.

Lelouch shot an acidic glare at him, warning him not to do anything to provoke his wrath. However, it was brief, for the dark-haired figure could feel someone else's eyes on him.

"You claim to be someone of high rank. That means you must know something about the emperor's plans. Tell me everything"

"What? I don't know much about what His Majesty has in mind, but to reveal such sensitive information? That's treason! I can't do that!"

"Oh? Who was it that groveled at my feet and pleaded for his life to be spared? Did you not say that you would do anything I asked of you?" the man questioned angrily.

"Y-Yes, but…"

"I see then. It looks like I'm going to have to force it out of you"

"Force it?"

Lelouch smirked as he reached up to his face. His fingers swept across his eyes and deftly removed the colored contact that covered his left pupil. When the thin film was removed, a crimson iris glowed brightly in its place.

"Disclose everything to me" he ordered.

The seated figure's eyes widened as he peered into the bi-colored pupils. His fearful expression disappeared and his face was drained of all emotion.

"As you wish" he droned.

"Excellent. What is my father up to?"

"His Majesty has been rumored to be building a bridge to a new world. He has been negligent of worldly affairs and took up to spending most of his days in the same location"

"Where is this place?"

"It is unknown. We are forbidden from entering within a 5 mile radius. Only a permitted few are allowed to set foot on its grounds."

_A secret project, huh? Is that where you've been hiding yourself this whole time? What are you planning?_

"List the names of those permitted"

"By the order of His Majesty himself, we are not to know their names or faces."

"So, the emperor is taking precautionary actions to protect whatever he is working on. That is something definitely worth investigating. What news of Zero?"

"Zero is declared dead. Although a body hasn't been found, his mask was discovered in the ruins of the Tokyo Settlement. Theorists claim that the body was vaporized, even though it was a miracle that his mask survived the FLEIA blast. There are rumors of Zero's return: many rebel groups have become active and resumed their activities"

"I see. What has been reported from the latest attack? The one at the mall."

"The explosions from the mall incident earlier this week were the last recorded terrorist attack. Few casualties were reported…"

Lelouch listened intently to his every word. At the same time, a certain redhead woman frowned in discomfort. She shifted her weight from side to side and averted her gaze to the floor. Time then seemed to have slowed. Thankfully, the violet-eyed man had his fill of information and motioned towards the door.

He abruptly stopped and glanced back at the blank-eyed blonde.

"You are to forget we ever met and you are not to utter a single word about what we've discussed. Lock yourself in the closet when someone releases you"

"Yes, Your Highness"

"We're done here" he started. "Let's move on to the next phase"  
>-<p>

"What you did back there was pretty uncharacteristic for someone doesn't like to get his hands dirty"

"Are you referring to the discussion from earlier?"

"Yes. That little scene when you aimed your gun at his head, to be specific. I always knew you were hot-tempered, but nothing like this"

"He is a stubborn being: Force was needed to obtain information"

"If that really was your intention, you would have used your Geass on him from the very start" she rebutted.

Lelouch smiled to himself.

_As expected from a combat strategist…_

"Indeed, I could have, but I felt it was rather wasteful to use it on scum like him"

"Heh" she scoffed "But you used it after all. Looks like that scum got to you. Isn't that right?"

The dark-haired youth gave no response. He shot a brief venomous glare at her from the corner of his eyes. She smirked at his reaction and an idea came to her mind. Her cheeks began to feel warm at the thought of this, but she decided to go through with it.

The redhead quickened her pace and passed the tall figure. Just when she barely made it out in front of him, she stopped in her tracks, almost causing the man to fall over. Without warning, Kallen whipped her body around and placed her hands on the front of his shoulders. She was almost on her toes as her lips neared. Closing her eyes, the woman continued to close the gap between them until her lips came in contact with the side of Lelouch's face.

As soon as she heard the distinct smacking of her lips hitting its target, she pulled away.

Her body was on fire; she felt as if someone had physically set her insides alight with a torch. After her little action, she wouldn't dare face him. Even with her lowered head, she subtly peeked through the gaps in her hair for a reaction. He was at the least, or rather, at the most, surprised. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes were slightly enlarged, but otherwise, had not changed.

The redhead wasn't sure if she was imagining things, but she thought she saw his expression light up for a fleeting second. However, what she saw (or didn't) was gone. Instead, a questioning look adorned his face.

"It um…I…I just wanted to thank you for saving me back in the bar" she gushed before speeding down the hallway, leaving the man behind in confusion and slight amusement.

"Cute. I've no clue why you're so shy over a peck though."

_It wasn't that long since we had that massage fiasco.  
>-<em>

The two walked into a large, empty room filled with monitors and control panels. From here, they could see everything that was happening inside Babel Tower, from the Britannians being ushered out to the marching soldiers.

Kallen stared at the numerous displays in astonishment, leaning over the dashboard to take a closer look. Lelouch approached the control panels and pressed a button. 3 different screens went blank for a split second before showing a recording of Knightmares setting up explosive charges. An adjacent monitor revealed another group of Knightmares rappelling down and scaling the walls and attaching the charges to the tower's steel beams.

"So with all these explosives, you intend to do more than just scare the government?"

"Yes. I want to show them the consequences of stubbornly refusing to acknowledge the errors of their ways. Since all my efforts up till now have been for naught, I've no choice but to resort to such a method."

"…Can you see the end, Lelouch?"

"No, not yet, but I can feel it. Just a while more until this country will finally be at peace."

Kallen stole a glance at him from the corner of her eyes, nervously chewing on her lower lip. She repeatedly tapped on the dashboard with her index fingers. Her heart was beating so loudly in her chest that she thought it was going to burst. Finally, her mouth began to open.

"…H-Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" he turned to her. "Of course. What is it?"

"We've been through a lot of things, haven't we?"

"Yes" Lelouch chuckled. "A lot of things have happened since our encounter at Shinjuku. Why?"

"Well I was wondering…after…after this war is over, do you think we…are—"

A blaring siren interrupted the two. Their attention was immediately directed to the rapidly flashing buttons. Kallen, quick on her feet, slammed the button before the man was even able to take a step. A number of screens in the center blanked and merged together to become one large monitor.

They showed a large image of Britannian Knightmares quickly approaching the tower. Droves of these machines were spotted on all sides, blocking the exits. Air fleets loomed above and deployed troops on the rooftop. Multiple black wires were flung from the ships' bellies, followed by dozens of rappelling Knightmares.

"They're barricading all of the exits!" she cried.

"Not to worry, Kallen. This was expected"

"You knew this was going to happen? How are we going to fight off the army? We're outnumbered and outgunned!"

"It is not be a battle of physical strength: it never has been" he smirked. "At this point, we will need to stall for time. Kallen…" Lelouch called as he dug into his pockets.

"Yes?"

The violet-eyed man fished out a small rectangular object and tossed it to her. The redhead caught it in her hands and closely observed the intricate item.

"I'm counting on you"

At realizing what she held in her hands, she grinned from ear to ear and jutted a thumb towards herself.

"Leave it to me, Zero"  
>-<p>

**Finally done! Forgive me Fans, for I have sinned. I wrote a oneshot about another anime when I was supposed to be working on this! Sorry, but I got really into Fairy Tail! I couldn't stop and next thing I knew, 2 weeks passed by! **

**Well, despite that unexpected setback, the chapter is finally up! Tt's considerably shorter than the previous chapters, but the story should still move along just about the same pace. What do you guys think? Do you think the story is moving too fast for some couple time? In general? Let me know so I may improve on the next chapter!**

**I hope to hear from everyone again in the future! Have fun reading! (Btw, I will start to edit a bit of the earlier chapters! Reading back, I want to slap myself for writing so poorly...)**

****To the anonymous reviewer, known as Guest: I know in the canon, Kallen knows everything about Lelouch's plan and that the landslide destroyed a good part of the town, but I just decided to change that up a bit for the sake of the flow of the story. If you haven't noticed yet, there have been a number of scenes similar to that one up until the most recent chapter! Sorry, I don't mean to be scolding you or anything. Thanks for taking interest in my story! :)**


	16. Chapter 16: The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise Studios****  
>-<strong>

Black Sutherland Knightmares glided about in the spacious corridors. A row of the Knightmares had confronted a group of their Britannian counterparts. Upon sight, each machine cocked their rifles and released a barrage of bullets at each other. A hail of sparks flew into the air, taking down a machine along with it. Groans and shouts filled the corridor as the black Sutherlands were being cut down. At this point, the rebel Knightmares were now outnumbered: 3 to 5.

From behind the misaligned formation of heavy-armored machines, a couple of black uniform-donning soldiers knelt down and readied the RPG's resting upon their shoulders. Upon the order of their ghost-like commander, they fired their weapons not at the enemies across from them, but at the ceiling directly above them.

The ceiling crumbled and shook and finally gave in. The blocks of concrete and broken steel girders fell down upon the Britannian Knightmares, covering them completely. The rain of fire had ceased and was replaced by joyful cheers. Unfortunately, their happiness was short-lived. Not long after the collapse of the ceiling, a fresh row of enemy Knightmares appeared from the adjacent hallway. Their rifles were locked and were ready to fire.

The rebels saw this and started to panic. The black Sutherlands took on defensive stances and were ready to return fire. The rebels readied their rifles in their hands in anticipation. In the back, a dispatcher hastily reported to the control center.

"This is P6! We need backup! We can't hold on any longer!"

The Britannians cocked their weapons and were just about to squeeze the trigger when—

As if their prayers had been heard, an explosion went off in the wall beside them, disrupting the attackers' actions. From the blast came a shroud of dust and debris, but an unfamiliar outline seemed to have appeared in the center of it. Once the cloud began to subside, a glistening, silver arm could be seen gripping onto the head of the enemy Knightmare. Slowly, brilliant crimson and orange parts could be made out. The head of the demon-like machine lifted above the plume of dust as it eyed the trapped Britannian unit in its hand.

"T-The Guren SEITEN!"

"The Ace of the Black Knights!" a Britannian shouted fearfully through his intercom.

The rest of the Knightmares stood by with their rifles aimed at the crimson machine. Without a word, the silver arm started to glow. Waves of powerful radiation emanated from its palm and seeped into the armor of its prey; the armor plates of the Sutherland rapidly started to bubble and expand as the machine surrendered to the might of the advanced Knightmare.

As if it weren't enough, the silver arm shot out, still tightly gripping onto the victim's head, and rammed the body into the others behind it. The deadly arm retracted and zipped back to its body; by then, the bubbling Knightmare had exploded in the midst of its comrades, becoming the catalyst for a domino of explosions.

A second wave of cheers erupted from the rebel unit at the sight of the debris flying.

"Thanks, Q1, we really needed that" the dispatcher sighed in relief.

"Glad to be of help!" she replied as she withdrew the Guren's body from the gaping hole and went on her way.

_Heh. It's been so long since I've been called that._

In fact, the only person who had ever called her by that name was a certain violet-eyed man. At hearing her given name being uttered from the lips of someone other than him, himself, a flicker of annoyance ignited inside her, but it quickly disintegrated. Instead, the red-haired pilot smiled it off, dismissing it as only a term of respect used in times of battle.  
>-<p>

A lone Knightmare sped down the war-torn corridors of the Babel Tower. Explosions and gun-fire sounded all around, followed by the distinct pinging of colliding metal and the faint cries of fallen warriors. The ceiling above started to crack and rumble; debris and rubble started to rain down upon the machine. She could practically hear the giant tower groan as the battle within continued to cause mayhem.

A soft static sounded from her intercom, followed by a low, distinct voice.

"Good work, Kallen. Proceed down the hallway and into the center"

"Understood. What of the Britannians above us?"

"No need to worry about them; they will be taken care of shortly"

"Roger. I'll be awaiting further orders, Zero" she concluded as the transmission ended.

At this time, she could see the end of the hallway. She increased her speed and propelled towards the entrance. The Guren rushed to the mouth of the corridor and leaped over the edge, falling victim to the weight of gravity. While the heavy machinery plummeted towards the ground, Kallen calmly flicked a switch and activated her energy wings. In an instant, the Guren was now floating gracefully in the air.

"Nice seeing you again, Q1, or shall I address you as Captain Kallen?" a deep voice asked.

"Urabe-san?"

"Indeed" he chuckled heartily. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Like a fallen angel, the winged, crimson Knightmare gently landed on the platform in front of the faded gray machine.

"Urabe-san! What are you doing here? I thought you were with the Northern rebel group"

"I left them not too long ago. I decided to play my part here with the Black Knights, under the leadership of the infamous Zero. Everyone had good intentions, but no one made such an impact as he did. I'm glad I was able to play a part in his plan"

"That's amazing! I never thought I'd ever see you again, especially not in a bartender's costume. Were you part of the surveillance team?"

"Yes and no"

"Hm? You weren't stationed there to watch over me?"

"I was indeed ordered to keep an eye on you, but my primarily objective was to drug that man who you were catering to. The idea was to slip a sedative in his whiskey and haul him to the medical center, where he would be received by two of Zero's men and transported to the interrogation room. Unfortunately—"

"I tripped and messed up the operation" she finished half-sullenly.

"Not entirely" he chuckled. "I don't know how he did it, but Zero somehow predicted that something like that would happen and prepared a whole squadron in advance. It's a miracle how it all worked out."

"So you mean, he knew that the drug wouldn't reach him?"

"Precisely" a sultry, female voice interrupted.

The two turned to find a black Sutherland facing their direction.

"Because you can be such a clumsy girl at times" the voice echoed.

"C.C.!" Kallen exclaimed.

"So? Did you and Zero have some nice alone time together? I'm sure he was thrilled to see you in that sexy bunny girl suit" she teased.

"T-That…" the pilot stuttered. A blush spread across her cheeks like a wild fire and her body was starting to feel warm.

"Oh you dirty girl…"

"N-No! Nothing happened between us!" the red-faced pilot protested as she glided over to the still Knightmare. "And how come I was the one who had to wear the suit? Wouldn't it have been faster if _you_ were the one wearing it?"

"Hm true, but my time alone with him wouldn't have held much value"

"Wait a minute, you had this planned out?"

Although C.C.'s voice was being transmitted through her Knightmare's intercom and her face was hidden, Kallen could practically see the smug look on her face.

"I wouldn't word it like that; I would say it's a fortunate chain of events that brought you two closer"

"What the hell!" the pilot exclaimed as she had the Guren punch the Sutherland square in the chest. "Who do you think you are to play with people's hearts?"

C.C. grunted and slightly faltered, but quickly regained her balance.

"Is that any way to treat your benefactor?" she mocked. "Well then, I guess I'll just return the favor"

The black Sutherland equipped its assault rifle and aimed at the machine before it; without hesitation, C.C. unleashed a barrage of bullets. The Guren SEITEN strafed at lightning speed, easily dodging the shower. The working Sutherlands all around the two exclaimed as the rogue bullets almost connected with their own Knightmares.

"What are you two doing?" a man asked as he barely dodged the attack. "We're supposed to be setting up the charges!"

Neither of the fighting girls paid him any attention; they merely continued with their battle. While the rain of bullets continued to fall, the Guren SEITEN flitted towards the attacker and struck the back of its knee. As the Sutherland fell backwards, silver fingers reached out and wrapped around its head. For a split second, the silver hand drew the head closer, but then suddenly hurled the machine into the wall behind it. The wall cracked and crumbled, bringing up a plume of smoke and dust. From it, the black Sutherland stood with its rifle ready.

"Enough of this foolishness" a voice boomed.

Everyone, including the two girls, stopped what they were doing and looked up to where the voice was coming from. Slowly rappelling down to the platform was a navy-blue, Britannian Sutherland.

"Conflicts can be dealt with another time. Right now, we are in the middle of executing a mission"

"Understood" the girls resounded.

"C.C. have you finished setting up your charges?"

"On my way" she lazily replied before hooks shot up from the black Knightmare, hauling her figure out of sight.

"Everyone who is finished with their part, evacuate this floor and gather with the rest"

"Yes, sir!" the mass shouted as they all abandoned their stations and filed out of the area.

Just when everyone left, an explosion echoed from not too far away.

"Zero, the army has breached the entrance!" a man reported "Enemy Knightmares are seen flooding the floors above and entering through the entrance points; they are converging towards your position"

"Excellent work, R5. Gather as many of your comrades as possible and rendezvous with the others. It's almost time for this to come to an end" Lelouch grinned.

"C.C., how much longer until you are finished?"

"In about 10 minutes"

"Alright. We'll hold our defenses until then"

"Roger that"

The doors leading to the floor burst open and a stream of enemy Knightmares rushed in. At the sight of them, Kallen and Urabe glided protectively in front of the motionless machine and readied their weapons.

"Zero, at least you must get out of here. It doesn't matter if we are to be left behind; in order for Japan to win, you must be alive"

"Urabe, there is something that you must realize" Lelouch started as he stared at the back of the gray Knightmare.

"What is that?"

"Sacrifice alone is not what makes a dream comes true. You must struggle and live to see that dream come to life"

The blue-haired man was stunned. He hadn't expected Zero to say such words; he had expected him to utter a word of thanks and leave the scene at the speed of light. However, Urabe's sentimental moment did not last very long, for an enemy Knightmare abruptly broke ranks and charged at him.

The sight of the charging machine snapped the man out of his daze. Urabe tightly gripped the hilt of his energy sword and sliced cleanly through the enemy. Kallen followed his lead and began attacking the rest, putting her Knightmare to work.

The Guren was met with a curtain of bullets, but it easily slipped through and clawed through the chest of one of the enemy Sutherlands. The penetrated machine sparked and crackled before it fell lifelessly onto the platform floor; the arm withdrew and the Guren's energy wings were activated. The crimson Knightmare launched itself into the air and shot out its deadly, silver arm into the crowd, successfully latching onto an enemy head.

"Begone, Britannian dogs!" Kallen yelled as she deftly swung her arm at the sea of machines.

The body that the silver hand grabbed onto was swung into several nearby Sutherlands. Row upon row of enemy forces were being cut down in one fell swoop.

Meanwhile, Urabe was having difficulty holding on his own. As soon as he defeated one, another one showed up in his face. In the corner of his eye, he could see a Knightmare aiming its rifle in his direction. Unsheathing his sword from the chest of an enemy beside him, he attacked at full speed. Unfortunately, by the time that he was able to reach him, he had already taken quite a bit of damage. The others around him followed their comrade's example and cocked their rifles at their sword-wielding enemy. In the blink of an eye, the bullets relentlessly bombarded him. not allowing him the chance to go on the offensive.

Urabe grunted as his Knightmare was taking heavy damage. He tried his best to block as many of the bullets with his sword, but they proved too much for him. A warning siren blared in his cockpit, warning him of the severe damage and automatically inflating his suit. He ignored the signs, deflating the suit and refusing to eject. Instead, he switched on the intercom.

"Kallen, I think I'm at my limit here. I don't think I can go on"

"What? Urabe-san, you'll make it out of here! Have faith in us"

"Hah don't worry, I have plenty of faith to go around" he chuckled. "Zero!"

"Hm?"

"You must prevail in this war!" he shouted as he charged towards enemy lines.

He leapt and landed directly in the middle of the battalion, hacking wildly at the surrounding Knightmares. Bullets continued to shower him, piercing his armor. Several Sutherlands rushed up to him and attempted to knock him down with the butts of their rifles. They failed miserably, for Urabe managed to take down each of them, but received more wounds in return.

Up above, Kallen desperately tried to save her comrade. She went left and right, trying to ease the wall that surrounded him, but the stream of enemies was seemingly endless. She would have used her radiation blast to rid of the nuisances, but the blast radius would have hit Urabe's Knightmare as well. Without much of a choice, she continued slashing away at the bothersome Sutherlands.

From behind, an enemy Sutherland crept up and struck him in the back. The gray machine faltered from the force, but somehow managed to continue standing. Feeling his end was nearing, Urabe reversed his grip on the energy sword and held it up high above his head.

"Please…lift up our people…realize our dream!"

He plunged it deep into both his own abdomen, piercing through both his armor and the enemy's. Electrical sparks flew from the wound and steadily increased upon each passing second. Eventually, the wave of electrical energy encompassed the two entirely. With his last breath, Urabe turned towards Zero.

"Long live Japan!" he roared before the machine combusted and was engulfed in flames. Dozens of Knightmares surrounding him were caught in the raging fire and were taken down with him.

"Urabe-san!" Kallen called out to him.

Lelouch gazed at the explosions in slight disbelief. However, from the man's words incited a new sense of responsibility in the violet-eyed man.

Although the blast took out a good amount of their forces, the Britannians continued, unfazed, with their weapons locked and loaded. They now turned their attention to the navy-blue Sutherland in the back.

Lelouch readied his own rifle and prepared to fire, but was then stopped by a crimson Knightmare landing directly in front of him.

"Kallen?"

"As Captain of Squad Zero, I must protect you at all costs. I must make up my mind, for both Zero's sake…and for the sake of Japan"

"Kallen, w-wait!"

"Hurry and escape!" she shouted. "In case I don't get out of this, I want you to know that I—"

"Sorry to interrupt your speech" C.C. cut in, "but I'm afraid that I bring unfortunate news then: the preparation has been completed"

"I see…" Lelouch started with steely eyes. He held up the detonation device in his hand; his finger hovering over the button. "Well then, Kallen, your noble effort is now unnecessary and… Urabe's sacrifice was not in vain…"

He clicked the button and the charges immediately set off. Explosion after explosion sounded and shook the building. The floor on which they were standing began to crumble and break, sucking the two down into the dark abyss below.

"Damn terrorists!" a Britannian shouted.

"What's going on?"

"They blew up the whole building! The entire structure is collapsing!" another voiced.

Below, the two Knightmares safely rappelled down onto the rendezvous floor, where dozens of friendlies awaited them. Everyone watched in amazement as the tower began to lean. Kallen glanced upward in awe.

"I see! So the plan wasn't to just scare them with a couple bombs, it was to destroy Babel Tower!"

"Indeed. And in doing so, we've gained the attention of the entire country" Lelouch smirked. "Come, we've no time to waste; begin Phase II!"  
>-<p>

"What is this? Babel Tower collapsed?" a Britannian official pondered aloud.

"This can't be a mere act of terrorism; this plan is much too well thought out and well-executed."

"Who could be behind this? I haven't seen this sort of thing since…"

"Since Zero" a Britannian general finished.

"Zero?"

The very name sent chills up everyone's spine. The crew began muttering amongst themselves at the thought. The clamoring increased when memories of past acts of terrorism were brought up; fear was apparent in each of their expressions as they recollected each terrifying incident. All that was came to an end by the sudden slamming of fists on a table.

"That's preposterous! The mastermind is a mere impostor: a cheap imitation! Zero was declared dead during the FLEIA incident!" another general shouted.

A faint crackling sound diverted attention away from the enraged general and to the front of the room. The eyes of the other officials widened and their jaws dropped at the blurry projection.

"That's…"

"Hn?"

The general turned from his colleagues' faces to the large screen. His eyes nearly shot out from his head at what he saw. Though still slightly blurry, an image of a masked man could be made out. The image then cleared up, revealing the iconic mask and cloaked attire.

"Z-Zero!"

"To all Japanese! Hear me! I, Zero, have returned!" the voice echoed.

"Impossible!"

"Someone, quickly contact the media and order them to shut off the broadcast!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Hear me, all of Britannia! I am deeply saddened at the war and discrimination, the evil intentions brandished by those who desperately cling onto power! The world has not changed in the slightest. Therefore, I had no choice but to rise from the dead!"

"Why is this still airing?" an official cried; fear began to seep into his bones and take hold of his mind. His eyes frantically scanned the monitors for an answer.

"Sir, the media cannot intercept the broadcast; none of their accessing codes were accepted!"

"As long as the strong torment the weak, I will rebel! I have demolished Babel Tower, the symbol of Britannia's excessive wealth, in the name of the oppressed! Now, with my return, I will unleash a new wave of justice that will sweep over the world! Behold, those who selfishly hold power, the consequences of your greed!" Zero's voice boomed.

"Trace the signal! Find him and arrest him!" another ordered.

"Sir, we've found it! The signal is originating from an abandoned warehouse in the 34th district!"

"Good work. Dispatch forces to infiltrate the building and capture Zero. Arrest his subordinates and whoever is aiding them. We must not fail!"

The monitors gave out a shout of affirmation and went to work. Not long after, dozens of Sutherlands and hundreds of foot soldiers were marching toward the old warehouse, weapons loaded and poised for attack.  
>-<p>

A troop approached the entrance of the warehouse and lined themselves up along the wall on either side of the double doors. The foreman on both sides lunged forward and grabbed hold of the rusty handles. With a confirming look from their squad leaders, the men swung the heavy doors open. As soon as the doors parted, the rest of the troop scrambled to the opening.

The men scanned the area, but found it to be empty. All that remained were untouched boxes and piles of dust-covered debris sitting in the corners. The squad captain carefully searched the interior with his eyes, but saw no movement.

"Sir, there are no signs of the terrorists in the warehouse. What are your orders?"

"Keep looking, Captain! The signal leads to those exact coordinates. There has to be some activity; this is a cunning man we're dealing with, so stay alert" the general replied.

"Yes, sir, we will continue searching the perimeter"

With that, the squad captain turned to his men. He gave the order for half of them to exit and search around the building for clues. He then asked the other squad captains to do the same, leaving only him and his other half of his troops to inspect the rest of the interior. The soldiers treaded deeper into the warehouse, watching every corner and surface for any movements. They safely reached a rusty stairway that led to the second floor and were about to proceed, but was stopped by the faint sound of someone's voice.

"I will fight against all that perpetrate the misuse of power!"

"It's Zero!" one of the soldiers stated.

"Apprehend him; prepare to open fire on any armed hostiles"

"Roger"

The soldiers scaled the steps as quietly as possible. The one in front tightly held the handle as he waited for the rest of the squad to reach the top of the stairs. With the green light, the door was smashed open, followed by a stream of armor-clad warriors with guns raised. The room was empty, save for the equipment lining the walls. The machines projected an image of the broadcast; in the center was a small, steel table with a black box. The buttons along the box flashed steadily as the voice echoed in the cramped area.

"Sir, there's only a recording device here; Zero and the terrorists are not here" the squad captain reported.

"What? He's not there?"

"Negative, sir. Your orders?"

"Retrieve the equipment and bring it to me; we will have them cross-examined"

"Yes, sir"

The soldiers, who had overheard the conversation, immediately began shifting the heavy machines. However, when one of the armored soldiers moved the black recording box, the buttons lining its side started to flash brightly. A soft click sounded and without warning, the box combusted and started a series of explosions all around the warehouse. Within seconds, the entire structure was decimated, taking several squads down into the fiery hell with it.  
>-<p>

Turning the Knightmare's head towards the west, he could see a thin plume of smoke rise up into the air and droves of air crafts speeding towards it. Lelouch's lips curved upward in a triumphant grin and a deep chuckle escaped from his lips. He could practically hear hundreds of soldiers frantically scramble and see the fear strike in the Britannian officials' eyes.

_Excellent. With their attention diverted to the bombing, we will successfully escape unnoticed. Now, to deal with other matters at hand._

The navy-blue Sutherland rolled over to the side where a certain amber-eyed warrior was waiting for him. The man, with a sheathed sword swinging by his hip, narrowed his eyes at the hulking machine.

"I thank you for allowing me and the Black Knights to take shelter in the Chinese Federation Embassy, Xing-ke"

"This is simply Empress Tianzi's way of returning the favor for stopping the political marriage; I, however, won't forgive her kidnapping so easily, Zero"

"It's only expected" he smiled as he resigned in the embassy. "I'll be looking forward to your company later"  
>-<p>

Zero entered through the lavish doors with the Chinese warrior and a couple guards following closely behind. The steel doors hissed open, revealing a spacious room filled with the rebel warriors. With duffel bags and packages scattered around the room, it seemed like everyone was already more or less settled. Upon seeing their masked leader enter, they all erupted in cheers.

"Nice idea you had there, Zero!"

"I honestly had my doubts about the whole mission, but now I see that I can completely put my faith in you"

"Now the world will know that Zero and the Black Knights are back!"

"There's no way they can ignore something as huge as this, right?"

"Indeed, this little plan has garnered quite a lot of attention from the Britannian government. Needless to say, we've once again become Britannia's number one enemy. A warning to all of you: prepare yourselves for the worse to come" Zero stated.

He then turned to the warrior standing nearby.

"If I may, Xing-ke, let's discuss our matters in a more private area"

The man nodded in agreement and started to head out with the guards behind him. The door closed behind the four and the room was silent. It was only a temporary silence, for no more than 2 minutes passed since the quad left, did Tamaki begin to shout and try to establish a celebration party in the packed room.  
>-<p>

Meanwhile, Zero, Xing-ke, and the guards were silently marching down the empty corridor towards their designated conference room. The doors leading to the room slid open and they stepped inside. The Chinese representative seated himself on one of the couches while Zero settled on the one opposite it. The guards settled into their posts directly behind the warrior.

"Now then, I assume that relations between the Chinese Federation and the Black Knights have been restored?" Zero started.

"For the time being"

"I see you two have started your negotiation" a voice chimed.

All eyes were focused on the green-haired woman comfortably strolling in and plopping down on the seat beside the masked figure.

"C.C. if I recall correctly, I specifically asked you to stay in your quarters"

"Hm I would have, except I quickly got bored and had nothing to entertain me"

"Where is Kallen?"

"She's showering as of the moment"

"I see"

"Why do you ask? Are you thinking of doing something inappropriate?" she playfully whispered to him.

"We are in the presence of a dignified representative and are in the middle of discussing. Please refrain from making those types of comments" he replied coolly.

"As you wish. Continue on with your talk" she waved lazily. "I'm only here to provide additional details"

"Very well" said the warrior. "Now that the Chinese Federation has agreed to shelter you and your rebels from Britannian hands, it is agreed that we are no longer in your debt, correct?"

"Of course"

"I assume the purpose of this discussion is to negotiate other means of international exchange then?"

"As expected from the Great Warrior" he praised. "I simply seek for another opportunity in which we may rely on the protection of the Federation—"

The hissing of the sliding doors barely reached their ears, but a certain someone certainly caught their attention.  
>-<p>

"C.C.!" a voice shouted angrily.

Not long after, a familiar outline marched out from behind the blurred glass screen and towards the green-haired woman. A head of short, fire-like hair emerged from the screen; scorching blue eyes stared intently into slightly amused golden ones.

To everyone's surprise, except for perhaps one, she burst into the room wearing nothing but a towel. Droplets of water steadily dripped from the ends of her hair and her body, leaving a tiny, damp pool on the floor.

"Where have you hidden all my clothes?" the redhead growled.

At once, upon realizing that there were others in the room, she quieted down. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flared up in an instant at seeing the men watching her. She let out an uncharacteristic, yet cute, shrill as she wrapped her arms around her chest and burst behind the blurred glass pane at full speed.

"Let me introduce you to Zero's concubine"

"I'm not a concubine!" the woman protested. "I'm—"

"Kouzuki, Kallen, ace of the Black Knights" a deep voice finished. "No need for introductions. I believe we've already come across each other quite a few times"

"Oh? You really do get around, girl" C.C. teased.

"N-No! What are you saying?"

"I believe it's time our discussion has come to an end" Xing-ke announced as he got on his feet. "Ms. Kouzuki"

"Eh?"

"I want to apologize on the behalf of the Federation for holding you prisoner. I did not want to hand you over to Britannia, but circumstances left me no choice. I hope you understand"

"N-no, I completely understand. There's no hard feelings" she shyly replied.

"And Zero, as for your request, I will have to present it to Empress Tianzi. Be warned, in light of our last encounter, we will not lend our forces so readily a second time."

"I wouldn't expect anything less" Zero concluded as he also got up from his seat.

"I'm glad we've reached an understanding. I'll be taking my leave now" the warrior nodded and the three exited the room.

Once the doors hissed shut, the room was silent. After a moment, Lelouch too started to move towards the exit. He was meters away from brushing past the vulnerable woman when a sultry voice nearly stopped him.

"Looks like that went well, didn't it?" C.C. asked

"What are you talking about? That almost ended in a disaster!" Kallen quipped. Little did she know that the towel that was wrapped so tightly around her chest was slowly unfurling.

"We can see" the golden-eyed woman monotonously pointed out.

Glancing down at herself, Kallen shrieked and hurriedly pulled the towel closer to her naked body. She once again hid behind the pane in attempt to mask her embarrassment.

At the time the towel was loosened, Lelouch happened to see something unexpected. However, he only proceeded to make his way out.

"Kallen, search C.C.'s room for a set of clothes. If you cannot find any, you are welcome to use mine" he uttered, almost angrily, as his slender figure disappeared behind the sliding doors.  
>-<p>

Lelouch walked the corridor, deep in thought; the soft thudding of his boots and his rhythmic breathing the only sounds accompanying him down the empty strait. Striding mindlessly, he was so engrossed in his thoughts that he almost passed his quarters.

Upon entering the decorated room, he removed the bulky mask and flowing cloak and set them down. The man took a seat on the deep maroon couch and laid his head on the top, unexpectedly feeling as if all his energy was suddenly depleted. His eyes drifted up to the ceiling and began to stare at the tiles.

_With the Chinese Federation's support, my plans will unfold rather smoothly. It is essential that I have backup at this point; I hope Empress Tianzi will be willing to overlook past happenings. Perhaps if I exchanged Princess Kagura for international aid__—no, that won't do. I'd appea__r to be a tyrant and I can't have that when I'm representing the people of Japan. With Kagura's high influence on the Japanese people, it looks like there is some use in keeping her._

Without realizing it, his rational mind let go of political matters and his thoughts began to wander back to previous events, particularly when a certain redhead interrupted the meeting. Lelouch distinctly recalled her dripping-wet body and the thin towel hugging her curves. With her hand clutching onto the length of the towel, she looked so vulnerable, yet so appealing. Upon setting his sights on her, mixed feelings began to form inside him: feelings of selfishly wanting to hide her away from the rest of the world and an unknown emotion that rose from the pit of his stomach. He honestly didn't mind seeing her like that, but what he _was _bothered by, were the ravenous eyes of the others present in the room.

The Chinese warrior looked on, unfazed, as if what was happening was a part of his daily routine. Aware of his stubborn pride and innate chivalry, Lelouch had nothing to worry about when it came to the warrior and his morals, but the problem lied with the two guards behind him: they stared at the woman with lustful gazes and gaping mouths. Knowing their lack of discipline, he had every right to be wary of them.

Observing them, he subconsciously clenched his fists and glared them down from behind the mask. Lelouch could have easily used his Geass and punished them, but he couldn't risk losing the negotiation. Dark eyebrows furrowed at the thought of his plan falling apart right under his nose. The man closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

_How am I going to continue to lead the revolution if I keep giving in to my emotions like this?_

The doors parted and his eyes shot open; he reared his head towards the entrance, where he saw two women standing idly in front. Kallen, with a towel still around her, shyly hiding behind the golden-eyed figure.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lelouch asked C.C.

"I'm here to return her belongings"

"You placed them in here?"

"Where else can I put them?" she swished her hand as she strode across the room towards the chest of drawers. She pulled out one of the drawers and rummaged through its content. After some time, she turned from the drawer and faced the near-naked Kallen.

"Here"

C.C. tossed a bundle of clothes to the motionless redhead and motioned for her to change in the back room. Kallen wordlessly took up her suggestion and ran straight into the bathroom and quickly locked the door. Hearing the soft click of the lock, Lelouch turned to the green-haired girl.

"Immortal witch, you are starting to get on my nerves. You almost cost us an essential benefactor with your antics"

"Why are you worrying? You're Zero, the miracle worker, are you not? You really have nothing to fear. Besides, from that little incident, you got to see a little treat, didn't you?"

Lelouch's piercing, violet eyes glared into golden; he was about to utter a rebuttal, but the creak of the bathroom door opening interrupted him.

Kallen emerged from the small room, fully clothed. She in fact, was wearing her old battle attire. With the familiar red headband resting on her forehead, she looked exactly like the warrior she was back in Shinjuku, except now she appeared more mature and steadfast. The only feature that changed, really, was her temper; in that time, she became less prone to exploding and acting so recklessly. She looked so similar, yet so different. It was like seeing her transition from a girl to a woman in a matter of moments.

"I, um, I'll start getting back to the others. Good night"

"Wait a moment. Kallen, are you sleeping in the same room as Tamaki and them?"

"Yes, we're all staying in the same room" she replied as if it were normal. However, upon seeing Lelouch's unsettled expression, she decided to further explain.

"Both men and women will share the same space, so a border has been established. That's something to be reassured of—"

"I won't have it. Move your belongings in C.C.'s quarters" Lelouch ordered.

"Eh? There's nothing to worry over; I'm staying with the other women, so moving will be unnecessary" she retorted in surprise. She was still taken aback at how strongly he protested against the notion of her sleeping with her comrades.

_It's always been like this. What difference does it make if I do it now?_

"I don't think you realize what you're saying, Kallen. Of the dozens of Black Knights members here, of how many of them are women?"

"Um…"

"Not enough. Although there is a division and a certain amount of protection, there's no guarantee that you won't be targeted. You're already outnumbered to begin with."

"Wait, you need to take their honor in consideration! We've known them for so long and they'd never—"

"When a situation arises, what does honor really mean to them?"

"We are Japanese; our honor is everything to us. What are we without it? And anyway, what about those women in that room right now? With no more available rooms in the embassy, what are you planning to do with them?"

"They're to also occupy C.C.'s quarters. I'll send someone over to inform them and move their things. The same will be done for you."

"Sorry to say, but I'm afraid I refuse to inhabit a room with so many" C.C. butted in. "I'll just stay here then. I might as well, since all my things are here anyway"

"What? You mean, you planned on staying here to begin with?" Kallen questioned incredulously.

"I don't see why not. We _are _bound by a contract; we're nothing more, nothing less than each other's accomplices in reaching our goals. However, it seems like you'd rather take my place, girl" she smirked.

"I—I-It's not like that!" the blue-eyed woman contested as she stormed out of the room. "I'll be leaving then. Good night"

Once the door shut behind her, C.C. broke the uncomfortable silence that hung above their heads.

"Now that she's gone, we can talk freely"

"It wouldn't have mattered if she were to hear it. She would have no use for such information"

"Even so, it's not like she wouldn't pose as a potential threat, but it's really none of my concern. What I'm interested in is whether you'll be able to keep your side of our contract" she muttered as the corner of her lip began to curl upwards. "After all, that's what got us into this whole mess…"  
>-<p>

**Jealous much, Lelouch? **

**So I tried experimenting with different styles and bringing back my past writing style with the whole descriptive language deal. As you guys already know, this chapter is more military/battle-oriented. How was it? You can be detailed or resort to the Goldilocks method (too much/too little/just right). Can anyone guess where the story line is heading next? Bonus wish and a chapter dedication if you can get it right! Hopefully by that time, I would also find out what I plan to do haha. I'm also taking requests (into consideration)! If you want more action scenes, more character appearances, _something_, please give a shout out!**

**On a somewhat unrelated note, I believe I was a serial killer in my past life; in this story, to find a solution to a problem, I tend to kill someone off, like Shirley and Urabe. They posed a problem to the flow of the story and ended up dying… so guys, if you spot any problems in the chapters' contents, please do tell! Lol****.**** But seriously, if there is any incorrect info, please inform me! I will fix it right away (unless it involves me rewriting the whole chapter unless for a good reason)!**

**Oh and last thing. I went back to the earlier chapters and edited them (complete with edited A/N). As of the moment, only Ch. 1-6 are done. Please take a look if you haven't already! You know, when you're waiting for the next chapter or when you're not finding any other fics to read or something. Won't be able to work on new chapters until after Oct. 6.**

**School has already started for the majority of us, but have fun and don't stress out about it too much! :)**


	17. Chapter 17: A Night in the Embassy

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise Studios**

***Chapter dedicated to **_**Guest Josef**_** for being the closest to have guessed what the next chapter was going to be about!****  
>-<strong>

Night had fallen once again. The dark, star-speckled sky blanketed over the world, engulfing it in a mass of deep sapphire, black, and white. A small door swung open and a slender silhouette appeared from behind. With damp, fire-like hair, the figure walked aimlessly down the halls of the Chinese Federation Embassy with a towel draped around her shoulders and a bundle of folded clothes pressed against her chest.

A lock of red hair was tucked behind her ear as a pair of clear, blue eyes gazed up at the beautiful moon hovering above and its calming light that illuminated the blackened sky. A light, cool breeze tousled her hair and grazed her milky-white skin while fallen flower petals and leaves flew past.

_I wonder…for how long this will go on until we finally find peace?_

A deep sigh escaped from her lips as she thought back to the day's events.  
>-<p>

_A slender woman nimbly scaled the wooden pillars and leaped onto the shingled roof. She crawled up the slope as silently as possible, peering out from the top. She flinched as a gust of wind threw specks of dust and dirt into her eyes. The sound of whirring motors rang in her ears, followed by the distinct screeching of brakes. Her eyelids gradually lifted and suddenly snapped open; row upon row of Britannian Knightmares and military personnel were crowding around the embassy__'s__ entrance. _

_From behind, a squad car stopped just behind the crowd. The doors opened and dark silhouettes exited; they pushed through the mass and emerged in front, revealing their decorated uniforms. Faces, hard from age and burden, shifted left and right; a booming voice broke the tense air._

"_We __demand the presence of the representative of the Chinese Federation!__"_

_The sound of a creaking door reached everyone's ears, followed by shuffling footsteps. A group of soldiers, led by the Chinese warrior, Xing-ke, approached the Britannians. His long, jet-black hair swished to and fro upon every step, his figure exuding strength and authority. Amber eyes gazed harshly at the Britannian officials before him and his frowning lips parted.__  
>-<em>

"_What is the meaning of this?__ You are standing on Chinese Federation land. This is a violation of our treaty; please leave now before we are forced to resort to violence.__"_

"_This is regarding the recent terrorist act. We've come to ask for permission to search the embassy: we have reason to believe it is harboring Zero, the leader of the Black Knights."_

"_And what is that reason? Or is it merely a ruse to allow you Britannians into our territory?"_

"_How dare you disrespect us! I'll have your head for that!" a stout man angrily cried out. The veins lining his neck were throbbing and his eyes protruded from their sockets._

"_Enough, General" another interrupted. "We didn't come here to make trouble; we're here to request for the cooperation of the Chinese Federation"_

"_Our forces are currently searching for the terrorist mastermind. I'm sure you've heard news of the warehouse bombing, correct?__"_

"_Indeed, I'm aware of what happened. You __officials thought you finally had Zero within your grasp and carelessly fell into one of his traps. As rightful punishment, you lost the lives of those men as well as the faith of your people."_

"_You—" the short general started, but was cut off by a hand raised by his colleague._

"_Yes, that is true, but that's in the past. Right now, we have the upper hand: Zero and his troops are in Britannian land with no allies. Surely, you haven't forgotten that he ruined the chance of strengthening relations between Britannia and the Chinese Federation and endangered your precious empress__…have you?"_

_At this, Xing-ke slightly scowled, but otherwise kept his composure. No one but a certain redhead noticed his tightened fist wrapped around the hilt of his sheathed sword._

"_No, I haven't forgotten. In fact, the memory is still fresh in my mind…__"__ he smirked._

"_Excellent" the general smiled. He gave the warrior a slight nod and proceeded towards the embassy__ with the rest following closely behind__._

_Before he could take another step, he heard a soft sliding sound and was suddenly stopped by a glistening sword directed towards his face. The sharp tip was so close to him that even a slight shake of his head would have the sword pierce through his skin; his heart was pounding nervously in his chest and beads of sweat started to roll down his face. He turned away from the weapon pointed at him to the stern-faced Chinese warrior._

"_What are you doing? I thought we had an understanding!__"_

"_I don't recall ever coming to an agreement"__ Xing-ke replied in a low voice. "If anything, it was you who came to a conclusion by your own assumptions."_

"_Do you understand what you're doing right now? __By unsheathing your weapon towards us, you are confirming that the Federation is indeed harboring Zero within its walls. We now have more than enough reason to search the embassy with or without your consent!__"__ the general shakily grinned in triumph._

"_What reason? __As the representative, I'm merely protecting our land"_

"_Excuses are not enough to disprove our theory!" the stout general exc__laimed. He broke from the group and strode towards the entrance._

"_Take another step onto our boundaries and we'll consider it Britannia's declaration of war __against the Chinese Federation" Xing-ke calmly stated._

_His chilling threat crept up the officials' backs. They immediately shrunk within themselves and shot nervous glances at each other. The main general, still frozen before the tip of the unwavering sword, called for his colleague to step back._

"_We cannot afford to wage war, especially not at such a sensitive time…__"_

_The warrior retracted his sword, letting it fall to his side, but still held a firm grip on it. His body, instead of easing up, remained tense and alert._

"_I understand, we'll leave" the main general muttered under his breath._

_He signaled to the crowd behind him and started to make his way towards the dark squad car. Gradually, the mass that gathered in front of the entrance started to dissipate. Machine upon machine rolled away from the area and back to whence they came. Now, with the Britannians gone, it was silent. Xing-ke quickly sheathed his sword and headed back into the embassy; the soldiers clicked their heels in salute and followed suit.  
>- <em>

_Kallen stared at the retreating soldiers, amused by the rare spectacle. She grinned haughtily at the thought of the great Britannian Empire falling down onto its knees. She silently praised the warrior; to have an entire battalion turn on its heels without so much as moving a foot from his place was something to be admired. Only one other man was capable of doing such thing and judging from the lack of commotion, he was nowhere in sight. Now that the Britannian forces were no longer present, the red-haired pilot stood up from her spot and leaped from the roof with ease. She was about to exit the area once she steadied herself, but froze at the sound of a low voice._

"_Intriguing, wasn't it?"_

_Kallen's eyes snapped open and faced towards the sound, only to find a dark, wiry figure standing not too far behind her. The iconic, emotionless mask stared straight into her eyes as if trying to squeeze a response from her. Her heart nearly jumped in surprise, but quickly settled down at realizing who it was. She relaxed from her defensive stance, dropping her shoulders and loosely hanging her arms by her sides._

"_Mhm, it was. Everyone fell back just like that! No illusions and no cheap tricks."_

"_Are you saying that I've been using underhanded methods?"_

"_Well, yes, actually. If I remember correctly, you manipulated people and bent their will by the power of your Geass. Hell, you even used it on me! Tell me how any of that isn't dirty__"_

"_That incident shouldn't be considered a manipulation; I was inexperienced and was in the middle of exploring the limitations of my power"_

"_Whatever you say" she scoffed as she turned her back to him and leaned her head against her palms. "It doesn't change the fact that you used Geass on me back then. Knowing you, you probably asked me to do something trivial like reveal my secrets—__"_

_A gloved hand shot out from behind and grabbed her wrist. Lelouch was merciless; he didn't dare give Kallen a moment for her mind to process what was happening. As soon as his leathered hand came into contact with her bare skin, he roughly spun her around to face him, simultaneously moving towards her. In that split second, he closed the large gap to a mere inch or two. With his grip still on her wrist, another hand reached out and settled on her lower back, steadying her shaky form._

_The two stood in silence; widened blue eyes stared up into the blank-faced mask searching for an explanation. Her heart skipped a beat and her mind became fuzzy as her body was enveloped in his radiating heat. She couldn't utter a word or summon the will to escape from his grasp: all she could do was lie limply in his arms as he continued to hold her in such a vulnerable position. Lelouch crept closer and leaned into her ear__._

"_What if I had you do something like this w__hile you were under the Geass? In revealing this, would you be offended? Or perhaps I should ask, what are you going to do with this information?__" he __taunted in a venom-tinted whisper__._

_If possible, Kallen's eyes enlarged even further. Her cheeks flared and were growing warmer by the second._

"_I-Impossible! You wouldn't…__"_

"_Who knows? I was considerably reckless in those days, especially when I started to give special attention to certain people__"__ he concluded as he stepped back and released her. He withdrew his arms and silently shuffled out of sight._

_Kallen, still frozen in her place, raised her hand to her lips, gingerly touching them with the tips of her fingers. Her breathing finally stabilized, but the cursed blush that covered her cheeks still remained. _

_Her eyes slightly drooped as she attempted to recollect that particular moment back in Ashford. She remembered that she met him outside, possibly during the afternoon break, and that he wanted to discuss something with her. She distinctly remembered staring into his violet eyes, but anything after that was a blur. The next thing she knew, she was walking back to her class._

'_Did he really do such a thing?'_

_She lifted her head as a certain thought shot through her mind. Kallen quickly turned to where Lelouch had exited and ran after him._

"_Wait a minute, what did you mean by giving special attention?" she shouted as she rounded the corner.  
>-<em>

Kallen exhaled forcefully, furrowing her brows at the faint throbbing in her temple. Upon coming back from her recollections, she stopped. Locks of bright red hair swished back and forth as blue pupils glanced left and right. She was so engrossed in her thoughts and memories that she stumbled upon an unfamiliar area of the embassy. To her left, she saw a long corridor with multiple doors, which were presumed to be either living quarters or storage spaces. To her right, she saw an identical corridor bathed in the dim light. Not wanting to venture any further, she decided to backtrack until she found a familiar passageway.

"Geez, it's so easy to get lost here" she mumbled to herself. "I'll have to be very careful when I'm walking around. Well, at least we get to reunite with Ohgi and the others soon. Ah I can't wait to get back"

She then noticed that she had no idea where she was going. She couldn't remember if her room was in the next hallway or if it was in the last.

_I'll just head back to the shower. Maybe I'll be able to find out where I'm supposed to go then._

The plan sounded simple and doable in her mind, but in reality, it was like a jig-saw puzzle. Everything looked similar and no one was in sight to assist her. Anger began to boil within her; just as she was about to explode in frustration, a small voice called out to her.

"There you are!"

The fiery-haired woman turned to the sound of the voice, only to find a young, black-haired girl with faded emerald eyes running, or rather, skipping, towards her. The girl smiled happily at her, although it was a mystery as to why. Breathing heavily, the petite girl stopped just before her.

"Princess Kaguya! What are you doing here?" Kallen asked, still in shock at seeing the girl.

"I came to visit! It gets really boring without Lord Zero and the others, so I decided to come along! Is there a problem?" she asked sweetly.

"No, I don't mind, but it can be dangerous sometimes. I'm not sure if we can protect you—"

"I'm sure Lord Zero wouldn't put me in harm's way. I trust my husband" she giggled. "Anyway, I was looking for you"

"Eh? Me? Why?"

"What do you mean? We're sharing the same room, aren't we?"

"We are?"

"Of course! We were waiting for you for a while, but you didn't show up. I figured you got a little lost on your way back, so I volunteered to go search for you. Let's go, everyone's waiting!"

"Everyone? Who is everyone?"

"You'll see" she grinned. "It's getting cold outside, so come on" Kaguya urged as she grabbed Kallen's hand and dragged her down the adjacent hallway.

"H-Hold on for a second!"  
>-<p>

Kallen now sat in the fairly cramped room, fidgeting in her seat. In the room were the several female Black Knight members, including Rakshata, Chiba, and Princess Kaguya. The remaining girls seemed to be excited over something, yet somehow nervous.

"Why do I have to wear this?"

"No harm done, right Kallen? I mean, it's just us girls after all."

The red-haired woman scanned the clothing of the other women in the room. Several of the newer members wore cotton pajamas and even the casual look of t-shirt and shorts: a huge contrast to what the senior members were donning.

Blue eyes shifted over to said members and analyzed their choice of attire. Kaguya, the young princess, was surprisingly wearing a rather revealing outfit. It was cut below her shoulders, a bit big for her, and see-through. Although it was inappropriate for the young girl to be wearing such an outfit, she had to admit, the soft pink color of the cloth complemented well with her pale complexion, faded-emerald eyes, and jet-black hair.

Next to the girl was the laid-back Indian scientist, Rakshata, who was lying on her side with her pipe perched in between her fingers. She wore a deep, purple outfit with silk "sleeves". In all honestly, it looked like the woman grabbed a bunch of cloth, cut up a design, and tied it together. It was indeed surprising to see her wear something like that, seeing as how she normally took to her dress-shirt, dark slacks, and white lab coat.

Beside her, sat the cross-armed Chiba. Judging from her stiff expression, it seems like the others stripped her of her clothes as well. What were left were a pair of violet-trimmed, black underwear and a matching, low-rising, bra-like cloth. Kallen looked down at herself, eyeing the nearly-transparent "pajamas" that she was fitted into. The thin, lace-trimmed maroon top and undergarment were completely visible under the frilly, flowing piece.

Remembering how she was ambushed and rushed into the outfit caused her to slightly cringe and shift in her seat.

_How are any of these pajamas? It's totally lingerie!_

"But still…I don't feel comfortable being so vulnerable…can't I just wear what I was wearing earlier?"

"I refuse! We should seize this rare opportunity! Besides, I think you look cute in that" the smoking woman chuckled.

"So tell me again, why are you guys here?"

"It's not very often we get to visit Britannia, is it?" Kaguya chirped.

"I suppose not in your case, but what about the others?" Kallen asked, eyeing Rakshata and Chiba.

"I've got nothing to do until Zero gives me orders. Why not have some fun then?" the scientist remarked as a ring of smoke escaped from her lips.

"I don't quite know what I'm doing here as well" Chiba added in.

"Yosh! So could we call this a girl's day?" the petite princess exclaimed.

"I wouldn't call it a day, dearie. It's more like just a night. Call it a sleepover, perhaps?"

"A sleepover? That sounds wonderful!"

"What do you suggest we do?" Chiba asked.

"Hm" the young girl pondered while putting her finger to her lips. "How about this game called 'spin the bottle'? I heard it was really fun in the western nations!"

"'Spin the bottle'?" the others whispered. "Are we really going to play that?"

"I don't know. It depends on how they feel about it. I hope we don't"

"Princess, I don't think that's an appropriate game to play" the stern-faced, brunette pilot butted in. "Playing this game might ruin the close relationship we established with each other and I doubt anyone here would be willing to play a kissing game with only females"

"Is that so? Then why don't I run over and call the guys—"

"NO!" everyone shouted hotly except for a certain smiling woman comfortably lying down on her side.

"Eh? Why not? It'd be more fun that way, right?"

"Hahaha! Dearie, that's not what they're trying to say. It's just not the best activity to suggest at the moment. How about telling who our crushes are instead?"

"No wait—" Kallen started

"Okay! Let's do that!" Kaguya smiled sweetly as she clapped her hands together.

"Our crushes, huh?" Chiba whispered. A slight blush started to creep up her face as she averted her gaze to the floor. The other girls started to huddle together and blush as well, clasping each other's hands and cupping their faces.

"Looks like everyone agrees! So, who'll go first?" Rakshata grinned as she puffed on her pipe.

"I'll go!" the young girl exclaimed. "My heart belongs to Lord Zero, of course!"

Several of the girls turned to each other and tittered, more at the girl's cuteness and sureness rather than the notion of liking such a seemingly cold and indifferent man. A couple of them even fidgeted and played with their hair out of shyness and embarrassment from hearing his name.

"As expected from the princess"

"Do you know if he feels the same away about you?" the brunette pilot questioned.

To this, Kaguya's bright, faded-emerald eyes dimmed and a small, saddened smile pulled at her lips.

"No, I don't believe so. He knows how I feel towards him, but he has yet to give me a response. It seems like his heart has already been taken by someone else" she mumbled the last part quietly.

As if something inside her was flipped on like a light switch, her head shot up and she grinned broadly, reverting back to her usual self.

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter anyway. We're only husband and wife in name"

"Looks like she's back to normal" Rakshata commented. "So who's up next? How about we go with you, Chiba? You look like you're going to shrink back into the wall"

"Well…"

"Come on now, out with it! Nothing to be so shy about, even though I can take a pretty good guess at who it is" she winked.

Everyone in the room seemed to know exactly who the crazed woman was referring to, for they started to burst out into a fit of giggles and shoot each other knowing glances. Now their sights were set on the silent brunette averting her gaze to the floor.

"Well… T-Toudou-san is a very good man. He's strong, manly, and passionate about his goal. And…And h-handsome too"

As soon as she uttered that last sentence, she immediately grabbed a pillow and planted her face into it, sinking further and further into the folds.

The girls whooped and cheered at her confession, especially the woman laughing heartily beside her.

"Now tell him that yourself!" she teased, to which she was answered by a pillow thrown in her direction. Luckily, Rakshata foresaw the action and dodged it in time, only to have it hit the young girl next to her with a loud thud.

"Joke! It was a joke!" she laughed.

"What about you? Don't you have a thing for Lloyd?" Chiba hotly retorted.

"Me? Having a thing for the Earl of Pudding, that pathetic, idiotic person who dares call himself a scientist? Hah! You must be joking! Sorry to say, but you're sadly mistaken. If anything, I'd like to get my hands on him to strangle him and that girl for messing with my Guren without my permission!"

"Still? It's been a while since that happened".

"It doesn't matter if it's been a year or a hundred! I won't forgive him!"

"But with their help, didn't the Guren become a lot stronger?" Kallen asked. "I mean, because of that, I was able to hold off the Knight of Rounds"

"That's great, honey, but just the thought of him touching my work of art is infuriating!" she exclaimed, grinding her teeth.

She then forced out a sigh and turned to the others.

"Well, that's enough about me. Let's move on, shall we?"

"Wait, you still haven't said who you liked—"

"We've spent a lot of time on me as it is. Better to continue with the next person. Kallen, it's your turn"

"M-Me?"

"Yes, you, unless there's another girl named Kallen in this room" she teased as she turned to the bunched up girls. "Is anyone here named Kallen?"

As expected, they all shook their heads. Rakshata then turned back to the red-haired woman and smiled cheekily.

"There you have it. Now then, who is your love?"

The image of a masked man came to mind. Lifting that bulky mask, underneath was the face of beauty and cool; sharp violet eyes, spindly, ebony hair, and a mysterious smile that sent chills up her spine.

"I um…I don't have one" she lied, feeling the cursed blush creep back onto her cheeks.

"Oh? I'm sure you have _some_ interest in one of the guys here. What about Ohgi?"

"No! I don't think of him like that! He's like an older brother to me!" Kallen strongly protested.

"Hm, I suppose that makes sense. He _does_ act like the older brother."

"Ohgi is a good person, but… only a good person" Chiba added in. "What about Tamaki? I hear he's not what he seems to be"

"Tamaki is a definite pervert. He doesn't even try to hide it!" Kallen hissed.

"And Minami is a pedophile" Rakshata joined.

"Diethard could be a possible candidate, right?" the brunette suggested.

"Tch, the only thing that man ever thinks about is showcasing Zero. I don't think he even has interest in women! Unlike Sukiyama, that is…"

"But Sukiyama is a total player. Have you ever seen him? He has a different woman almost every day. Kallen isn't the type to fall for someone like that"

"Then what about Asahina?"

"I don't think Asahina would fit either. He is a rare case"

"Oh? What's so special about that?" Kaguya asked curiously.

"Let's just say that he was interesting ways of showing his love" Rakshata smirked.

"Hey! Don't go around spreading rumors!" the short-haired pilot murmured. "But anyway, it looks like we ran down the whole list of guys. If it isn't one of them, who could Kallen's love be?"

"Like I said, I don't have any interest in anyone"

"I suppose so" the scientist sighed. "It's too bad. With your charms, I was sure you had someone in mind"

"Hey wait a minute, could he be…Zero?" one of the other members proposed.

"EH?"

"That's right, she's captain of his personal squad. They _do_ spend an awful amount of time together." The princess pointed out.

"It's not often we don't see them together."

"You like him, don't you Kallen?"

"I..I—" she blushed furiously. Her eyes automatically avoided their piercing stares and settled onto the floor, supporting their theory even more.

"Kallen, your face is so red! That must be it!"

"So now the question is, does he like you too?"

"How can she answer that kind of question? That man rarely shows any emotion other than anger" Chiba retorted. "It's most likely just a one-sided relationship"

"You mean like yours?" Rakshata quipped playfully.

At her remark, Chiba immediately quieted down and set her gaze elsewhere.

"Does he like you?"

"I..I guess so. We have a close connection with each other."

"Ah I see, neither of you has ever confessed to each other yet"

"I-It's just that since we're in a war and all, it's just not the right time to bring something like that up. The less distractions, the better"

"That kind of thinking isn't going to get you anywhere, dearie"

Her turquoise pupils twinkled and her lips creased into a sly smile. A thin plume of smoke slowly escaped from her lips and disappeared above her.

"How about we all give you a little push?"

"Eh?"

"You heard me, Kallen. I was thinking we bring out the lady in you and the caged man in him. How about it?"

"W-What did you have in mind?"

"Let's have you do some sexy poses and slip him the pictures" Rakshata chuckled softly. Her eyes narrowed and she lurched forward.

Kallen instinctively folded her arms across her chest and shrunk away, her face now the same tone as her fiery hair. Her eyes widened out of fear and her jaw dropped.

"W-Wait! There's no reason to do this!"

Her plea didn't seem to reach her, since she continued to approach her with the same sly expression. Rakshata's slow crawl sped up into a lunge. Kallen, sensing the immediate danger, quickly shot up from her seat and slipped through the door. From behind, she could hear the faint thump and the slight vibration of the impact, followed by muffled voices sounded from within the room.

Heaving a sigh of relief, the red-haired pilot leaned against the door. For some reason, her knees felt weak and body felt heavy and stiff. She felt weary, but not quite from sleepiness. Remaining still for a moment, she noticed that her throat was rather dry and her vision was beginning to blur.

"I should go find some water"

She pushed herself onto her feet and went on her search for something to relieve her of her dehydration. At the very least, she needed the strength to ward off Rakshata and her ridiculous ideas. She wandered through the empty corridors, but was unable to locate the kitchen or any sign of something to drink.

Despite knowing how little she knew her way around the winding, monotonous corridors of the embassy, she pushed on, in hopes of running into someone who did_._ As each moment passed, her body grew increasingly heavy. Her vision was becoming worse as well. For a second, her mind blanked. The next thing she knew, she was against the wall, grabbing onto its smooth, plastered surface for support.

"This is bad. If someone finds me like this, who knows what might happen?"

Once again, she blanked out. Luckily, she was able to catch herself from collapsing onto the floor and got onto her feet. Only then did she decide to abandon her search for water and return to her room with the others. However, it seemed that even the act of turning around took a toll on her. Once she finally started heading back, a dark figure stopped before her. This person didn't seem to pose a threat, but she can't let her guard down so easily. In her current state, it would be near impossible for her to defend herself from any danger.

She glanced up at the tall silhouette, but with her hazy vision, Kallen couldn't identify who was standing in front of her. All she saw was one blurred mess. She hauled herself up in attempt to sidestep from the mysterious, hulking figure, but suddenly froze. Her arms and legs weren't listening to her; it was as if they were bolted onto the floor. Her blue eyes drooped, her mind stalled, and her body suddenly fell forward like dead-weight

She expected to feel the cold, hard floor collide with skin and pain shoot up her body, but strangely did not. Instead, something caught her fall; something rough and with a warm presence. Before she lost all consciousness, she could feel the figure bring her closer. Her feet were dragged along and with a low grunt, were abruptly scooped up. A slight breeze attacked her exposed skin and the echoing thud of footsteps reached her ears; she was being carried away.

_Who…?_

Before she could even complete the question in her mind, everything turned dark.  
>-<p>

**Hi everyone! Do you know what today is? It's the first anniversary since the publishing of Thank You Kallen! Whoo! Wow, can't believe it's already been an entire year! Shows how much we all went through to be where we are today, right?**

_**Guest Josef**_**, your wish has been granted! You also wanted an explanation, which I will do because some readers seem to be just as confused. **

***So, I hope you keep in mind that when this story was first published, it was set in Ep 7 of R2, which is past the scene where Lelouch regains his memories. I do realize that by setting a chapter in Babel Tower that I created a few or so plot holes, but my intention was to only use it as a scene where Lelouch announces his return from the FLEIA attack mentioned in the earlier chapter. The plot to this is more or less the same, still pretty much following the series, save for the occasional scene that I bring back/mix around: for future references ;)**

**Hope that helped! I'll try to clear up any other confusion to the best of my ability!**

**I'd also like you to know that my writings/chapters are created purely from impulse. I don't plan them and if I did, I wouldn't be dealing with problems like these, haha! I hope you understand! I will try my best to plan them in order to prevent the same situation from happening again.**

**Anyway, that's all from me for now. Sorry I kept you guys waiting for so long! Please drop a review now and then and have a great month! (:**


	18. Chapter 18: A Contract and a Visit

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise Studios**

"After all, that's what got you into this whole mess…" C.C. whispered.

"Why do you bring that up now?"

The witch tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders. Her thin, pink lips curled upwards in amusement, which somewhat irked the young man.

"Is that a kind of question to ask your comrade? We are accomplices, no? And as your accomplice, I thought I should mention it once in a while in case you had forgotten about our agreement. Do you find my intention acceptable?"

"Whether I find it acceptable or not is not the topic at hand. You speak of the contract, yet you haven't exactly mentioned what you wanted from your end of the deal. Or is it you just wanted something to occupy your time?"

"Hm, could be. In all my years of living, I don't think anyone or anything has intrigued me more than you have"

"Should I be flattered?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Take it as you will, but know that I only want one thing, and at this rate, it doesn't even seem like it's even possible for you to accomplish that"

"What specifically do you want from me?"

"I suppose simply telling you won't do you any good. Rest assured, you'll know in due time"

"Is it that difficult for you to even do something as simple as that? Or does that trait just come with the immortality?"

Golden eyes stared blankly into violet; a taunting smile adorning her pale face. With arms gently swaying by her side, the woman with flowing green hair strode across the length of the room towards her target, her eyes still fixated on the deep, violet eyes of royalty.

"Very well. If you're truly that curious, I'll humor you a bit. I'm in an awfully generous mood tonight"

Thin hands reached out and cupped both sides of Lelouch's face. Her hands then proceeded to slide across his jawline and slip around his neck. C.C. then knelt down onto his level, leaned in close, and gently breathed into his ear.

"God can be so cruel. Those who defy the natural order are punished by His hand. They are doomed to forever roam the earth, lost, lonely, and bitter. What is it they are looking for? In that God-forsaken journey that they are forced to embark on, on that endless road they tread, what will be waiting for them at the end?"

"Is that something I should answer?"

"Hm indeed" she scoffed playfully. "Intrigued?"

"I'd be lying if I were to say I wasn't, wouldn't I?"

"I guess that's true. Your type is the most interesting, always one to seek out trouble"

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"No, nothing in particular"

C.C. withdrew her arms from the man's body and slowly stood up. Grabbing the Cheese-kun plush doll that sat nearby, she held it tightly in her arms and began to head towards the bedroom.

"That's enough for today; there's no use overthinking what I've just told you" she added.

"As _your_ accomplice, shouldn't I at least attempt to make good on my part?"

She swiveled around to look him square in the eye, an air of amusement surrounding her.

"Even if you were to find an answer, it's much too early for you to be able to fulfill my wish. You might as well just focus on other matters, like future missions or even that girl of yours. You should do well to remember to be wary of either"

"That is neither of your concern nor mine. Neither is of any real threat"

"Mm you say that now, but what happens when the tables are turned and it's _you_ who are against them? Even though you have everyone under your thumb, don't underestimate what they can be capable of. But no matter, it's Zero, the miracle worker, we're talking about here"

At her last remark, Lelouch shot a glare at the slender figure retreating into the dark room. She gave a slight wave as she entered into the bedroom and quickly disappeared behind the door.

Lelouch remained still in his seat with his back hunched over and his arms propped up on his knees. Although his expression was still calm and collected, his mind was working furiously at solving the riddle he was given.

'_Forced to embark on'? 'God-forsaken journey' to whatever is waiting for them at the end? Who are 'they', exactly? 'Those who defy the natural order'? The natural order of what? Social rank? Lif__e? __'Doomed to forever roam the earth, lost, lonely, and bitter'… so what she's __searching for is life? To be alive like the rest of us? Happiness?_

He unfurled from his fetal-like position and threw himself back into the couch in exasperation. With eyes closed and brows furrowed, he ran a hand through his ebony locks.

"I guess taking her advice is the best decision at the moment. There's no point in figuring out an answer if I don't know what to do with it"

A deep sigh escaped from his lips as his hands blanketed over his face. It was then that a soft rapping at the door broke through his thoughts. At the sound, Lelouch's shot open and he turned towards the steel door.

"Who's there?" he cautiously asked while in a half-defensive position.

"Lord Zero, it's your beloved" a muffled voice called out.

Lelouch deftly scooped up the bulky mask and slid it over his head before approaching the entrance. With the push of a button, he undid the lock and the steel doors disappeared, revealing a petite girl with faded, emerald eyes and jet-black hair.

"Princess Kaguya? Why are you standing outside my quarters at this hour?"

"Is Kallen was with you"

"No, she isn't. Is there something wrong?"

"It's just that she hasn't come back to the room. It's been over 20 minutes and I'm starting to worry"

"There isn't anything to fret over. She'll be back shortly"

"I certainly hope she'll be able to" Kaguya smiled sadly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I'm afraid Kallen would get lost on the way back. She doesn't seem to know the layout of the embassy very well"

"That's absurd: she is one of the best pilots that the Black Knights has to offer. There is no need to worry over such thing, Princess. Please return to your room; you must be exhausted" Zero concluded as he started to return into the room.

A distinct chill crawled up Lelouch's spine at the thought, but as usual, his composure remained the same. He didn't even need the Zero mask to mask his own displeasure from the princess. A hint of worry began to form in the back of his mind, but he decided to ignore it.

_This is Kallen we're dealing with. She's not some ordinary high school girl. She is more than capable of taking care of herself._

His reaction was much more indifferent than what he had expected. Kallen, someone very dear to him, is possibly in danger, and the only thing he was thinking of was solving the cursed witch's riddle. Just as he was about to shut the doors, something stopped him: a gentle tugging. Zero turned to see what was holding him back, only to find a small hand gripping onto the dark cloth of his cloak. He tilted his head up from the hand to look at the young girl's pale face. The girl narrowed her eyes and slightly jutted out her lower lip into a pout.

Lelouch could feel Kaguya's fingers tighten around his cloak, subtly leading him through the doorway. Her determination was practically seeping into him. Sighing inwardly, he unlatched the balled hand from his person and held it in front of him. To a passerby, it would appear as if Zero was confessing to the Kyoto House mistress, but no. It was far from that.

"There's nothing more you can do"

"What? But—" she stammered.

"I'll notify—"

"Zero!"

Both heads turned simultaneously towards the origin of the voice, only to find a scrawny figure running in their direction. The man stopped just short of the two, panting, and looked from the princess to the masked figure.

"Zero sir, the Chinese Federation warrior calls for you!"

"That's unusual, summoning me for a conference at this hour. What does he wish to discuss?"

"I don't know. He did not mention anything"

"I see. Where am I to meet him?"

"In front of the infirmary"

"Infirmary? Why there?"

"I'm not sure. He only ordered me to bring you. I'll lead you there"

"Please do. Princess Kaguya, I'm afraid our discussion will have to wait. I assure you, everything is in order, so please return to your quarters"

The girl had this look on her face that said that she was going to ignore his suggestion and stay in her place, but it only lasted for a moment. She then nodded in resignation and silently skulked out of sight.  
>-<p>

The men proceeded towards the infirmary, where the stern-faced warrior waited. The person who had guided Zero was now nowhere to be seen, leaving the two alone in desolate corridor. The air around them was surprisingly thick. Lelouch knew of this feeling well. Something was about to happen.

"Why have you called me here?" he started cautiously.

"First and foremost, I would like to announce that your request to continue having international relations between the Chinese Federation and the Black Knights has been approved" Xing-ke dryly stated.

His steely, amber eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the bulky mask, obviously displeased and hesitant to put his faith in the "miracle worker" once more.

"Why the hesitation?" Zero smirked.

"I am completely at a loss as to why Empress Tianzi agreed so readily after what you and your organization had done. The empress may have been kind enough to overlook it, but know that my men and I are not. Our trust won't be gained so easily…Zero"

"But of course. What is trust worth then, if it can be won just like that?"

"Hn. You had this planned from the start" Xing-ke replied with a stiff half-smile.

"It's only natural. My objective is to destroy the Britannian Empire; there cannot be any room for mistakes. Anyway, what other reason do you have to send for me? I very much doubt you just wanted to say that we will continue to work together"

Xing-ke didn't respond; he merely stared into the dark screen of the mask as if searching for something within. Without so much as a notice, he stepped inside the infirmary. Zero, though somewhat taken aback at Xing-ke's sudden action, followed him into the tight room and towards one of the several white, sterile beds. They stopped before a bed that was shielded by a lengthy white curtain attached to the ceiling. There, from behind the thin wall of cloth, faint, even breathing could be heard and a silhouette could barely be seen.

Zero immediately turned to the face the Chinese warrior, to which he responded with a blank expression. A leathered hand reached out to the curtain and forcefully yanked it to the side, causing the hem of the curtain to fly up in front of him and obstruct his view.

Time at that point, was moving in a completely different pace: everything was significantly slower, from his movements to his own breathing. Inch by inch, the white cloth succumbed to gravity, but not fast enough. A trail of warm saliva slid down his throat and each individual strand of muscle in his arm tingled in anticipation. His patience and his mind were going crazy trying to speed things along, but to no avail. Time was cruel and it listened to no man.

Finally, what seemed like ages in the eyes of one man, the face behind it was revealed. In his mind, there was this subconscious hope that the person lying on the lumpy, antiseptic-drenched hospital bed was not who he thought he was seeing. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to be going right for him and his fear was confirmed. Hair the color of fire and skin as pale as the moon caught his eye and his heart dropped to his stomach.

His breath caught in the back of his throat and it felt tight, as if he had forgotten to breathe. Thin, shaking lips parted to utter a word, any word, but like the heart of the emperor, it couldn't be found. Lelouch desperately wanted to call out to her, hear her name ring in his ears, or better yet, his own name from her mouth. With widened, frightened eyes, he watched her: he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest, her unmoving limbs, and her peaceful, sleeping face.

"She's been poisoned"

_Poisoned…_

"She fainted not too long ago. I happened to cross paths with her and carried her here for treatment. The doctor informed me that she's no longer in any imminent danger, but she should be observed in case something out of the ordinary happens"

Lelouch, still fixated on Kallen, silently absorbed all the information and mentally taking note of the things he should watch out for.

"That's all I have to say. If you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to"

The warrior turned his back on the two and started for the exit, the sound of his boots hitting the floor and the sheath of his sword bouncing against his thigh echoed within the room.

"Wait"

Heels clicked together and the room was deathly silent.

"What is it?"

"News of the captain's condition cannot escape from this room. I want to find the bastard who did this without a disturbance…if permissible"

Amber eyes stared curiously into the mask, but were met with nothing but the shimmer of the mask under the dim light.

"Do as you please. I've no right to stop you from pursuing the one responsible"

"I'm glad you understand"

"It's only natural. I too have experienced that feeling. I wouldn't want to be labeled a hypocrite, especially from someone like you"

With the slight nod of his head, Xing-ke departed and disappeared from view. Shortly after, another pair of footsteps resonated off the walls.

"Are you a friend of this patient?" someone asked, the exhaustion and weariness that laced the voice were obvious.

Lelouch looked up from Kallen, only to find a silhouette donning a white lab coat standing beside him.

"I am nothing more than her superior" he replied bluntly, almost painfully.

"I see. Well, I assume Xing-ke has filled you in on the details. I'm not exactly sure when the poison's effects will wear off, but Ms. Kouzuki will recover, though she may feel fatigued for the next few days."

"You've mentioned poison…"

"Yes, that's correct, but I don't know how long—"

"What kind of poison was it?"

"Excuse me?"

"I asked you, what kind of poison did she come in contact with?"

"I cannot say for sure. All I could piece together was that it seems to be a modification of a heart medication and some sleep-inducing drug"

"A heart medication modification? I see. Is there anything else you would like to include?"

"No, that's all I know"

"Very well then. I give my thanks for your cooperation, Doctor"

Zero stole a glance at Kallen before turning on his heels and exiting the room. He skulked down the hallways leading to his quarters. A myriad of thoughts filled his head, flashing through his mind like lightning. So many thoughts and emotions were rushing through his body, it was almost overwhelming. Almost.  
>-<p>

Steel doors parted and the masked man slipped inside, locking the door behind him. A leathered hand reached up and gripped the front of the mask. A soft whir sounded and the back compartments retracted. As soon as it clicked, Lelouch removed the heavy mask from his person and set it on the usual stand, deftly moving his fingers to undo his cloak at the same time.

As soon as the accessories were taken care of, he gathered the spare pillow and blanket and set up on the snow-white couch. After the long day, the makeshift bed looked so inviting and comfortable that he couldn't help but plop down onto it.

Sleep and a peace of mind were much needed. They were the least of his worries, especially with the recent incident with Kallen, but tonight he wished for sleep to come claim him. Unfortunately, his eyes were wide open and staring at the blank ceiling as his thoughts began to wander once more. At first, strategies and calculated plans dominated his mind, but like a light switch, they suddenly shifted to Ashford Academy and his treasured memories there.

'_That's right. Back then was when I first started to develop feelings for her, that __woman, that impulsive, hot-tempered woman.__'_

Her image suddenly appeared in his mind. The images then progressed and transitioned into memories. As the recollections flooded his mind, he noticed a slight change. Slowly, but surely, it seemed like his view of her began to shift: at first, Kallen wore her Black Knight attire, then her pilot garb, which gradually faded away into the Ashford Academy uniform.

As 'time' continued to pass, even that began to disappear. The creamy, buttoned-up coat, green insignia-embedded tie, and dark skirt melted and merged together to form an entire entity. That was supposedly the end of his memories of her.

For some reason, Lelouch thought he could hear the sound of bells ringing. Shortly after, the blurry entity gained clarity, revealing to him a stunning image of Kallen donning a flowing, pure-white wedding dress. Although he was seeing this through his mind's eye, he couldn't help but marvel at her blinding beauty: her brilliant crimson hair, her rosy cheeks, her biting smile, and her ocean-blue eyes. Oh her eyes: those blue eyes that called out to him like a siren's song, those searing, yet loving irises that looked up at him in a way that was entirely unique: one that would send sensations through his body and have him craving for more.

What about them really made him want to get lost in them? Was it the color? The way they peered into his soul? No, not quite anything like that; it was, he concluded, their intensity. Perhaps such an innocent light that illuminated said intensity is what really drew him to her: how the girl would follow him, guide him, and even care for him through thick and thin, through good times and bad.

Lelouch's dark brows furrowed and he planted his hand on his face, imitating deep thought. The corners of his lips slowly turned upwards into a gentle, rueful smile.

'_Hmph, what is this? What am I doing, thinking about something unnecessary at a time like this? Is this a sign that I've become weak? Maybe, just maybe, it's a sign of the beginning of the end__'_

With a grunt, he rolled on his side.  
>-<p>

From behind a thin, white curtain, a silhouette began to shift. The patient lying on the infirmary beds let out an almost inaudible groan. Blue eyes fluttered open, only to see nothing but pitch-black. Whether she opened or closed her eyes made no difference whatsoever: all she saw was darkness. It was quiet in the embassy. No sound could be heard except for her own quick, shallow breathing.

It was a rare moment for her to experience such silence, for her line of work always kept her busy and more often than naught prevented such peace from budding.

_Where am I? What happened to me?_

Those two questions were the only things that occupied her mind at the moment. Blue eyes squinted and scanned the area. To her dismay, the curtain surrounding her obstructed her view. She reached for the flowing cloth, but found it difficult to even lift her arm. A small, glistening tube caught her eye. She followed the trail and saw it attached to her forearm.

_An IV drip. I'm in the infirmary? How—_

A recollection of the tall shadow towering over her flashed before her. At the thought, she grew angry.

"How could I be so careless and faint? Who knows what could have happened to me?" she snarled.

With much effort, the red-haired patient attempted to turn over, but her body wasn't listening to her commands. It felt heavy, heavy as if someone were sitting atop of her. At each attempt to move, dizziness and nausea attacked her. As time passed, she found that she could move her limbs just a little more: just slightly, just enough to reach over and fumble with the IV.

In response, that weighted feeling retaliated in full force: the invisible person sitting comfortably on her person was now forcibly pushing against her shoulders and her head. The lightheadedness worsened and her vision began to blur. It took more and more energy to even remain awake. She knew that she didn't have the strength to continue any longer, so in a final burst of energy, she gripped the head of the clear tube and yanked it from her arm. A satisfied clink of hitting metal echoed in the room. The girl smiled weakly, happy that she wasn't completely incapacitated. However, that smile disappeared as quickly as it came, for her eyes drooped and she fell back into the bed with a thud.  
>-<p>

By the time she regained consciousness, the lightheadedness lessened significantly and the bile that was sitting in her stomach was no longer eating at her. The taste of sickness still remained in her mouth though, which was quite uncomfortable to deal with. She still didn't recover enough to be able to reopen her eyes, much less much an inch of her body, but she was able to sense her surroundings through her enhanced hearing. Wait. What was that sound?

Her breathing slowed as she strained her ears to listen. _Tap. Tap. _There it goes again. What was it? The noises were faint, but they grew louder by the second. Footsteps? Whose?

At first, she reasoned that someone must be wandering around the embassy for some reason. There was no need to worry. That is, until those very footsteps continued to come closer and closer until they were practically right next to her. An unknown presence could be felt beside her. Rough hands held her arm and lightly pressed on the area where the IV drip once was. She could hear the person bend down, pick up the fallen tube, and wrap it around the stand.

_It's just the doctor. He's just here to check up on me._

For a brief moment, she managed to convince herself that she was safe and started to relax, but her anticipation and uneasiness spiked when a dip in the bed occurred and a warm, rough hand brushed against her cheek. The same hand proceeded to sweep strands of hair from her face and tuck them behind her ear.

_Who is this? How dare he lay hands on me!_

A growl just loud enough for her to hear rumbled in the back of her throat. As if the unknown presence had heard it as well, the hand retracted and the bed shifted back to its original place. Relief welled up in her chest as footsteps moved away. However, to her dismay, they returned to her bedside.

_What now?_

A moment of complete silence filled the air, save for the rhythmic breathing from the both of them. Kallen was itching to sit up and unleash her fury upon the intruder, but in her condition, she was far from doing so. The figure approached and propped up her back and legs, shifting arms to steady her still body. Slowly and clumsily, she was lifted from the bed, her head and arms hanging freely as the intruder struggled to walk with the added weight.

_What's going on?!_

Little did she know of the one abducting her; little did she know where she was heading. How could she? The shock quickly settled into her bones and depleted her remaining strength. In a flash, her muscles relaxed and sleep carried her away once more.  
>-<p>

**I hope this chapter is to your liking, guys! I know it took a while to get up, but I had writer's block for quite a while. Thanks to the help of my new fan and friend, EisKrahe-SturmKrahe, I was able to gradually get it unblocked (:**

**Once again, I experimented with another writing style. Something... I guess you can say, more poetic?**

**Btw, you guys better feel special! Stayed up late consecutively just to get this done…**

**So, anyway, opinions or comments? Would this be considered a filler chapter? Just curious haha. Well, like always, please drop a review now and then and have yourselves a fantastic month! Until next time! **


	19. Chapter 19: Winds of Change Part I

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise Studios**

Kallen's blue eyes fluttered open. Slowly, but surely, the blurry shapes and outlines that invaded her vision began to gain clarity. Her breathing, slow and deep, hastened upon the realization that she was no longer in the infirmary. The sweet-smelling air and faint hints of color from her surroundings immediately indicated so as opposed to the monotonous, antiseptic-filled room. Her body was still as heavy as iron, nearly impossible to move. Only her eyes were granted the privilege of roaming around, but even then, were limited; her energy was quickly depleting and she had to figure out a way to escape from whatever danger lied before her.

She scanned the room to the best of her ability. The room was dark, but not pitch-black. Hints of sunlight peeked through and painted the walls. The first thing that she noticed was that she was warm. She looked down and saw a navy-blue cloth covering her body. It was creased and tucked up to the bottom of her chin as if it were protecting her from harm. To the left of her, the same cloth was gnarled and twisted, as if thrown aside.

_I'm in a bedroom, but whose? Why am I here?_

It all looked so familiar, like she's been here before, yet she couldn't figure out when or why for that matter.

She spotted a metallic stand to her right and followed the glistening tube until it continued right beneath the covers. The rest of it was hidden from her view, but she could feel its icy presence. She recognized it as the same IV drip she was hooked up to in the infirmary. Whoever it was that brought her here seemed to want her alive.

The creak of a door reached her ears and her blue pupils snapped in its direction. Through her drooping lids, she could barely make out a lanky silhouette leaning on the doorway. For a second, the figure remained still before taking a few steps towards the bed. A pause.

"Oh? You've awaken"

The voice sounded familiar. It was soft-spoken and somewhat arrogant, mixed with a hint of what seemed like boredom. Kallen couldn't register it through her mind due to her anxiety, but the name seemed to elude her. Her kidnapper's name though, wasn't relevant at the moment.

_I'm completely vulnerable! What does this person want from me?_

Her head lifted a centimeter off the pillow, but was now fighting against a force that pushed against her with twice as much power. The red-haired woman silently cursed at herself for expending so much of her energy in trying to move. Her eyes were growing heavier by the second and her breathing deepened.

"It seems I've spoken too early" the voice muttered, a shade of amusement lacing its words.

Kallen could no longer see any shapes, any outlines, only black. She proceeded to sink back into the covers and disappear from the world once more.  
>-<p>

Moments later, she regained consciousness. A soft groan escaped from her lips; beads of sweat formed at her brow and trickled down her cheeks; each one traveling slowly across her skin and dropping onto the covers where it collected until a damp outline could be seen. Kallen opened her eyes and pushed herself into a sitting position, too fast for her liking, for a dull pain throbbed in her head and chest. She hissed in pain and cursed under her breath for being so rash.

"Girl" a voice broke in.

Blue eyes shot open and turned to whoever was calling her. From the roughness and lack of formality, she had expected the person standing nearby to be of a higher rank and have a bulky frame and a searing stare: essentially that of a man. What she didn't expect was to see a petite figure coupled with bored, golden eyes and flowing green hair that settled well below the shoulders. Recognition of the distinct features sputtered in her mind until they finally gave off a spark.

"C.C.?"

The woman was looking down at her with her usual slightly intrigued expression, but there was something behind her eyes that she didn't see before. It looked like…annoyance? The corners of her mouth were slightly pointing downwards and there was no witty quip or remark. It was subtle, but yes it seemed like annoyance. At what though? Or rather, whom?

"You're awake, yes?"

"Y-Yeah" she mumbled.

"Get out"

"Eh?" Kallen questioned, failing to hide her surprise.

"Your sweat is soaking my bed. Get out"

"Oh sorry about that"

Kallen peeled away the covers and clumsily swung her legs over the edge before getting on her feet. She took a step towards the door, but was jerked backwards. Curious eyes glanced down and saw that the IV drip was still attached to her forearm.

"Clumsy as always, aren't we?" C.C. smirked.

A low growl rumbled in the back of her throat at the witch's comment. In a fit she clawed at the tube and yanked it from her arm, suppressing the urge to contort her face. Blue eyes faced forward and locked with golden.

"Tell me, how did I get here?"

"I wonder. I'm sure you're fully aware as to _how_ you ended up here. The question you should be asking, is _why_, isn't that right?"

"I was getting to that!" she stammered, beginning to feel the creeping of a blush. "I'd like to have my questions answered. Who brought me from the infirmary and why? Why was I admitted in the infirmary in the first place?"

"Mm" the witch hummed. "Straight to the point as always. So reckless too; it's a wonder how you've survived this long"

"Just answer me"

"Touchy. Unfortunately, I'm not the one you should be turning to. I never had an interest in this type of thing so I strongly suggest you go seek the one who does"

"And who would that be?"

"Oh? Perhaps falling in and out of consciousness has affected your ability to think. Or perhaps you've always been like this" she teased.

In response, Kallen sneered at the golden-eyed witch and marched past her and out the door, doing her best to walk without stumbling. C.C. remained still for another minute, closing her eyes and curling her lips into another smirk before following after the fiery redhead.  
>-<p>

Kallen burst through the door and strode into the room, her blue eyes immediately scanning her surroundings. The room was quite spacious, more so than her own that she shared with the others. Maybe it was the fact that only two occupied the space and that there were far less items scattered around; everything was neat and organized as if they were never touched. However, such details meant little to the pilot; her attention then settled on a single fact: the room was empty.

C.C. appeared from behind her with her Cheese-kun plush doll tight against her chest. In her usual nonchalant manner, she headed towards the mauve couch and plopped onto it, unraveling across its length. Golden eyes watched blue as they looked left and right in search of a certain masked man.

"There's no point in looking. He's not here" C.C. started.

"I think that's obvious at this point" Kallen retorted. "So where is he?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know? You guys are accomplices right? You have a contract bonding the two of you: a special bond! How do you not know where he is?"

"Hm? What's this? Jealous of our relationship now, are you?"

"W-What? No, of course not!" Kallen replied hotly, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. "Why would you even think that?"

"It's not something that needs much thought for"

"I-I'm only asking because I'm curious"

"So you say"

"It's true! Geass varies with each individual, doesn't it? Wouldn't it be possible for someone to gain telepathic powers?"

"Foolish girl, Geass abilities are nothing like that. Signing a contract does not grant telepathic powers or any other that your naivety can come up with. It merely enhances a quality that the user wishes to possess"

"Then what—"

"I see no point in furthering this conversation with you. It wouldn't matter if I explained it; you won't be able to fully understand it, at least, until you've experienced the Power of the Kings for yourself, but even then would be a feat"

"Fine" Kallen uttered, her features crinkling into a face of displeasure. "I admit I was a little thoughtless, but at least say something to what I'm about to ask you"

A spark of piqued curiosity flashed across golden eyes as she cocked an eyebrow. She raised her head from its place on Cheese-kun's abdomen and was instead replaced by the heel of her palm.

"It would depend on what you're asking"

"It's about your contract with Zero…Lelouch"

"Are you trying to mask your mistake with an empty inquiry?"

"No this is something different"

"Is it? It doesn't seem like it" C.C. purred.

"Just hear what I have to say"

"Fine then, continue on."

"When you and Lelouch made that contract, it bound you together. In exchange for something, you transferred to him the power of Geass, right?"

"Correct" she replied, "musing" as she sat up from her place. "I hadn't expected you to understand even the most basic concepts of Geass, but I suppose you can have your moments. You've managed to exceed beyond my expectations. Congratulations"

"What did you have him promise you? What do you want?"

"That" she murmured as she rose from her couch throne "is something for you to find out. The both of you"

"Lelouch doesn't know?"

"I'd prefer not to repeat myself"

"Why wouldn't he know your wish? Don't you trust him enough?"

"It seems you're greatly mistaken once again"

"Then explain to me"

The sound of shifting metal and fluttering cloth pierced through the building tension. C.C.'s eyes shifted to the side, focused on something behind her. Shortly after, she turned her attention back to the glaring redhead and flashed her a tiny smile

"Looks like my time's up"

"Eh? What—"

"Kallen" a voice called.

She whipped around and almost crashed into whatever was behind her. After a second, she realized that it was not a _what,_ but a _who. _Upon reeling back from her near collision, a dark hand reached out and stopped her from moving any further. The same hand released itself from her shoulder and tilted her head upwards. The stunned woman expected to see the blank, emotionless face of Zero, but no. Her eyes roamed up a head of long, ebony hair, a sharp face, a tugging frown, and brilliant violet irises.

"L-Lelouch?"

She didn't know why she reacted that way. It shouldn't come as a surprise since C.C. was present. Who else could it have been? Diethard? Toudou? A silent scoff escaped from her lips at the thought of either of the men doing what the man standing before her is doing.

"Are you alright? Are you feeling any pain anywhere?"

He kept his voice low and his tone icy. Or at least, he attempted to. However, those beautiful, mesmerizing violet orbs that gazed down upon her betrayed his intentions. Faint lines of concern were etched onto his face and a streak of fear, ever so slight, resided in those orbs.

The fiery-haired woman couldn't help but give a little smile despite the fact that he was worrying over her. Maybe it was the fact that he was worrying over her that brought that smile to her face in the first place. Either way she didn't want him to see her like this, blushing at his touch and close proximity. She raised her own hand and laid it on top of his. For a second she wished time would stop for her, stop so that she could cherish the sweet caress and bask in the comforting silence between them, but she knew better. Time stops for no one, especially not for a mere soldier like her. She gently pushed away his hand from her person.

"I'm fine" she grunted, averting her gaze from his.

The silence was broken. What was once there, even for a moment, was gone. She was a soldier, a rebel soldier at that; one who fights alongside the greatest mastermind in history and is the captain of said mastermind's personal squad. That was her world and all she knew of it.

Kallen could feel Lelouch's stare bore into the side of her head. In the corner of her eye she could see his questioning glance. His mouth began to part but instead shut once more. He instead strode past her figure and headed towards the mauve-tinted couch. Blue eyes followed him surreptitiously as he settled down and placed whatever he was holding in his hand on the table. It was wrapped in a forest-green cloth and she could see the corners of its content poke out from the sides. The man's hands set to work in undoing the knot. He didn't say a word as he was completing his task and continued not to until he finished.

Two dark boxes were brought out from the cloth. He cradled them in the palm of his right hand before setting them down on the surface of the table.

"Come join me" he called out to the motionless figure. It was a simple phrase, one that would normally set a girl's heart racing, especially coming from someone as cool and desirable as Lelouch Lamperouge, but now as if he had abandoned that persona, it sounded like an order coming from his mouth. No, it wasn't an order. He didn't have the strength at the moment to exert such a force. It was almost like…begging. He was bothered by something, not sure as to what it is but it was evident in his face.

Hints of exhaustion spotted his voice and beginnings of dark circles outlined his eyes. She stood still, continuing to analyze the one who she adored, the one who she put all her faith in, the one that would save her world as well as everyone else's. Seeing him in this state pulled at her heartstrings. A flashback of that fateful night in the Shinjuku Ghetto crossed her mind. At the memory that would forever remain a part of her, her hand clenched and balled into a tight fist.

"I know you haven't eaten yet. Come sit with me, I brought food"

Kallen knew that the cloaked man had good intentions. He was just being the gentleman he is, but her pride got in the way of accepting his kindness. She started to open her mouth to protest, wanting to hiss that she could take care of herself and that she wasn't hungry in the slightest, but as always, she seemed to have the worst of luck. Before a word could be formed, her stomach growled. No, at this degree, it wasn't a growl, it was a roar.

In the room it reverberated against the walls and shot Kallen back with waves of embarrassment.

"H-Hai, I'm coming" she muttered, steadily walking towards the couch with her wounded pride. She sat herself down on the seat beside Lelouch and focused on the black boxes in front of her.

He picked up the box she was eyeing and handed it to her.

"Here, for you"

"Mm thank you"

She carefully pried away the top and peeked inside. Her face lit up and a smile crept up her face. Inside was a bento lunch. A rather simple one too, with rice and various delicacies packed in all of the divided compartments. Peering at the box, she noticed that the arrangement of the food seemed somewhat sloppy, as if whoever had prepared the bento hadn't done it in an extended period of time.

Kallen glanced over to the man sitting beside her with an eyebrow cocked and a question playing on her lips. He responded not with words, but a simple gesture: he reached over and placed a pack of utensils across the corner of her box.

She took that as a sign that he didn't want to converse and gladly tore open the pack. Clapping her hands together and closing her eyes, she silently thanked for the meal. It was generally directed towards God, as a part of the culture she had blood ties in, but she should really be thanking the person who had gone through the effort to make such a thoughtful meal. The woman stole a glance at Lelouch only to see him looking down and slowly eating into his own bento.

There the two ate in silence only to be accompanied by their even breathing and occasional tap of the utensils hitting the box.  
>-<p>

Lelouch took note of the few times Kallen would stop eating to grab the side of her head or rub her arm. During those moments she would wince and stifle a groan and each time she would look over to him to make sure he didn't see it. Oh how careless of her.

_I see everything_

However, each time he witnessed her contort her face in pain and confusion a pang of guilt hit him.  
>-<p>

_In the cold, dimly-lit hallway, a lone silhouette struggles to move forward while carrying an unconscious woman in his arms. Each step seemed like a hike up a mountain and each breath a strenuous task. He had marched out of his makeshift bed and into the infirmary to get a hold of Kallen. He feared that her staying there would lead to her discovery, which in turn, would cause unnecessary distraught and chaos among the Black Knight members. _

_Lelouch needed them to be as focused as possible in order to be fully prepared for whatever mission was thrown their way. Seeing as how he was Zero, Britannia's most wanted, and leader of the infamous Black Knight rebels, there was definitely not going to be much peace ahead of them._

_It was late. By the time he arrived in front of the infirmary entrance, no one was in sight. Everyone seemed to be sleeping._

_'Of course they'd be sleeping. There's no reason why they wouldn't be. How foolish of me'_

_Lelouch half-stumbled his way to his destination: Kallen's bed. From meters away, even through the darkness of the Zero mask, he could see her peacefully sleeping face. Approaching the bedside, he noticed a couple interesting things: one, the captain's skin was hot and showed signs of sweat. Two, the IV that was supposed to be fixed into her forearm was hanging freely from the IV stand beside her._

_Lelouch lifted her arm and lightly pressed onto the miniscule hole with the pad of his thumb. Judging from the hardening of the tiny clot, it had been several minutes since the drip was removed. Removing his hand, he then bent down to pick up the fallen tube and wrapped it around the stand._

_Sitting on the edge of the bed, Lelouch reached for Kallen and gently cupped his hand on her cheek. With a soft smile playing on his lips he swept the stray strands of fiery-red hair away and tucked them behind her ear._

_'I know you're awake'_

_As if she could hear his thought, a growl erupted from her throat. It was faint and sounded distant, but since he was less than a foot away he could hear it perfectly fine. Slowly, his smile began to fade and his eyes narrowed._

_'I will find the one who did this to you. The one responsible will be rightfully punished'_

_The youth pulled his hand back from the woman's person and got back on his feet. The echoing footsteps rang in the air as he headed towards the exit. For a moment he thought he heard a sound coming from outside. Turning to the left and right, violet eyes scanned for movement. Only when it appeared like no one was present did he return to her bedside. Now was a good time to execute his plan. He had to get her someplace safe and out of sight._

_The masked man propped up her body and snaked his arms underneath her legs and behind her back. Using what strength he had, he lifted her off the bed. He held back a groan upon realizing how difficult the road ahead of him was going to be._

_One step at a time, Lelouch started towards the exit and back to his quarters. He had barely made it out of the doorway before feeling the effects of heavy-lifting._

_'I really can't take any more of this. Damn my poor athleticism'_

_He grunted as he repositioned the sleeping Kallen. The action did little for her, but it sapped away much of his energy, which was the last thing he needed. Lelouch frowned at the fact that he had to return to the infirmary to fetch the IV drip and possibly use his Geass on the doctor to attach it to his ailing captain._  
>-<p>

_It seemed like eternity as Lelouch, or rather, Zero, was trudging through the long corridors towards his quarters. His mind was wandering as he attempted to keep his mind off of the strain on his body. It was harder than he thought though, considering it being the most strenuous work he's done in his entire life. _

_'The emperor is planning something. What though? What could he be planning that he would want to keep it a secret? So much that even his generals don't have a clue? What does he want that he doesn't have already?'_

_He was delving deeper into such thoughts, calculating and hypothesizing each possibility in his mind. None of what he came up seemed to make sense. Not of Charles zi Britannia. Not of his father. Not of the one who would be more than willing manipulate his own children as if they were mere pawns— just mere, disposable pawns who just happened to share the same blood that coursed through their veins._

_When Lelouch finally came out of his mental web, he noticed that he was falling to the floor, fast. Kallen was slipping from his grasp and he couldn't do anything to stop it. What little strength he had left was far from enough to stop either of them from crashing. In an instant, she fell from his arms and hit the floor with a thud, followed by a certain man clipping her upper arm and tripping over her._

_Violet eyes opened and stared at the ceiling tiles for a moment before realizing he was splayed on the floor. He sat up with a moan and immediately searched for the still-unconscious captain. She was a few feet behind, turned on her side with her arms stretched as if she was reaching for him. _

_A few curses were muttered under his breath as he steadied himself onto his feet. His hands moved towards the front of his attire and worked to undo the dark cloak flowing behind him. That same cloak that was once fluttering in the wind was now blanketing the body of a certain pilot. Lelouch then plopped down onto the floor and leaned against the cold wall with his arm resting atop of his propped up knee._

_'How pathetic. I can't even look after one person properly'_

_A deep, spiteful bark of a laugh echoed in the empty hallway, which the hollow sound of the mask hitting the wall soon accompanied. Heavy eyes transitioned from the ceiling to the peaceful face beside him _

_"Kallen…" he whispered, hoping to see her beautiful blue eyes glancing up at him, but no luck. They were still closed, still in a deep trance, detached from the world… from him._

_"I don't know how you do it. It's amazing. It really is. How do you have the strength to endure all of this? Especially from all the troubles I've caused you, all the pain you've felt because of me"_

_He half-expected her to mumble something, eagerly listening for a response of some kind, an irritated grunt, a tug of a smile, anything. Lelouch let out another sigh at the silence, mentally chastising himself for expecting something as ridiculous as this._

_"Look at me. Look at my pathetic state. I kidnapped a poisoned, unconscious patient from the infirmary and I don't even have the strength to see it through; physical strength that is. Now here we are both on the floor and I'm talking to someone who can't hear me"_

_Kallen's only response was the even rise and fall of her chest upon each intake of air. She hadn't moved a muscle since he carried out of the infirmary bed. What were the chances that she would regain consciousness now?_

_"You can hear me, can't you?"_

_Lelouch inched closer to her and practically hovered over her body. He leaned in, halving the distance between them as each second passed, until he was inches above her. For the first time the shrouded darkness of the bulky helmet masking his face was unwanted. It protected him, his identity, and those dear to him, but he needed to see her with his own eyes, not through a glass face._

_The back compartments of the Zero mask retracted and disappeared as it whirred open. Locks of ebony hair fell out from underneath and a sharp face was revealed. Bright, violet eyes peered out from underneath and took a good look at the soft, rounded face below him. Her milky-white skin practically glowed, no, radiated in the dimly-lit corridor. It was almost blinding observing the captain's natural beauty in such a close proximity. _

_He could see them. He could see the tiny, faint scars scattered around her. He could see the battles and hardships each one told. Bravery, loyalty, and passion: all were etched into her skin. Sadness. Loneliness. Pain. They were present as well. They lied underneath such scars hiding away as if they weren't meant to be seen by human eyes. For some reason he had the urge to run his finger over it. Why though? Normally scars and wounds would be the last thing he'd want to be touching. They would make him wince and turn his expression sour, but strangely, not this time. _

_Perhaps it was a subconscious want to heal those scars, those faint, jagged lines and arcs that tainted her otherwise flawless skin, to somehow disappear. It was odd indeed yet here he was running his thumb over the faded, discolored mark lining her jawline._

_'There are so many…'_

_Violet eyes roamed about until something particular caught their attention. Full, slightly parted lips were just inches away from him. He could barely remember what it was like to feel those lips upon his. It seemed to be so long ago and now was a near-given opportunity to reclaim that memory._

_Lelouch bent lower until he could feel Kallen's hot breath on his skin. He tilted his head and glanced over for a reaction._

_"Help me recover something irreplaceable"_

_Slowly, whatever distance was set between them began to disappear. Violet eyes started to droop as each second passed upon nearing her. Just another moment until they touch, just another second until a temporary bliss would envelop him in its warmth._

_"Who's there?" a rough voice shouted followed by approaching footsteps._

_And just like that the opportunity was lost._

_"What are you doing on the floor?" another asked._

_Lelouch half-turned towards the origin of the voices, careful to reveal his identity. From the corner of his eye he could see two imperials guards standing no more than 5 meters away. The sound of the sheathed swords slapping against their thighs grew louder upon each step, the wariness now visible in their expressions. _

_Though irritated and a tad disappointed that the moment was gone the youth slipped the mask back on and stood to face the guards. _

_"Zero!"_

_"Zero? What business do you have to be wandering around the embassy this late at night?" the second guard questioned as he reached for his sword. "It better not be betraying us after Empress Tianzi and Xing-ke generously sheltered you and your rebels from Britannia"_

_The masked figure didn't say a word; he calmly walked towards the two instead. Both of the guards were agitated at the unexpected action and tightly gripped the hilts of their sheathed weapons._

_"Stop right where you are and answer me! What were you intending to do?"_

_"Wait, there's someone behind him" the other pointed out as he took a step forward._

_"What?" the former asked as he briefly glanced at his partner before turning back to the masked man. "Explain yourself! What was going on here?"_

_The sound of pattering footsteps faded away. Zero was now less than 3 meters away from the alarmed guards who were nervously waiting for his response._

_"How amusing. Two lowly guards are demanding an answer out of me, Zero? I never thought I'd see the day when my authority would be so undermined. No matter, seeing as how I require your assistance, I'll forgive your insolence this time"_

_A slit in the blank mask opened up and a brilliant crimson iris appeared. The intricate design centering the pupil glowed and before either of the two could utter another word their eyes dulled and their backs straightened. A distinct red tint circled around their eyes as the guards waited for their orders. _

_"Carry the captain and fetch the IV drip in the infirmary; bring both to my quarters immediately and wait for further instructions. As soon as everything is finished and I'm through with you, you are to forget this meeting ever happened and resume your patrol. You are dismissed"_

_"Yes, sir!" the guards shouted as they ran to their assigned duties. Zero stood by as he watched the one of the guards sprint down the narrow corridor while the other sling Kallen, cloak and all, over his shoulder. A certain feeling of anger began to rise in his chest and a nasty snarl curled his lips. He wanted to reprimand the guard for treating her like she was a burlap sack, but with much difficulty, decided against it._

_'It wouldn't be of any consequence to him. He is, after all, under the power of Geass. As long as she is safe the means to do so doesn't matter' he tried to convince himself._

_Zero could see a faint outline of the other guard heading in his direction. It was then that the young man decided to turn around and follow after the guard hauling Kallen to his quarters.  
>- <em>

_Steel doors slid open and revealed a spacious room where the two men entered, followed by a third with a metal stand atop of his shoulder._

_"Set them both in the room over there and take your leave" Zero commanded._

_The men shouted a confirmation and did as he asked. Shortly after, they marched straight past the masked man and out the door where the steel doors shut behind them. Now all was quiet as Zero stood in the middle of his dormitories. Lelouch, removing his mask and placing it on a nearby table, was already basking in silent glory. It seemed like the most difficult part of his plan had just been completed, though more than half of it was done by those two guards who happened to cross paths with him._

_'What great fortune; I thought I would have to go through more heavy-lifting'_

_Lelouch proceeded into the room and his good mood started to turn sour. The metal stand was set upright and placed near the bedside, but so was Kallen. Her still body was on the floor as if she was nearly tossed onto it. The thought of such careless handling, even from someone under his control, was irritating to say at the least. He bent down and slipped his arms under her, summoning as much strength as his body allowed. _

_With a strained grunt, he lifted her from the floor and gently placed her beside the dozing C.C. and tucked her under the covers. Now all was left was to attach the IV drip. At this, Lelouch flinched. Earlier, he went on a search for the doctor, but he was nowhere in sight. With the most qualified person of injecting an IV gone, it was left to the runner-up: himself. Though he did have a good amount of medical knowledge, never before did he ever imagine he'd ever use it, especially on a living, breathing body. Lifting the thin, clear tube in his hand, he ran over its plastic covering with the tips of his fingers._

_'Right. I'm the only one left; I have to do this'_

_The tube floated to the floor and the youth ran out to find the needed materials. Though what he gathered was not exactly what medical personnel would pick at first glance, they were close enough. Taking the cloth in his hands he folded it several times until it was a thick strip, which he quickly fastened around Kallen's upper arm. Ripping a thinner piece, he soaked it in hot water and wiped down the tip of the IV as well as a section of the captain's arm. Inhaling slowly and deeply, Lelouch's hand trembled as he knelt beside the pulsating vein, unable to move forward. Drops of sweat trailed down the side of his face; it wasn't until minutes later when he finished mentally preparing himself did he pierce her properly and loosely tie the rest of the needle down with the remaining slip of cloth._

_As soon as the task was completed, a particular burden was lifted from his shoulders. A great, relieved sigh burst out of his chest as he leaned against the side of the bed with his head nestled into his palm. Violet eyes were drooping by the second and gravity's force seemed to have gotten stronger, for his body was gradually being pulled towards the floor. _

_"Mgnn"_

_Lelouch's ears perked up at the peculiar sound and waited for some other, a confirmation of some sort. _

_"Nnghhh…"_

_There it was. The man hopped onto his feet and hovered over the unmoving body of his captain. His eyes narrowed as he carefully watched for movement, hoping he would hear the soothing, wind chime-like voice whisper his name. Alas his hope was crushed; all was silent since. Rubbing the back of his neck he proceeded out of the room and towards the couch that was his makeshift bed._

_'There is still so much work left to be done…so many loose ends to cut'  
>-<em>

The dark-haired youth grimaced at the memory and silently cursed at his lack of physical strength. Recalling how the Chinese warrior could effortlessly carry Kallen as if she were nothing more than a sack of feathers somewhat irritated him. His pride was wounded: he wasn't able to properly care for the woman so dear to him with all his might yet another man could so easily? Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous.

"How are you feeling?"

"Eh? Well um, I feel great. Eating this bento reminds me of my mother's cooking. Ah, I should go visit her sometime. It's been so long since I've had a home cooked meal especially since the war broke out"

"That's good to hear. Once the war ends you should definitely visit her. Please do send her my regards"

"Mm I will…" she trailed off. "Say, Lelouch?"

"What is it?"

"You know, once the war ends, we'll be living our own lives…going our separate ways. I'll be taking care of my mother and attending the academy of course, but I'm curious, what do you plan to do?"

At that his body tensed and he automatically raised his head to look at the ceiling

"I don't know"

_Lies._

"Eh? How come? You have so much waiting for you when you go back. You must have _something_ in mind"

"I can't say, I haven't thought about it yet"

_Another lie._

"Really? That's unlike you. You're always a step ahead"

"There is always an exception to every rule, Kallen, even for the best of us"

Shocked, Kallen watched as the slender man stood from his seat and collected the empty bento boxes and stuffing back into the bag from whence it came. He didn't even so much as look at her while doing so; he seemed to be in a world of his own, lost in his thoughts. She anxiously bit her lip in figuring out what to do to snap him out of it. In her mind she planned to glean information from him, to stealthily piece together bits and pieces of the information that would slip from his mouth, but all seemed for naught.

It just wasn't in her. She was not one to be thinking so much as doing; with such complications there was no way she could pull the stunt off. It wasn't until Lelouch turned his back to her and begin to walk away did she find a way to approach him.

She reached out and managed to snag his wrist. The shadowy figure stopped in his tracks but did not bother to turn to face her. Seeing this, Kallen rose from her seat and stepped up beside him while still grasping onto his wrist, highly determined not to let him go until he answered her.

"Lelouch is there something bothering you?"

"What made you come to that conclusion?" he muttered in a low voice. "But to sate your curiosity, no there isn't. I'm merely scheming and something appears to be lacking in my plans. Now if you will…"

He surged forward and broke through her grip. Kallen, quick on her feet, jumped directly into his path.

"Don't try to evade me. I am the captain of Zero's personal squad—_your_ personal squad. Even before then, from Ashford up until now, I've always been by you haven't I? I've known you long enough to see when something is wrong, so please, let me help you"

"There is nothing for you to help me with"

"Don't give me that" she hissed. "You can't fool me"

"Even if there is it does not concern you" he half-grunted as he side-stepped around her. She in return whirled around and latched onto his hand. Once again the man could not proceed any further. A slight irritation began to rise at her stubbornness but immediately disappeared, much to his surprise; Kallen's petite hands released his own and snaked around his arm and held it tightly against her torso. At her touch the aggression within him gradually melted away: it was a miracle in itself yet it was just another one of her many talents.

"Lelouch…" she whispered.

The sound of his name being called ever so softly gained his attention. He glanced down and stared into the deep pools that were her eyes. Specks of concern dotted her irises and her brows scrunched inwards. It was a face of worry, a face that didn't at all suit the hot-tempered, lively woman he always knew. Perhaps it was again that feeling welling up in his chest that wished to erase that face that looked up to him so, to replace it with that of passion and desire, one he was familiar with, and have somehow come to love. But no, he had to resist. For her sake.

How could he tell her? How could he tell her what was truly on his mind? How countless nights he would dream of a future where there was no more discrimination, no more hate. Wars would no longer exist and only peace would reign. He dreamed of the presumed normal life he would lead with her by his side, smiling each and every morning as they strolled through the day for many days to come. No. There is no time for something between them to exist. It's best she doesn't know. The future of the country, of the world he envisions, lies in the palms of the black, leathered gloves of Zero, the Miracle Worker. Everything depends on every word he cries, every step he takes. Plans have been drawn to mold each step of the way; that is, except for his own future. What indeed lied in store for him? For them?

The sharp rap at the door broke through his thoughts like shattering glass; in an instant his mind blanked. Kallen withdrew her arms and settled them by her side while Lelouch hastily threw the Zero mask onto his head. With a shout of confirmation, the hissing sound of the steel doors parting invaded the room, followed by a pair of heavy footsteps. A tall man of average build strode through the doorway, his hair bouncing upon each step though tied back with a red headband.

The wariness in the intruder's eyes was apparent as they shifted between the two standing in the middle of the room. He particularly focused on the red-haired pilot who stood beside the shadowy figure: too close for his liking. A frown tugged at the corners of his lips as he redirected his attention to his leader.

"Zero, I've come to inform you that it's time to leave. The Black Knights are moving their belongings into the Ikaruga at the moment and will soon be ready to depart. You should begin to prepare" he stated.

"And you should as well" the man aimed at the pilot.

"I appreciate taking the time to come here in person…Ohgi"

"As a member of the Black Knights it is my duty to serve and protect our leader isn't it? He is, after all, the one to lead us into a better future. I best be leaving you; I will be leaving first and overseeing the move"

"As you wish"

"Kallen" Ohgi called.

"Eh? Yes?"

"If you don't mind I'd like to have a word with you as soon as we're finished here"

"Ah alright then"

He glanced about the two of them one last time before turning on his heels and walking out the door.

The subtle edginess lacing his words was off-putting. Ohgi had always been one who never fully put his faith into the idea of Zero; it shouldn't come as a surprise that he is still on his toes around him, but somehow, his tone was different. It was…aggressive.

_What caused this interesting change is definitely worth looking into. I must make sure this will not affect his performance and the others'. We are now heading into a difficult and sensitive stage of our rebellion and I need all that the Knights can give me._

Marching down the narrow corridor a tingling sensation crawled up his back. He could feel it: the winds of change were stirring and destiny awaited him on the other side.  
>-<p>

**Oh Lelouch…what a tease you are haha**

**Hi there! Before anything I'd like to say sorry for the long(er) wait. Also I'd like to apologize for the lack of content in this chapter. Originally, it was going to be much longer, perhaps more than 10K but I figured that you all were waiting far too long as it is and decided to just break it up into 2. At the moment this chapter reached 7.1K (w/o A/N) but hopefully I can match it with the next one (: **

**You know what to do now and as always, Happy Reading! (Let me know if there is something that should be changed!)**


	20. Chapter 20: Winds of Change Part II

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise Studios**

So they were back, back to where they supposedly belonged, running about within the hull of the Ikaruga like a swarm of ants. Everyone could feel a layer of tension cover the atmosphere—from what no one is entirely sure of; perhaps from the ever-lasting fact that danger was constantly peeking around the corner and lying in wait upon every step of the way towards their goal. For freedom. That's what they were fighting for, right? That's what they were willing to lay down their lives for…right?  
>-<p>

Lelouch, fully unpacked and settled, sat pondering on the lavender colored couch. The iconic black mask of Zero was in front of him and turned in his direction as if staring straight into his core. Violet eyes observed the intricate object and trailed each ridge and crevice as his mind delved deeper into thought. With hands intertwined and elbows propped, the man leaned forward and nestled his lips into the crook of his thumbs. A rumble shook in the back of his throat as he sighed into his hands, his dark brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed in frustration. At the moment, only one thing was on his mind: his father.

His father, the emperor of Britannia, was up to something. What it was still remained a mystery and that sole, undeniable truth riled him so. As one who shares the emperor's blood, it was almost second nature to assume that whatever the emperor was setting his sights on, it wasn't going to be pretty. There were rarely any news of him for days at a time and it seems the time between each update is growing rapidly.

_It must mean that his little project is nearing completion. That must be it. There's no other reasonable explanation for his prolonged absence. Now to find the location... how should I retrieve the information? News station hacking? Threatening Britannian officials? Surely, one of the Knights might know—_

**_Bang bang_**

The sudden noise at the door yanked him away from his scheming thoughts. Lelouch practically jumped out of his seat to reach for the mask in front of him, but just as his fingers wrapped around its face, a soft voice seeped from underneath the door.

"Brother, it's me. Are you inside?"

"Rolo? What are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you everything, but can I come in?"

"Ah yes, of course"

Lelouch withdrew his gloved hand from Zero's face and started for the entrance. A code was quickly inputted and the steel doors hissed open. There, standing in the hallway was a petite, beige-haired figure eagerly looking up at him. A sweet smile and widened eyes broke through the usually stern-faced boy's expression and replaced it with one similar to a giddy child's. It was surprising to see Rolo like that—it was as if the hidden scars and wounds of his former life never existed.

"It's been a while, Brother"

"It has, hasn't it?" he replied as he stepped to the side to allow the boy to pass through.

He in return gave a slight nod and entered the room. The two then strolled over to the couch and settled upon their respective seats.

"Tell me, what brings you here? You should be heading the search squad for Sayoko and…" he trailed off as he lowered his head. "Nunnally…" said a whisper. His figured curled within itself as his elbows automatically rested atop of his knees and as his spindly arms dangled in between his thighs.

"Well um" the boy responded.

From the corner of his eye, Lelouch could not see Rolo's expression, but he could see the petite boy trembling. From what though, was the question. With whatever it was, he was struggling to fight it off. His fingers balled the cloth of his pants until his knuckles turned white—it looked like he was about to explode from whatever was bottling up inside him. In fact, it looked as though the boy was about to pounce on him. True to his prediction, his hands shot out from the top of his thighs to pull on the dark-haired youth's forearm. Those hands then proceeded to slide down until they reached the leathery surface of the gloved hand. Suddenly, his hand was encased within two smaller ones and he had no idea what to make of it.

Violet eyes glanced down from the tangled mess to Rolo's smiling face.

"Brother, I've missed you. Ever since I heard of your return, I came back as fast as I could to see you" he gushed. "Now that there are no other distractions, I can spend much more time by your side"

Meeting instead Lelouch's puzzled expression rather than one of enthusiasm, Rolo's smile dropped to a hesitant frown and started to withdraw.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Hm? Oh it's nothing. I just had no idea how much you cared about me"

"How silly of you to think that. I have to care, don't I? You're my big brother—we're family"

"Yes…family" he mumbled under his breath.

"Ah, you're probably waiting on my report. My apologies, I should have done so first—we've been searching the perimeter for days, but even with the team's tireless efforts, we have, unfortunately, yet to find a survivor. All that's left of the Tokyo Settlement is rubble and debris"

"I see. So, Rolo, what do you propose we do now?"

"Eh?"

"You said you haven't found anyone, correct?"

"Y-Yes, that is correct"

"From the way I see it, the problem could either be the team or the way the team is working. However, I trust that you are fulfilling your duty and keeping them in line, so it must be in the method itself. From now on, see to it that the search will be conducted more thoroughly and efficiently: everyone is to focus on a particular area and not be granted leave until every rock and pebble is overturned"

Rolo's faded violet eyes peered curiously into Lelouch's. In them, he saw passion and determination, which ultimately dampened his mood.

_He is incredibly stubborn when it comes to finding Nunnally. When will he realize that she's no longer in this world and that I'm the only one who should be beside him? If I were the one missing, would he do the same for me? He would…wouldn't he?_

"Rolo?"

"Eh? Yes?"

"Is there something that concerns you?"

The beige-haired boy flashed him a soft smile before shaking his head.

"No, nothing at all. I was just thinking about something irrelevant"

"In that case, I'll be counting on you"

"Mm" he nodded. "I understand. I won't let you down, Brother. Ah" he exclaimed

"Hm?"

"I just remembered that I have to make a phone call. I'll make sure to make it brief" the boy excused himself as he rose from his seat. A petite hand of his dove into his pocket and fished out a square, aqua-teal phone. Dangling from the end was a small, heart-shaped locket. The smooth, porcelain object swung to and fro as its gold-plated face shimmered in the bright light.

Lelouch, mesmerized by the tiny locket, followed its pendulum motion intently. He eyed the bauble as his hands shook and curled. A soft growl rumbled in the back of his throat upon recalling who the locket was meant for.

_Nunnally…_

How could he even begin to forget? Nunnally, the sweet, caring, and innocent little sister he loved so dearly was nowhere in sight. He was so close, so close from securing victory and whisking her away under his protective wing, but she fell out of his reach. Now, the cursed object that hung in front of his eyes was a bitter reminder of his failure.

It was meant to be one of joy, a present to celebrate the birthday of his precious sister. No, instead of the fragile, kind-hearted girl who was supposed to receive the gift, it is in the possession of this stranger who calls him his older brother. The thought still boiled his blood: the thought that Villetta and the damned organization that she took part in had the audacity to replace his dearly beloved sister with a phony little brother. He in fact still held a quiet grudge against Rolo for participating in all of it, even though he was well aware that the boy had no choice in the matter.

Violet eyes glared angrily at the stern-faced boy chattering away on the phone, his stare occasionally reverting back to the swinging locket. Many were the days that the dark-haired man schemed to rid of his fake sibling, but decided to hold such plans off until later, since he still proved to be of use to him—for the time being, that is.

The sudden clap of the phone shutting woke Lelouch and directed his attention towards its origin. Rolo stood smiling down at him with his phone grasped tightly in his hand, the porcelain trinket in plain view.

"Brother, I've just contacted the search team and informed them of your idea. They aren't taking it too well to it, it seems"

"I see. I suppose it's understandable, since I'm asking them to work harder. I'm assuming you'll be taking your leave now?"

"Mm" he nodded eagerly. "I have to oversee the operation and with this new method in play, I'm more than needed"

"It can't be helped, I guess. I apologize for piling on more work when you already have a lot on your hands. I'm sure it has been toiling"

"Don't apologize for that, Brother. There isn't anything you can do about it and I'm more than happy to lend a hand"

At his relaxed response, Lelouch eased into the couch and smirked. "You've been such a help, Rolo. I don't know what I'd do without you"

"Probably not much" he chuckled. "I should be going—you must be busy with other matters" he concluded. Lelouch slowly got onto his feet and bid him farewell. The beige-haired boy started for the door and quickly stuffed the phone back into his pocket. When he withdrew his hand, a small, orange bottle escaped from his pocket. It tumbled onto the floor and rolled a couple inches towards the violet-eyed man, the content rattling against the plastic walls of their vessel.

Rolo swiveled on his heels and motioned to pick up the fallen object. His hand extended outwards and reached for the bottle, but another beat him to it. The hand was dark and rough to the touch and closely examined the peculiar item.

Lelouch's brows furrowed and his lips pursed into a thin line as his eyes skimmed the label on the container. Upon realizing what he was seeing, he tore his gaze from the object in his hand to the wide-eyed boy standing before him, his violet eyes brimming with confusion and rage.

"Rolo, what is this?"

His lips moved to form words, but none came out—only soft guttural sounds were uttered.

"I demand that you answer me!" Lelouch shouted as he nearly shoved the orange container in the boy's face. "Why do you have these?"  
>-<p>

Inside a cubicle-like room, a girl with hair the color of fire was unpacking what little belongings she had. She wasn't like most girls with all their makeup and myriad of clothing; she liked to live simply, and as another soldier of an army, simple was all was needed. It was logical: packing and unpacking many things would be a hassle, especially since the Black Knights were constantly on the move. She unzipped her bag and dumped out its content on her futon, watching as the items cluttered on top of the faded, navy-blue blanket. As soon as the bag was empty, she dropped it beside her feet and began folding her clothes. Upon reaching her Ashford Academy uniform, her thoughts began to wander.

_I'm curious, what would it be like to be like other girls? If there was no war and I was just an ordinary student, what would my life be like?_

The thought seemed so distant, yet at the same time, felt like it was grazing the ends of her fingertips. No matter how much she tried to grasp it, it always seemed just out of her reach. It was frustrating to say at the least but it couldn't be helped. Winning a war is far from being easy.

_Maybe…maybe I'm just tired of it all…_

"No, stop it!" she hissed as she vigorously shook her head from side to side.

"Get it together; we still have a long way to go before we can taste victory. You can't be thinking of these things at this time"

The girl resumed her folding to get her mind off of the matter. It worked for a while, but stopped as soon as the sound of her door sliding open broke the calm. Her head turned towards the door and found a petite, brunette woman standing in the entrance way. Stern, dutiful eyes stared at her as she was seen holding up the black, grey-trimmed uniform jacket. The intruder seemed to be so fixated on the article of clothing that she held in her hands that she forgot why she came; it was when she shook herself out of her trance did she start to speak.

"Kallen"

"Chiba-san? What is it?" the pilot replied as she neatly folded the jacket and set it aside.

"Ohgi-san would like to talk with you. He asked me to come and escort you to his room"

"Oh…"

"Is there a problem?"

"Eh? No, not at all. I'll just finish up here and we'll be on our way. Sorry to keep you waiting"

"Well I suppose there's no harm in doing so" Chiba grinned. "Here, let me help you. You'll finish faster if we work together"

She strode over to Kallen and picked up one of her T-shirts. Like that, the two stood side by side folding and putting away the scattered clothes. Not a word was uttered between the two; only the faint ruffling of the fabrics stirred the silence.

Kallen would occasionally glance her way and would take note of her thoughtful expression. Her mind appeared to be occupied by something; she wanted to ask to find out, to maybe relieve some of the burden that she harbored, but before she could open her mouth to ask, the brunette pilot beat her to it.

"So do you have any idea what he's is calling you for? It's not very often he does this and when he does it tends to be quite serious, wouldn't you say so?"

"That's true, he usually doesn't want to speak in private, but I guess this is worth having a talk about"

"Do you mind sharing what you think he might say?"

"Well it's nothing special really. He's just playing the older brother part"

"Sounds like a regular day for you. Are you bothered by it?"

"No, not really. My real brother, Naoto-nii, died a few years back and Ohgi has looked after me since. I mean, I do feel a bit suffocated once in a while, but that's normal, isn't it? Either way, despite everything, I appreciate his being there for me for so long"

"I'm glad you feel that way. That man sure has luck on his side, being able to have a younger sister like you" she smiled.

Kallen returned her smile with one just as great and sincere. The older pilot, setting down the last folded article onto the bed, then led the other out of the room and into the maze-like corridors snaking through the Ikaruga. Unlike the eased atmosphere they were basking in earlier, the air around the two was tense, as if a switch inside them flipped onto "duty mode". The echoing march of their footsteps bounced off the walls until the heels of their boots squealed before a steel door. Chiba took another step forward and rapped her knuckles on the hard surface.

"Yes?" a muffled voice called from within.

"It's me, Chiba-san. I've brought Kallen with me as you've asked"

"Alright then. You're welcome to come in"

The door disappeared into the slit in the doorway and revealed a man half-hunched over his desk. Various papers were everywhere on the wooden table and some were even strewn across the floor. Ohgi pushed his chair back to pick up the stray sheets and stacked them beside his chair.

"Ah, sorry about the mess. I thought I'd look over some of the reports and I guess I got a little carried away"

"It's alright it happens to everyone; don't worry about it"

"Glad you can be so understanding, Chiba-san. Anyway, would you like something to drink?"

"Sorry, but I should be going on my way. I have other matters to tend to and I doubt this would be a conversation for me to intervene in. Nevertheless, thank you for the offer" she nodded as she exited.

"O-Oh you don't have to thank me for it; it's not a problem at all" he stuttered after her leaving form.

The minute the door hissed close, Ohgi turned to the still standing pilot. He motioned for her to take a seat on his bed and turned his body around to face her.

"So I take it you know what it is I'm about to say"

"I have a rough idea"

He pushed himself a few inches closer and propped his arms on the top of his knees. Now the two were at eye-level: dark irises versus clear-blue ones. He remained that way for another moment before easing himself into the back of his chair, still maintaining eye contact.

"Kallen" he started. "I wanted to warn you to stay away from Zero"

"Eh?" she asked. "Why?"

"That man is every bit as dangerous as he appears. There's good reason why the Britannian Empire is wary of him"

"Of course! He's the leader of the infamous Black Knights—_our_ leader. They have every right to fear him"

"And so should we"

"What?" she exclaimed incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you ever thought about it? It's suspicious: he hides himself behind that mask of his and doesn't dare show his face. We're his comrades and he doesn't disclose any important information to us or even tell us who he really is. He's not even Japanese! What reason is there for him to help us take back our country? For us to put our faith in him?"

"_I _trust him. For all he's done for us up to this point, he _deserves _our trust. Zero doesn't need to be Japanese to hate Britannia—he despises the empire just as much as any other Japanese would—possibly even more. Is that not reason enough?"

"Kallen, please try to understand"

"What is there to understand? Without him, we'd probably be rotting in a filthy Britannian cell or more likely, shot down on the spot like the dogs they see us as—no, not even dogs, diseased rats!"

"Kallen…" he pleaded.

"Ohgi, he _saved _us. He gave us another chance to change the world as we are doing right now. Who he really is shouldn't matter: all that matters is that Zero will be the one to help us win this war. We can't just turn our backs on him because of some trivial suspicion and unproven rumors. It's not right—"

"Kallen!" the man butted in. It proved to be quite effective, for the young woman immediately quieted down. A callused hand reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose while letting out an exasperated sigh. His breathing, at first sharp and shallow, slowed as he began to relax. With his head still hung low, he removed his hand from his face and set it back down on his knee. His half-lidded eyes were focused on not on her, but the floor under her feet.

"I care about you" he stated. "You're my best friend's younger sister and are like my own. I'm doing this for your safety. Please, just once, listen to me. Keep your distance from him. I…" he trailed off as his fingers tightly balled into fists. "I… don't you to get hurt"

His thoughts immediately shifted to a certain tanned woman with blue-tinged hair. He remembered in great detail the moment he saw her in her helpless form, hands tied behind her back and her long hair splayed out all around her. She appeared to be sleeping or rather, unconscious. He couldn't tell and frankly, didn't want to know. In the cold, dark room where he sat watching the projection of his beloved, a low voice called out to him.  
>-<p>

_"What are you trying to accomplish by threatening me?"_

_"Threatening you? No, no, I'm not doing anything of the sort. I don't plan to either, if you're ever wondering"_

_"Explain this to me then!" he shouted as he pointed to the projection of the bound woman sleeping peacefully…or unconscious._

_"This?" Diethard started. "Don't misunderstand—this is far from any threat. I'm simply capturing your attention. And based on your heated reaction, it worked wonderfully"_

_Ohgi inhaled sharply and forced himself to level his rising emotions._

_"What do you want from me?" he grumbled under his breath._

_"I want you to continue working as a member of the Order of the Black Knights"_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"I just don't want you to get in Zero's way"_

_"Why me? I'm just an ordinary guy! What could he possibly want from me?"_

_"Your ordinariness is what we want."_

_"What—"_

_"You may not have realized it, but your presence is greatly needed. First and foremost, you were formerly the leader of that meager band of rebels; you still hold some influence over the men and are a essential to the well-being of Zero's Captain"_

_"Kallen?"_

_"Yes, her. She's like family, isn't she? What is she going to do without her dear family? How do you think she'd react when she finds out you abandoned her, someone you've known for years, for this woman you barely know?"_

_Ohgi angrily ground his teeth and finally hung his head._

_"Fine, I'll stay. I'll remain here until Japan's independence is obtained"_

_"Good decision on your part" Diethard smiled. "Zero will be most pleased"  
>-<em>

"That man…used someone dear to me and toyed with her as if she was his puppet. I don't want anything like that to happen to you. You understand now, don't you?"

Her blue eyes softened at the sight of his bent figure and drooped head. She couldn't see his face, but she knew well enough from the tension in his shoulders and the curling of his fingers that he was troubled. She could practically see his contorted expression and clenched teeth underneath his protruding hair.

"Ohgi-san, thank you. It makes me happy to think you considered me as your own sister; I might as well let you know that I always thought of you like a brother. I'm thankful you're concerned for me, but I'm sorry"

The man jolted upon hearing her words. His eyes widened in confusion as he raised his head to her level.

"Huh? Excuse me?"

"I know you want to protect me and would do about anything to do so, but I can't do what you asked of me. I just can't"

"Open your eyes, Kallen! This isn't some game that you can retry after you lose: once you're done, you're done! Take care of yourself a little more; go home to your mother and forget about being in this conflict. You're still young and have a promising future ahead of you. Live a normal life while you still have a chance to"

The girl sadly shook her head in response. Ohgi's eyes widened in shock and feelings of anger began to surface.

"You're wrong. What life is there for me to live back there? It would be full of misery and contempt, knowing that I could be out there helping our people take back our land instead of selfishly living in the safety that they wished they had. As of right now, my life belongs to the cause and will remain so until the very end. I'm going to stay by Zero's side; I _will_ see this war through"

Ohgi opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted by a distinct pounding of the door. He shifted his attention from the stubborn, fiery woman before him to the figure waiting behind the door.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Yo, Ohgi, it's me, your buddy Tamaki" the husky voice exclaimed. "I came to let you know that our guests have arrived and are waiting for you in the conference room. Toudou and the others have already gone first"

"I didn't expect them to arrive so quickly… do you think you can give me a moment or two?"

"Er I don't think we can hold them off much longer. You should come right now"

"I see. Well I guess it would be rude to keep our guests waiting for too long. I'll be out with you soon"

"Ok gotcha" he replied.

Ohgi then turned back to the pilot sitting on the edge of his bed. It looked like she wanted to ask what was going on and who the guests were, but before she had the opportunity to ask her question, he cut her off.

"Sorry, but I'll be going now. You're free to leave, but I hope you think about our conversation and reconsider your choice carefully"

With that said he rose from his seat and headed out the door. Nearby, Tamaki's voice could be heard rambling on to Ohgi about how they, whoever _they_ could be, were incredibly impatient and arrogant to be calling on the Black Knights as if they were their servants.

"Aahh, how annoying" the man complained. "Those bastards are definitely underestimating us! If they were some regular nobodies, they wouldn't even have the luxury of dreaming of ordering us around!"

"What can we do? It can't be helped"

"Yeah, but what the hell, it's so irritating!" he shouted as his voice gradually faded away.

Kallen, who was now alone in Ohgi's bedroom, got on her feet and started to go her own way as well. She wanted to know who the men were referring to; they for sure wouldn't tell her so easily and would go to considerable lengths to keep it from her for as long as possible. They still saw her as someone who needed to be cared for and sheltered, which was bothersome and strangely flattering.

It most likely was because for so long everyone around her, excluding her persona's friends in Ashford, had seen her as someone tough, resilient, and capable of surviving on her own. Now that she has moved a bit further away from that type of hostile environment, it was a refreshing change to let someone else look after her once in a while, though she wouldn't dare admit it out loud.

Right now she wanted answers, and how better to get them but from the man behind it all? Hearing the door shut behind her, Kallen marched further down the hallway towards a certain room where that man resided. Though her strides were full of purpose and determination, little did she know what was in store for her behind those steel doors.  
>-<p>

Lelouch now gripped the orange container in his fist, shaking the tiny, colored pills inside. "Brother, what are you saying? It's just my heart medication. You should already know what using my Geass does to me."

"I don't care what it does to you! You're the one who poisoned Kallen, weren't you?"

"E-Eh? What—" Rolo stammered.

"Am I right?" he questioned, the volume of his voice steadily increasing upon each word.

"How can you accuse me like that? She could have been poisoned by anyone! I don't know what you'r—"

"Don't lie to me! Don't you dare try! I checked the crew's medical records—no one here has any record of heart irregularities and isn't it strangely coincidental that you are the only one with history of one? Answer me!"

Rolo took a tentative step backwards before deciding to stand his ground. With a determined frown plastered on his face, he stared right into those brilliant, violet pupils with his own.

He took a step forward and another until he was just out of arm's reach.

"I may be the only one of the crew to have this kind of difficulty with my body, but there is a possibility that someone from the Chinese Federation or maybe even a spy was behind all of it. Heart medication is not hard to come by. Anyone could have somehow gotten hold of medication and sedatives, so there is no reason to accuse me"

Thin lips curled into a bitter smirk as the slender silhouette gazed down at the petite boy.

"I do now" he muttered.

"Eh?" Rolo questioned, shuddering from his venomous tone—his fingers trembled under the tingling sensation running up his back.

"Just now, you mentioned sedatives. The doctor back at the embassy informed me that Kallen was poisoned with a large amount of heart medication and an unknown sleep-inducing drug—there is only one other who has knowledge of that. You claim you aren't the culprit—prove it to me. How did you know sedatives were involved?" he growled.

"I-I—" he stuttered while backtracking towards the exit.

He gritted his teeth and let out a deep sigh. Under the extreme pressure he was currently in, he felt a great need to escape it at all costs, and so resorted to lowering his head and averting his gaze: anything was better than making eye contact.

"Yes, you're right, Brother, I'm… the one who poisoned her" he whispered, just loud enough for the man to hear him. A sound resembling a growl followed soon after his confession—Rolo turned to face forward, but was violently jolted as he felt something thump against his chest and suddenly jerk him upwards.

Lelouch, without a second thought, had grabbed for the pale boy and buried his hands deep within the scrunched up folds of Rolo's school uniform. His fingers wrapped tightly around the black, gold-trimmed coat as they attempted to lift its owner off the floor, though they barely managed to get him on the balls of his feet.

Rolo opened his eyes to see an enraged face within a foot away. He could practically feel his attacker's breath fan the skin underneath his chin and around his neck. If it were any other person assaulting him, he wouldn't hesitate to whip out his concealed pistol and squeeze the trigger. All it takes is a single bullet, just one; it would be all too easy to kill the attacker; there were numerous methods to go about it, but he wasn't just any other person—he was Lelouch, his brother, his _family_. How could he? How could he dare summon the will to hurt him—the only one who ever treated him as another human being instead of as a killing machine—even if it meant putting himself in danger?

The hands that took hold of him were beginning to choke him: his instincts screamed at him to reach for the small knife hidden between the linings of his coat as the collar of his uniform tightened around his neck, but the boy was frozen in Lelouch's clutches and merely gaped at him.

"B-Brother, what are you doing?"

"You bastard! What lowly purpose did you have to target Kallen? What did she ever do to you to deserve that kind of treatment?"

"N-No it isn't anything like that!"

"Then tell me! Why did you do it?"

"It was for Zero Requiem" he grunted. "I had to do it!"

"What? What do you mean it was for Zero Requiem?" he hissed. "That doesn't make sense—Kallen is a part of it!"

"No! Don't you see, Brother? Think about all the times your plans fell apart—your calculations were perfect, everything was flawless—you did nothing wrong, but they were ruined because they distracted you! They got in your way and kept you from concentrating on—"

"_They_?" Lelouch interrupted. "There are more? Who are they?"

Rolo fell silent and set his sights on the floor, his upper lip curling at the thought of revealing the names flashing through his mind.

Lelouch's patience was becoming dangerously thin. He was so close to unveiling a mystery and the only thing that was preventing him from doing so was the boy's reluctance.

"Rolo!" he growled, demanding his attention.

It worked beautifully, for the boy's surprised eyes snapped forward in an instant, even for just a moment. Traces of his reluctance remained, but the youth could see that it was starting to crumble. After a moment of pondering, Rolo seemed to have come to a resolve. He raised his head and looked directly into the radiant, violent irises that observed his so intently.

Lelouch waited for words to be voiced, but none came out. It was then that a hard realization struck him across the face. His throat suddenly felt dry and his hands, cold. A distinct echo shook his innards as his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach—a myriad of emotions flickering across his face as he retreated, his fists slowly unfurling and retracting from the wrinkled, black uniform.

"You…no…no, it can't be…"

"Brother—" the boy pleaded. He reached out to touch his arm in hopes of comforting the bewildered teen, but his hand was shoved to the side the moment he made contact.

"Brother?" he called out—the obvious hurt plastered onto his face. He motioned to make another attempt.

"_DON'T TOUCH ME_! Don't you dare come near me! How could you? To Shirley? To Kallen? They didn't do anything wrong—all they did was treat you with kindness and this is how you repay them? By hurting them? _DESPICABLE! UTTERLY DESPICABLE_!"

"Please understand—"

"_UNDERSTAND_? You're asking me to _understand_?"

"Brother, please! I did it for you to succeed in your plans!" Rolo explained. "Anymore of this nonsense will endanger everything you've worked for! I can't allow that to happen—especially now"

"_Nonsense?_ You truly believed that I would break from something that you deem _nonsense? YOU TRULY UNDERESTIMATE MY ABILITIES—YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE_"

"Brother, you're not well! It's best for you to lie down—"

"_DON'T YOU GIVE ME ORDERS"_

"It can't be helped; you're still in the state of shock. Here" the boy offered as he quickly whipped out the box-like phone from his pocket. Nimble fingers flipped open the cover and dialed a number before pressing the phone up to Rolo's ear.

"_AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING NOW IN THE MIDDLE OF ALL THIS?_"

"I'm calling someone to bring you some medicine"

"_MEDICINE? I DON'T NEED YOUR DAMN—_"

"_Please,_ brother, it's for your own good!" the boy strained.

"Hello?" a small voice asked.

"This is Rolo Lamperouge" he stated as he turned from the fuming man. "I need the doctor to bring some medicine to me immediately"

He talked as fast and as articulately as he could, but Lelouch paid him no mind; his voice, his fervent pacing were all just white noise to him. In fact, his mind was elsewhere, particularly focused on the porcelain locket swinging freely from side to side. As the locket dangled and shook before his very eyes, a peculiar image flashed through his mind.

The image was brief, but something about it, its infectious warmth and love, worked to diminish his rage. Not much could be retained from that split second, but he did remember two interesting features: a familiar, broad grin and locks of flowing, tanned hair. Glazed, violet eyes grew wider by the second and were now filled with a renewed sense of fury and despair. Lelouch's hands curled into fists and the corners of his lips twisted into a nasty snarl.

"Yes, the medicine is for Zero—"

The cell phone was suddenly yanked from his ear; Rolo spun around to find it in gripped in a gloved hand, the voice from the device soft and barely audible.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there? Rolo-sama?"

A black index finger slid up the aqua-teal back and snapped the cover shut, silencing the inquiring voice.

"Brother, what are you doing?"

"While you were on the phone, I discovered an oddity in your report—the FLEIA report" Lelouch commented—it was strangely calm.

"An oddity? Everything I told you was the truth; there has to be a mistake—"

"If I recall correctly, you were in charge of retrieving Nunnally"

"Yes…that is correct" he hesitated. "What is this all about?"

"Before we began our infiltration, you begged me to be the one to rescue her. In the end, you failed, isn't that right?"

"Yes, but Brother, I don't see how—"

"Silence!"

Rolo's mouth quivered ever so slightly at the harshness of Lelouch's tone, but he did as he asked and kept quiet.

"It then came to me: _you,_ a filthy, manipulative snake, were aiming for Nunnally's life, weren't you?"

"Eh?" stumbled the boy.

"Answer me! You were, weren't you?" Lelouch hissed.

"Brother, it was for the sake of—"

_Thud._ Rolo was now flat on the floor with a large, red mark on the side of his face. He sat up and was now touching his now swollen cheek, a bewildered look crossing his eyes. Words were forming on his lips, but had gone unsaid as the front of his coat was roughly jerked on. His eyes stared into ones that were unlike any he had ever seen: ones filled with such intensity of sorrow and hate that they were nearly unrecognizable. This isn't Lelouch, is it? It can't be—it's just someone else that looks exactly like him…isn't it?

Something pulled at his uniform coat, but in his current state of mind, he couldn't identify what it was; he was so dazed that he didn't even notice he was being shaken violently.

He merely continued staring: staring at the features of the man hovering menacingly over him. The man was screaming at him and clenched his teeth. Some of his neck veins were even bulging. What was he trying to tell him? The hunched figure's lips moved as if they were on fire, yet nothing was produced from them. No words. No sound. It was like a silent movie playing right in front of his eyes except it wasn't a motion picture or anything of the sort: it was the real world. Only when he glanced down at the bruised knuckles of the hand gripping onto him was he aware of the stinging pain that originated from the left side of his face. What had happened?

Oh that's right; he had somehow revealed the nature of his plans to Lelouch: the ones regarding Shirley, Nunnally, and Kallen. It was all coming back to him now. He remembered feeling pride well up within his chest and wanting a congratulatory praise from the man whom he called Brother. He had expected an approving smile, a "good job"; all he got was a punch to the face in return for his efforts. Who could have predicted that it would end this way? With him lying on his back and his brother wanting to strangle him?

_I don't understand. It wasn't supposed to be like this._

Gradually, Rolo began to return to the cruel world that was reality. Various noises and sounds were making their way inside his ear.

"_D…O… YOU… HEAR ME, YOU MONSTER? ANSWER ME!_"

"What…" sounded a whisper.

"_FEIGNING CONFUSION NOW? PRAY TO GOD THAT IT WILL HELP YOU IN THE SLIGHTEST_"

Closed fists jostled the boy another time; at this moment, Rolo's assassin instincts kicked in. Before he realized it, he had thrown Lelouch from him and into the base of the couch. A groan erupted, followed by silence. He scrambled to his feet and stood over the crumpled figure with his hand lightly grasping the hilt of his hidden knife. Upon becoming aware of what he was reaching for, the handle suddenly became hot and his hand drew back in an instant.

Lelouch gathered his strength and, with difficulty, got on his hands and knees and stood up. A glare colder than ice was shot at the petite boy across from him; his fierce, unyielding eyes and coarse panting planted fear into him as easily as a tiger would a lamb.

"Get out" he huffed.

"Eh?" came Rolo's response.

"_I SAID GET OUT!_"

"W-Wait a moment—"

"_ARE YOU FOOLISH ENOUGH TO DISOBEY ME? I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF MY SIGHT_"

"Brother—"

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU FAKE BASTARD! I DON'T HAVE A BROTHER AND I'M NOT YOURS—I NEVER WILL BE_"

"Please, listen to me for a moment!"

"_I REFUSE TO HEAR ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY._"

"Please! I know you're angry at me for planning these missions without your knowledge. I know I shouldn't have done so, but look at it this way: we've gone this far with just the two of us, haven't we?" he smiled as he took a step forward. "It was just the two of us and we were doing well; there was no need to include Kallen and the others, because after all, you have m—"

A sound resembling the crack of a whip resonated within the room. Rolo was once again on the floor wincing from the throbbing pain of his swollen cheek. Beside him were the remnants of his beloved phone, snapped into two. He stared at the various pieces of colored plastic in disbelief before reverting back to the monstrous stare that bore into him.

"_IS THAT WHAT YOUR TRUE MOTIVE WAS? TO GET RID OF ANYONE WHO TRIED TO GET CLOSE TO ME SO YOU COULD HAVE ME ALL TO YOURSELF?_"

"T-That's not how I meant it, Brother—"

"_SILENCE! YOU'VE SAID MORE THAN ENOUGH. YOU HAVEN'T REALIZED? I DON'T LIKE YOU. ALL THIS TIME, I'VE BEEN TOLERATING YOU JUST SO I COULD MANIPULATE YOU TO DO MY BIDDING. I DON'T EVER WANT YOU TO APPEAR BEFORE ME AGAIN!"_ Lelouch screamed as he reached within the table's compartment and pulled out a rectangular box with the Order of the Black Knights insignia engraved on its side. In a fit of rage, he hurled the box at the cowering boy in hopes of hurting him. The box flung open and unleashed all of its content: a black and maroon checkered board and various black and white pieces. They all flew in the air and crashed onto the ground, rolling off in every direction.

"Brother—" Rolo pleaded.

He was silenced by a familiar click. His faded, violet eyes widened at the sight of a pistol aimed directly at him. Behind the gun, his expression became even more crazed and bloodthirsty as if he were possessed. Is this still the man he admired so?

_"SEVERAL TIMES. SEVERAL TIMES, I'VE TRIED TO KILL YOU. YOU'RE ONLY ALIVE BECAUSE I HAVEN'T SUCCEEDED. YOUR VERY PRESENCE MAKES ME SICK TO MY STOMACH—YOU'RE A CONSTANT REMINDER OF MY FAILURES. NOW IT WILL FINALLY COME TO AN END. I WILL SUCCEED: FOR NUNNALLY. FOR KALLEN. AND EVERYONE ELSE YOU'VE HARMED_"

The hiss of the doors sliding open interrupted him. The Zero mask was still beside him on the surface of the coffee table, but he made no movement for it even though he knew perfectly well he would be caught dead without it. Right now, it didn't matter. What did was taking revenge. As he stood there with the pistol locked and loaded, he waited for the intruder to cry out and gawk at him. It was a natural response, after all. Who wouldn't be surprised by this scene?

Either way, it wouldn't have much significance in the end. This person, whoever he may be, is going to witness a death tonight.

His forefinger, steady and unwavering, tensed and gently began to squeeze the trigger. He could feel the pressure build up inside the barrel of the pistol; it would be over soon—all it takes is another second.

Unfortunately for him, that second was stolen.

"_STOP! LELOUCH!_"

The hatred in his eyes somewhat subsided in place of the surprise that came from the cry.

_That voice…_

He had expected a response like that, but did not expect to hear from _that_ person. He glanced upwards from Rolo, just in time to see something red charge straight at him. Of all people, why her? He didn't want her to see him—not like this. Before he had a chance to utter another word, he was tackled onto the floor. A gunshot fired and grazed past his attacker and embedded itself into the wall. Lelouch opened his eyes and found the red-haired woman lying on top of him with her arms wrapped around his middle. At the same time, she turned around and screamed for Rolo to get up.

Growling, Lelouch slipped away from her grasp and proceeded to take aim; Kallen was quick on her feet and shoved his arm high above his head while preventing him from moving any further.

"_GET UP! ROLO!_"

The boy was still stunned and was unable to move—all he could do was watch as the two fought for control, the steaming gun swaying back and forth in the air. A realization came to him: right now, the fate of his life rested in their hands.

"_KALLEN, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? HE NEEDS TO BE PUNISHED FOR HIS SINS_"

"_THIS IS NOT THE WAY TO DO IT! DON'T STAIN YOUR CONSCIENCE WITH HIS BLOOD_"

"_MY CONSCIENCE IS STAINED WITH THE BLOOD OF THOUSANDS. ONE MORE IS NOTHING_"

"_DON'T DO IT! DON'T STOOP TO HIS LEVEL—IT ISN'T YOU!_"

"_I DON'T CARE! IT NEEDS TO BE DONE! HE POISONED YOU, PLANNED TO KILL NUNNALLY, AND MURDERED SHIRLEY!_"

Kallen gasped and momentarily faltered. She hesitated for a moment, but was able to regain her sense of determination and righteousness. She was going to make a decision and it wasn't going to be easy—she shut her eyes and tightened her grip around Lelouch's wrists.

"_EVEN SO, I CAN FORGIVE HIM!_"

A pause.

"What?" the towering man asked as he slowly lowered his arms. In return, her grasp also loosened. Blue eyes tore away from violet and settled onto the floor as she continued to speak.

"That's right. I can forgive him, despite his assassination attempt. I can even forgive his plotting against Nunnally and Shirley's death—I was, after all, a part of it"

Lelouch's body stiffened and a shudder traveled up his spine.

_Is what she's saying true? Was she really an accomplice?_

"It's true, I am equally at fault for Shirley's passing. When he approached me with the notion of planting bombs in the mall, I had thought it was a diversion to clear the civilians and to get back at the Britannians. In the end, several innocent lives were lost and Shirley was gone" she shook. "But! It was overall my decision and I can't let you shoot him. There has to be some other way!"

He was surprisingly quiet, especially after her declaration. His violet irises gazed deeply into blue before he slung his free arm around her shoulders and led the slender woman into his chest. Kallen, elated that his rampage was over, buried her cheek into his torso and gently hung onto his clothes.

"I'm sorry" he muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.

Her eyes snapped open and she took a step back to look at him properly. His tone was chilly and laced with venom—much to her despair. His stare was hard and seemed to be completely fixated on the wide-eyed boy watching him.

"Why are you—"

"Close your eyes and block out your ears—just don't turn around"

"N-No! Hold on—"

"It has to be done. I must avenge them and correct his wrongdoings"

She pushed herself away from him and eyed him with a set demeanor.

"If you feel the need to punish him for what he's done, then you might as well punish me along with him"

"There is no need. As you confessed earlier, you planted those explosives while unaware of his true intention. If you had known, would you have gone through with it?"

She opened her mouth to protest, but she couldn't seem to find the words.

"Precisely. You wouldn't. He manipulated you and had you take part in Shirley's killing. Even now, he bent your emotions so you would defend him. Like this, can you still forgive him?"

"I…I—"

"We'll discuss this another time. Stand aside" he ordered. "I asked you to _stand aside_" when he saw that she wasn't moving.

"Very well"

The hammer was drawn back and another click sounded. His finger tugged on the trigger; to his misfortune, Kallen's arm shot out and shoved his arm to the ceiling, ultimately altering the bullet's original path. Bits of plaster and debris sprinkled onto them and a tiny hole hung over their heads. The blue-eyed pilot grabbed for the gun and tried to wrestle it out of Lelouch's hand—it was less than successful, but it at least prevented another gunshot from going off.

Kallen turned her head to the still-sitting boy on the floor gaping at the two of them.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? RUN!_" she commanded. "_GET OUT OF HERE!_"

The boy was slow to react—it took a minute for her words to sink into his mind. Once it finally registered, he gave a nod of affirmation and quickly swiped up the pieces of the broken phone among the scattered chess pieces. He got onto his feet and sprinted like mad towards the exit.

"_GET BACK HERE, YOU WORM_!" Lelouch roared.

He stepped forward but was met by steadfast hands. Lelouch gritted his teeth while watching the brunette boy disappear behind the steel doors. Enraged, he summoned what strength he had to push past the defending captain. He somehow managed to squeeze by, but did not get very far, for clenched fists caught the front of his attire and yanked him back.

The man whipped his head around to bark another order. Guttural sounds rumbled in his throat; he opened his maw wide until—

**_Smack_**

A thunderclap-like noise quelled the chaos that had erupted in the room. Neither of the two moved an inch nor uttered a word in the newfound silence that surrounded them. Lelouch, stunned by what had happened, slowly turned to face his attacker—his cheek a bright shade of red. With his peripheral vision, he could see a tinge of pink adorning the skin of her palm and fingers. His back, tall, and head, lowered, violet now locked with blue.  
>-<p>

Rolo ran out of the room like a gazelle and finally made it out with the steel doors closing behind him. He could distinctly hear Lelouch yell after him, but could not hear any footsteps.

_That woman can be useful after all. I owe her my gratitude._

Despite disliking her for taking a good portion of his brother's attention from him, he had to admit, there were some admirable features about her. After all, without her intervention, he would have been dead.

Sighing deeply, he looked into his right palm, staring at what was left of the phone. In its pitiful condition, it was beyond repair, but that was not the source of his frown. The locket which used to dangle freely from the end of the phone was busted open.

A notable dent was made onto the porcelain-white cover and the sweet, tinkling sound of the music box was distorted. Inside was a tiny picture of two boys—him and Lelouch. He remembered the day the picture was taken: how the bubbly, former president of the Ashford student council caught them by surprise. It was the only picture of the two together and he treasured it dearly—more than all his past achievements and rewards he had ever earned.

"Ah, what's this? The assassin is becoming emotional?" a sultry voice broke in.

Rolo, upon hearing the unexpected voice, jumped back. Leaning casually on the wall beside the door was a woman with long, green hair and eyes the color of gold. Held daintily in her hands, was a slice of pizza. She took a bite, indifferent to his shocked appearance and instead concentrating on a long string of cheese that proceeded to fall from the top.

"C.C.? What are you doing here?"

He positioned himself in a defensive stance and instinctively reached for his concealed weapon. He waited for her to reply, but it didn't seem like she was in any hurry to.

"Well?"

"Me? I live here, of course. You shouldn't even ask when it's so obvious why. You, on the other hand," she trailed off as she took another bite. "have no real reason to be present"

"What are you saying? Of course I do! This is Brother's quarters" he hissed at the woman. "I have the right to visit him anytime I desire"

"Oh? Your brother you say? And how did that turn out? With the way things have been going, do you think you can still call him your brother?"

"O-Of course I can! What are you talking about?"

"So I can assume he took to the news of your scheming quite well? Funny, I figured him as the type to go berserk after hearing something like that. Then again, he is a man of mystery—there's always a surprise when it comes to him" she smiled as she continued eating. A flicker of amusement lit up in her normally bored eyes at seeing Rolo's dumbfounded expression.

"How did you—how much do you know?"

"I was here for some time already. I overheard near everything, and I must say, you are one deceptive fellow. It's a shame your plans didn't succeed though"

"Eh? You were hoping I would get rid of them? You realize that is treason" he smirked nervously, more from the fact that the woman was aware of everything he was planning than her chilling words. He waited in anticipation of her answer, watching her feed the remaining of the pizza slice into her mouth and chew at a painstakingly slow pace.

"Well?"

No response. It was as if she couldn't hear him, but he knew very well that that wasn't the case. Finally, it seemed like she was ready. She turned to him with a hint of a half-grin on her face.

"Come now, have some patience: it's rude to talk with a mouth full"

"Out with it!" he spat.

The beginnings of her half-grin disappeared and were instead replaced with a tiny, displeased frown.

"You asked me if I wanted them dead? To answer your question: I don't really care. Their deaths don't concern me—they're mere casualties in a war. My only goal is to have Lelouch fulfill my wish. I do admit, however, it would have been intriguing to see how this whole mission would unfold had they been eradicated. Oh well" she shrugged as she gently pushed herself off the wall. "I suppose now we'll never know, with Lelouch to become extra-protective and whatnot. Who knows what will happen? I guess we'll just have to keep moving on to the best of our abilities."

She walked in his direction in her usual, relaxed manner and brushed past him. Rolo tensed at her sudden action and prepared himself for a battle. The golden-eyed woman stopped just behind him, eyeing his hand that itched to hover over the grip of his pistol.

"How interesting. You intended to separate that girl from Lelouch, yet you've brought them closer than ever before. I'm sure you know already: it's never going to return to the way it was. You should reconsider your future with this "minor" setback in mind, not that it really matters to me" C.C. concluded and proceeded down the hallway.

"Wait!"

She halted once more and looked over her shoulder to the boy.

"Hm?"

"How do you know I won't come after you next? You knew that I was planning on getting rid of them, didn't you? If you knew of my motive, you should have escaped while you had the chance. Why didn't you?"

At this, a playful smirk crossed her face. For some reason, her smirk seemed out of place. Instead of the sarcasm and biting wit that normally underlined her smile, it was a mix of slight amusement and sadness. It was odd and certainly took him by surprise, though he dared not show it.

"There's nothing you can do to me that I haven't already gone through. Have you forgotten? I'm immortal"

Rolo shut his mouth and watched the silhouette vanish further into the hallway and behind another door. He looked back at the two halves he held in his palm and enclosed his fingers around them. Thin fingers caressed the smooth surface of the heart-shaped locket and carefully pinched it closed. He took a final glance at the pieces before stuffing them all into his pocket. Without any indication, he bolted down the opposite end and ran out of sight into an adjacent corridor.  
>-<p>

Kallen's hand was pulsating while it rested by her side. Guilt was creeping up on her the longer she stared at him, occasionally peering over to the particularly red mark marring his otherwise flawless skin. She didn't want to strike him, but it was the most sensible action to take; he wouldn't listen to his beloved reason and force was the only option remaining.

Watching him in his demonic state, his face was a truly despicable sight. It wasn't of the man she always knew—it was a strange face, an unrecognizable face, gnarled and contorted in anger. As each second passed, it was as if he was transforming into someone else right before her eyes and it was simply unbearable. How close was he to losing himself beyond the point of returning? How close was she to losing him?

Kallen squeezed her fists as tears began to prick the corners of her eyes. There he is standing in front, just within her reach, waiting—just waiting.

Anger began to well up inside her at the sight.

"Please" she started. "I beg of you, please stop this. You don't need to continue this revenge any longer. Why? Why do you feel the need to? Don't you see? You're only hurting yourself and everyone else around you—do you think Shirley or Nunnally would have been happy with what you're doing?"

She paused to give him time to react. Nothing—not a single emotion could be detected. It was heart-wrenching to see him in that state, unfeeling and completely numb. It looked familiar as if she's seen this image before. Where though? The pieces were there, but there was something missing in the picture. It was then that it came to her—Refrain, that damned drug that almost made its way into Lelouch's veins and soul. He looked exactly as he did that day, lost and confused, with a death-like cloud hanging directly above him.

Recalling the pitiful scene renewed her feelings of sorrow, snowballing into other thoughts. Thinking back to the past, she had always served him faithfully, protected him, and also cared for him. She was always there for him when he needed it, a shoulder to lean on—a pillar of strength. She, captain of Zero's personal squad, had access to much that others would envy her for—so much knowledge was at her disposal…yet at the same time, so little.

There are countless things about that enigma of a man that were hidden: his past, his emotions, his thoughts. No matter how many years she'd spend by him, her comprehension of him would remain the same. It was almost a fact—an inevitable future. No. That isn't acceptable—not anymore.

"I understand. I know the pain of losing a loved one; I might even go as far as to say I understand the amount of pain you're going through"

Kallen paused once again in hopes of a response. Blank, emotionless eyes were all that were left. Her mouth twisted into a frown and she let her head fall under its weight.

"You probably don't want to hear another word from me and I'm fine with your decision. But before I go I'd just like to say one thing: it's ok if you can't forgive Rolo for what he's done—it's ok. Hate him to your heart's content, even. Just don't reduce yourself to this. I beg of you" her voice escalating. "Anything but this! You can't expect me to stand idly as you slowly destroy yourself—let me help you! I'll do whatever I can"

Another moment of hesitation.

"We've been through a lot since the Shinjuku incident, and since then, I've remained by your side, haven't I? I've put all my faith in you, but can't you trust me? Even a little? I…care about you deeply, Lelouch, so much that my heart aches"

The red-haired pilot cleared her throat and straightened her posture. Without another word, she strode past him and headed towards the exit.

_There's nothing else to say. It's best if I leave him be for now._

It was then that something warm tugged her backwards. She spun around to see a pale hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Don't go" a low voice mumbled.

_What?_ Her blood pounded in her ears.

He turned to her, his brilliant, violet eyes peeking from underneath the curtain of ebony bangs.

It was all she saw before it became a blur. In one moment, the gun that was held so tightly in his hand clattered to the floor and before she knew it, in another moment, wiry arms wrapped around her in an embrace and her cheek was flat against his torso. The moment she collided into him, she felt herself melting in his arms like candy in her mouth. Her emotions skyrocketed in less than a minute and it didn't show any sign of stopping.

"Don't leave" he repeated in a firmer tone—one well known to make women swoon and blush. "I don't want you to leave. I've been alone for a long time and I can't stand it anymore. I thought I could bottle my weaknesses and insecurities from everyone and continue living like that, showing only my strength and pushing to meet the goal, but today Rolo showed me otherwise. If you hadn't stopped me, I would have done something regrettable and all we've worked for would have been wasted. Kallen, I've come to realize how important you are to me—you're my shining light in this bleak world we call home. I can no longer live without you—won't you stay with me?"

His words were like sweet music to Kallen's ears, like the gentle tinkling of bells ringing in the summer breeze. A small smile crept on her face and her heart felt like it was flying; if it weren't for the confines of its bony cage, it would have flown straight out of her chest. Her hands lifted from her sides and found their way under his arms and up his back.

"Mm. Always" she whispered into the crook of his neck.

Lelouch let out a deep sigh of relief. She silently chuckled at the notion: he had waited with bated breath for her answer. It was uncharacteristic of him, but strangely charming.

Perhaps now that a solution was found, her eyes began to fall under their weight and her body felt like lead. Her vision started to blur and she could feel herself sinking—peeling away from the entity that held her.

"Kallen?"

She continued falling victim to the force that controlled her body so. Everything she knew seemed to be slipping from her fingers and by the time she was aware of it, she was gone.

"_KALLEN!_"  
>-<p>

**This chapter's word count is over 9,000! Well, 10, 716,** **to be exact (w/o the A/N of course). I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friends Eis and Magery; the little buggers kept asking for a Lelouch-rage scene… and here it is! I hope it's to your liking.**

**The length of this chapter was much longer than I predicted. I hope it wasn't too overwhelming; either way, it'd be far in the future before another long chapter like this is published. Gah I didn't reach the part I wanted to! Ah next chapter then. (:**

**[To Foxtrot: Sorry I couldn't use your skills this chapter. The scene I wanted you to look over isn't included yet.]**

**Ah I just found out that using all caps is considered rude. My apologies if they made the dialogue difficult to read.**

**So everyone, what did you think? I'm sure you have thoughts about what happened and what's to come. Drop a review and happy reading! Oh and to the anon reviewers, I seriously wish you guys would just make an account so I could actually respond to you…**

**Alright then! See you all later!**


	21. Chapter 21: Here We Part Ways

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise Studios**

Kallen's eyes cracked open and all she could see was a dim, yellowish glow against off-set white. Beside her, she could hear the faint rustling of cloth and thudding of feet. She turned in its direction and saw radiant, violet eyes gaze down at her.

"Lelouch!" she exclaimed as she shot up in her seat—bad idea. Almost immediately after doing so, she regretted it—she let out an audible groan and made a move for her head. A damp cloth slid from her forehead and limply fell onto her middle.

"How are you feeling?" the man asked while slipping the cloth into the palm of his hand. "Do you feel any pain anywhere?"

"Um no, not really. I'm a little lightheaded from getting up just now, that's all"

"I see. That's good to hear then"

"Say, what happened to me?"

"You fainted"

"Eh? Fainted? For how long?"

"About an hour or so. I lost track of the time"

"Eh? What happened to me? Was I poisoned again?"

"No, I believe you overexerted your body while you were recovering from the effects. You should be a little more careful with what you do with yourself"

"Oh really?" she started humorlessly. "And I wonder what, or rather, _who,_ is the cause of it: if I hadn't sprinted across the room and fought with you, I wouldn't have strained my body"

"I don't ever recall asking you to do such thing. You did everything on your own accord and I am to blame for it?" he shot playfully.

"What?" she fumed, her shoulders tensing.

He smirked at her bubbling anger and bent down to her eye level. He reached out and ran the back of his hand on her now pink cheek. As his hand slowly trailed down the milky-white skin, he couldn't help but frown.

_Is there always going to be an obstacle that will divide us? Were we not meant to be together after all?_

Lelouch shook himself out of his thoughts and realized he was still stroking Kallen's cheek. He noticed that she was shooting him a strange look: a look comprised two-parts of worry and one part of discomfort, or what appeared to be discomfort. He started to withdraw, but instead brushed past the side of her face and grasped the base of her head, feeling the light caresses of her hair entwining around his gloved fingers. He pushed himself off the floor and pressed forward until his lips met with the top of her forehead. He gently led her deeper into his kiss despite feeling her muscles tense against his palm.

"I'm glad you're better now" he whispered.

She was obviously startled, as shown by a low, surprised gasp and her habit of pulling back to stare questioningly up at him. She did just so and was now staring into those familiar irises. No matter how many times she looked at them, their radiance never seems to fail to mesmerize her. He could say the same for her passion that blazed in her own eyes and how whenever he would stare into them, he would drown in their intensity, but of course, he wouldn't dare say it out loud.

_She doesn't need to hear such menial things. It's better that I keep this to myself._

Without realizing it, his eyes were wandering from hers and down her slender figure, mentally noting how the Black Knights uniform hugged her body and accentuated her womanly curves. She looked beautiful and she belonged to him and him alone. No one else could possibly come in between them and sway their hearts to look at another—he would make sure of that; he has to protect what's his, doesn't he? It took a moment for the dreaming man to snap out of it, and as soon as he did, felt the faintest blush creep up on his face. Not allowing himself to become further distracted with a certain someone sitting before him, he leaned away and got on his feet. With his back turned, he whisked the Zero mask into the crook of his arm and started to head for the exit.

Kallen was taken aback at his odd behavior and merely continued watching him walk away. It was only before he reached the first steps leading up to the steel doors did she call out to him.

"Where are you going?"

"I received a phone call while you were still unconscious. Ohgi wants Zero to attend a meeting in the conference hall. He informed me that our esteemed Britannian guests wished to negotiate a peace treaty and were waiting for my arrival. I should be going now: I'm afraid I've kept them waiting for far too long"

"Eh? Peace treaty? Something isn't right—that sounds too good to be true" she hissed. "Britannia would never resort to this"

"Indeed, I also do not expect such a discussion to occur. However, as leader of the Black Knights, I must be present. In any case, it shouldn't be too difficult to find out what our guests' real intentions are" he replied. "As soon as I'm done, I'll return by your side" he slyly smiled while pulling up the dark cloth over his mouth and sliding the bulky mask over his head.

"I'll be off now" the man concluded as he disappeared behind the closed doors.  
>-<p>

Lelouch took no more than twenty steps towards the conference hall before he heard the doors open behind him. He swiveled on his heels just in time to see a woman with fiery-red hair running in his direction.

"Wait!" she cried. "I'm coming with you!"

"Kallen?"

She stopped before him with a determined glare. Despite her little mad dash, she hadn't broken a sweat. Her breathing was a bit labored, but otherwise, she remained relaxed as if she had gone out on a stroll. Seeing her current state, Lelouch couldn't help but admire and feel somewhat envious of her athletic ability. Then again, she _was_ his personal bodyguard and Ace of the Black Knights; she had to condition herself to react and endure in the toughest situations.

"You're not supposed to be out here, Kallen. You only just regained your consciousness and you're already overexerting yourself when you should be using this time to rest"

"Ah is that so? Well, you should know better than to underestimate me, Zero" she grinned. "I was never the type to want to sit still"

"Regardless, I'm not taking that risk—I will not have you faint again" he stressed.

To that, her grin grew an inch wider, and her determination, greater. She seemed to be enjoying this.

"Either way, as a member of the Black Knights, I should be there as well. Besides, what is Zero without his captain?"

He briefly paused and gazed down at her through the dark screen of the mask. His calculating side emerged and was immediately sent to work: a myriad of options and consequences were carefully contemplated and sifted through his mind's filter.

Kallen clenched the hem of her uniform and eagerly waited for his answer. She didn't think that the length it took for him to consider her accompanying him would stretch and distort her sense of time. One minute passed…two minutes…five? Her anticipation grew so much that anymore waiting would have driven her crazy. Who would have imagined that she, one of the strongest of the Order, would start to crumble under this sort of pressure? Fortunately, she was saved—by the utterance of four simple words.

"Fine" the tall figure grumbled. "I'll allow it"

Obviously displeased that he didn't get his way, Zero resumed his trek to the conference hall without waiting for a redheaded captain to catch up. Kallen sauntered along at a respectable distance behind him, boring a tiny hole into the back of his mask with her inquisitive stare. She was pleased that she got what she wanted, of course, but it usually wasn't like him to be so compliant—if anything, he was the epitome of stubbornness.

She had a feeling, though, that he had allowed her to stay because he felt guilty for what happened back in the room, or rather, what _almost_ happened; every now and then when his arm would brush against the empty holster fastened at his waist, he would jolt a little. Even if his frame was shrouded by that dark cloak, she knew well enough what was going on. She had the urge to reach out to him and tell him that he shouldn't feel guilty, that it was behind him now, but now wasn't the time. Hopefully, he would be engrossed in other matters to remember the incident, but even for her, that was quite the stretch. The man's mind itself was like a database—what were the chances of him forgetting something like that?

She pouted: a small crease forming above her furrowed brows.

_No, stop it. It's in the past—concentrate on the present. We have a meeting to attend and those kinds of thoughts will only sidetrack us._

Focusing dead ahead, Kallen continued to march forward in tune with Lelouch's thudding footsteps towards their destination. However, she couldn't help but wonder…

_What does Britannia want from us?  
><em>-

The two turned into a nearby corridor and stopped less than a foot from the doors. They were tall, simple, yet elegant doors—surprisingly fitting for a conference hall.

Lelouch glanced over his shoulder at the somewhat tensed captain.

"Nervous?"

"Eh?" She slightly jumped. "No, of course not. I'm just preparing myself for the worst. We don't know what tricks Britannia will pull, right?"

"That's true, we don't. Whatever it may be, everything will eventually turn out alright. It has so far, hasn't it?" he assured.

"Mm" she nodded. "You're right; I shouldn't worry so much; there's only so much that can happen at a conference"

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah"

He gave a tiny nod before proceeding towards the doors. They hissed open and disappeared into the walls as the pair stepped into the spacious room and shut tightly behind them. Lelouch took no more than five steps inside when two black barrels were thrust into either side of his face. The familiar clank of the rifles rang by his ears and cut him in his tracks. Kallen immediately moved to push him out of the way, but a distinct voice prevented her from doing so.

"That's enough, Kallen. We aren't here for you—we're here for _him_"

_That voice…_

Blue eyes sought for the owner of the voice and found what they were looking for. What they found, though, was not what she expected. There, frowning with a rifle nestled against her side was the brunette pilot.

"Chiba!" Kallen exclaimed, failing to hide her shock. "Why—"

"Please don't resist" another butted in. "We don't want you to get hurt because of this"

Kallen whipped to the opposite end and saw a tall figure of medium build look down at her. With his round glasses and strands of his dark violet hair obstructing his eyes, his normally stern face appeared much harsher and underneath that, hurt. In fact, turning to both of them, she saw that a certain sense of sadness and betrayal underlined their angry faces. Something was wrong—she could feel it deep in her gut: what could have been said to them to make them like so? Her anxious eyes were concentrated on the ridged surface of Zero's mask.

_Could it be…?_

"Ah, I see Zero has finally arrived" a low voice boomed. "Perfect timing as always; I was beginning to worry whether you were going to come at all"

Everyone turned their attention towards the back of the room where a lavishly-dressed man of fair skin and hair entered, followed by a slimmer man and a woman with a sharp face and long, lavender locks. They filed into the room and settled into the chairs with the towering man in the center and the two seated on either side of him.

"'Welcome', would be the proper way to greet a guest, but since it's your own conference room, I suppose that isn't necessary. Let us introduce ourselves—"

"No need" Zero growled. "Schneizel, Britannia's capable, second prince: I should have known you were behind this mutiny. So, was this your true intention? Tricking my team into believing you story after falsifying the declaration that you came to discuss terms of peace?"

"Come now, is that any way to treat your older—"

"I've heard enough! You've succeeded in achieving what you came to do, so take your leave and return to Britannia"

At this, Schneizel's playful smile dropped.

"Rash as ever, I see. However, are you the one to accuse me of falsifying anything, Zero the Miracle Worker?"

"What is the meaning of this?" the redhead cried out.

"We found out the truth" Minami started.

"And we think you should know as well" Chiba finished. "Everything was just one huge scam conducted by _Zero_"

Hearing their words, Kallen's heart began to sink and her body started to feel heavy. Gulping nervously, she bit her lower lip and spoke.

"What? You're not making any sense: what truth? What scam? Zero is our leader! Everything he's ever done was for our cause! Are we going to turn our backs after all we've been through together? We would have been nothing if it weren't for him and now your loyalty is wavering because a Britannian told you otherwise?"

This was bad—she had to find a way to convince them that Zero's actions were not what they appeared to be. How though? It was impossible, much to her chagrin. Everything, all the progress made, all they've established now hangs on a thin thread. The only one who remotely has any chance of fixing the situation is _him._

"Oh? You seem to have retained a follower, or perhaps, it's because she's not aware?" Schneizel chuckled. "You're the Ace of the Black Knights, Stadtfeld Kallen, am I correct?"

"It's Kouzuki. I abandoned my Britannian identity long ago"

"My deepest apologies. Ms. Kouzuki, I've heard much about you and I must say I am quite impressed with your excellent piloting skills. You are indeed a formidable opponent against the Knights of Round. If you'd like, I can put in a request and a special recommendation for you to join"

"Sorry, but someone already made me that offer. I have no interest whatsoever in becoming a Britannian dog"

"Hm" Schneizel mused as he leaned forward into his entwined hands. "You're an interesting woman. I wonder… would you feel the same after knowing you're being used by the very man you so admire and trust? Shall I continue, my dear Lelouch?"

"No, that isn't right! None of it is what you think—"

"Kallen" Chiba interrupted. "It's true—Zero's been using us from the very beginning"

"But Chiba-san—"

"We've heard the testimonies and seen the reports. Kallen, I know it's a lot to take in, but it's real—there's no denying it: we're nothing more than pawns to him. He possesses a special and dangerous power called Geass, which he used to control us and Princess Euphemia to act against our will and he's even Prince Schneizel and Princess Cornelia's younger brother. Do you see? He's been lying and hiding things from us the entire time"

"Unfortunately, the information I present to you is indeed the truth. You and your friends are all mere pawns in his game of chess to defeat the king. It was a shock to me as well, to find out that our supposedly-dead brother is the mastermind behind these terrorist attacks"

"We assumed he had died when he and our younger sister, Nunnally, were exiled to Area 11. Never did we expect him to be living and breathing before us, much less take on the Zero persona" Cornelia added.

"And we're glad we were able to meet him once more. I'm hoping to meet with dear Nunnally again sometime soon"

Kallen opened her mouth to protest, but a low voice that resonated in the large room didn't give her space to.

"Schneizel, answer me, what business do you have here?"

"To negotiate peace, of course. Wasn't this established earlier?"

"Out with it, damn you! You've already turned everyone else against me—you have no good reason to be here still without another motive"

"Hm" Schneizel lightly smirked. "That's very observant of you, Lelouch. Very well, since you caught me, I might as well reveal it: I came to witness the downfall of the great terrorist leader. This, dear brother, is my 'check'"

"I see…so you plan to have me gunned down by my own crew"

"If it comes to it, I must. I will lose a precious family member in exchange for world peace, but with the current, unstable condition of international relations, it would seem I have no other choice. In order for his subjects to follow, the king must take the lead, isn't that right, Lelouch? One life sacrificed for the lives of thousands"

"Hmph, it would appear so. I'm curious though, why are you telling me all this? Now that I'm aware, aren't you afraid I will turn the tables against you?"

The prince snorted a chuckle.

"Dear brother, who do you take me for? Did you believe I would come here unprotected without first covering my bases? And if I do recall correctly, you've yet to defeat me in a game of chess; what in that arrogant little head of yours made you think you would win now?"

"That was years ago" Lelouch barked. "We were children then"

"That may be so, but nothing has changed since then. Even now as I stand before you, the fearsome Zero, I only see an overgrown child with a bad temper who needs to wake up and return to reality. Tell me, do you honestly believe your naive ideals and childish methods would change an iota of this decaying world?"

"We shall see about that" the dark-haired youth growled.

"We shall see indeed" Schneizel muttered as he motioned for him to leave.

Upon hearing the cocking of the weapons, Kallen got into position to throw herself in between the protruding rifles. With her fists balled and legs bent, she was ready for what she presumed was about to occur. She heard nothing but her own shallow breathing and the hesitant shuffling of the rifles shifting in the assailants' hands. Their faces couldn't be seen—she didn't dare take her eyes off of the barrels that invaded her peripheral vision. She waited for when their uneasiness would subside and the sound of triggers being squeezed—only then would she act.

"Ms. Kouzuki, do not worry. Out of respect, we have arranged for a court hearing to take place in the Ikaruga's storeroom with the rest of the Black Knights.

"Oh? Interesting decision for the Cold Blooded Strategist" the violet-eyed man muttered under his breath. "You want to savor this moment that badly?"

"That is incredibly generous of you" Kallen started cautiously. "Why would you do such a thing?"

A single chuckle escaped from his lips as his smirk widened.

"I am, after all, a very generous man. I wish for our dear brother to stand trial under Britannian law, but I'm afraid my request does not apply to a terrorist, especially for someone as dangerous as Zero. Instead, a trial will be conducted here by your friends, so if you will please, we will commence shortly"

"And what if we don't find him as guilty as you make him out to be?"

"That will be decided. In a court of law, it is not I who will enforce the punishment; therefore, I have no say in what your friends wish to do with him. If they choose to forgive him, then so be it, but I warn you, the likelihood of it passing is very slim"

"We'll see about that" Kallen murmured.

"I believe this discussion has come to an end. Shall we proceed?"

Schneizel gave a slight nod towards the gun-wielding duo, who then returned the gesture and made their way towards the motionless figure. They placed dark visors over their eyes as they approached and pulled out a pair of steel handcuffs.

"Hands in front" Minami ordered as he readjusted the rifle in his hands and firmly held his finger against the trigger.

"Do you consider this necessary? I don't have anywhere to run to"

"We can't take any chances" Chiba explained while encircling the steel cuffs around his wrists. The locks clicked together and a whir sounded—a clear indication that Zero wasn't going to go anywhere.

He took a glance at his bound hands and softly chuckled.

"Hmph, who would've known I was to fall like this"

"This wouldn't have happened if you had trusted us more" Chiba bluntly stated. "We would have followed you into the pit of hell and back"

"Perhaps so" he replied.

"What should we do with Kallen?" Minami asked. "We can't bind her and we're definitely not going to shoot her"

"She's going to come with us. She's a member of the Black Knights just like anyone else here and she deserves to witness the trial of our ex-leader" the brunette turned to the frowning pilot. "I trust you will behave accordingly? I don't want to put these restraints on you"

The redheaded woman let out a displeased grunt, but otherwise nodded in agreement. Blue eyes stared intensely into Zero's blank face for a sign or signal of any kind—she needed to know what to do to get them out of this situation. Unfortunately, not so much as a word or a gesture was given…how encouraging.

"Let's go"

The group filed out of the conference room and silently marched to the storeroom. The sound of their boots thudding against the floor filled the empty corridor as a death-like aura surrounded the air above them. A prisoner held in steel moved one foot after another towards what he figured was his end. Two armed guards walked beside him like stone walls and a somber-faced woman trailed closely behind—the perfect image of a troupe of escorts.

Lelouch sadly smiled at the scene.

_All that's missing is a brightly-colored uniform and a row of prisoners_ he mentally joked.

They reached the end of the narrow corridor and stood in front of the secured gate that would lead the ex-prince to meet his fate. The steel doors slid open and there they entered; at that moment, a switch was flicked on and multiple spotlights were centered on the masked man.

Lelouch and Kallen groaned under the burning intensity as they tried to shield themselves behind their arms.

"Prepare yourself, Zero!" a voice bellowed.

"How dare you fool us like that!" another shouted. "We know all about your Geass!"

Violet and blue eyes slowly adjusted and were finally able to see what lied before them. Nearly a dozen of Knightmares were positioned around them—all of which were aiming their rifles directly at a certain man. Above them was a single row of gun-toting warriors donning the iconic Black Knight uniform—their faces contorted and creased with a mix of betrayal and anger. No matter how anyone saw it, the situation was definitely not a favorable one.

Not too far off on the side was a slender, blonde man shouldering a studio-sized video camera.

"And so the legendary hero, Zero, is being tried for his wrongdoings by none other than his own, the Order of the Black Knights. Our savior has been accused of several counts of treason, manipulation, and deception—how will he fare in a court of justice?"

"Diethard" the masked man hissed. "Is that the story you prepared?"

"I regret it so; I admit that I wanted to record your rise to victory over Britannia, but unfortunately, due to complications, the programming has been cancelled. The best I can do is document Zero's death as tribute to whom was once our beloved leader"

With his bundle of dark, golden hair obscuring one eye and the camera the other, it was the perfect way to avoid eye contact. At this, Lelouch snarled: the placement was either clever manipulation or great coincidence—either way, he couldn't use his Geass on the reporter. Scanning the storage room, he figured that using his power on a good number of the Black Knights wasn't going to be a problem—what _was_, was the cluster of Knightmares; there was no way he could trick the pilots into exiting the machines and fall into the clutches of his Geass.

In the corner of his eye he could spot the silhouettes of two decorated men standing casually in the corner of the platform. Faded, violet eyes gazed down at him as a triumphant smile streaked across his smug face. Beside him, Kanon held a similar expression, but of a lesser degree. Lelouch scowled at the sight and tightened his fists together.

"Zero" Ohgi called. "Tell me, is what has been said of you true? Did you use your special power to force Princess Euphemia into commanding the SAZ massacre?"

"Don't try to lie, either! We have proof that you confessed!" Tamaki exclaimed angrily.

"Yes, I admit Princess Euphemia was indeed under my control. I had her carry out my order"

"And what about us? Did you use your Geass on us too?"

"…Yes, I did"

"We trusted you!" Sukiyama snapped. "Inoue and Yoshida died for you!"

"How could we have ever trusted you?" Toudou growled. "We should have known you were trouble from the start"

"Wait!" Kallen cried as she stuck herself in between Zero and the fuming members. "Please! This is too one-sided! Didn't we get this far thanks to him? Would we have made this much of a difference if we were still just a band of rebels? If anything, we should—"

"Are you on the same side as this traitor?"

"Get out of the way, Kallen! I don't want to shoot you along with him"

"Do you want to die?"

"What are you doing standing there? Someone take her away!"

"Quiet!" Ohgi demanded.

The noise abruptly subsided and everyone eagerly waited for what he had to say. Ohgi peered down from the platform and locked eyes with the fiery woman. She was always known to be hard-headed and downright defiant, but something about her stance set him off. It then hit him: she was _willing_ to put her life on the line to protect the one who he deemed a traitor and an enemy to the Order. Why him? He noticed how her blue irises lit up like never before, brimming with determination and sheer will.

_Why though, does this side of her surface whenever the topic of Zero is brought up?_

"Kallen, stand aside. I don't want you to get involved in this"

"I refuse! Ohgi, this is ridiculous! Everyone makes mistakes—that's what makes us human. Why is he the only one who is being shunned for his?"

"This is a different matter altogether. Betraying your friends is unforgivable, regardless of the situation. He himself confirmed his deed"

The team cocked their weapons and the Knightmares whirred to steady their aim.

"Wait!" she protested.

"It's no use, we've already agreed on his punishment" Toudou commented.

"Please listen to me! What he did is not what it sounds like!"

"She's defending him?"

"Is she under the effect of Geass?"

"No! I'm not!"

"Now he has her under his control!" Tamaki declared. "He's tricking her into convincing us that he's not a traitor"

"He's not a traitor! If anything, _we're_ the traitors for turning against him after all he's given us"

"Kallen, it has been decided. I wanted to believe in him wholeheartedly, but I cannot overlook this. Who knows what else he's kept from us? And you? Why are you shielding him? How do you know you're not just a pawn in his twisted game?"

"Because…" she muttered. "He wouldn't do such a thing! I know him and—"

A deep, rumbling laugh resonated in the air. Not a soul uttered a single word as a lone figure grasped the front of his mask. The maniacal laughter began to subside, but the confusion and fear that crawled into the onlookers' hearts still remained. Their hands and feet trembled for a moment before they steeled themselves for what was to come. The thing was: anything could happen.

A soft whir sounded as the back compartments of the Zero mask folded within itself and a black, leathered hand moved to remove the bulky thing from its owner's head. Underneath, a shock of ebony hair and distinct features revealed themselves. Violet eyes of royalty glared up at the row of former allies and a devilish smirk crossed his lips. The mask collided with the floor and rolled against the man's foot, staring up at the onlookers with its usual blank, emotionless expression.

Kallen's eyes widened at the fall of the mask and the sudden exposition of Lelouch's identity.

"What are you doing?"

Lelouch tore away from the raised platform and turned to face the surprised woman. The tiny hairs on Kallen's neck stood on end; she didn't like how the situation was playing out—a cold, almost demonic aura surrounded him. His attention was no longer on her, but on the row of men that stood above him. Her lips parted once more to question his actions, but weren't able to voice another word, for her window of opportunity disappeared in a second.

"Fools, did you only realize this now?"

Ohgi's scowl deepened at the youth; a dangerous glare was shot in his direction.

"Zero, so in the end, you were—"

"Were what? Using you? Yes, of course I was. What purpose could you possibly have, if not as pawns?"

"Zero!" Tamaki cried out.

"Lelouch…" Kallen called.

From behind, Chiba and Minami raised their rifles and prepared to fire upon their ex-leader.

"It's a little early to think of shooting me, don't you think?" Lelouch mused. "The trial hasn't quite ended"

The two glanced at each other and lowered their weapons. Their eyes, burning with hatred, were now glued onto the spotlight-centered man while they waited for what he had to say.

"And you, Kallen, were the best among them. Your skills and gullibility made you the most brilliant pawn of them all. I initially thought that you would be the most difficult to control, with your hardheadedness and personal ideals, but surprisingly, you were the easiest. By showing you the tiniest affection, you instantly clung onto me and did exactly as I had predicted you would"

"W-What are you saying?" she asked him. "This can't be true"

"Oh but it is" he chuckled, never taking his eyes off of the row of soldiers. "Honestly, what did you expect? I needed an army to execute my whims and you, a bunch of disorganized rebels, were just what I wished for"

"No" she whispered.

She ground her heels and lunged at him, her hands immediately latching onto the front of his chest. Her thin fingers curled and yanked the dark cloak into her fists, firmly ensnaring the man to keep him from escaping.

"No, this isn't true! It can't be—tell me it isn't! What about all those times we spent together? Did they mean nothing to you? Are you telling me that everything was a sham?"

"Yes, it was. Those supposed feelings, all that I've ever revealed to you, was to get you to trust me—nothing more, nothing less, and it worked wonderfully"

"I don't believe you!" she exclaimed as she drew him closer. "Tell me the truth!"

Lelouch paused for a moment, still refusing to look away at the observing audience. Kallen noticed this and clenched her teeth.

"Look at me! Look at me and tell me! Please!" she cried as she started furiously shaking him back and forth.

"Whether you do believe me or not does not concern me" he replied coolly, his expression unchanging. "You no longer hold any value"

Kallen let out an almost inaudible gasp; she could practically feel his icy fingers sink into her chest and slowly rip her heart out. Searching his smug, arrogant face, she saw no remorse or sorrow—nothing that would prove his words false. She hoped—prayed that they were. Seeing this strange and foreign man standing before her, she couldn't help but want to scream.

"You're a monster" she hissed. "How could I have ever trusted you?"

"It wasn't hard to. I fed the desperate hope and now they stand behind me willing to lay down their lives for my sake. Interesting, isn't it? Knowing how easily one's will can be bent with the simple action of extending a hand"

Anger welled up in her chest and a certain fire spread throughout her system.

"You bastard"

"Call me what you wish, but you cannot deny that my efforts resulted in progress no one else could have achieved. Speaking truthfully, you needed me—much more than I needed you"

Tears now began to prick at the corner of her eyes and her grip tightened. Her throat felt constricted and it was difficult to swallow. She lowered her head so he couldn't see the rising anguish on her face.

"Hey, let me ask you something"

"If you must"

"Lelouch…" she started, just barely louder than a whisper. "Back in your quarters…when you asked me to stay with you forever…did you mean it?"

"And what will you do if I give you my answer?"

"I would stay by your side" she shot, rearing her head to him. "I'd stay and be your captain for as long as I could"

"Intriguing, but you're mistaken. I don't recall ever asking you such a thing. It must be your imagination. I wouldn't dare say it aloud, much less to a lowly Eleven such as yourself"

Her body tensed at hearing him utter such cruelty.

"I see" the redheaded pilot responded, clearly disheartened. "I don't know how I could have been so naive. To think for a second, I thought we'd stand by each other's sides until the end, but if this is who you truly are, Lelouch, then I guess this is goodbye"

Her hand, stiff and strained from gripping the silken coat, slackened. Her body, willed to stay, dragged reluctantly behind as she forced herself to part.  
>One step—another and another. Each step that led her further away became increasingly difficult to take. How far had she gone? It took all her strength not to turn back, all of her damnable pride to push herself away; yet she still was unable to travel very far, judging by how distant the platform seemed. Was leaving this monster, their supposed leader, so difficult?<p>

Behind her, she could hear Chiba and Minami undo Lelouch's shackles and shuffle towards the sidewalls, as to not get caught within the crossfire. She could feel Lelouch's eyes on her, watching intently as she was walking away.

"Goodbye, Kallen. Live happily"

Her eyes widened and she whipped around; blue met with violet. His haughty smirk melted into a soft, forlorn smile. He looked resigned, ready to give in—ready to die.

_What am I doing?  
><em>  
>"Wait!"<p>

"Fire!" Toudou roared.

The sound of rifles cocking reverberated through the room, filling her with a sense of dread. "No!" she screamed as she sprinted towards his motionless frame. She extended her arm to him in hopes of being able to reach him before the barrage of bullets could, charging at him with all the strength her legs allowed her. In her struggle, she could have sworn she heard her name. Someone out there was calling for her, yelling her name over and over, pleading for her to turn back while she still had the chance to, but she ignored the cry—she had to. She had made up her mind: she was to die in his place.

What made her come to that conclusion, she didn't know, but she did know that she had to act fast to save him. Her sudden decision, though, begged the question: why? Despite the harsh treatment and malicious words aimed to hurt her, what compelled her to sacrifice her own life for his? Just minutes ago, he had told her that she was of no significance to him and that he wouldn't have bothered in the first place if it weren't for her usefulness: all the more reason to give up on him, right?

_It's for the sake of Japan's freedom_, she reasoned. _He's the only one who could accomplish such a monumental feat—we can't do it alone._

No, that wasn't it—it definitely wasn't it. Who was she trying to fool? She knew better. It wasn't for Japan, her people, or the Black Knights: it was for him.

His last words, his goodbye, shuddered through her core; its surrendered and morose tone struck a hidden note in her heart, one she thought wouldn't be touched for a very long time. She didn't want to hear him look and sound so pitiful—not again. That fateful day on the Shinjuku construction site, she had made a promise to herself that she wouldn't let him fall that low ever again, that as his personal guard, she would dedicate herself to protect his heart as well as his body, but over time, the memory of such a promise eroded and buried itself in the recesses of her mind.

Her eyes shut involuntarily, her body bracing itself for the bullets. She persisted, pushing herself forward even then, and felt the cloth of his cloak brush against her fingertips, only to be thrown back by an unknown force. Seconds later, a massive object slammed into the ground ahead of her. She tumbled across the floor for a good foot or two with her face buried within the crook of her arms; as she was gathering the will to continue, a wave of bullets pressured her to lie flat on the floor. She cowered in an incomplete fetal position at feeling the bullets fly above her, hearing the casings ping and ricochet off the walls, and smelling the remnants of the steaming gun powder.

Confused and jarred, she curled up within herself and tried hard to bite back the tears that threatened to spill; a single tear escaped and trailed down her pale cheek and disappeared into the floor.

_I failed: I didn't make it in time._

She held her breath for the sound of a body crumbling to the floor to confirm her fear. Her heart beat rapidly in her ears for those few seconds, but when she heard nothing of the sort, her eyes snapped open. She raised her head and what she saw before her had her scramble to her feet.

Towering above all else in the wide cargo bay stood the menacing black and golden form of the Shinkirou, the threat of destruction in the air. Lelouch stood behind the hulking automaton, unharmed and wearing an expression of shock that mirrored her own.

"S-Shinkirou?" she mouthed, her voice escaping her.

"Are you alright, Brother?"

"Rolo!"

"Fire! Shoot the Shinkirou as well!" Toudou ordered, all of the soldiers following his commands. The roar of motors sounded as the Knightmares readied their weapons, taking aim at the massive golden form.

Then it was gone.

"What? The Shinkirou vanished?"

"Where did it go?"

Kallen's knees buckled and she collapsed under her weight. She couldn't summon the power to get back up or even lift up her head; it was as if an invisible person was pushing down on her and refused to let go. Recalling on the events that played out, she didn't know how to feel: her mind was composed of a mix of relief and anguish. She was overjoyed that Lelouch was alright and that he was now safe, but what now? What was going to happen to them now that their leader had gone? Were they still allies? No. No, they were enemies now. He wouldn't dare show an ounce of mercy for them and neither would they for him. If that was their fate, then so be it, but even so, she couldn't help wince at the thought.

"Kallen!" a voice shouted, followed by various footsteps. A pair of hands cupped her forearms and whisked her up; another helped heave her numb body atop the back of one of the members. A few words were exchanged and off they disappeared behind the sliding doors.

Above, observing from the shadows, a statuesque man nodded to his assistant. The thin man returned the gesture and fished out a small rectangular phone.

"Anya, Zero got away. Go after him and destroy him"

"Understood; if that's what you wish"  
>-<p>

Britannian Knightmares patrolled the air and hovered just above the tree line, their mechanical eyes scanning the forest floor and the treetops. Not more than a few minutes when one would fly by another would follow suit. From the looks of it, a respectable fleet was sent to search for this one man.

"Has Zero been located?"

"Negative, we can't find the target"

"Widen the search. He has to be around here somewhere"

"Yes, sir!"

A machine zoomed past and the shaken leaves floated to the ground. There, underneath the thicket of branches and leaves, a black and golden Knightmare rested. Radiant eyes peered upwards at the steaming trail that the passing automation left behind. A weighted sigh was released from his lips as he approached the limp boy sitting in the cockpit.

"We should be safe here"

Glazed, violet eyes slowly opened and focused on the face in front of him. Upon registering whose face it belonged to, the boy relaxed and flashed a weak smile.

"I'm glad" he wheezed.

The short burst to freedom that he had taken took a heavy toll on his health. The effects of using the time-stopping Geass were definitely showing: his breathing was labored and it seemed just as difficult to keep his eyes from drooping shut. His hands, paler than the whitest chalk, clung onto the Shinkirou's controls as if his very life depended on it. His tanned hair which once looked strong and healthy was clumped and drenched in sweat; his face nearly glistened with the amount of sweat that rolled down the sides of his face. Though the boy had achieved what he came to do, the victory was bittersweet. The life that he tried so desperately to make good of was rapidly slipping from his fingers. He knew it and Lelouch knew it.

"Why, Rolo?"

"I was just…I had to"

"That's not an answer" the man asserted. "After the wrong I've done you, why did you save me?"

"Because…you're a liar" he mumbled.

"What?"

"You…lied, right? About trying to kill me…about…not liking me…and wishing I never existed. You were just…taking out your anger at me, weren't you?"

"Yes, you're right: I did lie. I knew I wouldn't be able to fool you"

"I knew it all along" Rolo grinned. "Because you're my big brother. I know everything about you"

"Thank you, Rolo, for all you've done" Lelouch answered, enclosing the boy's hand with his own.

"No, Brother…I should be the one thanking you"

"What have I done for you to be thankful for?"

"I was a tool: the organization's and yours. Even so, because of you, I was able to experience what having a family was like and…for the first time in my life, I was happy. We may not be true brothers, but… the memories we had were real—that's more than I could ever hope for"

"I see. In that case, I am even more grateful for sharing your time with me. You are my one and only little brother, Rolo"

"I'm glad…" the boy whispered, his voice fading. "Brother"

Those glazed eyes of his shone brightly as they began to shut, as if he had found his resolve. Slowly, that warm light began to vanish as well and a certain coldness started to take hold. His head rolled over and eased into the side of his chair; his once-smiling lips drooped and parted as he drew in his final breath. Gone.

Just like that, the boy who had stuck by him, the boy who insisted on calling him his brother, was gone and what was left was a cold, empty shell of what was once Rolo Lamperouge.

"I'm sorry" Lelouch breathed.

He got up from the ground and was about to walk away, when something dangling from the boy's pocket caught his eye.

"Hm?"

Looking closer, he realized that it was the porcelain locket that he had given him. The violet-eyed man leaned in closer and took the trinket in his hands, pulling up a large chunk of the broken phone along with it. He ran his finger over the heart's smooth surface and quickly undid the knot that bound it to the plastic remnant.

_He still kept this?_

The locket was stuffed into one of his pockets while the phone lay on his palm.

Lelouch gently pried one of Rolo's hands from the controls and placed the broken object in his hand before curling his stiff fingers around it. The man reached over and slipped his arm behind the boy's back and, with much difficulty, half-dragged him out of the Shinkirou's cockpit. With a loud grunt, Lelouch jostled the body until it was settled on top of his back and walked into the forest, the crunching of twigs and leaves and the drone of the patrolling Knightmares filling his ears.  
>-<p>

Many hours had past, for the endless blue sky had taken on various shades of crimson and gold. The sun was dipping into the horizon as its brilliant rays shimmered across the water, gradually disappearing to the other side of the world as if to bid farewell. There, standing on a cliff over a mound of earth, was a dark-haired silhouette looking into the distance. In one hand, he held the tiny locket, while in the other, was a sizeable log. He took a step towards the edge of the cliff and thrust the log deep into the patch of ground right above the mound, just hard enough so that it wouldn't topple over. After regaining his breath, he opened his hand and took a long glance at the shining locket before draping it over the head of the log.

The man took a couple steps back and admired his hard work. The feeling of accomplishment, however, was very brief and fleeting.

_I won't die here—I definitely won't. There are still so many loose ends that need to be tied and evil that needs to be stopped._

"Rolo, I will surely come back and give you a proper burial, but first…" his lips twisting into a snarl. "My father, Charles di Britannia, as punishment for introducing so much suffering into this world, I will have you accompany me on my journey to hell—that I promise you!"

He angrily whipped around and stalked through the forest, his shadow receding into the folds of the trees.

_Everyone, I will return and unleash a power the likes of you have never seen, dare even imagine! For turning your backs against me, feel the full force of my wrath!_

Lelouch pushed aside a protruding tree branch and caught a glimpse of a black and golden figure sat hunched underneath the ever-growing shadows. He approached the hulking Knightmare and nimbly climbed inside the cockpit. The hatch closed on him and the control panel flashed brightly. Grasping the controls, the machine shifted and whirred to life. In no time, it kicked off into the air and flew into the distance.

The youth stared out the displays as he hovered over the seemingly endless sea of darkened trees and smiled ruefully.

"Kallen" he whispered lowly. "I'm sorry it had to turn out like this. If the circumstances were different, I wouldn't hesitate to allow you to come with me, but I must finish this struggle. Soon enough, I will be by your side once more; I can only hope that by then, you will forgive me"  
>-<p>

**And the Black Knight's Betrayal has arrived! To the guest, Skylark360, who asked me to not derail the Black Knights as the writers had done in canon, I hope the chapter was able to satisfy your request. If not, I do intend to include a more detailed insight/flashback of the betrayal, so hopefully ****_then_**** it'll work out.**

**Special thanks to Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo for helping me improve the more action-based parts of the chapter. It really made a difference! I'm looking forward to working with you again in the later chapters.**

**Lastly, thank you everyone for sticking around this long! The end is unfortunately nearing and I'm getting a little teary-eyed even thinking about it. :'(**

**Well, let's see where this takes us: until next time! Drop a review or two once in a while and I'll see you later!**


	22. Chapter 22: The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise Studios  
>**Special thanks to King Ognik, another aspiring writer, for the completely original cover art. It's simply amazing and thoughtful; sorry to have this shout-out 3 months late!**<br>**-

All was quiet aboard the Ikaruga. The Order of the Black Knights had just lost their most crucial asset: their leader and mastermind, Zero. From what? Death? Not physically, that is. It went without saying that he was definitely still alive somewhere out there. No, his "betrayal" instead left a deep wound that scarred the Order's morale and overall well-being. The newer recruits had no clue what was going on: in Zero's absence, they only realized that a different kind of fear, other than the usual fear of death, was settling within them—what were they going to do without their leader? What more can they do? Going back was not an option—not anymore.

Panic lied dormant within them; however, it became evident that it wouldn't last long, for the panic gradually rose as each minute passed with no shepherd to herd them. In one of the conference rooms, the senior members gathered together to assess their current situation.  
>-<p>

"We need a plan of action; everyone is still counting on us to follow through with the liberation" Ohgi started.

"What now?" Chiba asked. "Zero abandoned us…and without him, we no longer have a legitimate standing"

"We will do fine without him" Toudou cut in. "We weren't the disorganized rebel group we were before; we can stand on our own. We still have a significant amount of influence over the people as well as international backing"

"Won't the Chinese Federation hesitate to help us now that Zero's gone? I mean, to some extent, the only reason they were willing to help at all was because of him"

"We made an agreement that we'd work together to fight against the Britannin Empire and establish an international peace committee"

"You mean, _they_ made an agreement" Rakshata commented as she took another puff from her pipe.

Toudou's eyes narrowed at the laid back scientist. "Zero was simply representing us at the meeting. Just because he was the one who shook hands with them does not mean the deal is void. The Federation is a respectable nation—they won't go back on their word"

"And they also don't know that he betrayed us yet" Chiba added.

"So, who plans on telling them then?" the tanned woman smirked. Another puff of smoke drifted from her lips and wafted in the air.

Ohgi averted his gaze and gritted his teeth.

"There hasn't been a discussion regarding that as of late—"

"There's no need" Toudou interrupted. "Why mention something that might stir trouble? We already have enough to deal with"

"We shouldn't keep secrets from them though" the brunette pilot murmured.

"This is one we need to keep"

"Chiba is right for once. By withholding information like that, we're doing exactly the same thing we chased Zero out for"

The beginnings of a scowl were creeping up on the man's face at her comment.

"It isn't the same"

"Oh? Care to explain? I might be a little out of the loop, but I can already see striking similarities"

_**Bang.**_

A pair of broad hands slammed loudly on the steel surface. All eyes turned towards the sound, only to find Diethard hunched over the table with his blue eyes cast downward. His spindly fingers trembled as they curled within his palms.

"We don't have any other choice. We must announce Zero's death"

"Eh?" the others questioned.

"Diethard, you know that he is alive out there"

"I'm well aware" he responded. "But like I proclaimed earlier, we don't have a choice. If we wish to preserve our standing and as much of our power, we must do it"

"We haven't even located Lelouch yet" Ohgi butted in. "Why not wait until then?"

"By then, it could be too late. We have to do something"

"This isn't the way to do it. There are so many things that could go wrong. If we are discovered then—"

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"I…well, I—"

"Do you plan on revealing Geass as well?" Rakshata asked. She cocked an eyebrow with her glazed, emerald irises staring directly into blue. "It could possibly work to our favor"

"No, that's not possible. How can we prove that Zero was manipulating us with such power? They'd just wave us off and send us away. We can't have that—especially not at such a critical moment"

"What then will we do if he appears before us again?"

"It wouldn't matter" Diethard shot. "Ultimately, Zero, the masked hero, is merely a symbol—a symbol that anyone can assume. Even if he were to return, what evidence does he have that he is the real one? He won't gain credibility if there's no one to acknowledge him. If necessary, we will testify against any claim saying so"

"You seem very adamant on erasing him, Diethard" the smoking scientist commented as a plume of smoke drifted from her lips. "Especially for someone who once worshipped him like a god. Why the sudden change?"

"I'm only doing what needs to be done" he replied lowly.

"That would be a plausible reason, _if_ you actually cared about the cause" she smirked. "There must be something else in it for you"

"By nature, I am a journalist. I seek and thrive on happenings like these—nothing more, nothing less"

"I see. So, just out of curiosity, what merit do you have for us to trust you? You feed on stories, and if the Order didn't have any of interest to offer, would you turn your back on us as well?"

Diethard shot daggers at her and his lips pursed together into a thin line. He could feel the air thicken as everyone waited in anticipation.

"I have been a loyal follower from the very beginning. As I am the one who gave classified codes to allow distribution of information to the media as well as actively promoted the Order, is there any reason to believe I would? And you? For someone accusing me of having an ulterior motive, you seem very lax about the whole ordeal"

"Me? Of course not. I may not show it, but I'm very shaken up by the fact that my employer has betrayed us. I'm still receiving therapy for the shock" she exhaled slowly. "Either way, my main purpose here is to look after my children. They aren't going to repair themselves, you know, and God knows what atrocious handiwork the crew does without my supervision"

Diethard motioned forward to protest her ridiculousness.

"Have we reached a conclusion? We need to act as quickly as possible" Toudou intervened, his patience obviously beginning to thin.

Everyone glanced at each other before turning to the stone-faced man. Just as they opened their mouths to speak, a sharp hiss echoed behind them, followed by a troupe of footsteps.

"Well now, it seems you've exceeded my expectations yet again" a low voice called out. "I hadn't expected you all to begin discussions until much later; I figured the news of my younger brother's departure would have a greater effect"

"Prince Schneizel!" Ohgi exclaimed.

"Indeed" the lavishly-decorated man replied bluntly.

"I thought your business here is done with" growled the Japanese commander. "What are you still doing here?"

"I came to announce my leave. It's very rude to go without a word even if we're supposed to be enemies"

"You've already said your goodbyes, haven't you?"

"Your hostility towards me is preventing me from doing so. Fortunately for you, my visit is fleeting. I shall be returning to my duties back home. I thank you for your generosity and full cooperation. Until we meet again"

The statuesque figure raised his hand and turned towards the door with his entourage following closely behind him. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Oh, and by the way, since you're planning on announcing my brother's death, you should quickly implement a hierarchy. As of now, the second-in-command, that man there standing beside you, is the next leader"

A strange look crossed their faces as everyone's eyes transitioned over to the stiff-legged Ohgi who could only gape and utter guttural sounds at the prince's words.

"M-Me?"

"You were the leader of the Shinjuku rebel group and in joining the Black Knights you were second-in-command, were you not? That's what is written in the Britannian archives"

"Well y-yes, but—"

"If you find yourself unfit for the position, you are more than welcome to step down from it" he stated coolly. "However, I recognize that it is not my place to indicate so. Whatever the decision, you should hope for the best that it is indeed the best. That is all I have to say on the matter"

"W-Wait!" Ohgi called out. "What we agreed on…will you honor it? You will return Japan to us?"

The tiniest hint of a smirk curved his thin lips as sharp amethyst eyes shot over the man's shoulders and locked onto doe-like brown.

"Why of course" Schneizel smiled. "Like we discussed"

"This all seems too good to be true" Toudou snarled while narrowing his eyes at the intruders. "Hearing this from a Britannian, especially from the Cold Blooded Strategist, is something that certainly should not be taken to heart"

"Is there any reason for you to not believe in my word?" he asked with a light chuckle.

"Names go a long way" Toudou responded tartly.

"As promised, Area 11 will be relinquished from Britannian rule and will remain forever an independent nation"

A few of the worn faces in the room lit up like a light bulb at the reassuring news. The wooden pipe propped between two tanned, slender fingers jerked upwards and almost slipped out of the scientist's mouth. Diethard's rigid posture loosened and a small grin graced his stone-like face. Chiba and Ohgi especially couldn't seem to contain their overwhelming joy; they smiled from ear to ear at the wondrous words that were coming out of the man's mouth. They did it…they finally did it—they were heroes and they could go home at last.

"However…" the prince interrupted. The joyous expressions dropped like stones in water. All eyes were once again fixated on the statuesque figure, all eager to hear what he had to say.

"There are of course some complications and restrictions that must be dealt with before handing over a designated area, an entire nation, no less"

"What kind of restrictions?" Chiba inquired, hoping—praying they wouldn't hinder their great achievement.

"One being that I have no authority to simply sign away a territory"

"EH?"

"What do you mean by that? You're a distinguished official _and_ the emperor's second son. What kinda—"

"My current position, though high as it is despite its vast perks and powers, has its limits"

"It was way too good from the start" Toudou growled menacingly. He greeted the unaffected prince with a gnarled expression and furrowed brows. He looked ready to pounce on him at any given moment.

"So, is this what your word is truly worth?" he continued.

To that, Schneizel merely responded with a rumbling chuckle.

"Not quite"

"Please explain" Ohgi urged. "We've gone this far to get to this point, and there's no way we can undo our mistakes. Tell me, if you can't fulfill our agreement, then who can?"

"What makes you think I can't go through with it?" Schneizel cooed. "I never said such things, have I?"

"What?" Ohgi exclaimed. "Earlier, you told us that you couldn't"

"I said that my current position has its limits. To officially return Area 11 to you and your people, I need the power and authority of those above me"

"And who would that be?" Rakshata asked. "As far as I know, there's only one other person who outranks you, and that would be—"

"The emperor…" Chiba finished. At the realization, her eyes widened and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

Diethard retorted hotly: "The emperor? And you think that there is a way in hell that the emperor would ever agree to do this?"

"To perhaps cease this senseless war, I most certainly have a mind to"

A moment passed, and another before his words finally sunk in. Kanon, his personal assistant, flashed him a cautionary look that warned his superior that he was crossing a very dangerous line. The blonde prince recognized the look he was receiving, but still paid no mind to it and dismissed it with the swish of his hand.

"I'll be departing for the time being. Good evening" He gently smiled before swiveling around to head out the door. Several heels clicked together and marched after the retreating figure out the door, leaving the rest dumbfounded with their wide eyes and gaping mouths. In the narrow corridor where no other life other than the echoes of the stampede of footsteps bouncing off the walls was present, Kanon found an opportunity to approach the man.

"Prince Schneizel, sir" Kanon started.

"What is it?"

"Sir, do you realize the consequences of what you were saying?"

"Of course I do, Kanon. I am fully aware of my words and the implications of treason"

"Precisely!" the petite man exclaimed in exasperation. "Dethroning the emperor, or even talk of it, is nothing short of treason"

"Yes, indeed, but I have my reasons"

"Care to share, sir?"

"At the moment, I cannot, but when I can freely speak, I will. When we get back, I have some matters I'd like to discuss with a few individuals. Besides, in this broken, war-torn world, I think I'd make a fine ruler, don't you think?"

"Yes, sir, you would" he replied with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Then that's all you need to know"

"Yes, sir"  
>-<p>

"Is he serious?" Chiba asked. "Is he seriously going to become the next emperor?"

"We have no way to know for certain" Toudou quipped. "There is a high possibility he is just spouting nonsense in order to gain our trust"

"I've never known the prince to be one to spout nonsense" the Britannian reporter added. "Though it's true it's also very unlikely he'd go through with it"

"Either way we're not going to rely on him to return Japan" commented Rakshata. "Either one is a huge risk, each with its own consequences and faults. So what now? Back to the old plan: taking it by force?"

"No" Ohgi stated bluntly. "The old plan is no longer a choice. I think we should trust in Prince Schneizel"

"Trust him?" Toudou roared. "What makes you think we can trust him, the man who vanquished thousands of our people with a single command?"

"Look, I know it's hard to take in, but please, we need to do it, for the sake of reclaiming our home. What other choice do we have? Our best bet is to support him until he becomes the emperor"

"What if he betrays us?" Chiba mused. "That would hurt us to the point where I fear we wouldn't be able to recover; with his newfound power over the empire it'd be a hell of a lot harder to find a place to hide"

"There's no more time to argue" Diethard butted in. He turned to Ohgi with steeled eyes and stood with squared shoulders. His thin lips turned down into a hard frown and the next words that came out of his mouth seemed to pain him. He begrudgingly parted his lips to ask: "What are your orders...Leader?"  
>-<p>

Off far away from the conference room, unaware of what was happening, a group of recruits gathered together to spar and hone their skills. They drew closer and closer together, but seemed focused not on each other, but the lone figure in which they menacingly encircled. In the center was a woman with piercing blue eyes and hair the color of fire that swished to and fro with each step she took.

The members broke the circle and fearlessly rushed forward to take a swing at the crouching woman. However, despite their noble effort, they were slow to learn that their level of skill combined couldn't possibly compare to that of the seasoned veteran. Unfortunately, the lesson had to be beaten into them. They had to learn somehow, didn't they? And just like that, young recruits fell, one by one, onto the floor with a thud, followed by groans and soft hissing—in no time, the line of enemies that once stood before the fiery-haired warrior was no more. All that was left were two young men trembling while trying to maintain their defensive stances. Eyes the color of the ocean bore deeply into those of earth and silver, their intensity burning through the fearful irises.

Somehow, something within those blue pools was different. Everyone around her could sense it—no, felt it, whether it was from the agony of the impact of her fists or from simply observing her actions. Her movements were quick and purposeful as usual, perhaps even quicker and stronger, but they seemed weighted with an emotion other than that of survival or mercy…anger, perhaps? Yes, it must be anger, since her expression seemed to be twisted into a permanent snarl and a throaty growl was all that escaped from her lips. Watching her slowly bend down into a low crouch in such a state would incite fear into any normal human being and even more so for her opponents.

The two quietly quivered beside each other, beads of sweat rolling down the sides of their lean faces while they waited for the red-haired warrior to strike.

One of the two, a stout man with cropped blonde hair and narrow, brown eyes shouted a cry and suddenly charged toward the still fighter. He cocked his arm and threw a right hook, but as expected, she easily dodged it. He came at her again and again with neither of his hits making contact, to both his dismay and his relief.

The two danced like that around the mat with the occasional push and jab until she eventually was tired of playing the game and maneuvered behind him. Without giving him any time to react, she kicked the back of his knee; he immediately collapsed and as soon as his knee touched the mat, she grabbed either side of his face and with a strained grunt, flung him to the side, sending him tumbling and rolling towards the other downed members.

She straightened herself and glanced over her shoulder to her remaining opponent. The last one standing was a lanky man with protruding dark hair and eyes the color of hardened silver. His face paled and sweat dripped profusely down his chin. At seeing his defeated comrade, his breathing quickened and he tightly balled his hands. His stance widened in preparation for an incoming attack, but judging from his shaky fists and shifty glance, there was no confidence in his ability to defend against it—he knew it, she knew it, and everyone else in the room knew it.

The captain turned to face him and got into position. Looking closely at the man's features, she realized that he somewhat resembled a certain ex-prince_._

_Lelouch…_

At the very mention of his name her eyes narrowed and a low growl rumbled in the back of her throat. Her shoulders tensed and she unknowingly bared her teeth. Thinking back at the turn of events that played out earlier, even for a second, proved to be too much, but this recruit whom she didn't even know the name of, forced her to recall it because just simply his presence reminded her of _him.  
>-<em>

_She remembered everything of the scene that played out in front of her eyes: each and every little detail was etched into her mind like a photograph. Her senses were heightened and her sense of time seemed to have slowed significantly. Her mind automatically rewinded the exact moment when she ran and lunged for Lelouch in an ultimate decision to give up her life for him. Behind her, she could hear the rifles being cocked and the hammers inching forward to release the rounds of bullets that eagerly rested in the magazines. The stinging smell of gunpowder and burnt shells filled her nostrils and flew into her eyes._

_The muscles of her legs ached as she propelled herself toward the lone man standing desolately in the spotlight. In a last ditch effort to reach him, she bent her knees and dived. Her eyes instinctively closed and she anticipated the various bullets searing through her skin and through her body. Her name was called repeatedly in the midst of all this but she shut those voices out and concentrated solely on reaching her goal._

_Above, she could hear the faint whir of an engine that seemed to be approaching quickly. She remembered thinking that it was the Knightmares behind her preparing to mobilize. Never had she imagined that Rolo would pilot the Shinkirou into the very hanger. The force of the pressure emitted from the machine was weighing down on her as it descended from the ceiling—just before the Knightmare landed onto the steel floor and crushed her, something else shoved her aside. Recalling that feeling, she found that the unknown force that tossed her was not the Shinkirou's incredible force, but that of hands._

_Hands rough like tired leather rubbed against her skin._

_...Lelouch had rescued her at the last second._

_At that she laughed bitterly. It was indeed irony at its best: she had risked herself to save his life and yet he ended up saving hers. __She heard the sound of his body hitting the floor even though it was drowned out by the Shinkirou's powerful engines. By the time she was able to get herself back on her feet, he was already on his and was gaping at the voice that spoke to him._

"_Are you alright, Brother?"_

"_Rolo!" Lelouch shouted._

_Cries of protest and rage came from the platform behind her as Lelouch scrambled up the hulking automation's body. Once he had climbed onto the shoulder, he glanced down and for a brief moment, their eyes met. In that split second, she could detect what seemed like regret and longing in those brilliant violet irises of his, but no. She dismissed it, waved it off on the basis that Lelouch couldn't possibly had those types of feeling—or at least, not for her._

_Now though, she realized that she was wrong. What she saw was indeed true and the moment she did come to terms with it, a wave of a new kind of sorrow and anger flooded over her._

_She began to question herself and her abilities._

_How could she?_

_Everything he did was for a reason: this being to protect her._

_Why did she ever doubt him?_

_What sort of despicable being was she to turn her back on him so easily?_

_**She didn't deserve to be by him.  
><strong>-_

Kallen ground her feet into the mat and exhaled deeply. Her eyes steeled and were burning with rage; without warning, she took off in a sprint and closed the distance between her and her opponent in a fraction of a second. Before the man could even have time to blink, red death was before his eyes—so close that he could practically smell the worn leather of her uniform. She raised her fist and swiftly swung at him.

Out of instinct he cowered behind his crossed forearms and managed to block a punch that was headed straight for his head—pure luck. However, this only served to anger her; following the punch was another one aimed for the diaphragm and a knee rammed into his ribs. Her opponent groaned from the blows and staggered backwards to try to recover, but she came at him relentlessly. Attack after attack was thrown and he could do nothing more than try to block, which more often than naught, failed horribly. Not one of the recruits moved a finger to try to help their comrade; they were much too terrified of the captain's wrath to even take their eyes off her, much less have any desire to intervene.

After a few more agonizing seconds of witnessing the warrior unleash her fury upon the recruit, a blonde man, the one who was tossed aside earlier, finally stood up. He let out a loud roar and charged towards the two with fists flying.

The woman heard the cry and turned to face him; she then grabbed onto the dark-haired recruit's wrist and hurled him over her shoulder with as much strength as she could muster into her attacker's direction. And so the men collided into each other and tumbled onto the mat with an echoing thud. They groaned and Kallen towered victoriously over them as their numb limbs shifted to attempt to untangle from each other. From behind, a pair of footsteps, slow and hesitant, approached, followed by a resonating voice.

"You should be little more careful with the recruits, Kallen, they break easily"

The blue-eyed woman swung around to see a thin man with a sharp face and protruding black hair. His face appeared weary with the becoming dark circles under his eyes and the small smile, but he welcomed her all the same.

"Ohgi! What're you doing here? Don't you have business to attend to with Toudou and the others?"

"For now, we've decided on a course of action, but I'd like to speak with you in private, unless you'd like to get back to training the recruits"

Behind her, the others were scrambling to get the fallen men back on their feet; they threw their limp arms around their shoulders and nearly dragged the duo off the mat, but word that the captain might resume their "training" had everyone stop in their tracks; their faces visibly paled and their hands shook as they waited for an answer. Their eyes turned to Ohgi in a silent plea to lead Kallen away while they try to recover from her misplaced fury.

"No, you've come all this way to speak with me, so it's natural that I come with you"

A unanimous sigh of relief erupted from those behind her. She whirled around and shot them a questioning look which had them scurrying to the infirmary without another moment's hesitation. Ohgi smirked wearily first at the recruits then at the fiery-haired woman.

_It's only been a year yet she's grown so much. She isn't that short-tempered teenager that constantly begged me to put her on the front lines anymore. I wonder what could've caused her to change? Could I be the reason? The reality of war? Or perhaps..._

"Is something bothering you?"

He blinked and flashed a smile.

"No, it's nothing. Sorry, I was spacing out for a second there"

"Oh, okay. So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Ah it's nothing too big but I thought I should let you know beforehand"

"What is it?"  
>-<p>

"What?"

"Like I mentioned, this is our way of advancing. Diethard and the others are making the announcement as we speak"

"This isn't right, Ohgi. You can't just declare Zero dead when you know just as well as I do that he's alive"

"That isn't the issue at hand, Kallen. Moral conflicts can be set aside for now; what we need to concentrate on is our attack on Britannia"

"Attack? You said Prince Schneizel promised the return of Japan in exchange for Zero. Ultimately, that's what we aimed to achieve, isn't it?"

"We can't fully depend on his word to deliver his end of the deal. For one, he specifically asked for the arrest or the death of Zero, but he escaped before we could do so. If he wanted to, he could use that against us and make our agreement void. The point is, for the time being, we will fight alongside the Federation and Schneizel's forces to defeat the Empire, but when the time comes, we will need to take matters into our own hands"

In her mind, an peculiar image appeared: a man with piercing violet-eyes turned to her and smirked haughtily. Kallen gritted her teeth and tightened her fists; she reared her head and shot him a death glare.

"So you plan on betraying him when you've used him up, is that it?"

Ohgi's eyes briefly widened in shock and he took a step back. However, as quickly as it came, it disappeared. His features hardened and he regained his footing; his brows furrowed and he mirrored her expression in attempt to obtain the upper hand in dominance. He couldn't let her push him around__**—**__not now.

"The situation is different now, Kallen"

"How? The way I see it, it's the same as what you and the others did to Zero. You'll use him up and throw him away as soon as you've had enough"

"Look, I don't agree with the methods we're taking, but if it'll get us to where we need, then why not? We'd be done with this war much faster and we can finally move on with our lives"

"Can we move on knowing we used such underhanded tricks? The memory will stay with us forever"

"I know that!" he exclaimed. "And I'm willing to suffer that much for everyone's sake. All we need is time to mend our wounds and wash away our mistakes. And what of you? I thought we shared the same goal. Don't you want to take Japan back?"

"Of course I do! I__**—**__"

"Then why are we arguing over this? If these Britannians are willing to offer us a way, we should seize the opportunity and make the best of it. This discussion is over"

Now it was Kallen's turn to be taken aback. She backed away from him, shaking her head in utter disappointment.

"What happened to you?" she whispered. "You would never go through with this knowing our people's honor and pride would be at stake. I can't believe you would stoop this low"

"I'm doing this for you! For the people I love__**—**__to __protect __them! Can't you see that?" he shouted vehemently.

"Ohgi?"

The two spun to face the owner of the voice and found a slender, tanned woman walking hesitantly towards them. Her long, teal hair swished to and fro upon every step she took until she stopped a little more than arm's length away. Irises of melted gold jumped from one to the other in hope of getting a response.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Chigusa" Ohgi softly uttered, just loud enough for the both of them to hear. The fiery-haired woman shot him a look composed two parts of shock and one part of disgust. Her attention then settled on the intruding woman.

"What are you doing here? I thought I asked you to wait in the room until I came back; it's dangerous right now"

"I wanted you to know that I don't intend on going back to Britannia; Princess Cornelia made it clear before she left with Prince Schneizel"

"Princess Cornelia? You met with her?"

She nodded. "And I decided to stay with you" A tiny smile of accomplishment crept up on her face, almost as if she expected to hear a word of praise. In return, Ohgi's face felt warm as a slight blush adorned his cheeks.

"It would have been best if you had waited for me"

"You were late and I became worried"

"S-Still. I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you" he shyly murmured, the blush spreading faster.

Kallen, all the while, shifted from the two of them and the beginnings of a scowl twisted her lips.

"I see how it is now" she muttered aloud. She stormed out of the training room and rounded the corner.

"Kallen, wait!" Ohgi shouted. "Kallen!"

He motioned towards the retreating figure, but was abruptly stopped by something tugging on his arm. His eyes snapped downward to see a small, tanned hand clutching onto his bicep. His gaze wandered up his ensnared arm to meet her golden irises. Villetta shook her head and gently squeezed him.

"Let her be, Ohgi" she advised. "Things will work out on their own. It'll only become more of a burden if we try to fight against it. There are other matters to attend to whether she agrees or not with the decisions the Order makes"

"I see. I guess you're right" he sighed.

"Ah"

"Hm?"

"Diethard requests for your assistance on the main deck. He says the announcement has been made and he would like for you to be present to answer doubters"

"Oh is that so? In that case we should go right away"

"Of course, Leader"  
>-<p>

Kallen stalked through the near-empty corridors of the Ikaruga. Where the others were, she had no clue, but at this point, she didn't really care. Chances were, she reasoned, they were on the main deck or lazing around with Tamaki at the helm. Either way, the timing in which the halls were lifeless was perfect: she was definitely in no mood to entertain others and she needed the space to think. The sound of her quick footsteps bounced off the walls and filled the air around her, accompanied only by the sound of her heavy breathing. Her thoughts led her to replay the scene she witnessed earlier and her brows scrunched inward in response.

_How dare Ohgi ask that of me? He questions me and my loyalty, but what about him? Does he not understand the weight of betraying yet another person? There are other ways to regain Japan's freedom and he chooses the most dishonorable one. I can't believe him!_

She halted and saw the light fixtures lining the walls were each gradually growing brighter as if leading her further into the hull of the flagship. The lights were only on if night had risen—wait.

"How long was I walking around? I better go back"

She turned 180 degrees and marched back. About a few minutes after, she came across the entrancing leading into the main deck. From inside, she could hear a deep voice that was tinted with sadness and disbelief.

"What is the meaning of this, Ohgi? Is what Diethard says true? Is Lord Zero dead?"

_Lord Jeremiah?_

She flung herself along the wall and held her breath. It was more reflex than anything, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Yes, he is, as the public announcement said. His death is truly a tragedy..."

"I cannot accept these words or the idea he would go so quietly. Please, allow me the privilege of seeing his face for the last time"

"Sorry, but we're busy now. It'll have to wait till later" the man concluded before he disconnected the transmission.

"Are you sure this is the best course of action?" Minami asked. "It seems like we're setting ourselves up for disaster rather than moving forward"

"We can do this ourselves" Ohgi bit.

"But—"

"The Black Knights don't need Zero anymore! He was the one who treated us like pawns in his little game" he emphasized.

"Still, don't you think we might be a little too harsh considering all he's done for us?" Sukiyama butted in. "We definitely wouldn't have been here without him even though—"

"He fooled us all with that damned Geass of his! And we were more than happy to follow him into hell! Are you saying that's forgivable? What about our friends and those that laid down their lives for him and died believing in this monster whom we called our leader?"

"That's right. Think of your friends that would be here today. Do you think they would tolerate his actions if they had known?" Villetta commented.

"People aren't toys...they weren't meant to be played with" Rakshata smiled. "Though to say, they are played with all the time, is an understatement. Science calls for some human experimentation here and there: that's what pilots are for" she chuckled lowly as she blew out more smoke.

In the back another unrecognizable voice came on the intercom.

"Ohgi? This is Hong Gu of the Chinese Federation. I am requesting landing clearance for our fleet. We have Her Majesty, Empress Tianzi, and Lady Kaguya on board"

"Oh r-right. Very well; I'll contact Prince Schneizel immediately"

"Roger that"

"Say, do we really plan to turn on Schneizel?" a female member asked.

"Only if it comes down to it" Ohgi replied.

"Hopefully, we wouldn't have to resort to that" Toudou added.

"We can only pray that things go in our favor" murmured the brunette pilot.

Somewhere in the distance, explosions started to go off. Men's scream of agony could be heard from afar as well as the sound of shredding steel. Not far off, an ominous billow of smoke arose from the ground, mingling in with the sparks of the Knightmare shells that were set ablaze. The sky around it was blackened with the floating ashes that only seemed to be spreading.

"Intercept their communications system!" Toudou barked.

"Yes, sir!"

Kallen could hear the keys being inputted into the computer and soon after, static, along with a rough voice, was patched through the intercom.

"What's happening? Where's the enemy?"

"I don't know! I don't see anyone!"

"Could it be a spy? Someone contact the flagship!"

"We're being attacked by the Shikine forces! It's a full-scale rebellion! Contact headquarters!"

"I can't get ahold of anyone! No one's responding! The line to the flagship is dead, sir!"

"Then we'll have to remove it by force. It's possible someone has taken over from the inside. Unit A, disable Turret 3—"

"Captain? Captain, are you there? What happened—AAAHH!"

"Intercept another!" Toudou cried. "We must find out who's behind all this"

"I can't, they're all offline! All the ones I've tried to connect to have been destroyed!"

"Hear me, those of corruption and malice!" a familiar voice bellowed.

Everyone on the deck froze; their backs snapped straight and the hairs on their neck stiffened. A shock shot up through their spines and numbed their hands and feet. Dozens of eyes widened and mouths hung open, unable to produce words. That voice...that chilling voice... could only be...

"I am Lelouch vi Britannia! Eldest son of Empress Marianne—the prince who was abandoned by his empire. If anyone wishes to stop me, let them try! My despair is unrivaled!"

Diethard immediately sprung out of his seat. "Zero!"

Even without Diethard's proclamation, everyone had already known who the voice belonged to. That icy, demon-like tone haunted their dreams and had long been engrained into their minds. However, they were too stunned to shake themselves out of their stupor; they merely stood gawking at the empty screen as if they had been struck across their faces.

"Ohgi" Hong Gu interrupted. "There has been a sighting of a man in Zero's clothes in the area. Could that be..."

"S-Send me a visual" he requested, still in disbelief.

A blip followed soon after, and the monitor was now streaming a video of an ebony-haired man walking coolly from the ash clouds. His ego-centric manner—his walk—his face...there was no doubt about it.

"It's really him" Chiba muttered under her breath. "How..."

"That's not the issue right now" Toudou hissed. "What does he plan to do?"

"It looks like he's heading towards that cave"

"A cave? What can he do there? It's a dead end" Minami questioned.

"If that's the case, then that's some good direction he's got there" Rakshata grinned. "Come on now, this is Zero we're talking about here. He definitely knows what he's doing"

"The problem is figuring out what though" Sukiyama grumbled.

"We'll find out. Get as many Knightmares as we can to mobilize. We can't allow Zero's monstrosity to continue"

Kallen silently gasped and steadied herself against the cold wall. It took a moment to regain her composure, but once she did, she could no longer be stopped. Her hands tightly gripped the cloth of her uniform and she burst into a sprint down the dimly-lit corridor.

Ohgi felt a slight tingle rush up his upper back and glanced over his shoulder to face the open doorway.

"Hm?"

He walked towards the entrance and stuck his head out; he peered to the left and to the right with no signs of life detected. Only the soft glow of the light fixtures and the cool draft resided in the empty halls.

_I could have sworn I felt someone here._

"Ohgi" Diethard called.

He turned around. "Yes?"

"Your leadership is needed. Is there something wrong?"

"A-Ah no, it's nothing. Sorry, I'll be right there"

The man pulled away from the entranceway and resumed his place beside the Britannian reporter.

"What's the status on Lelouch?" he asked the staff.

"He's still heading towards the cave at the end"

"Keep an eye on him and tell me if anything happens"

"Affirmative"

"Hm I take it you are now accustomed to your new position" Diethard murmured to him. "How does it feel with all that power? I'm curious, do you think you can protect your treasured ones now that you have suddenly become something of value?"

Ohgi shot a death-like glare that warned him from continuing any further. However, as expected, the Britannian man dismissed it and merely smirked.

"Hmph that's what I thought. You don't really want to lead—you want to follow, to _protect_. That is your nature, after all"

"Wait! A Knightmare has been launched from our hanger but it's alone. It's been identified to be the Guren SEITEN"

"What? Who's piloting it"

"Who the hell do you think is piloting that thing?" a low, angry voice exclaimed. Everyone's attention shifted over to the back, where a tipsy Tamaki was hanging onto the side of the doorway.

"That thing?!" Rakshata growled as she pushed off the railing she was leaning on. "How dare an inbred cretin like you utter such ignorance! That _thing_ you speak of is my precious child as well as the Black Knights' pride and joy"

"Well there's only one person in the entire world who can pilot it" he slurred. "And that's Kallen"

"What?" Ohgi's volume escalating.

"That's right. And she came running so fast into the hanger I thought she was a ghost with red hair. And a nice body too"

Ohgi narrowed his eyes at his intoxicated friend, but held his tongue, though it proved to be a bit difficult. She was like a sister of his own, after all.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"Stop her? I'm still mourning over a loss. I mean, can you believe it? Zero! I called him my best buddy and we were the closest of friends" the man sniffled and furiously rubbed his eyes with the back of his arm. "Dammit why did it have to turn out this way, huh? We could've been the greatest if it weren't for that power of his..." he trailed off.

"Tamaki, we have no time for this nonsense: we've located Zero. You'll join the others in piloting the Knightmares and intercepting him"

"He can't be allowed to live" Toudou added. "So snap out of it and do your job well"

"Dammit. First the betrayal and now I have to kill my best buddy? You are all so cruel" he blubbered. Tears were now trickling down his red face and dripping down his chin. "But fine. I'll do it"

"That's good to hear. Clean yourself up and get going. Minami, can we set up a communication line with the Guren SEITEN?"  
>-<p>

Kallen expertly maneuvered around the bits of debris that rained from the darkened sky; all around her, she could hear ricocheting bullets, steel screeching against each other, and the sizzle of ripped electrical cords, coupled with the heavy thuds of the Knightmares plummeting into the earth. Destruction surrounded her like a shroud, but her mind was focused on one thing and one thing only: finding Lelouch.

She scanned the floor for the familiar silhouette but she had no such luck. Blankets of trees and newly-formed craters were all she could see. She pushed the Guren forward in hopes of finding some indication when static invaded her peace.

"Kallen, are you there?" Blue eyes narrowed at the small box emitting the noise. "Respond. Return immediately—"

She grunted in irritation and flipped the switch to silence the infernal device. There was no way she would go back and feel so lost and powerless against the throes of war. It was clear that she needed him, and now that he was in the area, she wasn't going to let him go, even if Ohgi were to try to tear her away.

_He wouldn't understand. He's too caught up in leading the Black Knights and protecting Villetta-sensei. He is too obstinate to forgive or try to see the reason behind Lelouch's actions..._

A beeping sound snapped her out of it and quickly drew her back to reality.

"Hm?"

She reached to press a button to enlarge the image on her monitor. In a clearing north of her position she could see a large cave-like structure with various spotlights lining the area. Near the mouth of the cave was a maroon Knightmare and three unidentified silhouettes. Again, she enlarged the image and her eyes immediately widened.

"They must know something about this"

The Guren eased down and landed into a patch of dirt off the side. The cockpit unlatched and hissed as it unlocked and settled in its place; its pilot nimbly swung down the platform and ran over to the group who had long since noticed her presence.

"Well, look who turned up" a sultry voice cooed. Golden eyes lit up and a knowing smile graced her otherwise bored face.

"Oh and who's this, C.C.? A friend of yours?" a girl of rosy hair and pale complexion inquired. "What an interesting girl she is. I didn't know she was the type you associated with"

"You can say she's a friend of mine, but I'd rather prefer playmate. Or some may even say she's my rival" she smirked.

"Kallen" a man stated. "What brings you here?"

"Perhaps she misses C.C.'s company. That's really cute, you know"

"I can't imagine. Suzaku, I'm sure she's here for you"

"Where is Lelouch?" Kallen huffed while eyeing all three of them. "I know someone knows"

The rosy-haired girl turned to meet C.C.

"Oh? She's here for him? Is there something going on between them?"

"I guess you can put it like that. I'm not entirely sure though since they're both being so fitful about each other"

"I-It's not like that" Kallen blushed. "A-Anyway, answer my question"

"Suzaku, would you care to explain? You were here before us, after all" The green-haired witch concluded as she buried her face into the side of her Cheese-kun doll.

"He entered the cave not too long ago. I chased after him when Bismarck flew off but reached a dead end. There was a wall with strange markings on it; it looked like someone tried to destroy it though. Parts of it are missing"

"What? So where is he now? He couldn't have disappeared"

"He's in a place you can't comprehend" the petite girl chimed in.

"Please explain to me, Anya, what's going on"

She merely giggled and jumped forward into a half-bow.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Anya"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I'm borrowing Anya's body for now. Allow me to introduce myself" she replied as she straightened herself and clasped her hands together behind her back. "I am Marianne, Lelouch and Nunnally's mother"

Kallen's eyes shook and she was nearly forced to backtrack a little due to the intensity of the shocking reveal; she didn't even bother to hide her bewildered expression.

"H-How can that be? You were murdered years ago!"

Anya, or rather, Marianne, tilted her head and flashed her a sweet smile.

"The past is behind us"

"But—"

"Questions can be answered later" C.C. butted in. "Let's move on, shall we? I believe he is waiting for us now"

"You're right, we should go" Suzaku added while getting up from his rocky chair.

"Ah I can't wait to meet with Lelouch face-to-face. It's been much too long"

"W-Wait a minute! Didn't Suzaku say that there was a dead end in the cave? Or that Lelouch went into a world we can't comprehend?"

"Girl, just stand on the side and watch if you're going to keep asking meaningless questions. Come follow whenever you want"

The red-haired warrior bit her lip to refrain from snapping at the pale witch. C.C. definitely knew how to push her buttons but she won't let her get the best of her this time. Instead, she swallowed what little pride she had left in the face of her natural enemy and decided to follow them into the heart of the cave.

Not too far down she could spot a wall with odd engravings as Suzaku had described earlier. As they neared, the memories of when she and Lelouch and the others had been stranded here resurfaced. Here, in this very cave, was where they narrowly escaped while making off with Britannia's Gawain, as indicated by the deep gashes in the walls and a centralized pile of rubble. Along the sides were also some burn marks and scattered bullet casings.

_It has indeed been a long time. One year, to be exact?_

Anya—Marianne, and C.C. stopped before the dilapidated wall.

"Hm it's more damaged than I thought" Marianne murmured. "Well! I have to try something"

She stepped forward and proceeded to input various codes into the computer.

"What is this?" Kallen asked.

"An entrance to C's World" C.C. explained.

"C's World?" asked the Knight of Seven.

"Yes, also called The Sea of Transmigration, The Great Consciousness, and many others. Over the years, it's taken on several names, but they all lead to demonstrate the same purpose. Some people even may refer to it was God"

"God? If it _is_ God, does that mean that the world behind this wall is heaven?" the red-haired warrior exclaimed as she took a step towards it.

"It's been decades since I last had to explain it, but see if you can keep up. To use existing terminology, it's the collective unconscious—a collection of people's minds along with their memories"

"Hold on" Suzaku interjected. "When we met at Narita, what I saw was—"

"The collective consciousness mixing in with your personal consciousness, yes. Although, even with my own experience and knowledge, I don't know for sure exactly what you saw there"

"I see..."

"Perhaps what you two should know is that we call people masks worn by the memories stored within the collective unconscious. That's essentially what people are, right? Just memories of what once was and each a portal into the sea of minds and memories"

Marianne tapped the base of the computer with the tip of her boot and let out a whine. Everyone's attention instantly shifted from the calm figure to the kneeling girl beside her.

"Forget it. It's too wrecked for me to access. I'm sorry to have interrupted your speech but would you—"

"You insist on going?"

"Of course" she smiled. "My darlings are waiting for us, aren't they?"

Marianne raised her hand and gently squeezed C.C.'s.

"We wouldn't have to be in such a mess if you had given your code to Charles in the beginning, and we wouldn't have had to resort to other measures. You wanted your wish to be fulfilled, didn't you? You know that he is the only one who can grant it"

C.C. stared into her rose-colored irises without so much as a response. It took a moment for Marianne to register the message that was being relayed through the witch's seemingly unfazed eyes.

"Oh, I see. Then I'll go first"

She firmly gripped onto C.C. and laid her other palm against the wall. As soon as her hand touched the rough surface, the markings began to pulsate and glow a ominous shade of red—almost resembling blood. Kallen and Suzaku merely stood behind them in awe at what was occurring before them; both their bodies and minds were at a standstill, mesmerized by the feat.

A minute passed and the markings ceased to glow; Marianne—no, Anya, shut her eyes and succumbed to the force of gravity. Luckily, Suzaku's instincts kicked in and he caught her unconscious body just before she touched bottom. Suzaku grunted upon impact but held strong. Kallen had, at this point, also rushed to their side and checked the girl for any injuries of some sort. She sighed in relief but glanced over her shoulder at the woman observing them. The man's emerald eyes snapped to meet golden and a snarl curled his lips.

"What did you do to her?"

"What she asked for" C.C. calmly responded in her bored tone.

"She's now in the other world?"

"Correct. She's left Anya's body and has entered C's World where she will reunite with Charles and Lelouch"

Her gaze settled onto the man still steadying the unconscious girl.

"I presume you wish to follow. Come here"

"Wait!" the fiery-haired woman demanded. "Your wish...what Marianne said...it was what you asked of Lelouch when you two made a contract, right? Tell me, what is it?"

"The one thing that plagues those of immortality..."

She once again tore herself from Kallen's stare and locked onto Suzaku's.

"Kururugi Suzaku, in that sense, we are similar, you and I" she murmured, to which he could only answer with a confused expression. "Now then, if you wish to continue, come here"

He nodded in compliance and gently laid Anya on the ground before going to stand where she once stood. C.C. extended her hand to him, to which he casually laid his own upon. He pressed his other palm flat against the stone wall and closed his eyes. The alien engravings began to pulsate once more and without even realizing, he was gone.

The immortal being opened her eyes and twirled around to motion towards the remaining passenger to step right up. Kallen rose and took her place before the crumbling wall. She exhaled deeply and allowed her eyes to shut; her hand touched the wall while the other lifted from her side and reached out towards the pale woman. To her surprise, she did not feel her cold hand against hers, or anything for that matter—nothing but the weighted air that surrounded them.

She peeked out the corner of her eyes and saw her grinning in satisfaction. Her smug look did well to anger her, for the second she realized that the witch had no intention of sending her to C's World, she had the greatest urge to grab her by the collar of her robe and throw her as far as her limits allowed her.

Blue eyes were burning with fury and embarrassment. She growled and balled her fists...just in case.

"Now's not the time to be fooling around"

"I believe you're the one who's fooling around"

"Enough with the mind games, C.C."

"Very well. There's no doubt you're wondering why I haven't sent you to the other side by now, correct?"

"Very much so. Are you playing a trick on me for your amusement?"

A sly grin crept on her face and she had a rising urge to laugh, but she succeeded in suppressing it.

"If I wanted to play with you I would have"

"Then how come you're doing this?"

C.C.'s face dropped back to that slight frown as she stared into those stubborn eyes full of energy and passion.

"Let me ask you something"

"About what?"

"What is the reason for your being here? Aren't you supposed to be with the rest of your beloved Order?"

"I came to get Lelouch. That much should be obvious, shouldn't it? You already—"

"And if I were to let you enter C's World, what could you possibly do?"

"Eh? Of course I'd bring him back to this world"

"Interesting. You certainly have your ways of intriguing me; I wonder, though, what would you do with him once he's within your reach? Have him return to the Black Knights to suffer ridicule and constant death threats? Or perhaps, were you thinking of keeping him for yourself and your personal motives?" she cooed.

Kallen's cheeks immediately flared up at the last sentence.

"I d-don't have any other motive than to finish this war" she stammered. "W-What about you? Are you asking me these questions because you possibly feel threatened that I might be taking him away from you?"

C.C. chuckled almost haughtily at the notion.

"Foolish girl, have you already forgotten? I don't think of him as anything other than a tool for me to use to in order to get what I want. The fact that you're getting so worked up over something like this only proves you know so very little about the man you blindly follow and admire. Are you aware of the war he is fighting right now?"

"I-I um—"

"Precisely my point. I'm going to ask you again: what do you plan to do?"

Kallen's head dropped and her body seemed to have shut itself down. Her chest felt tight as if she was being squeezed by cold, spindly arms. Her mind was working furiously like never before and beads of sweat were beginning to form on her forehead. She gulped and felt the small pool of saliva trickle down her throat.

_What am I going to do once I get there? I know nothing about C's World and what it may contain. But..._

Her hands shook a little at the thought of the unknown dangers that were waiting for her but at the same time, _so was he. _She ceased the shaking and strengthened her resolve. Her head reared back to lock eyes with C.C. with renewed rigor and fire.

"I'll do whatever I can. I will do what it takes to protect Lelouch and help him in his struggle"

C.C. raised an eyebrow at her sudden statement but nevertheless shot a small smile her way.

"I see. I admit it wasn't exactly what I was looking for but it will suffice. Now then, shall we? We've kept them waiting longer than I had thought," offering the stunned warrior an open hand.

"Mm" Kallen nodded as she readily clapped her hand on top. "Let's go"  
>-<p>

**Hi there! Wow it's been almost 3 months? Damn.**

**To be honest, after taking a break to focus on final exams and projects, I was so out of writing, I had no idea where to start. What I had envisioned prior to the break (referring to the flashback I had promised) was gone and it was pretty hard getting back in the game. That's pretty much all I can say about that haha. **

**I hope this chapter was to your liking! I know you guys must have expected more/differently but I thought it would be nice to include a more detailed perspective of what went on around this time in the series.**

**Let me know what you guys think! And as always, I'll see you all around (:**


	23. Chapter 23: The Future is Nigh

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise Studios**  
><strong>-<strong>

Kallen felt a wave of energy surge through her body as she passed through the stone gate. Her eyes remained tightly shut in fear of the unknown that surrounded her, but despite all that, it felt strangely soothing like wind sifting through her hair. Unfortunately, that wasn't a legitimate reason for her to be relaxed, when at any moment, she could be dead. Yet, she allowed it―depended on it, to guide her through the never-ending tunnel. It's not like she had a choice, anyway. C.C. was right beside her, still grasping her callused hand, probably chuckling at how ridiculous she looked with her shut eyes and scrunched face. The pale immortal must have gone through the gates at least a few dozen times throughout her lifetime. She probably could pass through them blindfolded and without even lifting a finger. However...

_I'd rather take my chances with the unknown.  
>-<em>

A moment later, another spurt of energy hit her―stronger this time. It was brief and seemed to indicate the end of her passing through the gate, for C.C. released her hand and called for her to move forward. Blue irises peeked out from underneath her lids and scanned the area for any signs of possible danger. Seeing that she wasn't in any immediate harm, her tensed shoulders drooped a bit and her balled hands loosened. Her jaw dropped at spotting the vast library, its towering shelves packed with thick volumes as far as the eye could see. Once more, her blue orbs gazed about the strange place, this time, with the intent of exploration.

"As a forewarning, if you were to lose your way, I have no intention of going out of my way to search for you" a low voice called out.

Kallen's head snapped forward to shoot a glare at the green-haired woman who simply smirked in response and continued walking without another word. The warrior silently huffed in frustration but nevertheless followed after the slender figure. The two marched down the path with the heels of their boots clicking against the tiled floor, the echo of the thuds all that they heard for miles.

She had the greatest urge to scoop up one of the books sitting on the shelves and flip through it. She normally wasn't the type to pick up a book and start blazing through it―if anything, she'd pick up a book only to hurl it, but oddly, surrounded by volumes of the books, her curiosity was insatiable. What was stored within those pages? What information could this foreign world offer? However, she had to resist the temptation―she was here for a purpose: to retrieve Lelouch, and she can't even hope to accomplish it if she was distracted by every intriguing thing she set her eyes upon. After all, they were in a foreign land with no definite way of coming back; she had to be on her toes for whatever may come at her.

The question though, was what?

"So this is the World of C? For such a powerful thing, the last thing I'd expect it to be like is an oversized library," Kallen mused as she passed by several display cases.

"The World of C does not take a definite shape or form. It merely shifts according to what the user consciously or subconsciously wishes to reveal."

Sections of the shelves beside them faded into the background and were instead replaced by decorated, golden frames. Kallen peered at the mysterious floating frames and stared at the images they held: many were of a certain green-haired girl, who at this point, paid no attention to them and calmly strode by the photographs as if they were commonplace. As the red-haired pilot ventured further, she caught a glimpse of said girl, younger in appearance, donned in rags and covered in scars and wounds while another in flowing, glamorous clothing, smiling and having the time of her life. Various emotions ranged within the frames, each portraying a dramatic scene of some sort. It was then that she realized that what these golden frames held weren't just pictures: they were memories. C.C.'s memories to be specific...

"Who is the user?" she asked. "And why would the world take shape of a library?"

"At this point, I believe the one responsible for this is either Charles or Marianne. The scenery that you see is symbolic for knowledge and peace: what those two strive to achieve with this overly-ambitious project of theirs."

"What is it exactly?" Kallen asked. "And what will happen when it's realized?"

"You've become rather talkative lately. It's come as a surprise that your head is actually capable of sophisticated thought instead of just as a battering ram," C.C. teased. "Too bad it hasn't been of much use for either."

The warrior snarled and briefly tightened her fists before dismissing the woman's insult. To be honest, she should've been accustomed to the witch's verbal abuse by now―she fires something at her nearly every chance she gets, but for some reason, she couldn't help let it get to her. Perhaps it's because the infuriating woman lived hundreds of years and encountered thousands of people that she could easily figure out how to push her buttons. There exists only so many categories of personalities...or maybe because the witch's personality itself is so irritating in the first place that near anything she does just pisses her off to a higher degree. Yeah...maybe that's it.

The two continued their silent march deeper into the World of C towards who knows where. It was then that the blue-eyed woman spotted a silhouette in the distance. At the recognition that it was that of a human, her body tensed and her hands scrunched into fists. She bared her teeth at the darkened figure but immediately snapped back into her former position.

"Eh? Suzaku!" she called.

Features of the silhouette came into view and she knew it couldn't be anyone else but the justice-crazed boy standing aimlessly in the middle of the junction. At the sound of his name, he whipped his head towards their direction.

"Oh it's you guys," he replied.

"What were you doing just standing there?" Kallen asked, half-criticizing the man for his seemingly lack of effort.

"I was trying to find something that would give me a clue to lead me to His Highness. I figured that if I just kept going straight, then I would eventually find something but it seems to be never ending," he sighed.

"You were at least on the right track," C.C. mumbled as she brushed past him. She raised her hand to beckon for the two to follow. Having no choice in the matter, the two sauntered after her. "Endless as the World of C might be, there really is only a finite space. You would have eventually reached the destination you searched for."

As if she had said a passcode, the air in front of them warped and twisted into a heavy fog-like screen. The three stepped through it and on the other side, a familiar voice greeted them.

"What do you think?"

The blurred air before them dissipated and there stood the ex-prince glancing in their direction with two towering silhouettes not far behind him with the sunset as their backdrop. Violet eyes briefly passed the other two and immediately focused on a certain pilot whose widened eyes failed to hide the surprise strewn across her face and the inner joy that swelled her heart. His own eyes and expression remained steady, and he instead turned towards the pale witch beside the pilot, shooting her a questioning look, to which she merely returned with her usual coy smirk. Beside her, the chocolate-haired knight broke the silence.

"So I hear His Majesty is already immortal."

"Indeed, I am," the emperor boomed. With so much chaos in existence, there is only so much one can do in a lifetime. With immortality and the Sword of Akasha, I can do it all and change this rotten world.

"I see. And this world that you're trying to create from this is―"

"Correct. It is a gentle world desired by both Euphy and Nunnally; I'm sure you were more than aware of what she wanted. In fact, you must have even sought to fulfill it somehow. You were, after all, her sworn protector."

Suzaku gritted his teeth in response but otherwise stayed his hand.

"And who is that young lady beside you, C.C.? A member of the Order of the Black Knights that you wished to accompany you?"

"That is a friend of hers, Dear," Marianne answered. A smile pulled at the corners of her lips as she locked eyes with her son. And also Lelouch's valued companion."

"Oh?" He mocked as he turned from his wife. "How uncharacteristic of you; the time between since we last met have certainly changed you," Charles pointed out. "You've become soft and have come to heavily depend on others to achieve what you desire. I shouldn't be surprised."

Lelouch scoffed and a bitter, mischievous half-smile graced his face.

"Funny how you should accuse me of such when you have been doing nothing but. Isn't that how you've gotten this far, Father? You are, after all, the grand puppet master behind all this: you manipulated me and the entire country this whole time in order to lure C.C. out. And all that deliberate pain and suffering for what? For this nonsensical ambition?"

"Everything that has been done will not be in vain. When the Sword of Akasha succeeds in killing the gods, the means to achieve the end will amount to nothing."

"Kill the gods?" Kallen muttered aloud. "How is that possible?"

"What you heard was correct," C.C. butted in. "He wishes to rid of the chains that bound humanity and remove the deceitful masks that humans wear by having the Sword of Akasha pierce the heavens. That, in essence, is what he and Marianne both hope to achieve in order to find peace."

"Humans will not raise arms against one another if we were to understand and acknowledge each other. Wars would not be fought and hatred would not bloom. Is that not true?"

"I don't wish to acknowledge any of what you say, Charles. I have decided to oppose this foolish plan of yours long ago."

"C.C. wasn't it also in part your desire to change the world from what it is?" Marianne added. "Wasn't it partially the reason for agreeing to our plan from the beginning?"

"It's the complete opposite, actually. I didn't care for what happened to the world and what would become of it. I've had more than enough of it in my lifetime; all I wanted was to have my wish realized," she responded in her carefree manner. "And Charles was the one who could do so."

The dark-haired man peeked over his shoulder at the golden-eyed witch.

"C.C. that wish of yours...it was to die, wasn't it?"

She paused and matched his intense stare with her own.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"I would think it quite rare for someone to wish for death," he added. "It's more often the very opposite.

"Not when you've lived as long as I have."

"I should have figured so the second you told me that poorly-phrased riddle of yours."

"It took you long enough," she teased. "I expected better from the Man of Miracles."

He scoffed.

"I'm saddened to hear I didn't meet the expectations of an immortal witch like you," he said as he took a step towards his parents. "However, as per our contract, I did promise you that as your accomplice, I would do whatever it took to help you fulfill your wish, whatever it may be."

Another pause.

"As you may see fit," she murmured.

"Enough of this foolishness. Come, C.C. The time has come for Ragnarok to commence," the emperor interrupted. "Your wish shall be granted afterwards when the world has shed its former self and risen anew."

The emperor shoved away his cloak and raised his right arm in her direction. A scarlet, bird-like mark on his palm began to glow brightly; an identical mark across the pale witch's forehead also began to light up. The world that surrounded them began to shake along with the platform. The orange, clouded sky rumbled and there in the distance, a distinct crack could be made out. Said crack grew larger and deeper, spreading its branches across the entire sky, carving and stretching into it, until finally, the sky gave in and shattered into thousands of colored pieces.

The trio gaped at the fallen pieces and watched them tumble through the air and disappear below them, leaving behind a cold, steel-like arena behind. A thin, spiraling object that resembled a long sword remained at its center aimed at an enormous swirling orange orb hovering above it. Marianne gazed at the falling debris and smiled broadly with her arms outstretched and head tilted back in glee.

"Ah, it has finally started," she breathed in satisfaction. "Now the Sword of Akasha will kill the gods and this world will be reborn into one of peace and kindness.

"Do you not realize the degree of idiocy of what you're saying?" Lelouch growled. "The world that you seek does not exist. For every good there is a bad―there needs to be a balance."

"There is no upscale in balance in having humans remove their masks and show their true selves," his mother replied calmly with a smile. "Lelouch, don't you want peace? Isn't this what you yourself were trying to accomplish for your sister?

"Not like this, Mother!"

"It's no use trying to fight: all the fighting has been done. Once our marks merge together, the rebirth shall commence," the emperor boomed as he approached the trio with his arm outstretched. The ex-prince strode forward and blocked his father's path, earning him a questioning grunt from the aged man.

"Move aside, boy."

"I will not. I do not approve of your ideals and your train of thought. The world as it is is far from perfect, but the world that you seek is even further: is it even considered being alive?"

"Are you going to oppose me as well, Lelouch?" Marianne asked, her voice as sweet as molasses, but her tone was almost mocking.

"I'm afraid I am, Mother, as long as you are siding with him in this mad ambition."

"This child is much too stubborn to see the truth, Dear," she sighed. "How did he ever become like this?"

"Reality, Mother. Joy. Pain. Despair. Anguish. Anger. Satisfaction. Pride. I've experienced these and more through living in the world you and Father have abandoned me and Nunnally in," the violet-eyed man grumbled.

"Yes, you and your sister have been separated from us for a very long time. However, time has been kind to both of you and look how you've grown. It is a good thing for everyone scattered around to become one again. You can become one with the deceased as well. Imagine how nice it'd be if our entire family were to reunite again; you'd be able to see Clovis, Euphy, and also your other beloved friends. Even if you don't wish for that, I'm sure your friends here see it differently."

She tilted her head to the side in order to properly look at the emerald-eyed knight who wore a stern expression and kept a firm grip on the hilt of his sword. She flashed him a sweet smile and parted her lips to speak.

"Kururugi, Suzaku, Knight of Seven. You were appointed Princess Euphemia's personal knight long before you joined the ranks of the Knights of Round."

Said man tightly grasped his sword in preparation of what was to come.

"It's been rumored that you were deeply in love with my daughter. It must have devastated you to witness her death; in that case, wouldn't you, of all people, wish to see her again?"

_"_Suzaku..." a soft voice whispered into the air.

He let out an audible gasp and loosened his grip.

"Euphy?"

The second he uttered her name, he felt something gently caress the side of his face―No. It was impossible: nothing was there but air...yet he could have sworn he felt her distinctive touch just now. The man shut his eyes and he violently shook his head from side to side. He gritted his teeth and growled at the figures that stood before him with burning eyes.

"How dare you use Euphy's name in vain."

Marianne merely smiled and tilted her head to the other side to gaze at the perplexed woman with fiery hair.

"Stadtfeld, Kallen is your name, isn't it?"

"It's Kouzuki..." she muttered almost automatically.

"Hm? Oh yes, my apologies. Yes, I remember hearing about you. Before you became a member of the Black Knights, you and your brother's friend led a small group of dysfunctional rebels. Your brother was indeed a brave man. It is a shame he died in battle at such a young age: he had the potential to become so much more than a rebel."

The blue-eyed warrior's body tensed at the mention of her brother. She bared her teeth and narrowed her eyes at the slender woman, waiting for a moment in which she would slander his name.

"I know you miss him. Underneath that hard front you try so hard to put up, there still lies that sensitive, gentle little girl inside you. You dream about your brother at night and you yearn to see his face and hear his voice once more. Wouldn't you want that? I'm certain your sickly mother would. Are you going to deny her the chance to see her deceased son's smiling face before she faces her own death?"

The warrior's eyes widened and a low growl escaped from her throat. Her legs bent and she started to lunge towards the ebony-haired woman but was stopped by something pulling her at her hand. Her nostrils flared, her anger now directed towards whoever it was that came in between her and the snake of a woman that dared talk of her family like that. Her enraged, blue eyes shot down only to see a gloved hand tightly enclosing hers. She reared her head to meet the beautiful violet eyes that she so often found herself mesmerized by. They stared deep into hers as well, and without exchanging words, she received his message.

"_Don't let her get to you," _they urged her.

She gave a quick nod and breathed deeply before straightening herself. He, in return, relinquished her hand and resumed to squarely face his father.

"So that is how it is after all. You two ultimately believe that kind of world is a good thing and it seems there's no convincing you otherwise. You both are stuck in the past, looking and searching for a way to return to a realm of mere memories. However, though you see it as a good deed, it is a deed that is forced upon others, making it no different from evil. Wasn't evil what you wished to rid the world of?"

"It is a mere sacrifice in order to bring about a greater good," the emperor replied lowly, maintaining his icy stare as he looked into matching violet eyes filled with determination.

"I see there is no point in trying to talk sense into your head," Lelouch huffed. "It would seem that I would have to resort to action."

He raised his hand and brushed it across his face, slickly removing the specialized contact that contained his Geass in one swift motion, revealing the familiar scarlet tattoo.

"You're as foolish as ever," Charles smirked. "Haven't you learned from our first encounter that Geass has no effect on me? The Power of the Kings cannot defeat the gods."

"You're right in that it cannot. However, that isn't to say that it cannot help."

"Hn?"

Lelouch flung his arms out to his sides and reared his head to the heavens.

"Collective Consciousness, I call upon thee!"

Charles's eyes widened at the realization of what his son was attempting to do.

"No, that's impossible. It won't work," he tried to reason.

"The World of C is the will of all humans and as you've also said, humans are not equal. I'm assuming you've already guessed the extent of my powers, Father."

"You cannot defeat―"

"This isn't about winning! I see that now. This is about moving forward, with time, with hardships, with everything. And so... Gods! Collective consciousness! Do not stop the progress of time!" the man roared.

A large Geass symbol was etched into the orange orb's face and radiated brightly. The sound of shattering glass echoed all around them; behind them, the mighty Sword of Akasha was disintegrating before their very eyes, evaporating into the air, leaving nothing in its wake.

"You must stop!" Marianne cried, staring helplessly as the sword grew shorter by the second.

"I cannot if I wish for this world to continue!"

"Lelouch," she hissed as she approached him. "Defiant children shouldn't interfere with―"

"No one would want this world. Not even Euphy," Suzaku murmured as he held her back with his blade.

At the realization that there was no way Suzaku was going to let her slip past, she twisted her face into a scowl and turned to her husband.

"Dear, you must not let our hard work go to waste!"

Charles's calm expression warped into a nasty snarl and so he shoved Lelouch aside with immense force. The moment the ex-prince was no longer in his way, the decorated man bolted towards the pale witch. He lunged for her and managed to grasp her shoulders; she let out a soft gasp: she found herself trapped within his hold and had no way of escaping.

"Even with that fool's wish, as long as our marks merge together, there is still a chance for the Ragnarok junction to continue."

The man released one of the woman's shoulders and reached for her forehead, whose own bird-like mark began to glow and pulsate as his hand neared. Charles's smile broadened and his expression grew wild at the victorious feeling swelling his chest, anticipating for the surge of power to run through his body. He could feel it―the tingling sensation crawling its way up his fingertips and through his hand. However, his joyous expression soured when he instead felt a force collide into the side of his head.

He coughed as the air was knocked out of him and found himself pressed flat against the platform. Before his mind had time to register what had happened, a weight was suddenly thrown on him and somewhat crushed him. He groaned and opened his deep, violet eyes to find a certain blue-eyed warrior atop of his chest with a fist firmly clutching onto the front of his attire and another raised high above her head. The woman wore a deep frown and her eyes bore into him―she looked fierce and as warrior-like as anyone could possibly imagine; with such intensity, she looked like she wanted to tear him into two. Too bad she wasn't going to.

"Dear!" Marianne called out as she attempted to take a step forward. Suzaku steadied his hand and pressed the blade closer to her body as a warning. She glared at him for a moment before turning her focus on her pinned husband.

She briefly glanced down at herself and saw that her legs had vanished. In her surprise, she sharply inhaled and took a step back. All that was left in their place was a sparkling cloud of pink dust that was quickly moving up her body and devouring whatever it came to touch.

"What? What's happening?" she questioned, in denial that she was slowly being taken apart by this unknown pink cloud.

She whipped her head towards her husband and saw that the same phenomenon was occurring to him as well.

"Dear! We're disappearing!"

His head swiveled at her statement and his face was incredulous.

"Impossible! I should be immortal, yet I am being devoured by the World of C? What is the meaning of this?" he bellowed.

"This is what must be done," Lelouch calmly responded as he stepped towards him. He peered down onto the confused emperor with duel scarlet-tattoos that shimmered brilliantly in their pool of royal violet irises. "This is the answer not of lies, but of reality, which you and Mother have shunned."

His words seemed to have snapped something inside the emperor; perhaps it was the hint of the smugness in Lelouch's face that implied his victory or perhaps it was the thought of an immortal being defeated by a human that did it. In either case, Charles deftly flipped Kallen off to the side and used his remaining strength to tackle the dark-haired man. The two fell hard to onto the platform, causing a loud thud and a small cloud of dust to rise around them.

Lelouch softly grunted as he felt a sudden pressure below his chin. He opened his eyes to see his father towering over him with a hand coiled around his neck.

"Do you realize what you've done, boy?!" the emperor yelled. "You've destroyed any chance of saving this rotting world from destroying itself."

On the side, the emerald-eyed knight noticed the situation and turned on his heels to direct his sword towards the emperor. He managed to move a foot or two before he was stopped by a commanding voice.

"Suzaku, stay your hand," the dark-haired man shouted. "It will all be over soon anyway."

"Damn you!" the emperor screamed with crazed eyes as he pressed harder into Lelouch's neck.

"This is for Nunnally, whom you fake parents abandoned and manipulated for the sake of your ridiculous plan, and for everyone else you've harmed along the way," Lelouch hissed under his breath.

"You pretentious fool! Do you believe you're doing the world a favor by stopping us? Once you deny me, the world that you so readily protect will become Schneizel's. There is no stopping him and the extent that he will go to to shape it in his vision. Are you willing to allow that?"

"Even so, I will deny you and your world and prepare for the world that will await me."

"Fool―"

"You are the fool, Father. You, who could have changed the outcome from compassion, chose destruction. You, who left his own children to die in a foreign land, could have ruled with them standing proudly by your side. You, who turned his back against the world, now has the world turned against you. You will not be grieved for and your absence will not be missed. And so," his voice escalating, "I, Lelouch vi Britannia, son of the 98th emperor of Britannia, command you to begone!"

Lelouch cocked his leg and shoved the vanishing man away from him with all his might. Charles reluctantly released his hold on the former's neck and roared his last breath as the rest of him quickly evaporated under the mysterious pink cloud. His voice bounced against the steel walls of the arena and gradually faded away, never to be heard again.

He remained lying on the platform, staring up into the enormous orange orb swirling above him with heavy eyes and parted lips. He leisurely took in a extended breath of air as reward for saving the world. Nearby, Kallen slowly approached the dark-haired man and hovered over him. His glazed, tattooed eyes tore away from above and focused on hers, whose were peering curiously at him with a tinge of warmth underneath her locks of fiery hair. She smiled and held out her hand. He gladly took up her offer and laid his gloved hand on top of hers. She easily pulled him onto his feet and he instantly started to lightly dust off his clothes.

He flashed her a nod of thanks before he turned from her and made his way towards the front of the platform where his mother, or rather, whatever was left of her, was waiting for him as her midsection was disintegrating. Her face was twisted into a pout and her eyes were a mixture of disappointment and anger.

"Mother―"

_**Smack**_

Lelouch slowly opened his eyes and straightened himself to look directly into his mother's face. The side of his face stung and pulsated from the blood rushing back into his cheek. However, despite having been struck, he remained standing tall.

"How could you do this to us? You know your father and I have worked tirelessly and patiently for years in order to get this far. We did what we did in order to protect―"

"Protect? You call leaving us, having us believe that you, our so-called loving mother, was murdered, and suddenly appearing before me protecting? No. It is not. Your actions were anything but. Right now, the only joy I can revel in is that Nunnally isn't here to know of the truth of her parents' heinous behaviors."

"If she were here, she would understand. She would have agreed with our―"

"No, she wouldn't," he firmly negated. "She isn't like you or Father. She wouldn't want a world like you envisioned―no one would."

She briefly balled her fists until she let them go with a heavy sigh. She reared her head and now looked at him with a sudden gentleness.

"If only you could see it from our eyes, dear Lelouch," she murmured as she lightly touched his slightly red cheek.

He neither leaned into her hand nor shied away. His back was as stiff as a board and his stare remained as it was: blank. Her soft touch faded as her arms dissipated, leaving behind only half her torso and her head. Her eyes trailed down the length of the man that stood in front of her and a sad smile crept on her face.

"Look how much you've grown. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you or Nunnally growing up."

"Don't. I know you do not regret your choices. The Ragnarok junction was your main priority: enough to cast us aside. After we were out of your way, what more could you have lost?"

"Perhaps your love for me? Your memories of me, before you discovered this whole plan, were of the happier times, when you and your sister looked up to me and loved me with all your hearts, were they not?"

"Yes, they were. However, those are merely memories of what could never be regained. Over the years of struggle and hardship, they have been tossed, torn, and corrupted under the weight of truth. I do not desire the past and I do not wish to alter anything. What is done is done and what is left have become simple remnants of what once was."

"I see. I suppose I cannot expect anymore given what you two have been through. Tell me though, after your so-called discovery of truth, do you still love me?"

He paused for a minute before he motioned to speak.

"I hated Father for being the narrow-minded bastard he is and I hated you both for taking advantage of us for your damned ambition. What you did was unacceptable and completely unforgivable; all I can feel towards you right now is nothing but pure hatred― there is no room for love."

"I see," she softly breathed as all that remained was her head and a bit of her neck. "This whole time, in the back of my mind, while I carefully planned and plotted, I always wondered. At least now I know."

Lelouch kept quiet and continued staring into her pale, violet irises. With just a little more than half her face intact, Marianne flashed him a sweet smile and began to drift off.

"In any case, you are still my beloved son. Regardless of everything, I hope for the best and that you will find peace in the world that will await you. Find someone that will treat you much better than I have," she added as she stole a glance at the blue-eyed warrior. "This is my wish."

The dark-haired man stood by silently with heavy eyes as if signaling for her to go.

"Goodbye, Lelouch, my dear son," she whispered as she was engulfed in the cloud.

As the last bit of the cloud also disappeared, a single teardrop escaped from his left eye and trailed down his pale skin.

"Goodbye...Mother."  
>-<p>

**Hello, hello! Long time no see, huh? I'm sure at least half of you guys are just waiting to get your hands on me to strangle me for taking so long. So sorry! Work and school have gotten the better of me with everything so hectic right now. That and the massive writer's block that plagued me from writing a single word of the chapter. I apologize if the chapter was not to your liking and/or did not meet up to your expectations; I was completely stuck for a good time and by the time I could get an iota of inspiration, I was so out of the game, it took some time to get back into it. Thank you guys for being so patient! Hopefully the next one won't take, say, 5 months ha ha.**

**Also, shout out to falconrukichi for the beautiful fanart! I really love how the picture turned out and I'm ever so grateful it was dedicated to me and this story. Please check it out as well as his or her other works through the profile link to deviantart!**

**With that said, please let me know your thoughts with whatever. Until the next time, happy holidays and happy reading!**


	24. Chapter 24: The 99th

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise Studios**  
><strong>-<strong>

Everything had happened so quickly and was but an enormous blur. Head was pounding, eyes were stinging, and knees were buckling under his weight. Lelouch stood frozen where he bade his goodbyes to his mother whom he had thought was dead ages ago only to find out that the beloved woman from his memories was in cohorts with the man he so despised. Both were gone but why did his heart hurt? Why did a single teardrop escape from his unchanging, steely eyes? Too much had been done—all the bloodshed, destruction, and betrayal—all too much to turn his back on now. A new age was dawning upon them with him, Zero, at the helm. If he were to stop here, everything would have been for naught and he made a mockery.

There was no time for sentiments or anything but continuing the master plan to revolutionize the world. Yet, as he stood on the raised platform staring upwards at what could have been a new world, his own world was crumbling. All that he had known was a lie and the disappearance of his parents made achieving his goal less significant somehow. His usual coldness faded into an unfocused gaze and his body was growing heavier by the second. He just wanted to let go—just let go. However, at the thought that he should retire and have the Black Knights guide the world into a new direction in his stead, an image of a young girl with long, curly locks clouded his mind.

"_Onii-chan"_ the girl cooed. She sat still in her wheelchair and swiveled her head towards him, tilting it ever so slightly and calling out his name once more. He could see the corners of her closed eyes wrinkling as her thin, pink lips curved into a sweet smile. A familiar, warm aura exuded from her that soothed him like no other.

_Nunnally..._

Lelouch balled his fists and snapped his head forward.

He let out a low growl and straightened himself. He instantly regained his lost passion and drive and turned to the three that remained: Suzaku, C.C., and Kallen. These three have been present throughout the roller-coaster of chaos he had put the world into ever since the fateful day he had received the power of Geass. Each had a significant role to play in his grand scheme and whether they sided with him or not throughout the journey did not matter. After all, what did he really have to lose when he had lost it all years ago?

"So what do you intend to do now?" Suzaku interjected as he lowered his weapon. "His Majesty Charles vi Britannia is no more and you've somehow thrown the world into another frenzy with your return albeit they haven't quite confirmed it themselves. I honestly don't know why I should be surprised; you've always had a flair for the dramatic"

"What can I say? It keeps things interesting," he teased.

Suzaku's face distorted for a second in his attempt to hold back his creeping smile.

"There is a plethora of words to describe your actions and what you've caused, and to say that it is simply interesting is a great understatement. You've created a Goddamn war in your wake."

"I can't exactly predict or control how people react to what I do," he shrugged. "Any more that you can help yourself when you see an injustice."

"You know perfectly well what you were doing. Don't try to play it off otherwise," Suzaku retorted sourly.

"So now that you've defeated Charles and Marianne and prevented the Sword of Akasha from becoming reality, what is next?" a silky voice reiterated. "Are your intentions the same?"

All eyes turned to the blank-faced witch standing in the back. She looked at them in return with her usual bored gaze. Kallen's own blue eyes snapped from her back to the lone figure with anticipation. She could feel her heart beating ever faster as she waited for the man's response.

"Of course," he replied calmly. "For the most part, at least. Little aspects of my plan are in need for some alterations in light of recent events but the show must go on."

"I find it unsettling all this is merely a show to you," the knight hissed. "And even more so that there is more to come now that you plan to step back into the spotlight you so crave."

"The show can't finish without its main cast now."

"That's right," he murmured as he tightened his grip around the hilt of his sword. The tip of his sword gradually lifted off the floor and pointed in Lelouch's direction. "The star of this cruel show is first and foremost Euphy's murderer. I, as her Knight, must avenge her death and have her rest in heaven in peace knowing her killer has been vanquished."

"You still clung onto that silly vow you've made to my sister?" he uttered lowly and with an icy tone. His usual stare turned into a venomous glare as it focused on the sword's wielder.

"And I intend to keep it," he shot back with a tone equally as cold.

"Is this the result of choosing the path of advancing time?" C.C. asked, calling for the attention of the two. "The shoes of the infamous Zero still need to be filled, you realize."

"Correct, they do, but that will be for the future when it is needed," the dark-haired man cooed.

"So you plan to return to being Zero?" Kallen asked, a little bit too hopeful-sounding for her liking. Luckily, no one seemed to have picked up on her tune and resumed about their ways. C.C. flashed her a questionable look that might indicate otherwise, but nothing escaped from her lips. Good. The last thing she wanted to hear right now was her snide remarks or her low, taunting chuckle.

"No, the role of Zero is no longer enough—at least not right away. The Britannian Empire cannot be ruled by an outlaw or else the loyalists might revolt. Another bloodshed is not ideal, especially when the causalities involve the Britannian citizens whose trust we want in our favor."

"You want to head the Empire?" she asked as her eyes widened and her mouth agape. This was bigger than she had thought; she figured he would continue molding and guiding the world to a future full of peace and prosperity from behind the mask of the infamous outlaw, not on a throne under a golden crown. She was conflicted as to whether this would bring about good or bad consequences, seeing as how Lelouch in all his coldness and brilliance can personally make either become true. She quickly glanced over to the other two, only to find their bodies and expressions unchanging.

"You two aren't surprised at his announcement? He plans to become the emperor!"

"I've known for some time now. I was merely inquiring if he still intends to do so. You should really try to keep up, girl. Put your thick head to use."

Kallen snarled at her remark and was about to hiss back.

"Frankly, I've suspected it to an extent as well," Suzaku muttered. "Despite his ex-prince status he is indeed an heir to the throne. It is only natural for an heir to want to claim his birthright even if it were for less than respectable intentions."

"I don't see how repairing the damages my father had inflicted is less than respectable."

"It's not just His Majesty's actions that need to be undone—this would include whoever else's deeds might be involved—including yours. And we all know that you don't intend to do just that. Even if on the slight chance you were, the road there is bumpy, and we've seen how you are when it is bumpy."

"Well, we'll just have to find out for ourselves, I suppose," C.C. commented. "It's not like there's anything better to do with the harder part done with."

"How about we rid of the corruption that has been running rampant throughout governments everywhere? How about we fight against discrimination and care for the poor?"

"Corruption and poverty will forever exist as long as humans rule," the pale witch replied as she calmly crossed her arms across her chest. "It has been a part of society for hundreds and thousands of years. What makes you think ridding of either would be so easy? Power? Strength of will? Conviction? You would think many leaders before you would attempt such a feat. Look at how many have succeeded."

"It's worth trying," he growled in return. "Nothing can't be done. What is the purpose of those with authority other than to serve the people? The people supports those who lead them to a better world and will not hesitate to revolt when their needs are not met."

"How about to better the people?" Lelouch answered. "To correct the world and its former ways—to think for oneself and to not give in to lowly temptations. In any case, if the masses oppose, I can always resort to other measures to make them see the greater good."

Suzaku gritted his teeth and opened his maw to retort but was stopped in his tracks by a hand signaling enough.

"We can stand here and argue about our ideals for an eternity. I would gladly partake in a debate with you if we indeed had the time. However, I have long since learned that brash and thick-headed people cannot be reasoned with—at least not without an incentive."

Suzaku paused for a moment to take in Lelouch's words.

"What do you mean by incentive?"

"How does becoming the Knight of Zero sound to you?"

"Knight of Zero...?"

"Yes. You would have the next highest seat of power. You want to do good? Take my offer and show me what your ideals can do. In exchange, you would simply perform the duties and responsibilities that come with the title of Knight; I'm sure you are already aware. So? What is your answer?"

The man's emerald eyes shimmered yet narrowed at the proposition. His lips twisted into a skeptical frown as countless thoughts and scenarios played out inside his head.

"Oh? I see you are hesitant to accept; do you believe that I have an ulterior motive behind my words?"

"Can you blame me?" he scoffed.

Lelouch smirked in response and walked forward until he was at arm's length from the chocolate-haired man.

"I understand why you wouldn't take my words to heart. However, whether you want to believe it or not, I have presented to you a great opportunity to fulfill your lifelong wish. You can choose to remain as you are, Knight of Seven, powerless and clawing your way up the ranks to finally establish Japan's independence, or, you can become my Knight of Zero and take it whenever you please. The future of Japan will rest on your hands, as you secretly crave."

"How do I know you won't take back your word?"

"I have little interest in a single area. My sights are aimed on a much bigger scale, as the next Britannian emperor should be," he smiled knowingly. He raised his hand and extended it towards the lean frame in front of him.

Suzaku stared into Lelouch's eyes in search of any signs of false intentions, but could not find what he was looking for within his deep, violet irises. Instead, he slowly extended his own hand and clasped it around his.

"We have a deal."

"Despite your qualms, I knew you would accept in the end," the dark-haired man smirked. "The incentive was too good to not consider."

"How often do you become the emperor's right hand man?" he teased.

"I see. Now then, now that that is out of the way, we begin the next phase of my grand plan."

Lelouch sought to retract his hand, but was pulled back into a firm hold.

"Let me ask you something. More people are going to get hurt, am I right?"

A certain fire burned in his clear, emerald eyes. His hand began to squeeze the other in hopes of getting an answer.

The dark-haired man found it amusing and befitting of the warrior and flashed a half-hearted grin in return.

"Yes, they will. It is inevitable for lives to be taken in the process of reforming Britannia. Their deaths will not be for naught, as a new empire will rise from their ashes, I assure you."

"Just try to keep it to a minimum." he softly snarled as he released his hand and began walking towards the two girls.

The remaining figure turned to the girls and also approached them. He stopped just before the witch and stared into her golden eyes.

"Do you intend to continue your search to die?"

"After this whole ordeal, I have no other purpose than to do so."

"In that case, I'd like to ask you to rejoin me in changing the world. As long as I possess the Power of Kings, we are to remain as partners."

"Hm, but your end of our contract would not be respected, as the deal was that you help me find my way into the afterlife in exchange for your Geass."

"Think of it as it being postponed. An immortal witch such as yourself can stand to wait for another while, can't you?"

The corners of her thin lips crept upwards into a gentle smile.

"Death has eluded me for hundreds of years. Another hundred or so should be nothing in comparison. Besides, I believe if I should die, I should die with a smile on my face."

"Oh? You're going to heed my words for once?"

"When you're worth listening to, of course."

"I suppose that should be a relief to hear."

"Just give me a reason to smile for before I go, as you have promised me."

He then turned to the fiery warrior that stood nearby. He took a step towards her with softened eyes and reached out to touch her face. His fingertips lightly grazed her cheek before she automatically flinched away as if his touch were burning her skin. He withdrew his hand from her and dropped it by his side; he held his calm expression and appeared unaffected by the gesture.

This was what was seen by the untrained eye, but as Kallen was by his side for countless moments as his protector and was the captain of his personal squad, she saw it differently. His mouth was turned downwards in a slightly greater frown than his usual and his body stood unnaturally stiff before her. The most notable indication were of course, his eyes—his mesmerizing eyes that gazed down at her with a certain sadness and confusion. The crimson birds of the Geass adorned both irises and complemented the rich violet pools, making them all the more beautiful; the way the crimson birds pulsated and glowed were almost hypnotizing. He lowered his head a bit just so his black bangs would hide the emotions that were betraying him.

"Kallen..." he whispered.

"You're going to be emperor," she spoke with disbelief. "If that's so, what's going to happen to everyone? What about Ohgi and Tamaki and the others? I know they will resist and they would be branded traitors to the crown and be publicly executed. And of all the progress Zero and the Black Knights have made? Are they all going to unravel now that you found yourself a higher seat to rule in?"

Her blue eyes pierced into violet as she waited for an answer. After a moment of silence, she took a step back and cast her gaze to the floor with balled fists.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot continue being by your side knowing the fate of those dear to me. I will protect them at all costs and from any danger, including you."

After uttering that last sentence, she half-expected him to become heated. She knew that her words wounded him and because of it, she mentally prepared herself for what would come next. She stood waiting, just waiting for something to happen, but nothing did.

"Well? Say something!" she burst. In her sudden sway of emotions, she took a leap forward and ended up closer to the still figure, their faces inches from touching.

_Heh. I predicted that he would snap and yet here I am doing the same thing. How weak am I?_

"You're right. Ohgi and the rest of the Black Knights are bound to oppose me and force me to deem them to be punished for treason."

Kallen's eyes slightly widened.

_That wasn't how I thought he'd react._

"However, you forget the power and influence I hold. Believe me when I say to you that I would not want them to be in harm's way. I am aware of how important they are to you and would not dare have them be executed or anything of the sort. So, my dear Captain, would you continue to stay by my side?"

He reached up and cupped her face in his hand with no resistance. In fact, he could have sworn that she leaned into his palm. At that tiny, fleeting gesture, his heart began to swell. He wouldn't dare admit that when she had confronted him about the fate of Ohgi and the Black Knights, he felt a pang of fear—because of her. For a split second, the image of her under the rubble after tumbling down the crumbling building the day he rescued her from her Britannian prison flashed before him. He distinctly remembered the terror he felt when he had thought she had died and how his heart was gripped with agony. The thought of seeing her bound and scheduled to be executed along with the other deemed traitors frightened and frankly sickened him. Now, to feel her warmth was comforting enough. And from that, he knew her answer. She confirmed so with a nod of her head.

"Excellent," the man uttered. The crimson birds seemed to dance joyously the longer she stared into them. At this, the warrior flashed a gentle smile reserved for only him.

She quickly remembered that the two weren't alone and her cheeks turned a bright red. She turned to the other two who were quietly observing the tender interaction between the two and felt a chill crawl up her spine. Her cheeks felt hot and if possible, her blush deepened into a brighter shade of red that matched her hair. She let out a tiny yelp and immediately turned from them.

"It seems that the alliance has been settled," Lelouch announced. "It's time that we cause a little more chaos."

"I guess it can't be helped," Suzaku accepted.

"Shall we begin?" C.C. asked.

"Yes, in fact, I believe we're a little overdue."

_With the world thrown in a haze of confusion, what's a little more chaos to them? _He thought to himself as a small, mischievous grin graced his pale face.  
>-<p>

A few months have already passed since the drop of the FLEIA warhead. The people were finally starting to show significant progress in recovering from its destructive force and were en route to rebuilding what they had lost. Humans are amazing, aren't they? To be able to recover after such a tragedy and go on with their lives. Supposedly, that's what life is about: moving forward. To some, moving forward would be to survive, some to progress, and some to make history.

"Breaking news: today, there is a major announcement from His Majesty himself, that he will be attending a live international broadcasting from the Pendragon Palace. The presence of His Majesty is normally important, but after such a lengthy hiatus, everyone is desperate to hear what he has to say. We will go live from the palace with our reporter on site."

"Thank you, Milly-chan. Here, we are inside the Pendragon Palace waiting for the arrival of Emperor Charles zi Britannia. As you can see behind and all around me, everyone is anxious to see him."

The voice of the reporter faded into the background as those in the crowd began murmuring to those closest to them.

"Hasn't Emperor Charles gone missing?"

"I don't know. Bismarck reported so, but it would be strange to have this meeting, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, you're right. I also don't see Bismarck anywhere here."

"Oh you're right. I wonder why he isn't present. He is the Emperor's Knight afterall."

"In fact, now that you've mentioned it, Prince Schneizel and his attendants are nowhere in sight as well."

"Who knows what they are doing? After recent events, I'm sure he is busy attending to other matters at the moment."

"You would think his father's revival be the priority over other—"

"His Majesty has arrived! He will now enter!" A man in a royal soldier uniform announced loudly.

The room went deadly silent and the air was tense. Everyone in the room stood and waited with bated breath as the fanfare blared and a slender silhouette donned in black appeared from behind the lavish curtains. Despite the hushed chattering and the look of confusion pasted on the crowd's faces, the silhouette kept its cool composure and calmly took its seat on the golden throne.

The figure eased into the chair and crossed his legs almost proudly.

"I am the 99th emperor of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia."

Immediately, the crowd became excited.

"What, who is he?"

"Don't tell me you don't know! He's the prince that disappeared years ago with his sister."

"Is that him? I thought he was dead!"

"Lelouch, is that you?" one of the girls from the very front row asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Sister, it is. I have crawled out of the depths of hell to get where I am."

"Thank goodness," a man chimed in as he stepped out of line and approached the throne, stopping just at the steps. The tall frame, with his gentle and sophisticated demeanor, simply smiled up at his younger brother sitting on the royal throne.

"When we came across our sister Nunnally, I knew that there would be a day when we would meet again. After all, you were one of the more persistent ones."

"It warms my heart to hear you rejoice at my return, Odysseus."

"Why wouldn't I? You are my younger brother after all. Now that the formalities are out of the way, how about you get out of Father's throne? Your little prank has gone a bit too far don't you think?"

Lelouch let out a chuckle before shooting a glare at the perplexed man standing below him.

"The 98th Britannian Emperor, Charles zi Britannia, has died."

The crowd's murmurings increased and people were looking left and right in hopes of someone declaring the whole thing a joke. No one came, which left the crowd all the more disarrayed.

"How?" one of their sisters shouted.

"He died not too long ago by my hands. Therefore, I precede my brothers and sisters and claim the throne as the new emperor."

"This is unbelievable!"

"This has gone too far!"

"Remove that imbecile!" one of the other sisters ordered. "Arrest the vile creature who slaughtered our emperor!"

A group of halberd-wielding soldiers exclaimed in affirmation and charged the throne. They were rushing up the steps and were a foot or two from having the tip of their weapons pierce Lelouch's skin. However, despite how grim the situation appeared to be, his face remained unchanging, for he knew that he was far from danger. He had planned it that way after all. Right on time, from above, two shadowy figures dropped down and broke the weapons in half with their powerful drop kicks. Pieces of the shattered halberds flew in the air and left the soldiers speechless. In that time, the two began their attack.

One, of fiery red hair and blue eyes, drove her fist into a soldier's gut and thrusted her knee up the bent figure's face. She tightened her other fist and struck a nearby soldier's ribs, grabbing ahold of his hunched body and hurling him across the aisle with a grunt, sending the one behind him tumbling as well. The other assailant, of burning emerald eyes and chocolate-colored hair, twisted his body and landed a roundhouse kick into a soldier's jaw, sending him flying into the other and leaving a tangled mess at the bottom of the steps. He yanked what was left of the broken halberd from another's hands and swung it across the soldier's body before dropping it before his feet. The two straightened themselves and the shards of the broken halberds clattered to the floor, echoing in the large room as the room became silent. Two of the soldiers that the red-haired warrior had thrown across the aisle earlier groaned and got on their feet with anger strewn on their faces. They let out a roar and proceeded to charge them once more.

The two assailants gave each other a knowing side glance before they simultaneously picked up a halberd shard and deftly flung the pieces towards the charging men. A shard stuck into one of the two's shoulders and sent him backwards while the other got his thigh hit and fell forward. A long gasp erupted from the spectators at the awe of the power of the two who had taken the group of royal soldiers down within seconds. When the soldiers' bodies hit the floor and showed no sign of retaliating, the attackers took their positions beside either side of the throne.

"How rude of me. Allow me to introduce them. To my right, Kururugi Suzaku, as a Knight of Rounds above all other Rounds members, I shall bestow upon him the title Knight of Zero. To my left, Kozuki Kallen, a warrior unlike any other, I shall bestow upon her the title Royal Captain. Together, we will rebuild the Empire to be greater than it has ever been!"

"You too Lord Kururugi? Why do you insist to continue this poor joke? You two have even included an Eleven in all this. It's time that this has to stop."

"Stop? That word itself has no meaning to me. I have been waiting for this day, and you demand that I stop? Never."

"Come on now, Father isn't going to find your antics amusing," Odysseus urged. "This is an international broadcasting channel and you're making a fool of yourself and our family."

"Well then, it looks like I have no choice," his voice rumbled as he got on his feet. "I, Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire," he echoed as he swiftly removed the special contacts from his eyes, revealing the menacing crimson birds. "I command you to acknowledge me!"

Everyone's eyes bore a distinct red rings around their pupils. Their perplexed and anxious expressions melted into a collective blank stare. It was then that Odysseus ceased his talking and abruptly broke into a salute.

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

The others behind him followed suit and simultaneously raised their right hand to their hearts and stiffened their backs.

"All Hail Lelouch!" the crowd chanted repeatedly. The echo of the chant grew louder and louder until all of Pendragon was shaking. The others: Milly, Ashford Student Council, the Black Knights, the Chinese Federation, and every outside observer couldn't believe what they were witnessing. A single man, an Ashford student no less, seized the throne and suddenly became the most powerful man in the world.

The new emperor was smirking haughtily at the sight and leaned into his palm. Kallen stole a glance at the delightful man and couldn't help but worry that something big was unfolding with him at the helm. A rebirth was indeed underway, but something unsettled her. No matter how many times she tried piecing together his plans and the consequences, something eluded her like a missing puzzle piece. Her sights shifted from the dark-haired man to the one beside him who merely stared out into the sea of Geass-influenced followers with no sign of resistance or dispute. It wasn't like him to react in that way, seeing as how he was one of those who were strongly against the use of Geass. The look in his eye indicated resignation: a major contrast to that of determination seen in the dancing crimson-violet eyes of the new emperor. Her gaze casted once more on the seated figure with a quizzical look.

_There must be something he isn't telling me._

Meanwhile, far away from the center of the ruckus, a man of golden locks and steely amethyst eyes watched from his monitor. His gloved hand casually twiddled with the black chess piece in his palm as his focus remained on the screen.

"Even Kururugi has joined forces with him. Why is that?" Kanon pondered.

"Let the new emperor and his subordinates be; give him everything, even the empire. Let us see how he shall rule or if he will let his Geass consume him and his ambitions."

"What? You can't be serious. The world will be thrown in chaos in pursuit of his ridiculous goals."

"No matter," the man coolly responded as he placed the chess piece in his hand on a chess square. "The King has made his move."

"Soon, we will make ours. Don't you agree with me...Nunnally?"

His pupils shifted towards the side where a petite girl with wavy beige hair sat silently in her wheelchair. Her head hung low and as she raised her head, her eyes opened to reveal sparkling, faded violet eyes.

"Yes, I do. In order to protect the world and preserve the peace, we mustn't allow Lelouch onii-chan to go through with his plans."

"My thoughts exactly," the blonde man grinned triumphantly as his gloved hand smoothly grasped the head of the white king. "All we do is for the greater good of the world. We must do whatever is in our power to maintain it."

He moved the piece forward with a soft thud.

_Check.  
>-<em>

**I have returned! It has been much too long, and I deeply apologize for the even longer wait. I have been caught up with everything else and have unfortunately not given much thought to continuing the story until recently. Thank you all, who have continued to stick by me and this story and the new readers who have left reviews. I understand the chapter may not be to your liking, as it ties to canon more so, but please, have some mercy on me, as my writing skills have indeed rusted within the hiatus. I promise you that I have more in store, so please be as patient as you can with this shame of a writer. Please let me know what you think and happy reading! **

**P.S. I usually respond to those who have left reviews, but to those who have and haven't heard back from me, so sorry! Only checked email recently and found a bunch of people leaving reviews and I am not sure I can keep track. For sure next time!**


	25. Chapter 25: A Delicate Situation

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise Studios**  
><strong>-<strong>

Not long after the ascension of Britannia's 99th emperor did the empire change. The first order the new emperor had carried out was the cleansing of anything portraying or immortalizing the former emperor, including the destruction of the royal tomb and dozens of portraits, all of which he had piled and immediately set fire to.

The sound of the frames colliding against each other and the canvas tearing echoed in the open as the soldiers ushered the citizens to throw their portrait of the late emperor into the hungry fire. The warmth and the colors of burning scarlet and gold that rose from the burning paintings were beautiful and also somewhat unsettling; an unnerving chill crawled up the audience's spines and their widened eyes glowed brightly along with the embers of the remains dancing in the star-lit night.

They watched, almost helplessly, as the world as they knew it, was disappearing right before them with the new world looming over them. Such a transition definitely wouldn't have been as unsettling if it weren't for the fact that their new emperor was watching alongside them with a pleased look on his face and the stunning, yet chaotic fire complementing his supposed madness. Lelouch smiled smugly as he watched troops secure a seemingly endless amount of rope around the towering statue of Charles zi Britannia and even more so when the statue crashed and cracked under its weight.

His Knight of Zero and Royal Captain stood beside him and simply stared at everything that was happening around them. The crackling of the great fire, the shouts of the soldiers, the fearful looks plastered onto the civilians' faces, the rumbling of the earth, were almost too much. Almost. But they knew—they knew in the backs of their minds that this was a mere pebble compared to what was in store on the road ahead. The tumultuous environment that they witnessed happening before them brought back feelings of familiarity—where have they seen such an event before? Where have such flames of destruction graced their presence?

Surely, it was a dream, but could it be? Could it be that such monstrosity had been recollected because Britannia had once also orchestrated the same towards that of conquered nations? It then begs the question that no one dared to utter from their mouths if they valued their lives—were they themselves being conquered?

"I suppose this is what the turn of the century looks like," Kallen commented lowly.

"Not yet. It hasn't come to that point yet. Right now, is simply the cleansing part of it," Suzaku replied while clenching his fists. "And the worst of it has yet to come."  
>-<p>

A loud explosion disturbed the quiet city and a billow of smoke wafted up into the sky, marring its purity with its pollutants. The screams from the crowd lining the parameter of the academy grew as they were being pushed back from the protective barriers. Soldiers in black uniforms from either side of the barrier cocked their rifles and positioned themselves, ready to fire upon whatever may be unfortunate enough to be the cause of their fingers pulling the trigger. Helicopters rushed to the scene just in time to see the roof of the Ashford building collapse and reveal the meeting that was being held inside. Rows and rows of Knightmares emerged from underneath the academy and were gearing up for battle.

The lone Knightmare, which had so rudely interrupted the meeting, floated up from the hole it had created and flew out of sight, meeting no resistance from the opposing team.

"This just in, the meeting with the world leaders of the UFN was deemed successful as His Highness has ordered further formation and training of the country's military forces. It has been reported that the UFN has agreed to ally with the Britannian Empire and become one nation. Members of the UFN were at first hesitant to agree, but Lulu—I mean, Emperor Lelouch, was able to persuade them otherwise, promising democracy and justice for all citizens. We have exclusive footage of the world leaders gathered at Ashford Academy signing the document after hearing such a moving speech from the emperor himself. All hail Lelouch!"

The statuesque figure donned in white, extravagant robes stood watching the monitor with a small smile playing on his lips. He crossed his arms across his chest and brought his hand up to cup his chin to imitate deep thought.

"Oh, it seems like overtaking the news station proved to be quite useful after all. With this report, the citizens won't know any better what is going on yet it will fortify my good image. Everyone will just continue to prance within the palm of my hand for a little longer."

A figure with long, green hair stood beside him and stared at the monitor with the same unchanging expression. Her hands were tightly embracing her beloved Cheese-kun plush doll as she turned her head to face him.

"Your popularity among the masses is increasing by the day. Are you not worried with having to maintain such a saintly image?"

"Saintly? Since when have I ever been saintly?" he chuckled. "Correcting the world and its wrongful ways is far from deserving such a title."

"But they aren't aware of what lies behind your words," she retorted. "Neither are they aware of what is to become of them soon."

"Hmph, as if they need to worry themselves over such a thing. Humans are, after all, simple creatures. To quiet a dog, you must give him some food."

C.C. scoffed and cast her gaze back to the screen.

"You have a way with words, don't you..."

"Perhaps that is my downfall," he muttered to himself.

She stole a glance at the dark-haired man in response to his sudden change of tone, her own expression remaining neutral as always.

"It feels like an asset more than a liability. And where would you be without it? Surely, your silver tongue has gotten you out of countless skirmishes, as compensation of lacking in everything else. Your survival heavily relies on it, it seems."

At that, the man let out a low hiss and briefly glared at the golden-eyed woman standing beside him before relaxing and letting out a sigh.

"While you belittle my abilities, what do you supposed are your skills, witch?"

A gentle, mischievous smile curled the corners of her lips.

"Meddling."

"I see," he smirked. "In that case, no one can outdo you."

"I've had thousands of years to perfect the art," she quipped.

The doors behind them slid open followed by a pair of footsteps entering the conference room. The two swiveled around to find a womanly figure clad in a Black Knights uniform complete with hat and visor marching towards them.

"Hm? Welcome back," Lelouch spoke, silently eyeing the uniform in remembrance of his former relations with the Black Knights.

"Seriously," the mysterious woman replied as her gloved hands reached up to remove the accessories adorning her head. Out came her trademark red hair hidden underneath the cap and her piercing blue eyes behind the visor. Her eyes almost exuded annoyance the instant her gaze rested on the pale, plush doll-holding woman.

"You look happy to see me," the witch teased.

"C.C.! Why do you always have me doing such weird things?" Kallen started, practically fuming.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, girl."

"First, you had me dress in a bunny suit to infiltrate Babel Tower and now you had me dress in the green seal mascot outfit for your own entertainment."

"It was for a crucial part in the plan. However, I admit it was amusing watching you waddle around trying to infiltrate the hangar."

"Y-You have no idea!" she stammered, the start of a blush creeping on her cheeks. "It was bad enough I had to break into the academy and sabotage the Knightmares' weaponry under this disguise. I was lucky I found a spare uniform lying around. Couldn't you have chosen something more comfortable and less distracting?"

"That was the best out of the other choices; the mascot head specifically hid your face and even made you look cute. I didn't think that would be possible. You should instead thank me for allowing you such a moment of glory."

The fiery-haired warrior gritted her teeth and shot daggers at her. In her mind, the pale, smirking witch had already died several times.

_Too bad she's immortal. _

"My question is, why am I the one wearing these ridiculous costumes instead of you or anyone else for that matter?"

"Surely, I don't have the physical prowess or skills to navigate around campus in that mascot costume with such grace. It's a special skill that only you possess."

"I could have been discovered!" she hotly replied.

"Oh? How so?" C.C. calmly asked.

"I'm in a giant green seal! If that doesn't scream suspicious, then I don't know what does!"

"But that's why it's so fitting: no one would ever suspect a mascot to disable the Knightmare weaponry. Besides, we had a backup plan in the case you couldn't fulfill your mission."

Kallen opened her mouth to protest, but a short series of beeping that sounded from the front of the room interrupted her. All eyes were focused on the screen, where the news channel disappeared and was instead replaced by Suzaku's face.

"The Lancelot reporting in."

"I take that the purging of the corrupt government officials went well?" Lelouch inquired, noting the hint of disgust in his words.

"Yes, Your Majesty, it has. The officials have been rounded up and await your judgment."

"Excellent. I will reach a decision on what to do with them shortly. In the meantime, I'm going to ask you to quiet the traitors who I hear of talk of wanting to dethrone me."

"Yes, I understand."

"Alright. Then I—"

Another series of short beeps sounded and a small screen appeared on the corner of the transmission. It was the urgent news alert. Lelouch's lips turned downward into a frown as countless possible scenarios darted through his mind. Finally, he enlarged the screen, just in time to hear Milly report of an odd occurrence.

"Everyone, this just in, a FLEIA warhead has just made another appearance."

All eyes focused on her serious demeanor and waited with bated breath on what she had to say.

"The imperial capital of Pendragon has vanished, leaving nothing in its place except for barren land similar to that experienced by the FLEIA warhead launched in the Tokyo Settlement. Authorities have no comment as to who may have fired this weapon and why. There are rumors that this incident was caused by those who oppose Emperor Lelouch and—"

The report was interrupted by a silky voice from another screen that forced itself across the monitor.

"I see you're caught up on recent events. I had no idea you were quite the avid news watcher, dear brother."

"Schneizel!" Lelouch growled, almost a natural reaction to seeing his older brother's haughty expression. Immediately, the frown on his face turned upwards into a sly smirk.

"It should not come as a surprise, seeing as how Britannian's emperor needs to be aware of what happens within his own empire, wouldn't you agree?"

"I couldn't agree more. However, for a supposed concerned ruler, it looks like you yourself have a lot of time to spare, considering the plight your citizens are going through."

"There's really not much of a concern, to be honest, since I'm the one putting them through it."

"Hm, what a terrible thing to say," Schneizel grinned. "And how fitting for you to say. Never one to fright over the minor details, I suppose."

"On the contrary, the details are what matter," Lelouch quipped. "A house can't be built on cracked foundation."

"Oh, so you have learned after all, dear brother."

"I just never had the opportunity to show you."

"Indeed. Instead, allow me to show you something I believe you'd be delighted to see."

The screen then transitioned from Schneizel to that of a girl who was sitting on a glamorous gold-rimmed chair with fists clenched atop of its arms. Her long, curled hair cascaded down her shoulders and her pale face was stiff with an unnatural frown and furrowed brows. At the very instant her image was displayed on the monitor, a certain man's mind went blank and his violet eyes grew wide.

"Nunnally!" he exclaimed, resisting the urge to shoot up from his seat.

_She's alive._ His hands and feet trembled in waves of shock to see his beloved little sister alive and well since the FLEIA incident long ago.

_I'm glad. I'm glad she's okay. It's been so long. Thank goodness she's not hurt._

"Onii-sama."

He let out an inaudible gasp as her call to him brought him back to the harsh reality he lived in. His sensible side quickly pieced together that Nunnally did not support him and his ambitions and now sided with their brother and his enemy, Schneizel.

"Onii-sama, please stop this. Please, I beg of you. Why have you hurt so many people for this foolish goal of yours?"

_Foolish?_ He thought. _My ambitions to you are foolish? Did you realize that this long journey to create a peaceful world was for you? That I nearly destroyed everything that I had in order to obtain this dream that you call foolish?_

His trembling hands stood still and gently squeezed the arms of the chair in growing annoyance.

_Nunnally, what has Schneizel done to you? What has he uttered with those foul lips and silver tongue of his to have you turn against me like this without regarding my perspective?_

As if she had heard his thoughts, she continued to speak.

"I am alive here thanks to Schneizel onii-sama. He had saved me from the FLEIA detonation that encompassed the Tokyo Settlement and has taken care of me since. Onii-sama, tell me. Was all this because of me? Was this… all for my sake? If that is true, then I don't want any part of this. I wish for you now to stop this destruction and abandon the bloody road you have embarked on. Please. I don't want Onii-sama to become a monster."

Lelouch's head hung a little lower, allowing his dark bangs to cover his eyes. His jaw tightened as he silently gritted his teeth and his hands further clenched the chair's arms—all which have gone unnoticed except for the two in the room who were watching his every movement.

"Nunnally," Suzaku's voice intervened. "You claim Schneizel to be your savior. That is a fact; however, do you understand what terrors he had just committed before your very eyes? The very weapon you escaped from and claimed thousands of civilian lives claimed thousands more from the attack on Pendragon. Do you find this acceptable?"

A hesitant pause clouded the atmosphere before the girl opened her mouth once more.

"Tell me, Suzaku, do you believe that the power of Geass is then the correct way to obtain peace? To control hundreds of people against their will to do one's bidding? Would forcing them to commit crimes that they could not deny not be considered on the same level as killing them?"

"The Nunnally I know would not tolerate these crimes and would definitely not side with murderers," the man hissed, hoping for the girl to realize her mistake. The determined look on her serene face told him otherwise.

"Using such naïve reasoning to dissuade me from my choices…who then do I side with? Onii-sama and Suzaku and Schneizel onii-sama: all of you are those who have defiled your hands with the lives of others. I have no choice but to choose a side I believe is the most righteous."

"Nunnally…" Suzaku called, feeling shame rise in his abdomen.

"Nunnally, wait a minute—" Kallen butted in.

"Kallen, it's true, isn't it? Onii-sama is Zero. You, Suzaku, and Onii-sama have been lying to me this whole time, haven't you? You've kept me from knowing the truth and from seeing you all for who you really are. Now I have discovered this truth on my own and have made my judgment. In order to protect the peace, I have no choice but to declare you as my enemy."

Another pause of hesitation graced the room until a low, crazed laugh broke the heavy silence. All eyes then turned to the man who had kept quiet for the duration of the conversation, wondering what he had to say.

"Excellent, dear sister," he muttered just loud enough to be heard. "As your older brother, I feel nothing short of happiness that you have come to your own conclusion even after all that's happened."

The young girl started, "That's—"

"However, despite the pride I have, there are three things I feel the need to correct. For one, you must be full of yourself to think that I planned this entire revolution for your sake. Did you really believe that?" His eyes steeled upon each word and he fought to keep his heart steady. "Such audacity indeed! And for this to come from my beloved sister of all people, I must say I am shocked at the slightest."

"Onii-sama—"

"Secondly! There is a flaw in your way of thinking. To believe there can be any progress or any peace without bloodshed is childish. Not even in the fairytales can this be accomplished; yet to believe this wholeheartedly makes you a fool to your core. You scorn the actions of others who dirtied their hands to move forward with their ambitions, but tell me, dear sister, what does sitting on top of the heads of others do for your own ambitions?"

"You are exactly the nobility and weakness that I have rejected," he continued, struggling to keep his stern face as his hands once again started to tremble. "Thirdly, if you have decided to side with Schneizel, then I have no choice but to declare you my enemy, and to give you fair warning, I have no intention of holding back."

Kallen gritted her teeth and turned her head away from the screen. She couldn't bear to think of fighting against the sweet, innocent girl and her heart tore even more so at how Lelouch was tearing himself apart with the declaration. Although he showed his usual, ruthless demeanor, she knew all too well that he was breaking on the inside. The pain is unimaginable…to discover your sister has been alive this whole time only to have her turn against you in the end, and by whom? None other than the siblings' own older brother who no doubt had planned for the separation of the two. Indeed, these series of events took a turn for the worse.

"If you stand in my way of what I hope to accomplish, then you can be sure to receive the same treatment as those before you who have tried to do the same."

"Wait, Onii-sama, there must be—"

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing else needed to be said. My pursuit to accomplish my goals will continue on no matter what."

His slender fingers reached over to the front of the chair's arm and began inputting commands to override the transmission, but just as soon as his finger lingered over the final key, Schneizel's calm voice filled the room.

"Don't you think you're being a little bit too hasty, dear brother?"

"Isn't this what you wanted?" he hissed back.

"I won't acknowledge your accusation, but I may have a solution to end this rivalry at once."

"Oh? You're suggesting to end it so quickly after the battle just began? How uncharacteristic of you."

"Despite your image of me, I have my reasons," he smirked. "I see no point in prolonging the destruction and constant bloodshed for something so meaningless, so instead, why not come to a compromise?"

"There's nothing that you could offer that would have me stop in my quest."

"Hm," he hummed as his lips curled upwards. "You should already know not to be so quick to assume. As you may have already inferred, I will be detonating more FLEIA warheads in various locations, so in exchange for the throne, I will spare the thousands of civilian lives that could be sullied because of your insolence."

Everyone let out an audible gasp and cursed his name under their breaths. That is, all except for one man who merely looked at the screen in slight amusement.

"How interesting. I never imagined you much of a terrorist, but then again, I know you are willing to do anything to get your hands on what you want."

"You know me well," Schneizel chuckled in equal amusement. "I'm happy to inform you that such knowledge goes both ways."

"Oh? If that's true, then you should know that I wouldn't be swayed by such a hollow threat."

"I believe you foolish for thinking it to be a hollow threat. Thousands of lives are on the line and you won't even stop to think of them? If they were to hear you, what would you say?"

"Don't push such forced sympathy into this. You are completely aware that you don't care about their lives either."

"To assume such horrid things about your older brother saddens me deeply," the blonde prince stated. "But I figured it would come to this, so I prepared a little extra to help you make a decision."

The screen transitioned from his face to an image of a cell with a single occupant sitting with her back against the wall in what looked like hospital gowns. Her eyes gave off a blank stare that matched her expressionless face, but suddenly, she turned her head towards the screen as if she had just noticed its presence.

Kallen's blue eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the recognition of this woman.

"Mother!"

In turn, at hearing the identity of the captured woman, everyone's own heart stopped a little. Even the usually stoic witch that hugged her plush doll gave a rather surprised reaction.

"You bastard!" the red-haired warrior roared at the smiling blonde prince.

"I was hoping for that kind of reaction."

"You lowly son of a bitch! What did my mother have to do with any of this? She didn't need to be dragged into this mess. Let her go!"

"Unfortunately, I cannot do that just yet, Ms. Stadtfeld."

"Kouzuki," she corrected him, as if it were second nature.

"My deepest apologies, Ms. Kouzuki. Like I was mentioning, I can't quite release your dearly beloved mother from my care. That is, until my brother, Lelouch agrees to relinquish his authority and give up the throne."

"Using underhanded tricks, I see," the dark-haired youth glowered at him from under his bangs.

To that, the older man scoffed.

"If I recall correctly, you were the one who said I'd do anything to get what I wanted, isn't that correct?"

"You went through all this trouble to persuade me to give up all I've worked for up until now. Was it worth it?"

"Anything can be of equal or higher worth if seen in a proper perspective."

"How did you even find her mother?"

"It really wasn't too difficult thanks to modern technology and human resources. Finding her was surprisingly easy, and what astonished me even more was how vulnerable she was, just lying on her hospital bed staring out the window with no guards in sight. You would think that someone of higher importance be protected at all costs, but I suppose she wasn't important to your friends to guard."

"Why, you! Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Kallen spat. "If I so much as find a single hair on her head missing, I will personally march up to you and beat you senseless, prince or not!"

In response, he gave a low chuckle.

"Do not worry, Ms. Kouzuki, I have no intention of harming your mother. I merely wish to incite a positive response from my brother. I am quite aware that raising the stakes would have him considering, but I figured this was the best way, seeing as how he places more value in you, his supposed trusted Royal Captain, rather than the lives he is endangering. So, what is your answer, Lelouch? Will you surrender the throne to me?"

Kallen eagerly turned towards the strangely silent man seated nearby. She, along with the others, were waiting on what he had to say next.

_There's no way he would sacrifice so many lives no matter what he did. Yes, sacrifices are needed in order to make progress, but even he has his limits. Right?_

"I admit, this was definitely a surprise to say the least. I commend you on your creativity, Schneizel. However, unfortunately for you, this does not change my decision. I will not relinquish my seat of power to you."

"That is indeed unfortunate to hear, dear brother."

And just like that, Kallen's hopes were shot, and her heart was crushed. She glared at him sitting calmly as his eyes were fixated onto the screen. She couldn't stand the sight of him anymore and stormed out of the room.

"Well, it would seem that you have made your decision," the statuesque prince remarked. "Don't expect a reprieve once my plans have set in motion, dear brother."

"You should worry about yourself first, dear brother," Lelouch retorted as he shut off the transmission.

"Lelouch…" Suzaku's voice laced with anger and disgust.

"Have you completed your task of ridding of those suspected of wishing to dethrone me?"

"Not yet. I am en route to the first location. Lelouch, you should have—"

"That is all, Knight of Zero. I trust you will succeed indefinitely and will return once your mission is completed."

"…Of course, Your Highness."

The dark-haired man quickly shut off the transmission and continued sitting in his chair for another moment or so before slowly rising. However, a sultry voice cutting into the heavy silence stopped him in his tracks.

"The trust your captain placed in you in deciding to choose her mother over your ambitions was completely demolished in a heartbeat. Are you certain you can continue to trust her?"

"Of course. That isn't even grounds for questioning."

"Despite what you say, that is still grounds for a traitor to emerge. What makes you think the life you entrusted in her hands won't be smothered by the same hands?"

"Your distrust in people is endless."

"I see no reason for it not to be, wouldn't you agree?"

"I'm surprised you even took interest in this matter."

"To be frank, I don't care either way. Like I said, I only want for you to grant me my wish. Anything else that deviates from that is irrelevant to me."

"Hmph," Lelouch scoffed. "As expected from an immortal witch. Humans will forever be nothing but playthings to you."

"When you've had a hundred lifetimes to live among those you once considered your equals, you will without a doubt begin to think of them as nothing more than insignificant. Humans are simple creatures, simply going through the ruts of life; they are therefore equivalent to the ants we step on without even noticing."

"I suppose you can word it like that. I believe, though, some gratitude is in order for a particular human who is supposed to grant you your wish."

In response, she let out a soft chuckle as the corners of her lips curved into a gentle smile.

"I will show some gratitude when it happens."

"Fair enough," he bluntly stated while exiting in pursuit of a certain red-haired warrior.

Her golden eyes followed him as his figure disappeared behind the steel doors, leaving her alone in the room. Well, she wasn't really alone thanks to Cheese-kun, but she finally had some time for herself.

_Despite being blessed with such brilliance in the ways of war and battle, he knows little to nothing when it comes to nurturing and maintaining interpersonal relationships. Hmph. As if I'm one to talk. Aahhh well I guess there's nothing either of us can really do except to sit back and watch as history unfolds._

The sly smile adorned her face once more at the thought.

_I wonder how this will turn out._  
>-<p>

**Quick note: to those who had an issue with Kallen as Royal Captain instead of Knight of Zero, I had no real intention other than to try to make the two of equal status, at least in terms of appearances. But you know who runs the scenes haha. Anyway, this is a sadly short chapter! I promise the next one will definitely have more going on and progress a little faster. I just need to get past a few roadblocks and then it'll be smooth sailing from there! But please, let me know what you think and how I can improve as a writer/storyteller. Also, thanks again AlSmash if you're reading this, for providing a basis of what is to happen in the next chapter or so. Thank you all for continuing to read this story! Happy reading!**

***P.S. How rude of me to forget. Happy holidays to all and a happy new year!**


End file.
